


母親：紫羅蘭之戀

by Lychee__Ly



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Lisoo - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lisa, Alpha/Omega, F/M, omega jisoo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-05-25 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 226,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Summary: 為了方便敘述，以後文中對Limario的第三人稱代指都用[他]不再用[她]。





	1. 小小雏獸

天生地——畏惧着太阳的炽热。

只能生在昏暗的房间里慢慢舔舐伤口，喜欢走廊不会有脚步声的时候那份安静的感觉。  
宛如一只什么尤其容易受到惊吓的小小野兽，睁着眼睛迎接宁静被打破的惶恐，小心翼翼地打开一道狭窄的门缝来窥视未知的景象。长久以来，已经养成了这样的习惯。

要再让他仔仔细细地回忆自己变得这样软弱的原因，是一件残忍的事情。

童年对他来说不是一首值得哼起旋律的歌谣。填满苦涩记忆沟壑的，几乎全部都是来自于父亲的暴戾。这大概不能怪他的父亲，他时常在午夜时分搅动手指，耳边倒灌着那些听来的琐碎传闻，关于他的出生和他破碎的家庭。无论是怎么样的知情人提起他，眼睛里必然要挤出一点仪式性的亦或是真心的眼泪，端详着他和已经撒手人寰的生母八分相似的眉目叹气道，Limario是个可怜的孩子。就他所知道的所有传闻，他能够隐隐约约地拼凑出这个晦涩的背景，父亲口中绝对不会被提起的妈妈是他这么多年来一日胜似一日暴戾的原因。

Limario闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出自己走在有微风拂过脸庞的那个下午的画面。

“我有一件事想要问叔叔，不知道是不是很过分。”早慧的措辞从他口中很有距离感地说出来，“母亲是为了生我而去世的么?”

“他今天又打你了？我就说怎么脸上这个样子哦……啊，那家伙真是……再怎么生气也不能打孩子啊！”叔叔脸上浮现出无奈而悲哀的神色，比起他，Limario看起来更加平静无波。那是一种经历过无法抗拒的狂怒之后麻木的温驯。

“因为说了不该说的字眼吧。”

——关于一些自己不可能做到的事情。

大家在学校里的时候总是吵吵闹闹的，小孩子总是如此，遇上了偶尔举办的特殊活动还会用叽叽喳喳的讨论声把课室全都填满。Limario的指甲轻轻掐进用掉了一半的橡皮擦，等他看见上面出现了一个月牙一样的痕迹，再松开手指。这样，上面就有了一个弯弯的笑眼。他安静地娱乐着自己，直到整个课室猛然间在他的耳边炸开了，每个人的脸上都带着激动的潮红和快乐的笑容，他在耳鸣的同时轻轻放下已经有了两个笑眼的橡皮擦。

“大家安静——听我说——这次这个活动……”班长的手上举着正哗哗作响的纸张，他甚至上下挥舞了三次手臂才把高涨的气氛好不容易地压低下来，然后带着差不多匹配这气氛的笑容说：“因为母亲节快到了，所以举行这样的活动哦，老师特别说了每一个同学都要好好地参加进来，这样也正好能增进亲子之间的感情。下面我简单地介绍一下母亲节所有的项目，每个人都必须报名参加。”

没有什么理由地坐在靠窗户的位置的Limario听到这个有点刺痛耳朵的字眼之后，小心翼翼地重新用手指把桌子右上角的那块橡皮擦勾回到有些细汗的手心，他是那么小心地咀嚼了班长所说的每一个字，反复地在心里重现了那句“必须”，然后攥紧了小小的橡皮擦，第一次地感到自己在这个罗列这几十个人的大盒子里是那么的格格不入。难以换上面颊的愉悦神色将他和周围的暖流悄无声息地分割开，置身于无所适从的世界。

没有人说过这件事情，父亲也没有说过，因此在所有人的默认里，Limario也是有妈妈的。他应该和这个四方的大盒子里塞在桌椅里的每一个孩子一样有一个会准备口味刚好的便当的母亲，那应该是一个和天下所有被唤作母亲的人一样温柔地把手指插进他柔软发隙，担心他有没有觉得冷的女人。

Limario前所未有地受窘，他接过班长从那张白纸上扔下来的每一项活动，然后从口袋里掏不出来任何解决办法地看着大家欢呼的样子。那样的心情是如此怪异，以至于好像他缺少的不是母亲，而是在他的胸口突突跳动的什么东西，或者是让他能够顺利融入大家关于亲子郊游带什么便当这样的讨论的那种自然和游刃有余。他坐在窗边，缓缓看着房屋顶上遥远的天空里一抹洁白的云朵轻巧地消散了。

“Limario，还没有填表格决定要参加什么活动吗？”把他从受窘里拉扯出来的是已经让大家继续学习的班长，回过神来的Limario才发现自己的课桌上放着已经密密麻麻集满了同学们姓名的表格。

“至少也要参加一个喔。”班长说得好像这是什么轻而易举的事情，的确如此，当那些拥挤的勾选撞进Limario的眼睛时，他深吸了一口气，虽然说这样也并没有增加他的什么勇气——

“我……”他的眼神终于下滑到了自己的名字那里，空荡荡的表格以一种极其无辜的姿态与他对峙着，“我可不可以不参加母亲节活动……”

“啊——？”班长听完落入空气的最后一个字眼的时  
候，右眼皱了一下，半张脸跟着抽搐起来，仿佛完全没有意料到像Limario这样平日里在班上话不是很多的人居然会在这样的关键时刻和自己唱反调，但作为班长的责任心还是让他没忍住劝阻的想法，“Limario，这也不是什么很麻烦的活动，而且也不是一定要占用很多时间的，就算你妈妈工作真的很忙，还有很多不同的项目可以参加呀。”

他其实有更多的理由，但是有的理由，他并不会告诉Limario。比如说，如果参加活动的人不够多，那就相当于自己作为班长的办事质量打了折扣，总之，学期末的综合评价可能会受影响。

Limario的手指甲因为紧张，又扎进了柔软的橡皮擦。他不喜欢这样的感觉，被班长的身影逼到自己座位的深处，必须做出一个决定，而这个决定的结果已经被班长说破了不是么。他并不知道自己还能用怎样的理由来拒绝，因此只能和盘托出了事实。

“我的妈妈他不在。”  
虽然彼此都是年龄不大的小学生，但是多多少少有从大人口中听过这样隐晦的词语，因此一丝为难飞快爬上了班长的脸庞。一时之间，其实Limario分不清楚他的眼神里到底是同情还是疏远。

“……那你先不用填吧，我去问一问老师。”

看着他拿着那张纸一点点变小的背影，Limario松了一口气。已经无所谓其他人怎么看自己了。他依旧在课桌里看着上课的时候老师留下来的那些笔记有点出神，不知道今天晚上回家之后面对的又是怎样的父亲，为此他感到些微的害怕。

“Limario！老师说——你放学之后去一下她的办公室，

她有些事情要和你商量一下。”

他背着书包敲了三下门之后，安静站在门外等待让自己  
进屋的允许。他听到了熟悉的嗓音，然后转开门把，一手拉着书包的肩带慢慢地把自己挪到老师身边。

“对你的事情，老师感到很抱歉。”

“没关系。”他在同别人说话的时候，眼神总是不太敢直视到那人的眼睛里去。他时常在想，这也许和自己天生畏惧太阳强烈的光线有关系，他与此相似地畏惧着他人眼光里对他好奇的或者是任何一种目光，因此即使是接受道歉也还是只看着有稀碎花纹的地板砖。他在上面慢慢数着运动鞋留下来的擦痕，做着与平时一样没有太多意义的事儿。

“但是，我想这对于Limario来说也许是一个认识自己没有见过面的妈妈的好机会不是么？我能理解你的情况，但是我也希望你能够趁着这个时候问一问那些认识你母亲的人，他是一个怎样的人啊。”

Limario眼前浮现起父亲那张毫无善意，也在大多数时候毫无生气的面孔。

他的叔叔们叫他疯子，大概一点都不错，虽然表面上看起来是个正常人，甚至有着相当光鲜亮丽而体面的社会生活，在哪个场子上都是被人尊敬的老板，可是实际上——就他从那些咀嚼八卦的亲戚嘴里听来的碎末来说，自从自己的出生和生母的殒命起，他就已经“比原来更加变本加厉起来”了。

“他妈妈呀，其实也算是解脱了。”他们是这样不怎么避讳地在Limario面前谈论着他稀烂的家庭的，好像Limario的家庭就是热闹集市里的一个坏苹果，任谁都可以随随便便地拿起来翻看一下然后扯下嘴角滑出一句，“简直是烂透了。”

他也反复地思索过那个对那时的自己来说太过高深的“解脱”两个字。不知道究竟意味着什么，因此只把它当做自己从那些八卦堆里刨出来的一点慰藉，因为最起码自己那遥远的、素未谋面的母亲，长眠于地下的母亲，“解脱”了。那应该是很舒服了的意思，那就是好的意思。

“去问问你爸爸，你妈妈是个怎样的人。正好这次不是有一个作文项目么，可以写一写你妈妈以前是个怎样的人呀。虽然从来没有见过面，可是作为孩子，怎么也应该做一些缅怀吧——啊，Limario，你这个年纪的孩子可能还不知道什么叫缅怀——”

“我知道。”他其实是知道的，每年去那块墓碑换上饱满但又注定要枯萎掉的花束的时候，都能看见那上面的这两个字，“我知道是什么意思。”

“那，试试吧。你可以参加这个项目，其他的项目不参加也是没有关系的。”

Limario趴在对那时候的他来说还太高的办公桌上用铅笔在小作文前面的方格子里画了一个勾。他尽量画得好看了，像一个笑脸娃娃的嘴巴一样的勾。

“父亲。”

吃午饭的时候，他鼓起勇气喊了这两个字。他看着男人右手的筷子停在了一半，但还远远没有等到他对于自己在这种时候忽然有表达欲望的允许。因此他强烈地紧张着，不知道自己到底会面对怎样的场面，提起在这个家庭里每年只提起一次的人。

“说。”父亲继续吃饭，但气氛并没有因为他这样的允许变得轻松起来，反而把这件事推向了完全无法回头的深渊里。Limario看着他机械运动着的面部肌肉，那仿佛天生不是为了露出笑容而生的，它们每一寸都写满了让他胆怯的暴戾。

“今天，学校有一个活动。”他没有敢直接和盘托出真正的主题，尽可能把自己的陈述变得长一点，好给自己一点喘气的时间，“老师说每一个人都要参加才可以的那种活动。”

“那你就参加。”

“我参加了，”他的耳边是咀嚼蔬菜的声音，“但是因为是母亲节活动，要写关于母亲的作文交给老师，所以决定回来问一下父亲关于妈妈的事情。”  
咀嚼声果然停下了。

“不参加不可以吗。”

“我问过了。不可以。”  
因为埋着头，所以当刀叉被扔到桌上继而弹起来的时候，正好撞在了Limario的侧脸，浮现出一道红色的痕迹。

“你就不能告诉他们，她已经死了吗？！”

“……我、我说过了，但是……”

这个话题好像是隐藏在男人身体里的一个开关，是他的世界里无法被心平气和地谈论的人。也就是在那一次，Limario的童年里，第一次体验到了那些嘴碎的、清楚了这个男人秉性的亲戚们口中那句“Limario的母亲解脱了”，究竟是什么意思，尤其是当他分明完全没有作出对他的不敬与反抗的举动，就被他不由分说地提起衣领从椅子上拉扯下来又一路拽着拖到了盥洗室的时候，竟然仅仅是因为他提到了一个人。他第一次地羡慕起来，羡慕他的生母居然可以用这样的方式免于和自己一样被这样的狂怒过分地对待，在请来帮忙的家政离开之后的房间里，提着衣领把教训和疼痛撞进他的脑袋，直到盥洗室洁白的马桶壁沿挂上了还冒泡的血迹，他天旋地转的世界才得以停歇。迎接他的是脸上温暖的触感，缓缓流动的红色腥甜和飞快地肿胀起来的肉体以及疼痛。

Limario在狼藉里头一次懦弱地流下了一样冒着热气的眼泪，混合着血液一起打湿了他在学校穿的格子小衬衫。那个疯了一样伤害他的人却好像自己才是受害者一样丢下他跑出了盥洗室。

热烈的掌声让他绷紧身体。

不同于任何一个走上去分享满满当当的稿子的人，Limario在每个人投射过来的目光里忸怩着，他的头脑一片空白。完全不知道该说什么，该怎样去应对老师在听完了一个又一个分享母亲的作文之后心情大好的愉快眼神，他只想和那天被枯枝败叶般地扔在盥洗室里一个人垫着脚泡衣服，看着镜子里的自己时候一样流眼泪。他捏紧了那块橡皮擦。他在被父亲打之后的第二天，一个人早早地坐在空荡荡的课室里，用与之前两次画眼睛不同方向的指甲给它加上了一个嘴巴。真的好难看，甚至是后来到课室的同学也说，哪里会有人又哭又笑啊。

他用笔在上面画小小的圆圈。

“我报名的项目是写和妈妈有关的小作文。”他这样说着，然后猛然地，来到了结尾。

“我的母亲她没有在了。”

课室如同他意料之中一样升腾起一片哗然。没有切身体验过Limario人生的孩子们撇着嘴或者歪着头躲在立起的课本后面谈论他，看着他不那么干净的带着伤痕的脸上浮现出受窘的尴尬潮红。

Limario，那个时候个子并不高，因此什么也没有带地站在课室的讲台上，高高挂起的白炽灯粗暴扯过他的小影子投射在一边，像一小堆垃圾。

“你下去吧。”老师失望地挥了挥手。

Limario在橡皮上花了八个小小的圆圈，和他在美术课上学到的画云下面的雨滴一样。

“这个是眼泪，”他看着安静躺在手心的那块又哭又笑的橡皮，做着别人不会懂的解释，“很苦很苦的。”

“我结婚了。”

Limario自上课的高中回来的那个普通周末，他从父亲嘴里听到了这个消息。他甚至没有震动瞳孔，因为这个男人做任何决定都不需要和任何商量。在他短暂的十五年的人生里，悟出的道理就是保持对父亲永远的顺从，不要试图提起任何话题，就是最好的相处。大概是因为自己长大了，所以当他又有什么决定的时候，忽然好像要拿出点对Limario的尊重意味似的同他分享了。可是事实上，很有嘲讽味道的是，Limario从来没有感受到过来自他的尊重。

他放下手上的事情点了点头。

“从今以后，家里的大小事情就是他来接手了。之前在家里帮忙的家政结完账就会走。”

“是的，父亲。”Limario没有那种勇气去好奇为什么父亲会在这种时候续弦，他对此完全没有兴趣，现在听起来，也好像是一时之间兴致来了的结果。

Limario并不觉得自己的生活会因为父亲做了什么而变得更好。他已经习惯了他的喜怒无常和脾气。

然而在真正见到这个嫁给父亲的女人的瞬间，某些无法言说的复杂情绪还是爬上了他的胸口。

Limario还穿着在学校上课时候的校服，仅仅是因为听到了外面的动静，他自知大概是要去见一见这个女人，所以放下了手里的笔，双手撑起书桌站起来离开了房间。

女性的omega，年龄看上去比也刚从车上下来的父亲小上很多。Limario把手放在身体的两侧，因为他身上散发出的那股独特的omega的香甜而无所适从起来。他不是那种会被这样原始的信息冲昏头的傻瓜，只是在这样压抑的家里呆了太久，以至于在一瞬间恍惚起来，看着这个女人甚至堪称闪耀光泽的美丽皮肤和他被父亲极其自然揽过的肩膀，她黑瀑般垂在肩上的头发在经过Limario的瞬间，慷慨地分享给了十五岁的alpha沁人心脾的馥郁。

原来这就是父亲续弦的妻子。他心里有些复杂，说不清楚是不是带入了自己小时候那些不太愉快的回忆。为什么不嫁给更好的人，而是选择了父亲这样的人呢？虽然在Limario长大后，他的确发现了父亲称得上是一个擅长伪装，擅长隐藏起自己暴戾面的人，但是难道盛传的识人术和他身边缠绕的风言风语还不能让人认清楚他的秉性么？

果然啊。Limario终于佩服起来那帮亲戚高超的判断能力，尽管父亲是个劣迹斑斑的人，但只要他一日还能在上流社会贴着金愉快行走，有可供挥霍的财富，就并不难以找到送上门的女人。

Limario心头闪过一丝对这个女人的厌恶。

他捂着头转身想要回到自己的房间，却被叫住。  
他们第一次的目光交汇里，Limario溃败的样子很是可爱。至少在智秀的眼里，少年特有的稚气和害羞让他连躲闪的样子都那么迷人。智秀在见到他之前，就已经知道了这个家里有个十五岁的小孩。

“Limario是个可怜的孩子，性格也像他妈妈一些。这个孩子平时不怎么爱讲话，但是在学校里表现特别好，绝对不是那种会和你作对的坏孩子。我说难听点吧……”介绍智秀同Limario父亲认识的人露出刻意而神秘的表情，智秀则依旧用小勺搅动着一口都没有喝过的咖啡，她今天的口红颜色很漂亮。

“就算你真的在家里对他动了手，他也不敢还手的，哎……真不知道怎么说吧，以前，跟你介绍这位脾气不太好，已经去世那位还在的时候就时常有些摩擦，Limario小的时候，介绍的这位……也就是他爸爸，那个时候生意真是比较忙，人对什么都有固定的忍受程度，他在外边压力太大了，脾气不好多多少少就会动手打孩子，哎，你可别因为以前的事情对他有什么偏见，见过面了确实你也知道他现在完全不一样了是吧……”

智秀回忆起来那些絮絮叨叨的废话，能够捡出来的有用的无非也就是Limario小时候经常挨打，严重的时候几个叔叔就干预一下，小打小闹也就这么过去了。这是这个家族里不算秘密的秘密。那想必是个很懦弱的人了——智秀那时候是这样想的。

“光看着干嘛，叫妈妈啊。”父亲对他这幅窘迫的样子很不满。

Limario甚至不能把这个词语从喉咙深处挤上来，他甚至不能开口。他的喉咙滑动了三四次，但是每次当他抬头要对着智秀叫妈妈的时候，一种强烈的羞耻感就把他重重扇倒在地，他沉默了。

智秀仿佛看出了他的尴尬，仅仅在半分钟之内。

“孩子挺认生的，现在不愿意叫也没有关系，慢慢相处  
一段时间就好了。”

年輕美麗的繼母是如此温柔、如此善解人意，以至于在房间的灯光下，她细腻的肌肤仿佛都流动着一层迷人的光晕。  
Limario在晚上睡觉的时候并没有如意料之中一样听见什么奇怪的声音。

这让他计划好的对智秀的反感忽然全都缺席了。那些在学校里大家讳莫如深的话题，他在家里从来不会听到父亲提起，因此只能根据同学之间那些隐晦的笑容和各种指代的词汇描摹出迷糊的“那种事情”。

他好像有一点奇怪，对于这个女人。

他长久的堪称悲剧的生活里，就这样闯入了一个和他从前的生活基色完全不同的女人，犹如在他心底的湖中抛出了一枚鹅卵石。

但他懒得思索什么奇怪了。

没有必要。

绝无资格。

Limario最后一次在脑海里浮现出她戏谑地追逐着自己躲闪模样的眼神。他在黑暗里闭上眼睛，抬手到枕头上的时候蹭到了小时候留下来的伤痕。

他不甚关心这个对他而言有着不速之客色彩的女人每天都在忙碌着什么，但当听到父亲愉快地夸奖他把家里的一切都打理得井井有条的时候，Limario仍然需要露出赞许的神色。

周六的下午，他把学校里布置的功课自书包里慢慢取出来摆在书桌上，然后按开已经有点掉漆的书桌台灯做练习。这个台灯已经用了很久，也不是没用动过换一下的念头。但是因为觉得自己这样凑活的生活也能维持，所以也没有换掉。

平时一个人在家里的时候，Limario也就是这样陪伴着雪白墙壁上的时钟一起等到保姆来敲门。其實被父親僱傭來家裡做事的保姆一向都不怎麼愛照顧他這個小孩，而他也最討厭與外人接觸，但送一些水果來總歸是做傭人的習慣。今天的特殊之处在于，离下午四点还有一刻钟的时候，他身后的卧室房门就被极其有礼貌地敲响了。虽然一开始有一点吃惊，不过很快理智就告诉他，这应该是自己第一次和这个女人独处。不太发达的社交能力让Limario组织不出来什么问候的话语，甚至对于怎么称呼也有一点纠结。

“之前一直在家里帮忙的阿姨走之前特地告诉我，Limario周六下午会把自己关在房间里学习。”智秀纤细洁白的手指扶着一盘切好的西瓜，在Limario打开房门的时候相当友善地朝他微笑。她一笑，上侧心形的唇珠就会被稍微拉开一点点，变化成小小的M字，“但是我想，如果一整个下午都只埋在课本里没有什么休息的话，对身体也不是很好，所以准备了一点水果。”

尽管是在家，智秀身上仍然有好闻的味道。不知道是用了香水还是别的什么，和她的气质莫名很般配的味道慢慢地滑进Limario的感官里。

“啊……”Limario是个完全不懂得如何拒绝的人，况且他完全没有理由拒绝这样的好意。说起来，这是他从小到大第一次这样被特别地关心照顾，之前在家里帮忙的阿姨每天只需要负责三餐和打扫卫生就好了，就算是送水果也绝不会同侍奉父亲一样精心切成果盘的模样。因此，Limario的脑子有点空白，“谢、谢谢……”

他原本是准备接过果盘，自己一个人吃掉再送下去的。但是在他伸出手的瞬间，忽然被对方向前的动作打断了举动，他的手指尖甚至好像碰到了对方紧绷手背光滑的肌肤。

“Limario不介意的话，我可以等你用完再收拾好下去的。”

“哪里的话……”Limario蜷缩起那根有犯罪嫌疑的手指，把手背到背后，另一只手的手指在指间反复摩挲起来，像是想要清除什么罪状，“我当然不介意，没关系的，请进来吧。”

和这个家庭家长身份和地位不太相符合的，Limario的房间看起来更像是那种给偶尔来串门的亲戚朋友住的客房，床的尺寸不太大，床上用品还是孩子才会用的那种大片的卡通图案，风格老旧得看起来像是好久之前某个商场圣诞促销之类的什么时候随便塞进购物车买回来的，洗得颜色有点浅了。智秀挑了挑眉，这样的床对于一个已经15岁的大孩子来说未免显得有点尴尬了，和Limario这不算高挑但也有抽穗的个子撞在一起时，难免显得过于幼稚。床上没有什么别的东西，因此她轻轻捋了一下长裙的下摆，就坐在了Limario的床上。

书包靠在床脚，一切摆设都透露出一种拘谨的整洁。书本都堆在架子上，按照高低顺序摆好，一眼扫过去竟没有一本“玩物丧志”的杂书，不过是些教材。

这孩子真是太柔软了，是那种不太会拒绝的人。智秀看着他做什么都无所适从的可爱样子，甚至有些不忍心再说什么多余的话，即使是再正常不过的交流都能让Limario受窘。

智秀坐在Limario的床边，看着他比起这个年龄段的小孩来说，要略微大上一些的手指托着西瓜，好像因为自己的目光而不自在的动作。因为安静，Limario比同龄人看起来老成许多。但越是这样成熟的外表，联系上他外表下面那样易受惊的腼腆的性格，就越是让智秀感到有趣。

西瓜冰凉凉的，显然是从冰箱里拿出来的，更解暑一些。当他把自己的脸埋进冰凉的、明显是从冰箱里取出来不久的西瓜里的时候，还带着孩子特有的稚气而微微鼓起的脸蛋蹭到了瓜瓤的红色汁水。

他那悄悄在吞咽的间隙抬起头来混乱慌张地看一眼智秀，被眼神撞了个正着之后又埋着头进西瓜里的样子，看起来格外惹人怜爱。不太会弄，以至于脸上粘上了西瓜籽，可爱的、孩子气的嘴唇微微嘟起，然后在智秀起身拿起那块被他放在书架上吃灰尘的橡皮擦的时候微微张开，喉头滑动了两下想要说什么，但是又被西瓜汁呛到了。

总之，是一副相当慌张的样子。

“橡皮擦都硬掉了啊。”智秀捏了捏画着哭脸的橡皮擦，“还放在房间里，是有什么意义吧。”

“那个……其实没有什么。”Limario解释道，“小时候  
用过的东西，没用了之后就一直放在那里而已，也不是说有什么特殊的意义。”

他吞吞吐吐地解释完，仿佛一枚以为自己快要被人掰开的牡蛎一样强烈地收拢关于以前创伤的回忆，然后被转过身来的智秀伸出柔软的手指抹掉了右侧脸颊上的西瓜籽。

Limario从未接受过来自一个女性omega这样唐突的亲近。  
“Limario，你很可爱。”

她的每一次吐息都叫男孩不得不相信，这世上当真有人口含芷兰，遍体馥郁。

“谢谢。”

这已经是相处一段时间之后，Limario才憋出来的话。继母正戴着手套清理盘子，Limario抱着最后从餐桌上整理好的叠在一起的盘子走进厨房，放在她旁边的时候——准确地说，是趁着经过她耳畔的时候轻轻说出的，简直声如蚊呐的一句感谢。智秀对这句没来由的感谢感到好笑，看来不仅是说的很懦弱那么简单，多半还有一点点呆——反应不怎么快。

“Limario，是准备感谢我什么呢？”智秀用毛巾轻轻吸干手上的水滴，抬起头却发现Limario已经窘迫地准备转身离开了，这句话让他不得不停了下来。

“谢谢，……帮我洗那个。”

因为那突如其来的温柔触碰，小小的，未经人事的alpha做了关于智秀的奇怪的梦。也正是因为这个原因，这几天以来，Limario一直沉浸在对自己的鄙视和唾弃里，他甚至从来没接触过那方面的东西，仅仅是听了一些密辛，可是在古怪的梦境里，自己却同绝对不应该同样未着寸缕的女人肌肤相贴着，尽管的确——Limario羞耻地承认这是他长这么大以来最舒服而接近幸福的时刻，那梦境里蜜糖一样塞满感官的愉快，最终伴随着清晨裤子和被子的一团糟砸在他的头上。这是他第一次如此狼狈。

Limario在清醒之后捂着脸深呼吸了几次。有什么东西在他的心里改变了，从潜意识到现在慢慢的具体的想法里。无法以理智控制，因此深感恐惧。

但在他从学校回来推开房门之后，不知该怎么形容，心情芜杂地看见床上应该被换洗的东西都已经换掉了。现在这里越是干净整洁，他越是忍不住想象那人是如何收拾有斑驳痕迹的床单的。原本涂着大块大块幼稚卡通图案的床单换成了简洁的黑色网格，看样子是新买的。唯一值得自己庆幸的是，Limario在回过神来之后就把贴身的衣物清理好了，不然他真的会尴尬难当。

智秀因为他的羞涩而心领神会地微笑起来。

“那个原本就是家务琐事，Limario没有必要特地来感谢我。”继母解开围裙的时候胸脯微微挺起的动作让Limario如临大敌。男孩僵硬地向后撤退了两步，但仍旧克制不住自己的眼神朝智秀并不算大、但形状格外挺翘的胸部看去——这些都不是他脑海中的下流想法，他不太懂这些，只呆呆地受着本能驱使不断吞咽口水。

“总之，……真的麻烦您了。”Limario说。

“Limario是第一次梦遗，所以才会这样紧张吧。”智秀说出这个词语的时候，面色没有什么尴尬的改变，依然如同在和Limario谈论今天的天气。

结果就是先来感谢，在两人之间提起这个话题的Limario被智秀的直截了当闹了个大红脸。他不知道智秀为什么直接和自己深入谈论起了这样隐私的话题，但又更不好意思就这样不接话，因此半晌嗫嚅了一句应诺。的确是……第一次。甚至是第一次听到这样的词语，才知道原来是这么一回事。

“不用感到害羞。”智秀笑道，“Limario是个很健康的alpha，所以这些都是正常的。”

Limario逃也似的在点头后跑离了房间，留下一串走廊里咚咚咚的声音。这到底是在夸他，还是有什么别的意思，这样逾矩的话刺过他的耳朵，让他瞬间感到呼吸紧迫起来，仿佛几天前那白皙柔软的指腹在他右侧脸颊的触感一遍遍地滑过他的大脑。

——我好像有点奇怪。

Limario把自己埋进崭新的床单里，深深呼吸。


	2. 如月潮汐

當他意识到自己正对着那个女人的背影出愣的时候，抬手蹭到自己的脸颊，指尖传来了灼热的触感。

今天天气有点热，尽管家里已经开足了冷气，但这冷气其实主要是造福了根本不用做什么家务的Limario。上周结束了在学校的考试后，Limario就提前回家了——与以往的几个学期都不太一样地。如果换做是以前的长假前，Limario虽然嘴上不说，其实每次都会去联系学校安排的夏令营之类的活动，就算是回家也只是打包收拾自己外出需要的行李。长长的暑假对Limario来说比起悠长的闲暇，滋滋冒泡的汽水和烈日下融化到手上的冰激凌，更像是一种看不到头的和阴晴不定的父亲待在一起的折磨。他受不了家里郁闷的气息，所以总是尽可能给自己找一些顺当的理由压缩待在家里的时间。

但是这次不一样。因为父亲在工作上的事情，这几个月他都不会回家住。在听到他于餐桌上宣布这个消息的时候，Limario捏着筷子的手微微松开了一点，同时动摇起了去夏令营的决定。虽然每年去参加那样无聊的活动的确能减少在家的时间，但大概是因为他这种“单亲家庭抚养的孩子的气质”（Limario忘记这是自己在哪一本书里偶然看到的词语了。当时的一瞬间他觉得眼睛有一点疼，但是很快——就是下一秒，他就不动声色地翻页过去了），并没有太多同龄人愿意凑到Limario身边一起玩。他觉得自己好像已经比大多数人以一种更粗暴的，如同被剥皮了一样的简单方式经过了第一次成长，看待同一样事物的方式也有一些变化。老实说，他很讨厌在夏令营成为大家讨论的话题，尽管这件事年年都会被提起，“那Limario小时候一定过得不太容易吧”。他大多数时候选择默认，毕竟事实就是如此，然后在大家开到了当天晚上的第二轮橘子汽水开始玩一些高中学生之间流行的无聊的涉及恋爱和秘密的游戏的时候从草地上撑起身子，一个人去边上一点儿的地方，抬起手臂用手背蹭一下鼻尖。

不论是留在夏令营，还是回家，对Limario本质上都没有什么吸引力。

“誒，其实我最不愿意相信的一件事，是我们学部公认的最帅气的alpha，居然到现在还是恋爱白板。”坐在对面的小板凳上，不想让草地沾湿牛仔裤的女生歪了歪脑袋，摇晃着手里的橘子汽水，露出了那种知晓某些秘密的表情，然后径直把目光抛向当时的Limario，“是吧，所以一定在说谎。”

“肯定有喜欢的对象，但是并不告诉我们——哎，成绩优秀的学生就是这样，做什么事情都神神秘秘的。”Limario在大家的附和声里感到一丝难堪，不知道忽然被提起这方面的事是为了什么原因。但是自己那个时候切切实实——对生活中能接触到的任何一个omega都没有过多的想法，哪怕是同行的伙伴忽然容光焕发地冲她耳语道，闻到了omega的信息素，那种刻在原始基因密码里的诱惑。也仍然不妨碍Limario把他遇到的那些omega放进该放的位置，老师，学部的同学，或者是别的什么人。

Limario那个时候大有勇气和底气说自己没有喜欢的人，甚至是对omega也完全没有多余的意思。

然而现在不同了——因为这次连他自己也想不明白为什么就这么冲动地在父亲宣布自己繁忙的行程之后就马上敲定了不去夏令营而是直接收东西回家的事情。他在潜意识里安慰过自己，只是因为恰好父亲不会留在家里，而自己不喜欢与夏令营的人待在一起而已。但是也就是现在，这样的自我安慰让他产生了一丝动摇——可能还因为，就在得知消息的一瞬间，他知道了自己可以和这个女人单独在家里相处两个月有余。

也许是好奇。Limario撑着额头，看智秀进进出出地忙着照料后院里的那些花花草草。原本在她来这里之前，后院是连以前雇的阿姨也不会管的地方，偶尔堆积一些购置完新家具后剩下来的包装。Limario小的时候曾经站在门口偷偷看过阿姨把淘汰下来的废品收拾好然后送上联系来拉走废物的卡车，他还记得自己有一次大概是被父亲打得有点狠了，没来得及，当然也没人管的膝盖上的伤疤有点儿结痂的征兆一边向外渗水，把裤子黏在了膝盖上。他看着那些称得上缺胳膊少腿的家具被搬上白色掉漆的皮卡，心里萌生过趁着大家都不注意，藏在那些纸箱子里逃走的天真愿望。

但是他终究提不起那种勇气，连保姆阿姨转身找毛巾擦汗的时候瞥见他，Limario都紧张地跑掉。

智秀来了之后，在后院布置了一些看起来颇有生活情趣的小花草。Limario并不懂花卉，对园艺更是一窍不通，但是他能在无数次经过后院那片一天比一天生机勃勃的小天地的时候注意并且总结出来智秀对于艳丽色彩花卉的喜爱。

她可能比较喜欢那在阳光下看起来慵懒贵气的紫色。还有就是——现在正被她抱在怀里的红色。

室内和室外的温差很大，她今天穿着的白色体恤早就已经被汗水湿透了，黏在背上，按照常理来说是有一点不妥，Limario也不知道自己是不是过于敏感了，因此在回过神的时候移开了视线。自从上次床单的事情之后，他还没有好好地和智秀说过话，仅有的交流无非就是在走廊相遇的时候那种闷哼形式的问好，甚至称不上有礼貌的寒暄。

Limario感到心烦意乱，当她穿着把身体遮盖得严严实实的丝绸睡衣，清晨和自己相遇的时候。本来一句“昨天晚上睡得很好吧”并不是太夸张的话，能让他在喉咙里卡上半天，犹豫着自己这样说会不会有不好的意义，然后直接懒得说“早上好”，只在智秀向他翘起嘴角微笑之后闷哼着回应。

“我来帮你吧。”

对着那个小小的背影出愣半晌又把脑子里最近的浆糊拖出来搅了几遍之后，Limario撸起衬衫的袖子走到她身后道。他说话的声音不算大，但是因为完全没有什么问候所以显得很突兀。

“会有一点沉，不要紧吗？”

Limario看着智秀的影子和自己的影子一起被太阳拉扯，准确地说是拉扯到一块儿去重叠起来了。果然还是自己的更大一点，完全包裹住了小影子。

不是很希望天上那朵云忽然把太阳遮住。他到目前为止对于盯着影子还有兴趣。

“我应该比你力气大一点吧。”

年轻的继母脸上因为她这样孩子气又傻气的话，露出了温柔的笑容。

即使Limario深知，以自己的身份不应该这样揣度身为自己继母的智秀，但依然会被智秀的美丽在微笑的一瞬间折服。他喜欢，或者说，不能控制住自己地去看那双黑色而闪烁着水光的眼睛。

更不能拒绝自己融化在她抬手用手掌的一侧轻轻地，充满怜爱意味地擦拭额头上刚刚冒出来的汗珠的温柔里。那些小的时候听过了很多次的关于“被摸了头就长不高”的传闻，让Limario一直以来都有一点抗拒自己的头被人触碰。但这次不同，他如同被驯化的小兽一般沉默着低下头。

智秀把那盆开得妖冶的红花轻轻放到Limario手里，然后说：“那就麻烦Limario帮我把这盆花放到门口去，我现在需要用水管给别的盆栽降一下温。如果你觉得太热了也没关系，放在地上就行了，我忙完了就会把它带过去的。”

在她转身之后，抱着花盆的Limario作出了令自己后悔的决定。他当时只是想要在这种时间充满弹性，模棱两可的时候磨蹭一两秒，嗅到空气里清新的芬芳，结果没想到智秀一只手撑在了膝盖上，弯下腰去用另一只手在地面上摸索还没有开水的水管。这个动作不可避免地让她还没被汗水打湿的体恤下摆向上翻起，露出了一道漂亮的脊梁线条，往下就是正好对着Limario双腿之间那个位置的智秀的下身。

Limario在这自己挤出来的两秒钟之内在头脑里完成了一次安静无声的爆炸，下身的不安分因子相当不合时宜地面对那道还沾着汗水的脊梁兴奋起来——这次不是在大可以不那么尴尬的梦里，而是不知道智秀什么时候会转过身来发现自己两腿之间高高支棱起来的现实里，所以他勒住花盆的手指甲盖都绷得泛白了，赶忙转过身去抱着花盆逃跑。

夏天。

对于Limario来说，依然是漫长的。以前的暑假，如果还能单纯地用无趣和痛苦来形容，那么现在就更加复杂起来。

“只是有一件事，我担心你会有所顾忌。”

“什么?”

“你虽然在结婚之后是那个孩子名义上的母亲，可是实际上，还真是容易让人讲风言风语的年龄差距。你也是知道的……家里一直有几个不太喜欢闲着的女眷，其实哪家家大业大的没这么号人呢?难免会逮住你和那孩子这点儿茬子，在背后嚼舌根。你要是觉得自己能受得住这种——绝对不可能真正消停的风言风语，那就没什么大的问题了……”

是什么大的问题吗?

智秀的手滑过发梢的末端，短暂在自己周遭的空气里掀起一阵轻微的芬芳，她的右手手腕仍然平和地带着精致的小咖啡勺一起转动，做着让他人都看不透的揣度和决断。

“言重了……我能够决定嫁给他，好像本身就已经克服了最大的困难吧。毕竟……他好像在乎的从来都不是一个[我]，而是别的人。试问全世界还有哪个女人受得了这点？”

“这倒是……不过咱们这位先生多少也算对你不错。”对面的女眷因为她忽然脱口而出的俏皮调笑而心领神会地移开了原本支撑着下巴，顺便夹着细长的女士香烟的手，顺应着智秀隐晦的调笑在不太宽敞的隔间里笑着吐出烟雾，模糊掉她和智秀之间的视线，各自保留着心知肚明的微笑，她脸上那层被时光没留情凿出的皱纹也显得兴致不错，“啊，我说到现在都忘了。”

她叼着烟在精巧的女士手提包里夹出了蓝色的小盒子，从放着咖啡的桌面上用手指轻轻推过去，“我只顾着自己说话，都忘了给你了。”

恰好出乎她意料的是，智秀虽然没有对她在逼仄的环境里吞云吐雾有什么意见——连眉头都不带皱一下的，可是同样不带什么留恋地把小盒子弹了回去，然后相当平静地道，“戒了。”

“难以置信你居然会戒烟。现在这副嗓音还蛮好听的，老实说，那位觉得你那样子挺性感的。”

“已经做好了从以前的生活里彻底离开的准备，就要做一点下定决心的证明不是么。”智秀抱住手臂，看她把东西收好，“虽然从很大程度上来说，我做的选择只是从一个泥潭跳进另一个泥潭。”

她在说完这句有点自嘲的话之后保持了缄默，然後自我打趣道：“說不定以後什麼時候就又抽上了。”

有十足的把握确定那个小孩是个绝对意义上涉世未深的孩子而已，连同学之间联谊都不会去声色犬马之地的绝对的重点高中的一年级学生。看照片的话，也没觉得是什么难缠的对象——反正只要是能够接着这个男人从以前那样不堪的生活里挣扎着上岸，让她好好地把自己装进慈爱母亲的躯壳过自在些的生活就行，何况当那男人第一眼看到自己时，智秀绝对没有看错，她有百分之一百的自信，从他这样理应早就成了人精的家伙眼底发觉了他的震颤，尽管她摸不透对方为了什么而忽然很不讲礼节地转过身去流了眼泪——总之能够拥有一个还算体面的身份和称谓，与不想回首的过去好好割裂开的代价并不高昂。

那男人本质上并没有什么值得一提的地方。实际上，他还大幅度地保有了年轻时的些许英俊风姿——在亲戚们口中以前那暴戾的脾性因为日益增长的年龄不得不被迫压抑下来了。然而事情并不能总是如智秀一开始的想法发展，她在这个家庭里所遇到的最大意外，就是原本以为没什么大问题的Limario。

为什么会有这么复杂的小孩，无法揣测他在吃饭的时候微微埋着的毛茸茸的脑袋里究竟在思索着什么都那种复杂。如果他拿出来给自己看到的的只是纯粹的抗拒和讨厌，智秀并不会像现在这样无措地不知道怎么应付，她最擅长吞掉来自他人的厌恶和中伤，但面对Limario偶然的，抱着一摞书本站在走廊转角刻意停留一两秒制造的那种远远的观望，她并不知道如何应对。那样的观望带着好奇，畏惧，或者是别的什么复杂的情绪，维持在克制而礼貌的边界，但又时常因为Limario的出愣而碰响了礼节的警报。Limario不怎么愿意接触她的视线，尽管自己并没有表现出对她观望的责备，Limario仍然会在被她捕捉到的一瞬间毫无保留地从脖子根红到耳朵尖，然后飞快移开时间，直到走廊里小跑的脚步声慢慢消失，一个慌张的关门声传入她的耳朵。

她甚至无法界定那究竟是暧昧或者是纯洁的探知，只能与Limario维持着这样看似合理的距离。

智秀应该感谢的是在厨房准备料理时候的小小意外，让她大概摸清楚了这个腼腆的小孩内心的想法。当智秀举着淌血的食指问她家里什么地方还有创可贴时，后者那明显的紧张起来的神情，和她所经历过的某些画面有了相似重叠。

“您，您怎么了？”

年轻的alpha被呼唤了名字，紧张地看着她染红的食指，那副想要伸出手却又在真的付诸行动之前犹豫的样子全都倒映在智秀的眼底。

“刚刚在厨房不小心把手弄伤了，我找了一下没有看见家里的创可贴，所以只能来打扰一下正在学习的Limario了……”智秀微微皱起眉毛，却并不是因为手指上的伤口作痛，于Limario看来，那更像是对打扰了自己学习的一种抱歉。这样细腻的表情变化被她偷偷地捕捉到了，然后——似乎是有了一种确定，在年轻的母亲心里，自己占有了值得她为着打扰自己而皱眉的一席之地。

Limario心里泛起了一丝波澜，如同饮蜜。

“我的抽屉里，应该有的。”

他小心翼翼地拿着创可贴端详着已经没有怎么出血的指间，然后有些木讷地撕开包装。这种木讷并非是不太懂得怎么拆开包装的癡傻，而是在这样的过程全程被智秀凝视着的时候，做什么微小的动作都有点用力过猛地紧张着的木讷。带黏胶的那一面不能好好贴着智秀的指间，因为还没来得及清理之前流出来的血，本来已经安上去的一侧滑落了，在手忙脚乱之间，连Limario自己的手指也沾染了智秀的血，弄得有一点花。

“对不起，我帮您清理一下。”他因为这样迟迟不能完成的小事而陷入困窘，继而转身去书桌上取了一点卫生纸轻轻在伤口附近吸干渗出的血，然后重新拆开了一个创可贴帮智秀包扎好。

Limario有一点缺陷。就算他一直在努力规避着对视和交流，仅仅是轻轻瞥一眼，那种青涩的不知道如何更好掩饰的好感——或者是喜欢，还是能被智秀察觉。就算是在Limario小心翼翼地黏创可贴的时候从嘴角传出一点点嘶声，他都会紧张地马上放开与她缠绕的细长的手指，轻声道歉。

“Limario是个好孩子，谢谢你。”

在她说话的时候带出的气息拂过Limario发梢的时候，小孩似乎才如梦初醒地意识到两个人的距离已经近得有一点过分了——不太合乎他们一直在默认之中遵守的那一种规矩。因此Limario作响地攥紧了创可贴的包装纸，捏着白皙的拳头把手放在裤缝两边。

“不用谢，我应该做的……”

智秀在离开Limario的房间，以一种极其礼貌而自然的方式帮她带上卧室门的末尾，如同Limario经常做的那样，抓住最后几秒钟留了一个小到不太容易被发现的缝隙。她的目光轻轻照射在重新回到孤独世界的孩子身上，自己屏住了本来就不急促的呼吸，在一片安静里看着Limario伴随着卧室墙壁上那个造型幼稚的挂钟走针的声音松开拳头，把包装纸扔进书桌旁边的垃圾桶里。

然后，看着他微微抬起手，望着手指上磨蹭到的属于智秀的血迹出愣片刻，再把手放在脸颊边倚靠着那微小的，已经干涸的痕迹，仿佛那是什么珍宝。

——盛开得心惊胆战而隐秘。

背著丈夫，同繼子玩个小小的游戏又会怎么样？

智秀在卧室的灯光下伸出手，把手掌完全打开，看着那个Limario在自己的抽屉里找出来后聚精会神给自己黏上的创可贴，手法并不高明，也不是什么好看的，有图案的创可贴，但力度刚刚好。沿着手指向下看去，是之前来这个家的时候就戴着的婚戒，其实完全没有这样卖力彰显的必要，反而会因为炫耀让见面的时候某些家伙嚼舌根。

出于这个，还有别的原因，智秀在睡前把那枚戒指取下来放在床头，戴着那块拙劣的创口贴关上灯。

“Limario？你在里面吗?”

智秀旋转了一下盥洗室的门把手，却发现已经从里面上锁了。她关上水管的开关从后院回去之后，发现花盆简直就是被遗弃在了门口，甚至没来得及收拾一下因为动作粗暴而掉落在地板砖上的落叶。

“我，……我有点不舒服，我一个人，一个人呆一会儿就好……”Limario的声音透过盥洗室的门，听上去不太明朗。

“……你先开门，有什么身体不舒服的地方先告诉我，我再看下是不是需要去医院。”她的手搭在盥洗室的门把上，反复转了几次，里面的锁依然没有解开，还真是个极度固执的小孩。

“不、不是那种……您不用担心我，我自己一个人呆一会儿就好了，真的……”

“你先开门。”

她不容置疑和反驳的语气最终还是战胜了未成熟的孩子激烈的抗拒心理，盥洗室里安静了片刻，然后她手心握着的门把手的另一侧传来了触感。

Limario有点害羞的样子。因为卫生间没有通冷气自己又一直呆在里面所以全身都被汗打湿透了，给智秀开门也只不过是旋转开了从里侧按进去的锁，事实上根本都没有拉开门的动作，等到锁鞘跳开，还不等智秀搞清楚情况，他就转过身去小跑到盥洗室的马桶上坐着，应该在智秀敲门之前是准备脱掉衣服去里面洗澡还是怎样的，总之衬衫袖子的扣子已经解开了，比手臂末端长上一点的松松垮垮的袖子被手掌按在大腿之间，然后Limario弯下腰，像肚子疼的人一样把小臂也夹在大腿和肚子之间，蜷缩起来，看起来又滑稽又仓促。

“Limario哪里不舒服，可以跟妈妈说。”

她伸手，柔软的指腹蹭过小孩因为难堪而挂在眼角的眼泪，“是不是肚子疼？都是我没考虑好，今天天气这么热，还让你帮忙给我做这做那。”

然而在她的手接着想要扶起蜷缩的Limario时，后者作了微弱的抗拒，摇了摇头。

“没有，没有肚子疼。”Limario嗫嚅道，然后别过脸看了看已经准备好的换洗衣物，“没什么，我冲一下凉就好了，只是一点小事，真的。”

“冲凉？”智秀被他这个奇怪的解决方式弄得一愣，“有什么不舒服，是需要冲凉才能……”

“真，真的！我没什么事，您还是先出去……”

一个有趣的念头飞快地闪过智秀的脑海，然后成为了不仅仅一个有趣的念头，更是对Limario这幅奇怪样子背后原因的笃定。一旦有了这个答案，她不禁觉得手下这个还有点发抖的小孩简直可爱到令人觉得可耻——多半，在这样的家里长大的Limario，对于有些事情，哪怕是人之常情，也去当做洪水猛兽一样拼命地抵挡在门口，慌慌张张地搬来一切自己能找到的桌子椅子，再加上自己，抵在门口。她回想到上次自己顺口说Limario健康的时候，小孩蹿红的脸颊和落荒而逃的背影。甚至不是耻辱教育，可能在这方面，真的是一块没有太多认知的白板。或许在学校又从同龄人的耳语和闲聊中听闻了什么？

“Limario……不舒服的话，也没有必要一定要洗凉水澡才能熬过去的。”智秀好笑地揉了揉她埋着的脑袋，“知道怎么让自己好受一点吗？”

她慢慢地在Limario面前放下身段，两只膝盖并拢地抵在盥洗室光洁的石砖上，然后伸手安抚着Limario因为羞赧而僵硬无比的背部，把他轻轻地框入自己的温暖空间内——与蜷缩着身体的Limario几乎就快要额头贴着额头地，安慰道。

“我可以帮Limario好受一点哦——会很舒服的。”

“那里有一点肿……”Limario说，“我控制不住……它就像那个样子了，我……”

“我知道。”智秀的手慢慢从背部滑下，沿着大腿，手掌与已经出汗很久的Limario的手贴在一起，“所以我会帮Limario好好地消肿喔。”

“Limario，自己以前没有弄过这里吧。”

她握住Limario的手指，轻轻把Limario的手拨开，果然——如她所想的那样，在后者因为羞怯发出了闷哼之后，她抬头看着Limario捂住脸，连手指的缝隙也没有给自己留下，看来是真的很害羞。

“对不起。”

没想到先脱口而出的是道歉，让智秀刚刚放在拉链口的手停了下来，“对不起，我有了奇怪的想法——对，对您有奇怪的想法。”

“Limario不需要感到抱歉。”

她此前并没有与这样完全空白的雏儿论事的经验，尽可能地在两只手插进白色的平角裤边缘把它往下慢慢拉扯的时候保持了温柔。智秀微微用力把平角裤向下外翻，但并没有让Limario把裤子脱掉的意思，仅仅是让不安分的家伙能得到终于到解放。

智秀握住了已经充血而挺翘起来，自平角裤的束缚里弹出来，有点晃动的alpha的强烈性征，说实话在这之前她都没有料到会是这样的——虽然的确随口夸奖过Limario是个很健康的alpha，但她真的没想到会“健康”到如此程度。

“知道怎么让自己舒服一点吗？”她的另一只手握在手上面，但也还是没有完全把小alpha的性征包裹住，反而让敏感的Limario因为她的每一个小动作而在她手下挣扎起来，“知道吗？”

“不——我不知道，……”

“没有关系，我会教你的。”

她嫩白柔软的拇指指腹抵在头部轻轻旋转，用温暖的手掌紧贴柱身，尽管脱口而出的几乎每个字都是让Limario羞涩欲死的字眼，脸上却仍然挂着不疾不徐的调笑表情，要说起来，自己真的好久没有触碰过如他一样滚烫的身体了。

“知道这是什么吗，Limario？”

“那、……那个……”Limario似乎马上要逼迫自己从喉咙里挤出一点羞耻的词汇，但是到最后，当她拿开遮住眼睛的手指，黏入智秀玩味的眼神的时候，又失语一样地滑动了喉结，“……”

“这是Limario的阴茎哦。”她的手掌在敏感的少年人身体上来回撸动，“它硬起来的时候，并不是Limario说的那样不好的事情……只是Limario的身体，作为一个健康的alpha的身体很自然地想要做更舒服的事情，才会变成那样的，知道吗？”

“啊……不要，好像有一点快了，求求您……”

“是这样吗？”智秀就在Limario的手指抠住马桶盖子，压到指甲都快没血色的时候忽然停下了手上的动作，让已经被她挑逗到临近崩溃边缘的性征在脱离她手掌和手指的把玩后相当无辜地在空气里摇晃着，不知道是因为太敏感还是别的原因，原先被她拇指轻轻抵住的地方有一点渗水。

“不是，不是、不是停下，是，轻一点，轻一点……不是要停下，不要停下……”

“Limario在求我吗？”

她看着少年人因为人生之中第一次被如此剧烈的快感和羞耻刺激，从眼角滑下的眼泪和颤抖的嘴唇。

“……帮帮我，求求您了……帮帮我，妈妈……”

“Limario有点心急呢，以前都不太愿意叫我这个称呼，现在就叫得出来了。”

那是因为——Limario在心里感到委屈，那是因为，从出生开始就没有过任何关于这个称呼的练习。不论别人觉得叫出这个称呼有多么的自然简单，对Limario而言，都是充满陌生的。

他的语气带了一点求饶和屈服。

“妈妈……”

“Limario在和我撒娇。”

她重新把手套回去，规律又保持着不会让Limario立刻全身绷紧的求饶的频率为她排解小小的难事，“真硬。”

“对、对不起，妈妈。”满脸涨红的alpha从紧咬的牙缝里挤出了今天不知道已经说了多少次的道歉。

“上次有梦到哪个女孩子？”

“没有……”

“到处都弄得脏兮兮的，应该是Limario很喜欢的人才对吧。”

“没、没有喜欢的女孩子……”他的表情因为智秀忽然变化着玩弄自己的手法而更加难堪，连声线都跟着被挤压得颤抖，努力地解释来证明自己的清白，“我没有喜欢别的女孩子……”

“那Limario心里到底喜欢谁呢？”

无法控制地，在她贴近自己逼问的最后一刻，看着智秀那张颇有深意，毫不掩饰地——在字面意思或者是更深层次的含义上面，把自己玩弄于股掌之间的笑容，她漂亮温柔，蕴含水波的眼睛和吐出淫言秽语的样子都堪称绝美的心形的嘴唇，Limario稍稍扭动了一下，还没等她被逼问出答案，就有一股暖流如同春日里转醒的柳条抽芽一样自身体伸出喷溅而出，根本来不及作任何反应，而智秀却并没有作什么躲闪地，理所应当地被喷溅了一身。从她下垂到脸侧的发须，到今天做家务所以随便套在身上的白色体恤，刚开始的一阵所带来的快感格外强烈，与梦里无甚意识的那次完全不一样，在抽芽的激烈里，本能的性快感粗暴地碾压过她脆弱的，不经人事的神经和最后可怜的羞耻感，让他虽然赶紧伸手捂住脸，仍然有眼泪沿着手背滑下，轻轻咬住手心的肉，让自己在忍不住一次次节律性的挺腰间隙尽量减小那连自己也从未听过的古怪呻吟的音量。最后的几下势头小了一点，因为还穿着裤子，仅仅是把平角裤往下褪了一点，所以没有飙到智秀身上的那部分最后沿着充血肿胀的茎身慢慢往下滑落到她白色的平角裤上。

“射了很多啊。”智秀没有急着伸手擦拭掉来自Limario的白浊，尽管这个小孩真是完全的生手，弄得连自己的眼角和睫毛都沾着还有体温的东西。但现在最重要的好像是慢慢地把她从人生中的第一次高潮迎接下来才对。智秀看着她在极度愉悦后大幅度起伏的胸口和泛着水光，黏住了发丝的胸口，眼神有些怜爱。这种时候需要接吻，抚慰她慢慢平复下来的激动的心情。

这么笨的，一点也不会回应，连技巧都没有都小孩，想必奉献的是初吻了——在她低下头用手扶起Limario脸颊的时候，原本看上去还晕乎乎地准备自己收拾好“犯罪现场”再离开的Limario如同什么受惊的小野兽一样骤然间禁闭了眼睛，僵硬地任由智秀的手掌托着她往上接触到了自己一直在踌躇的一两秒内偷偷看的那枚心形的漂亮嘴唇。

原本打算一直睁开眼睛看这个小孩的脸能变得多红的，但她在往里主动地试探瞬间打消了这样的想法，因为一种纯粹的恋爱式的愉悦最终战胜了她一开始仅仅是游戏而已的心态。她闭上眼睛，就只能通过掌心的温度来推测现在Limario脸红的情况。Limario的脸被她轻轻捧着，手上可是一点动作都没有，仿佛完全不知道遇到这种情况该怎么办一样，大概是又和刚才一样抠着马桶的盖子指甲发白了。

“再这样下去，Limario又要硬了。”

“对、……对不起……”Limario这下倒是清醒起来，双手与其说是想要轻轻推开智秀，更不如说是作出了保护自己的样子，“我好像、……”

“好像什么？”在他高潮之前的那个答案呼之欲出的问题现在看来是暂时套不出答案了。

“好像把妈妈弄脏了。”Limario的声线颤抖着。

“……换下来吧。”

Limario不出所料地在拿到自己干净的内衣之后忸怩地转身背对着智秀换下了之前的裤子。

“现在舒服一点了吗？”她看着Limario收好脏衣服之后攥住一边的样子，伸手接了过来，尽管中途Limario又是那样欲言又止的表情，“回去休息吧。”

结束掉疯狂经历的最后时刻，如同以往一样地给盥洗室留下了最后一丝刚好能够安静注视的缝隙。

自那道缝隙里，Limario屏住呼吸看着她擦拭掉了那些让自己抓狂的痕迹，还有自己犹豫着不想要交付的白色平角裤，也在智秀柔软的手掌摊开，被她接着柔和的水流缓慢而细致地清洗来过。Limario自然知道自己这样看着她转动手腕涂抹洗涤剂的样子是无耻而痴傻的，但心底总是有无法戒断的欲望驱使着自己为了这个完全的生活闯入者出愣。

盥洗室太热了。

他掩上门，害怕再这样看下去，会应验之前智秀那句听上去是在调笑的话。

再这样下去——

Limario又要硬了。


	3. 愉悅逾越

“我想和您谈谈，现在这样您与我都不开口，我感到无所适从，哪怕是要我为上次的事情认错也……”

Limario的铅笔在便笺上粗暴留下划破纸张的刻痕，他旋即伸手把那一页纸带毛边地撕扯下来，在掌心蹂躏成废纸团扔进脚边的垃圾桶里，然后那支浅黄色的六棱柱铅笔终于逃脱了橡皮头被Limario含在嘴里咬来咬去的处境，取而代之的是被少年“啪”地一声甩在了书桌上，再气馁地骨碌碌滚到地板上去。修长的手指打额际的浓密头发插入，蜷缩起来揪住打起床时就乱糟糟的头发，懊丧地拉扯，如果这样便能让自己想出一句合适的话跟智秀说，他恨不能多揪几次。

Limario深受折磨，每时每刻，每分每秒都是如此。那事在他心里从来没真正过去，恰恰相反，他无论如何都做不到把那神仙一般的滋味和彼时智秀于娴静中暗涌淫荡的表情从自己的脑海里拂去，每个燥热的夏日蝉鸣的夜晚里，他在每一次辗转和不安的闷哼中都无法阻止自己的脑海里雀跃无比的那些画面，他无比真切地梦见亲吻和拥抱，也梦见他们又一道做了同那次一模一样的“坏事”，当然仍旧是背着父亲这样做的。他梦见智秀那瓣叫人失魂落魄的心形的嘴唇，红艳动人的光泽仿佛下一刻就能为自己所触碰，但又在Limario屏住呼吸伸出手指够向她时，有关美丽的智秀的一切都泡沫似的轻轻在梦里破裂开来，徒徒溅落Limario满身的空虚。

他就这样托着头在书桌上深深呼吸了一会儿，才挪动椅子弯下腰去把摔在地上的铅笔重新拾起，又苦恼地把粉色的橡皮头塞回嘴里，用靠里边的牙齿碾来碾去，不留神蹭掉了一点小渣就回头吐在智秀换过垃圾袋的桶里。

Limario有些生气，或者说是孩子气的不高兴。今晨她来过自己的房间，却仍旧和这几天以来一样没有说话——Limario不觉得自己彼时在假寐可以作为智秀不同她说话的借口，因为他越发感觉智秀那双柔和的眼睛能看透自己撒的谎和各种小情绪，所以智秀是故意没有同他说话的，哪怕是简简单单地说一句Limario早上好。至少那证明着他们两个人之间尴尬的关系总算是有了一次打破，彼此之间还能交流一下，而不至于像现在这样—— Limario今早到点就醒了，然后迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛看到了智秀在她床边忙碌的身影，他看到智秀蹲下来给垃圾桶换袋子的时候耳后垂落的头发，他甚至没有忍住把自己的目光往下瞟，他看见了那根父亲买的顶讨厌的坠子就在智秀暴露了柔软的胸脯前跟着动作晃荡。Limario偷偷地看她，与以前别无二致，但心境却早就发生了变化。Limario在被窝里咬住嘴唇，是多么期待智秀能在站起身时随便说一句什么话来，他发誓自己一定会马上接下去的，可智秀并没有。她什么都没说，安安静静地做完家务就给Limario带上了门。之后的早饭午饭都在无言中用过。

一想到这里，Limario牙上的力气又加重了几分，他咬住了橡皮下面的软金属，把牙印深深嵌进去，苦恼的眉心也越蹙越紧。

“妈妈，我想我们需要找个时间好好谈谈上次的事……”他隽秀的笔迹伴随沙沙声落在浅蓝色的方形便笺纸上。卫生间的小事故之后，出于极大的羞愤与逃避，也出于对自己的厌恶——Limario在手机里把智秀所有的联系方式都删了个干净，因此他也没办法简简单单发一条简讯然后焦虑等待消息提示音就行。即使生活在同一屋檐下，他也难提起去与智秀面对面的勇气，只因Limario知晓如今自己的内心已经不再纯净，或者说不再空洞。只有内心空洞的时候，他才能那么坦然地把目光投进智秀眼中，也接受她的凝视。如今Limario所拥有的，只剩下赶走了那份坦然的欲望。因为欲望，所以畏惧被看穿。

Limario最后工工整整地把写好的便笺又誊抄了一遍，然后把那张纸对折两次揣在短裤口袋里。他站起来，推开房间的窗户让午后的阳光落在自己身上。今天下午智秀又在花园里照料她那些花花草草，从Limario在二楼的卧室向窗户往下探去能把她娇小的身影框在眼底，而这一切的细碎声响都吞没在她手里那根浇花水管哗哗的水声里，她自然是听不到的。Limario把双臂撑在阳台上冲她打望了一会儿。今天智秀穿的是一身极夏日的碎花裙子，也极不端庄——父亲若是看见她在家里穿着这样的吊带裙做家务，肯定会黑脸。Limario头一次难得地在联想到父亲时脸上有了点笑意，连他自己也没有察觉。但也很快，那抹笑意就从他脸颊边滑落了——智秀三两步踏过草丛去把水管的龙头关掉，接起电话。Limario在智秀把手机举到耳边时有点慌张地蹲了下来，手指却还留在窗台上。他隐隐约约听到了那熟悉又训从的语气，不用想也知道是父亲打来的电话。

水声又在楼下响起来时，Limario才停下咬手，小心翼翼打窗台站起准备再看她一会儿，然后被换了方向浇水的智秀逮了个正着。

“噢，我……”Limario伸手捂住鼻子，好像承受不住那碎花吊带正面的冲击力和这个角度看到的旖旎春光似的把眼神从这晃到那，“我只是刚好，我看下。”

说的什么啊。几乎就在他磕磕碰碰完了的同时，这嫌弃的声音就盘桓在自己脑子里。这还不是最令他感到难堪的，他最害怕的莫过于自己蹩脚解释之后二人之间这份叫人惴惴不安的宁静——有院子里的蝉鸣，也有乱七八糟的鸟叫，有智秀掌心的水管淌水的声音，但在一片白噪里，缺少些东西。

终于，像是同意与Limario达成和解一般的，她轻轻抬了抬水管，手指冲Limario点了一下，面色上却看不出任何责怪：“穿上衣。”

Limario刚准备得了她的话转头去给自己套上随便一件什么T恤，她又歪了歪盘起了长发的头，另一只手把墨镜摘了下来。许是在转身前捕捉到了这个动作而贪心看她墨镜下那双温柔的眼睛，Limario乖乖停在半途，然后转过身来，和小学生一样把自己的两条手臂垂落在身侧，手指蹭着短裤的裤缝线，来回几下，好把手心这会儿多出来的汗水蹭掉。

“你太瘦了，Limario。”智秀从那乱糟糟的头发看到跟着呼吸起伏偶尔露山露水的肋骨，话到嘴边时她顿了顿，“你这几天没有休息好。我能感觉得到。”

“事实上也是这样，我觉得原因……”Limario换了个姿势，把手重新背到了身后去，准确地说是耷拉在自己的屁股上，他的身体不由自主地向前倾，靠住窗台，短裤不免在墙上沾了点灰，不过这样能更清楚地看见智秀，“我是说，这几天我一直在想……嗯……我有准备一些东西给你看，你看吧。”

那张淡蓝色的小便笺从他的窗口蝴蝶般翩然坠落到智秀的脚踝旁，在确认完毕这一切后，Limario甚至等不及看到智秀把纸片捡起来就落荒而逃，他把窗户“啪”地关上，赶走了在他肩膀上跳舞的阳光，不想让这些暖洋洋的不速之客偷窃自己此刻的羞意。他又需要咬笔头了，

Limario在书桌上胡乱摸索着，哗啦啦带落了原本工工整整叠在一处的便笺纸，每片雪花都从他的头顶滑落到脚边。他脸红，浑身的血液轰然滚向脸庞，赶紧跪在地板上一张张捡起这些记录着各式各样小秘密的便笺纸。他白日里以目光临摹年轻的继母，夜晚便趴在书桌上复刻那些画面，他画过正儿八经的侧面，也画过正儿八经的背影，也画过连自己第二次看到也想赶快拿去烧掉的自己臆想出来的裸体、交合的姿势，和他完全没机会窥见，只能想想的她于情爱中对自己全然迷恋的表情，流淌的涎水和…

卧室的门把忽然被往下压去，开门时带进来的风里还有今日智秀身上的香味。Limario满脑子只剩下“坏了”这糟糕的字眼，已来不及把这滩覆水藏回抽屉里去，他手上的动作越急，样子就越是滑稽可爱，好在智秀在这时候选择了尊重小孩的隐私权，没有好心办坏事跟着蹲在他跟前一起收拾。她只当是Limario犯了一件无关紧要的大手大脚失误，还有更要紧的事要说。

“Limario……你爸爸刚刚打电话来说他的飞机明天就能到，就是说他工作挺顺利的，能早些回来家里了。”

“那挺好的。”Limario说谎时会忍不住眨眼，也正在他吐出这句敷衍的同时，他转身打开柜子把便笺纸扔进去，眨了两次眼睛。他同刚才差不多，把手撑在书桌上，背对着阳光般温暖又叫他挪不开眼的人，好让自己的心绪拥有片刻宁静，“我知道了。”

不是刻意，但Limario心里钻出的小小酸楚提醒着他，夏日会随着父亲回来而终结。尽管它给自己带来的困扰和痛苦远多于那日的欢愉，但这终究是他所拥有过的最独特夏日。

“今晚行吗？”

“什么？”Limario蹙起眉。

“我不知道，你在那里面说你想和我谈谈。而你爸爸……明天就要回来了。我想，总归是只有我们的时候有的事情好说开不是吗？”

Limario转回去面对着她。他竭力避免自己露出父亲那样给人压力的表情，他不希望这一切都是智秀在暗示或强迫下的不得已而为之，“如果不是您情愿，那么也没有必要。”

“那我有什么理由不情愿？”她笑起来，摊开手掌在身侧抬了一下，这几乎是立刻在Limario胸腔那堆湿漉漉的柴火里引燃了一把火，但还没等到Limario那点喜色浮上脸庞，她就把话头转开去，“你是我继子。”

他闷哼一声不提供辩驳。

“今晚我同太太们有个聚会。如果Limario不嫌弃这样脂粉气的聚会喝酒打牌的无聊，请给我一个方便，陪我一起。”她在说这话时突然向前优雅地走了两步，打破了二人之间最后的安全距离。她在Limario耳边呼气，却又像是无意而为之，她的腔调写满纯情，“陪我去，陪我回家。”

Limario无法拒绝。正如他无法拒绝太太们玩弄性质的劝酒——在太太们眼里家教严格的小孩儿俨然已经被身旁明艳动人的继母给带坏了，尽管刚一出现在宴席上时作为唯一的异性相当拘谨，但任谁又不是几杯酒下肚就意乱情迷的呢？他的那点少年心事和无法掩饰的笨拙被酒精无限放大开，在明眼人眼里，他每一次趁着酒劲偷瞄继母的动作都明显得直叫人害臊。聪明人们自然都看破不说破，只当是今后闲聊里多了一个有趣谈资。

“Limario一看就是不能喝酒那种，才喝几杯就上脸咯。”

“年轻人慢慢开发总是会给人惊喜的，你说呢智秀……”

“看起来应该还是很怕父亲，穿花衬衫都能叫人觉得他穿的是校服，很少出来玩吧。”

“下次还是不带他出来了……”

Limario记不清在那之后又打了多久的牌，但他还能在剧烈头痛里记起自己就坐在智秀身边，一把都没赢过。太太们的玩法说风雅也风雅，说俗气也俗气，虽说出牌讲究，可规则又叫人哭笑不得，输家往脸上贴条，到最后他脸上竟已到了无从下手的地步，智秀出来打圆场，才算尽兴。她柔软的指腹一边无意义摩挲，一边在他脸上干正事，把贴上去的纸条取下来。当智秀的手掌滑过他的嘴唇时，Limario恶作剧般伸出舌尖，在所有人都看不到的掌心留下一行痕迹。他一边这样做，一边假寐，脸庞孩子气地通红着，听耳边嘈嘈杂杂的算账声。

“陪我走一会儿。”

同太太们冗长道别并认反了两位太太之后，Limario与智秀并肩把影子拖在身后。别说今年，就是他从小到大也没有一天像今天这样喝过如此多酒。这叫人欲罢不能也叫人深恶痛绝的精神好朋友的的确确把他放倒了，他看向智秀的眼神也磨掉了之前最后的那点遮掩，“我需要一点时间开口。”

“你喝醉了，Limario。”

“如果这是妈妈想出来的，叫我今晚不能和您好好谈一谈的对策，那毫无疑问，您，是，非常成功的，因为我脑子真的好乱。”

他拍了拍额角，却把自己拍了一个趔趄，原本刻意保持在两人之间的距离又成了一句空话。为了不叫Limario摔倒，智秀扶着他。

“我对Limario没有计策。”她捋了捋Limario的头发，“反倒是Limario……在那次事情之后看我的眼神好像都生疏了许多，我不知道是否自己做错了什么，叫你如此畏惧我，连话也不想再和我说。也许是我吓到你了。”

“不是吓到我，”Limario的眼神在她脸上刷来刷去却对不上焦，他只能一次又一次地甩头，“是，我——以前没有人那么对过我。”

“那的确非常冒犯。”智秀抿起嘴唇点了点头，“那是我一时兴起的冒犯，Limario。如果你需要我的道歉，我给你我的道歉。我把事情弄得太想当然……我只是希望你不要因此疏远我，毕竟……今后还要在一起生活，我会尽力找准自己生活的定位，作为继母……如果真的造成了伤害，请忘掉那件事吧。”

“啊，什么啊，不是……”他张大嘴，恨不得瞬间讲出一百句辩驳来把话头拉回正轨，可恶的酒精却暗中作祟叫他口齿不清，越是想要辩驳，就越是混淆，最后话没到嘴边，就已经被即将失去这点漫长生活里欢喜的重大打击逼出眼泪来，“我不是那个意思，嗯，当然也，没有人以前吃过我那个，但是我不是说那个，我没有被吓到，我是说我……我是说，以前没有人对我这么好，一个都没有。你是第一个对我这么好的人，我的意思是……呕……有人在意Limario的感受。”

“Limario，你是个好孩子，值得在意和爱。在以后还会有更多人爱你的，我是第一个，但不会是最后一个。”智秀抽出柔软的纸巾在他颊边轻触，抚慰他决堤的情绪，“谢谢你的坦诚，否则我真的很担心你从此讨厌了我。我在之前看过很多孩子和继母相处不好的例子……也很担心我成为那样失败的人。”

又是这样疏离的话。Limario甚至已经分不清她是不是在刻意为之，分明做着暧昧的动作却又讲出什么“母与子”、“家庭和睦”的冠冕堂皇的话来，明明她应该知道这只会叫Limario在其中越陷越深，却乐得看他窒息。

“我的意思是，妈妈很特别……对我而言……”

他抓住那只柔软的手臂，将它紧贴在自己的脸颊上，不再给她遁逃的余地。

“Limario对我而言也是特别的存在。”

“我不想听那个。”Limario把目光射进她眼底，“你知道我想听什么……求您……”

他的语气宛如下跪般卑微，又带着虔诚。

“您明明知道，我在您面前永远是一丝不挂的……”Limario习惯被她看透，但无法忍受那看透之后刻意的撩拨和避而不谈。他的手慢慢带着智秀的手指挪到唇边，起初只是浅尝辄止的浅啄，在没有得到智秀的抗拒后就变成了急切的吮吸，“可是您把门关上了……”

“Limario，我们现在在哪？”

Limario在迷茫里抬起头，眼泪氤氲里看着他的继母光艳依旧的面容，“在外面，随便一个什么地方，我不知道……”

“那就去找一个地方。”她把Limario格外可爱的卷发撩在指尖转圈，却不帮他擦眼泪，只看着他这幅没出息的样子，别有滋味。

“什么……地方……”

智秀扶住他的肩膀，无隙地在Limario的耳朵边渡出一句轻飘飘的话来。

“现在、马上，妈妈想要看到Limario一丝不挂的样子。”

白天揽客量也不大的公园到了晚上这个点更是没几个人——偶尔能看见的，其目的也同此时的Limario差不了多少，无非是野鸳鸯在为一场急需发泄的爱欲找场地罢了。而与他们之中大部分人不同的是，Limario在这方面显得相当生涩甚至可以说是毫无经验，因此他本就没褪去潮红的脸在花丛掩映里又憋红了，尤其是当他听到自己身下正趴在草坪上的智秀咯咯笑出声时，快要过载的羞赧让他大脑宕机。他要承认自己的笨拙。

“Limario，你可以不必像这样一只手撑着地面，只能用另一只手拽你的裤子。”她带着明显的笑意，可惜这会儿Limario看不见她的正面，还忙着和裤子缠斗，他在刚刚妈妈说完想看自己一丝不挂后就硬了，现在撑着帐篷又解不开拉链。

“噢，那我，先站起来……”

“好了，宝贝，坐下，像这样把你的腿对着我打开。”智秀笑着捏了捏Limario的脸，这让年轻的alpha飘飘欲仙起来，他乖顺地听她的话把两手撑在背后，鼓鼓囊囊的那处正对着智秀越来越近的脸颊。

“帮我，解……”还没来得及把话说完，先让他闭嘴的不是智秀的手，而是她口腔湿热的触感，隔着裤子濡湿了布料，层层抵达他身体最为敏感的那一处，“不要，这样看起来就像我尿裤子了一样……”

“可妈妈的儿子不就是经常尿裤子吗？”智秀捏住那枚小小的拉链，“嗤”的一声便解开了之前被Limario不得要领卡住的短裤，隔着最后那一层可爱的内裤打趣他，“每天晚上都尿裤子，而且每次都尿得很多不是吗？”

“我……”Limario羞得攥紧了草皮。

“罪魁祸首就是它。”她的双手彻彻底底地握住了Limario的把柄，将他玩弄于鼓掌之中，“啊，比起上一次在盥洗室我和它第一次见面的时候，小年糕好像又变大了。”

“可是它现在一点也不软。”Limario弓过身子来，双手先是在智秀解开的黑发停留片刻，而后难以满足地想要更多，“妈妈……不想要这个姿势，我要看着你的眼睛，我喜欢你的眼睛，我要摸你……”

她在吞吞吐吐中抬起头，看见Limario嘴角还垂着小孩儿般的涎水，手在下面轻轻捏了捏他柔软的囊袋，只听得Limario在撒娇之中闷哼一声，吃瘪似的，“小声一点。”

智秀深谙玩弄少年时泼一点冷水再给一颗糖的原则，就在Limario垂落肩膀的下一刻便主动伸出手从他肩下绕过，将他抱在怀里，以这样的姿势一同缓缓倒在花丛里。她埋下头将Limario日思夜想的嘴唇送到他的唇前却又不走完最后那一点距离吻他，只静静凝视着Limario小狗般澄澈可怜的眼神。

而天真烂漫的Limario已经闭上了眼睛，撅起嘴唇。她看得忍俊不禁，最后也不忍心再叫他扑空，一只手带着Limario的手抚上自己的胸部，一边同他作笨拙的舌吻练习。

“妈妈，我好像溺水了一样。”Limario嘟着嘴，手上的动作倒是一点不客气，“妈妈要把我亲死了。但是我没有遗憾了。”

“醉成这样下面还硬得跟铁一样，你是牛犊变得吗？”智秀只把内裤往边上移开了一些，早已一塌糊涂的下体就把她调整内裤的手打湿了，“像个牛犊又像小马驹……”

“我要在你上面。”Limario不服气地嚷嚷了几句，智秀拗不过醉意盎然的少年，只得同他换了位置，自己在下面搂着他的脖子，另一只手放在Limario裤子滑落后露在外面的屁股上，她原本想恶作剧吓唬小孩说有人来了快提裤子跑之类的话，但听见Limario动情的哼哼又于心不忍起来，在他带来的肉体摇晃中闭上眼睛享受稚子横冲直撞的这根大玩意。

“Limario好像很有天赋的样子，在这方面。”智秀的手指将Limario的乳尖捏在手里，力度不大不小，指腹轻轻旋转，就能听到早就开始变声的alpha喉咙深处源自性欲的呻吟和他求饶的哽咽，“还是其实已经和别的omega做过爱了，在妈妈面前装纯情？”

智秀不可否认自己的理智在慢慢流失，也承认自己突然起意的嫉妒心。

“这就是真正做……爱的感觉吗……”Limario在“啪、啪”的交合声中舒服到声音都开始颤抖，“我只和妈妈做爱，我梦见……您……嗯！”

“要射了吗，乖孩子每次都给很多来着……”智秀捧起他的脸，不知道Limario为什么在要射精时一副这么不开心的表情——孩子气地咬着牙关，脸蛋鼓起，好看的眉毛也蹙着，就像在同谁赌气一样卖力，还不停地从嘴里挤出些哼哼的声音，“不可以在里面哦，要射出来的时候，一定跟我说……”

他气喘吁吁地停下动作，“跟妈妈请示……”

“Limario要……请示……什么？”智秀正沉浸在自己也即将到来的高潮边缘，Limario的阴茎每在她体内抽插一次，那对阳物渴望已久的肉穴便跟着抽搐一次，恨不能将那物什牢牢吸住，不叫它抽离出去。

“嗯……现在请示已经晚了，因为……”Limario快速的浅浅抽插忽然变成极深的几次间歇较长的顶撞，每一次插到底时都伴随着臀肉的收缩和他的呻吟，不知射了多少股精液，直到智秀高潮后向他求饶才作罢，却仍旧不愿从智秀身体中离开，幼稚而留恋地趴在她身上，手从裙子下伸进去揉捏，把智秀的内衣搅得乱七八糟，陶醉其中，“我好像在做梦一样……我和妈妈一起睡觉……”

“这不是梦。”智秀摘起一朵小花卡在Limario的头发里，“你净给我捣乱……都说了不能在里面……”

“我只想在里面。”Limario又露出澄澈可怜的眼神来，“……这是和妈妈最近的时候……你不知道我有多么，想要你……”  
智秀提不起教训他的力气，满心只剩下对这个孤僻怪小孩纵容和溺爱，“……下不为例。”

“那您再亲我一下，就像之前那种主动的。”

“我之前有主动亲你？”

“……”

这小孩只做了一次，几乎就悟到了对付智秀的技巧——无声无息的撒娇。他一边咬着嘴唇，一边别过身子清理自己的下身，默默无言得仿佛被她伤害了一般，然后穿好裤子，抱着膝盖背对智秀坐在草地上，委屈极了。

“好了，吻你就是。”

甚至不需要破涕为笑之类的转折过程，Limario立刻又钻到她怀里去。

“我怕你哭。要是一会儿给司机看到人家还觉得是恶毒的继母欺负你。最主要是，我心疼你。”

多少对家里的司机有些忌惮，Limario还是没有在等车的时候就牵住她的手。不过等到两人都坐在后座上之后，他的心思就又不安分起来。智秀像是累极了，连司机向她转告的那些琐事都只懒懒做些简单回应，头偏在一边闭着眼睛。Limario则悄悄在黑暗的车厢把她的左手攥在手心。她虽没有看向Limario，左手的大拇指却在他手上摩挲。

“今晚来主卧睡吧。”

“那可就……不只是睡觉。”

智秀睁开眼，似笑非笑地看着他。

“你就那么急着宣示主权吗？”

这点危险的悄悄话淹没在汽车电台里。后视镜里他们仍保持着平缓的距离，但说的话已经足以让彼此都灰飞烟灭。

“我想做妈妈的儿子丈夫……”

她悠悠然的声线在Limario微不可闻的软烂轻哼中吹到前排的驾驶座上去。

“John，把隔屏调起来。”


	4. 傾慕如狂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了方便敘述，以後文中對Limario的第三人稱代指都用[他]不再用[她]。

Limario关上车门后极自然地拉过智秀的手，连他自己也没察觉到自己那可爱又急迫的样子。他从未觉得自己住了十来年的家像今晚这样亲切，那溜由暗沉的鹅卵石铺就的小路，墙上原先结了蛛网又被智秀擦拭干净了的牛奶箱，还有门口圆盒里她替这附近无家可归的流浪小猫准备的吃食，这一切都叫Limario的心剧烈跳动，因他深深感受到了与以往的种种不同，他的生活因为智秀突然的到来变得有温度，也不再那么无聊、一眼边看得到尽头，就好比划破火柴的瞬间那份微小的爆破声和温暖，他又如何能忍住不去伸出双手将这火焰攥于掌中？

纵然不论是他还是智秀，都知道这把伦常践踏的爱焰不啻是叫人焚身的魔鬼，但从另外一个角度说，正因为它的隐秘与变态，才叫Limario沦陷至此，三魂七魄都被这女人拿神通收了三魂六魄去，只剩下一点残存的精力吊在他脑子里，不至于全然溺毙。也因为它隐秘又变态，那份偷偷做爱时酥麻全身的快感显得无可取代，每一次抽插都只求尽兴不问结果，在最晦暗的角落培育出一树淫荡放浪的花。

可智秀好像故意不叫他得趣似的，仍旧以她一以贯之的优雅动作下车，把Limario抛在身后，同司机说些无关痛痒的话，她当着Limario的面同别的alpha说笑无忌，末了还相当怜恤John大半夜开车辛苦，从挽在手臂的包里夹出一小叠纸币递到驾驶座的窗户里去。在Limario听来，智秀故作平静的语气有点可恶，尤其是她每一句话结尾都刻意拉长似的叫Limario心里痒得像有小猫在抓挠，他在智秀身后捏她的手指，希望这样能给她些象征焦虑的暗示——Limario在下一刻旋即羞赧，自己此刻又拥有她几分，占有欲竟然就已经突破桎梏叫他痛苦不堪。他终究也未能免俗，同无数正值青春年少的alpha一样，空空的脑袋被性欲和妒忌塞得满满当当。

Limario在心中为自己开解，这绝不应当只是自己的问题，因为智秀身体的滋味过于美妙，将他牢牢地套住，与此同时在肉体的欢愉之外，她作为一个omega那最纯粹的女人的爱也把Limario的每根神经都深深麻醉，既是异性之间饱含交媾色欲的爱，也是叫人害臊的母与子之间温馨的爱。智秀于他是母亲，也是情人——Limario把玩着她漂亮的、被那枚结婚戒指套住的手指，细细回忆着方才同她在花丛里做爱的种种细节，正因为是母亲也是情人，他才对智秀身体里那座神圣的殿堂迷恋至此——Limario想，而自己向美丽女神朝圣的途径就是她的阴道。

他的脚尖难耐地在地上打转。在John看不到的地方，Limario放开了智秀的手，转而轻轻磨蹭起她的臀部，并且手上的力度因肆无忌惮而越来越过分、不知收敛，他在心里把自己干这种坏事的原因归咎给本能——因为脐下三寸不安的躁动，也因为夏夜里智秀香甜的信息素飘到了自己的鼻翼下。这不是错觉，以前虽然也能闻到她独有的香味，但好像总是由她刻意掩饰过了一样，每当刚刚引起Limario注意的时候，那诱惑alpha交合的气味就狡黠逃遁，今晚却与以往不同，许是二人间已有了实质联系的原因，用下流话来讲就是Limario把她操开了——这馨甜从她身上决堤，把迷情的他紧紧包围其中。

“妈妈，我困了。”Limario的喉结上下滑动，在她背后说出一句只有彼此听了才懂得其中奥秘的催促，“真的很想睡了。”

John的车尾灯消失在夜晚道路的尽头后，他哪里像是什么吵嚷着要乖乖睡觉的小孩，根本就是野兽般从智秀背后把她抱住，两具不久前交媾过的身体还带着汗水贴在一起，“妈妈亲亲。”

“进去再亲——在这边被邻居看到就麻烦了……”智秀嘴上这样说着，手臂挣扎推开Limario的力气却形同虚设，不仅没把这热乎乎的粘人精推掉，反倒徒增了欲拒还迎般的情趣，就像这样一个轻轻推搡，一个愈来愈抱紧，同普通的情侣并无二致般你来我往，耳边是只有彼此才能听见的喘息和笑声，Limario此前从没见过智秀脸上这样的表情，她笑时眼睛冲他眯起，心形的唇珠向两边轻轻拉开，露出皎皎的贝齿。他伸手，有点笨拙地放在智秀脸上，学着她对自己那样，用指腹轻抚过她的眉毛和鼻梁，再往下就是她的嘴唇，Limario认真打量他拥抱里造物的杰作，失神到忘记亲吻。此刻他心里又萌生了与此前那单纯的欲望完全不同的情绪——就是此时此刻，在这个闷热的夏季夜晚，他的手指停留在智秀脸上，目光在她眼中深深触底，一种自欲望中萌发，又比欲望更辽远的感情从他心里泵到四肢百骸，无关感官。

年轻的alpha被爱情降临，不知所措。

“怎么？”智秀冲他挑起一侧的眉，不知道方才自己同司机说话时还在背后急得不成样子的Limario为什么现在忽然奇迹般安分了下来，脸上又浮现出她所熟悉的呆气，竟像是就这样看着自己看傻了一样连话都不讲。

Limario自出神里被拽回来，他意识到了自己在情人面前的失态，就跟小孩儿犯了什么错给逮了正着一样，“啊，没怎么。您今天很漂亮，让人……挪不开眼。”

“你刚才看着我的时候，像在看一件心爱的所有。”她的手掌覆上Limario的，“而不仅仅是看一个漂亮的女人这么简单。我让你感到害怕了，Limario。”

“这不是害怕，智秀……”

“你不是害怕我，”智秀拍了拍他的后脑勺，“你是因为有所得，所以害怕有所失，是吗？”

Limario把眼神从她脸上移开，她对自己的解读太快，已到了他不能招架的程度。他想起了自己以前背着父亲偷偷看的那些乱七八糟的小说，想起那些粗制滥造的爱恋情节和廉价的眼泪，以及那句让他印象深刻的话：女人毁掉一个人最好的法子，就是叫人无法自拔地爱上她。借此，所有的伪装和防备都能被轻易看穿。

正如现在，他爱上了自己的继母。

就在他情难自禁之时，智秀忽然将他拥住，同他一道叹息，“我知道你心里在想什么，但我们不能轻易说出那个词。我可以陪你度过这个夜晚，但答应我Limario，不要轻易说出那个字眼——一旦你认定了这件事，它就真的无法抹去，因此至少，让我们给彼此留下留一点体面的空间，将来在注定不得善终的结局里回想起来时，不会脸红。”

“将来就当它是你不懂事的时候犯下的一个小小的、可原谅的错误。”

智秀没预料到过，自己站在一个继母与成年人的角度对这段关系作出的注解让Limario深受伤害——半晌，她靠着Limario的身体却没有听见小孩的回应，哪怕是一句闷声闷气的应诺也没有，这反常的一瞬让她看向Limario的脸，才发现她的儿子正咬着嘴唇，瞪圆了眼看着自己，眼睛红得像只兔子，眼泪都挂在眼角随时准备流下来了——只需要智秀接下来再多讲几句类似“你我之间只是各自人生轨迹上一个美丽谬误”这样的话，然后表示“就保持这样的距离，今后也不必有结局”，他的眼泪就会簌簌滚落。她失语，自知是在他情动之时说了太多不该说的实际话，折煞了少年人的真心，于是也不再自讨没趣，松开Limario的手掌，深呼吸几下走到他身后的门口去刻意把钥匙的声音弄得哗哗作响。她转移话题的功夫很好，可惜这回Limario仍孤单单站在门口没应她。

智秀打开门，握着门把手回头看着Limario抬起手背在脸上胡乱蹭了几下，但未能擦干，于是他像个小孩一样拎起衬衫领口在眼睛附近擦来擦去。屋子门口新安的夜灯照亮了他出门时熨过，后来被抓得乱糟糟的白色衬衫，也照亮了他撸起的袖子下没有遮盖的手臂，他手肘处小时候被父亲一巴掌拍倒时留下的疤，也有浅浅猩红的那时留下的小块烫伤，如今都不太记得起是如何来的。他像是个被各式各样伤痕拼凑起来的人形，在身后的智秀眼中远远谈不上长大，却也同愉悦的童真了无关系。

“Limario，进来吧。今天……太累了，去洗个澡，好好睡一觉。” 智秀扶着额头靠在门边，“我今天说得多了些。忘了吧。”

他仍旧没有回话，但总算是如她熟悉的那般乖顺地抱着手臂一步步走上小石阶，让智秀在他身后把门轻轻关上，顺便反锁了。当他靠近她时，她才得以看清楚Limario被抽走了光彩的失魂落魄神情，犹豫了片刻，担心自己说多错多，只是揉了揉他的头发。

他们二人就这样面对面站在入口略显狭窄的玄关，门关上后也没有开灯，耳边只剩下客厅里座钟机械的声音。父亲摆阔在家里置了一个体量不小的鱼缸，这边是此刻昏暗的家中唯一的幽冷光源，光影伴随着水波在玻璃中的摇动，悠悠映漾在智秀的脸上，也滑到她的脖子，胸口。她的眼神和嘴唇因为暧昧而显得更加美丽，连呼吸都芳若芷兰，流洒在Limario身上。她把手重新搂在他脖子后面，希望Limario能好好看着自己，而他也的确在片刻犹豫后就这样做了。

“我没有一定要逼迫您在我和父亲之间作出选择。我知道这很没有资格，考虑到各种各样……所谓现实的东西。”他说这话时连眼睛都快要忘了眨，“我只希望您不要像现在这样，于心里已然做好了抛弃的打算。就算是真的有这样的打算，也不必告诉我……至少让我今晚，或是这段时间所以为的，终于有了一个人在乎我，爱着我的这件事能多让我开心高兴地生活一会儿。”

她脸上闪过一抹哀伤的神色。

“你这是自欺欺人，Limario。你我都明明知道这是我们的一时冲动，而你父亲明天就……”

“那你就骗我到明天太阳升起之前为止！”他借着酒劲吐出一句话，先前还中气十足，到后面又原形毕露，“夏天不要结束……呜……”

智秀说不出话来。他眼底的祈求、试探、欲望和爱不加雕琢，是那么阔气又笨拙地尽数扔在自己跟前，在本应你来我往的感情牌桌上，Limario一开始就跟自己摊牌了。

Limario抓住她想要凑上来抹去眼泪的手，歪了歪头，“我只问一遍，我对妈妈来说是什么？”

“是可有可无的玩具吗？”

“是不是？”

他们在昏暗里静默对峙，直到智秀认输，用正被Limario抓着的手抱住他的头拉到自己这边来，细细吃他的小舌头。他的呻吟里带着哭腔，有咸湿的东西滑进嘴里去了。在这种时候，Limario表现得像个依恋情郎的omega一样柔弱，本质上还是个噬爱如命的小孩。

“小泰迪熊，你硬了。”接吻分开的间隙，暧昧的银丝挂在Limario嘴边，智秀的右手插到两人紧贴的身体中间，不出所料地探到了被他勃起的下体顶得紧绷的短裤。简直就像是每次接吻都在发情，“把裤子脱了。”

他踩着白色袜子的脚从坠落在地上的短裤裤筒里抬出，然后向前挪了几步，小腿又急切地扭动几下，脚尖交替踮起，片刻，那条白色的内裤也跟着掉落在木质地板上，Limario轻轻抬脚把碍事的内裤和短裤踹到沙发边上去。墙根附近，Limario白袜子里的脚趾因智秀游移在他阴茎上的唇舌而紧绷，经不起刺激的少年连脚掌都被快感冲击得弓起，大腿随着腰部本能的扭动，也前前后后轻轻摇晃起来，他也在这场舒适的口交里用自己娇气的喘息填补寂静，每当智秀把玩囊袋的手坏心地揉捏他柔软的肉球时，他都支支吾吾地求饶，可又不想她就此作罢。

“妈妈……我想……上个厕所，我……”

“刚才不是很厉害吗？先交作业，再去上厕所。”

“我憋不住了……”Limario伸手轻轻把智秀推开，整个人的身体都因为羞赧而粉红，他踩着小少年的白袜子噔噔跑向盥洗室，慌乱地掀开了马桶盖——这个马桶，他此刻看在眼里满脑子也是无比羞耻的回忆。

“你这样是尿不出来的。”智秀在他身后咯咯笑起来，乐得看他难堪的模样，对准了目标又没办法排解，“需要一点帮忙……”

她两步贴近Limario后背，从他身后伸出没有戴戒指的那只手来，轻轻握住那根硬邦邦的年糕，然后手掌前后缓缓撸动起来，手心细腻的软肉把他紧紧包裹还不算，五根手指也各自摩挲茎身，大拇指在滑到前端时也没忘记照顾他最敏感的“头部”。而那只戴了戒指的手则从另一侧揉动他的睾丸，“要像这样……先让你的东西软掉，才能尿出来……妈妈这是在帮你把尿。”

“我……我要坏掉了……”Limario的双腿直发软，比起刚才在墙根口交时还要来得难招架，先前还只是单纯的性快感，如今被智秀名为把尿实则把玩地蹂躏着下体，在性快感之外还有一股股打脊椎直中脑门的尿意酥涨，叫他百般销魂——智秀的这番撸动，比起自己粗鲁解决问题时的自娱自乐来得刺激得多，也舒服得多——不等他夹紧臀部叫出声，一股粘稠的精液便随着他不受控制的身体倾斜，重重滋在盥洗室马赛克风格的瓷砖上，紧接着是第二股，第三股……直到他声势减弱，略有放松的眼里才激射出极淡黄色的尿液来，智秀像带小孩般握着他的把柄，马桶里水声渐起，“你小便的声音听上去壮得像匹公马。”

Limario羞怯难当，哗哗两下洗完手还没擦干就回身抱住智秀道：“我们去楼上睡觉。”  
智秀拖着这只树懒把客厅里被踹走的短裤和内裤收拾干净，“两次就困了吗？”

Limario换了个姿势，趴在她背上安安静静地看她如何搓洗自己的内裤——他忍不住开始发散思绪，就在不久之前，这条内裤里放着的玩意曾经插在美丽母亲的……

“我只是想躺在床上，和你一起。”他在智秀耳边嘟嘟囔囔，手上的动作也越来越不老实，把她好不容易调好的内衣又拱开，“之前在公园里面都没有……把全部衣服都脱掉做，根本就不算一丝不挂的。”

“色胚。”智秀无计可施，只拿手肘向后顶了顶根本甩不开的橡皮糖，“去上面等我。我还要收衣服。”

她目送精力永远使不完的小马驹得了令，愉快地三步并作两步雀跃上楼去。其实智秀从中使了个小手段，她可不觉得喝了那么多酒还接连失身两次的小朋友不会犯困，想必Limario一沾着枕头就能睡着，但当她带上主卧的房门后抬眼往床上看时竟发现被褥都还没有被动过的痕迹，紧接着就被身后那具炙热的裸体给牢牢地抱住，明明只过了不太久而已，Limario便急切得吮吸她的耳垂。

“我想等你一起来再上床。”

他像是一早就等在了黑暗中，永远不知疲倦、性欲旺盛地等待她在楼梯上的脚步声，像是等候猎物的食肉动物，“我来脱……”

“这让你有种拆礼物的快感是吗？”智秀笑着打趣他，牵引着他的手到自己裙子的拉链，“就像是拆生日礼物一样，你带着期待和紧张，不知道接下来是如何惊喜……”

“嗯……应该是吧。”Limario看向她，“应该……是差不多的吧，如果我拆过生日礼物的话。”

智秀意识到自己说错了话，揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。她在心里暗暗咒了自己一句，把嘴唇贴在Limario额角碾落一个吻，“对不起，宝贝。以后过生日都会有的……我们可以背着你爸爸偷偷地过，只要你高兴……”

她知道自己罪无可恕了。她不仅同自己的继子有了身体纠葛，而且越来越在内心深处在意这个脑袋毛茸茸的、还拿手背擦眼泪的半大孩子，她深深为他瞳孔中的悲伤而震颤心弦，也在他傻乎乎地露出笑容时由衷喜悦，她只感觉如今自己与继子共同在一条柔软的河流中赤裸相拥，坦诚而见——她与他分享欲望，也分享柔情，灵与肉在河流的暗漩中十指紧握着狂舞。在她意识的最深处，她模糊的呼唤中，她在那张本应属于她丈夫——Limario的父亲的大床上，被她的继子顶撞得无所顾忌地浪叫起来，手指拽紧了丝滑的床褥也不顶事，转而用指甲在Limario背上画出道道可耻的粉红血痕，她的身体为Limario所唤醒，承受他在不绝于耳的“啪、啪”声虔诚的参拜——她在汹涌的快感里不止一回觉得，在这个少年这里，那已经不仅仅是通向她身体深处花心的道路，更像是通向她心灵的道路，而她自己心甘情愿沉沦其中，连Limario喘着粗气射在她小腹上也没察觉。

“冤家……你真是要把我弄死了……”

“爸爸明天回来，要睡在有我那个的床上。”Limario看她袒胸露乳地躺在床上伸手在床边摸索什么，乖顺地趴在她的胸口，把乳首含在口中像婴孩一样吮吸。分明是做了以往给他一万个胆子都不敢的大坏事，此刻他心里却满足无比，难道这就是人们所说的快活么？他不懂，但希望这刻永远停留。

智秀给自己点了支烟，从床上坐起来一点，彻底放松了肩膀。她轻轻拍着胸口Limario的头，看着他吮吸一边，手指玩弄另一边。事后如潮水般涌上身体的疲倦与麻痹性质的浑身放松在吞云吐雾间无限放大。她自漂亮的唇珠下长吁一口烟，然后埋头，夹着烟玩弄Limario浓密的头发，也玩弄他的耳垂。

“明天的事……”这回轮到她蹙起眉，“明天再说吧。”

“那我呢？”Limario自她胸口抬起头，松开被他吃得亮晶晶的乳首，他迷恋地望着智秀，仿佛这句话不在疑惑，而在请示。

“你……”她翘起嘴角，颤抖睫毛。智秀把那根坠子取下来同戒指一起放在床头柜上，她原本想说，能在我计划之中的原本就不包括今夜的你我，但话到嘴边，她在心里嫌弃自己的故作深沉和拐弯抹角，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

几乎是在她话音未落的同一个瞬间，Limario忠实的声音就跟着她说道，仿佛对于这个瞬间已等待了很久。

“夏天不要过去不要过去不要过去……”他在渐渐模糊的意识里嗫嚅着梦话，紧紧拥抱着美丽继母梦幻般的裸体，苏醒的爱欲和占有让半大的孩子一夜长大——他已于伊甸之中品尝过禁果之美，也体验过脐下三寸的毒蛇纵起欲火的疼痛。

他永失童贞。


	5. 俄狄浦斯

醒来的时候已经是第二天早晨的九点，主卧厚重的窗帘被拉向两侧束起，窗户开了一半。还算柔和的阳光从窗台倾洒而入，流淌在木地板上。昨晚被他扔在地上的那件智秀的裙子早已被她捡起，同Limario的衣服一起静静搭在梳妆镜前面的椅子背上。这种无言的亲密感叫正在床上眯着眼睛揉头发的Limario微微脸红，仅仅是看着自己那件褶皱的衬衫、裤子与智秀惹眼的红色裙子搭在一处，他就能从脑海里调出许多肢体相接的画面来，还有她留给他的……如今仍旧如同在耳的呻吟与情话。

Limario在被窝里伸了个懒腰，然后任由被子从他赤裸的身体上滑落，撑着脑袋看从楼下飞上窗台来找吃食的小麻雀挤在暖意融融的窗台上吵闹。托了这家女主人金智秀的福，这些原本应该四处流浪找寻草籽与面包的小畜生被她喂得肥极了，胆子也不小，至少在Limario家里没见过这些小东西怕人，它们挤在一处，歪着脖子打量此刻正目光涣散的Limario，然后对他提不起兴趣般一扭身子拿屁股对着他。

他的目光从那群小麻雀身上移回来，略过连信息素的味道也交融在一起的衣服——过不了多久，做好了早饭的智秀应该就会上楼来把脏衣服拿去洗的。他回过头看了看昨晚智秀用的那个枕头，上面的褶皱都已经被她抚平了，连一两根头发都没有留下，整洁得就像她昨晚不曾咬着这个枕头从喉咙深处滑出痴叫来。一想到这里，他就忍不住发笑，可也同时有些不满今早智秀没有选择留在床上陪自己一起醒来——有那么一瞬间，他的意识从梦里挣扎上岸时，他差点以为这一切不过又是他做的一场春梦，化作一滩内裤里冰凉的梦遗。好在当他微微在被子下挪动身体时，他即刻察觉了自己连内裤都没有穿，经过昨晚三番玩弄过后显得有点没精打采的东西无束缚地挂在腿间。

Limario发觉自己看东西不太清楚，定是受昨晚醉酒的影响，他脑子里正眩晕着，意识的海潮里回荡着夜里那些叫人脸红的画面，他抬手，把手指贴在自己的唇上模仿着昨晚omega销魂的触感，不由自主地伸出舌头穿过了指缝。虽然明知道按平常的作息来说智秀早上七点多就起床了，他还是在放下湿漉漉的手指后翻身埋在柔软的被褥里，深深呼吸她的气味，他把被子团起来抱在怀里，装作自己正拥抱着那个美人。床头柜上的烟盒盖着她正充电的手机，一则简讯提示音把Limario从缱绻打滚里叫了出来。他的手指插进头发捋了捋，指尖留着清爽的香波味道。

迟疑片刻，Limario还是伸手把智秀的烟盒拨开，拿起她的手机——他回头往主卧的门方向看了看，确认楼梯没声音，心在目光瞟到发件人名字的时候咚咚狂跳起来。他自然也知道偷看简讯是不对的，但心里隐藏的那个小小恶魔不断撩拨着他，叫他舍不得松手，几番纠结之下还是深吸了一口气悄悄读起了父亲发给她的消息——Limario拧着眉毛，父亲字里行间的颐指气使叫他不太高兴。

若是换做以前，他哪里会有不满绝对权威的勇气。光是想想父亲不怒自威的面容就够了。Limario捏着手机靠在床头，在看完屏幕上简讯的最末一个字后立刻就后悔起来——如果不是这则让智秀今天提前去机场等他的消息，Limario还能让自己当上好一阵子的鸵鸟，假装他生命中最美好的这个夏天还没过去。窗前虽仍旧绿意盎然，他的处境却再也不能与此前一样——父亲回来后，躺在这张床上拥抱智秀的人便不能再是自己。他能拥有何种身份呢？不过是住在同一个家里的继子罢了，一言一行都得在父亲眼皮底下过，这样的日子……必定是禁欲而寡言的。Limario一翻手，将被子拉起盖住头，长长哀叹一声，然后拉下被子，把智秀的手机轻轻抛回床头柜上，末了看了一眼她的烟盒，不打算掩盖自己偷看过这条简讯的事实。他再一次看向已失去了鸟雀的窗台时，原本心里的融融暖意骤然冷却，仿佛那些圆滚滚的小家伙衔走了他今晨的好心情。Limario掀开被子，折起双腿赤裸地躺在床上。

从窗外树梢间隙射过的阳光泄在少年精瘦的裸体上，亲吻他浓密的睫毛，浅褐色的乳头和漂亮的肚脐，为这画面徒增了许多艺术性，情色的意味反而被压倒，取而代之的是惹人怜爱的alpha刚刚进入旺盛发育时期的鲜嫩身体。智秀的小狗并不是浑身都毛茸茸的类型，恰恰相反，他如同枝头欲熟未熟的桃子般，分明看去还掩饰不住青涩，铆足了劲在腿间发育的性器却暗示着这枚桃子吃到嘴里的脆甜。

他抬起一条手臂，侧过脸嗅了嗅身上的气息，只闻到了自己淡淡的信息素味道。想必是昨晚他又累又醉地睡过去以后，智秀用主卧里那个盥洗室的毛巾给他擦过身体的缘故，否则怎么可能没有汗味。

昨晚她打趣Limario说，指不定他的乳首以前还是粉色的，都是因为脑袋里有太多不干净的东西所以颜色变深了。他压在她身上撒娇，指控她对自己的嫌弃。智秀不语，食指在他头上的发旋转圈。她说，像Limario这样脑袋上有两个发旋的小孩天生性格就会比别人固执。他愕然，以前从没听过这种老掉牙的育儿经，也追问不出个什么所以然来。

“那妈妈觉得我固执吗？”

Limario歪着头看她，肢体缠抱在一处，彼时房间的空气里还满是交融的信息素气息和精液的腥味，他用舌尖在她的脖颈描边，呼气带来的痒痒触感叫智秀不住轻微挣扎，“那妈妈觉得我固执吗？”

“能坚持那么久不同我讲话，任何时候只要陷入尴尬境地或者是像冷战一样的处境必定会逼我先开口，还说你不固执吗？”她轻哼出声，是浅浅的笑意。

“我是固执地喜欢着妈妈才对。”Limario从她的脖子滑下来回到胸口，“我对妈妈的感情……可以用固执来形容。”

“你经常梦见我是吗？”她拍了拍半大孩子的脸，掌心传来轻微的粗糙触感。Limario长大得很快……智秀在心里这样想，兴许她哪天得找个时间给他刮一刮。

“不，那是我想念您。”  
我想念您，妈妈。如果仅仅说是我梦见您，那更像是偶然的造化。我在夜晚想念您，是我固执地守着你每个残影，将它们带入梦中与我想见的结果。

Limario把那枚在他眼中闪亮到刺眼的结婚戒指捏在指尖，出神打量着这方小小的天地，浪漫的囹圄。不，他摇摇头，甚至谈不上浪漫，在这段婚姻里他站在旁观者的角度从未感受过父亲对自己名义上妻子的浪漫，他挂在嘴边的永远是些陈词滥调和惯用的恐吓，不论是对Limario还是对智秀，态度都傲慢而高高在上——只因为他就是这个形式上凑合完整的家庭唯一的主人。他讲究形式，为人处世半生，最看重颜面。因此他一次次警告幼年时的Limario不准在外人面前哭，也因此，纵使同智秀结婚的过程简单，他也还是给她戴上象征忠贞与矢志不渝的婚戒。

Limario把戒指捏得温热，然后苦恼地在床上翻来覆去。它就像一枚投入他心湖的石子，无时无刻不在提醒着Limario冰冷的现实，提醒着沉迷越界的他不要忘了自己的身份。

就在他以这样相当有伤风化的姿势躺在床上，眼皮越来越沉重快睡上回笼觉的时候，楼下传来冰箱门板上瓶瓶罐罐清脆的碰撞声。智秀应该是已经做好了三明治，准备往玻璃杯里倒牛奶了。以往的每个早晨都是如此，她给Limario做好早饭，然后他到了时间就会打房间里睡眼惺忪地下楼坐在自己的位置上，机械咀嚼。在默剧之中，彼此都不需要讲话。但今早不同，他听见楼梯上由远及近的脚步声，赶紧把自己从昏沉里赶出来，像个小孩要在母亲面前挣表现似的从床上坐起做出自己正准备整理被褥的样子。

“醒了？”智秀开门时手上还端着一只蓝色水杯，Limario一眼认出来那是她嫁进来没多久的时候送给自己的礼物，彼时Limario虽然名义上好歹算个少爷，日子却过得粗糙得很。请来家里做饭的保姆忙着一日三餐和打扫卫生就够辛苦，没那眼力见去发现Limario每次喝水都是用从碗橱里拿的小碗。智秀来了之后，这个蓝色杯子便成了Limario书桌上的常客。若在晚上，便是一杯加过糖的牛奶。若在白天，里面便或沉或浮着一些他并不能辨别名字的漂亮小花儿和各种水果片。

“嗯……”Limario本想在她进来的时候加快手上的动作把床上的褶皱捋平些，但一听到智秀熟悉的声音，大孩子的身体就没出息地酥软了半边。他胡乱揉了揉自己的后脑勺，挺起胸膛在她面前伸了个懒腰，“头痛。”

“下次不带你去那些乱七八糟的聚会了。”她把水杯放在床头柜上，然后掀开被子的一角，坐在床沿伸手向Limario的额头探去，“不穿衣服躺着会感冒。”

智秀并未因Limario此刻浑身的赤裸露出怎么尴尬的神色，她自然得就像已经看过很多次这副身体了似的拉过被子遮在他的屁股上 ，就在Limario以为今早智秀已经换回了她的正经模样时，她的手忽然在被子下抓住自己的把柄，“它还好吗？”

“……嗯。”Limario忍不住在被子下夹腿，他有预感，如果智秀再不把手拿开，今天的早饭就不能趁热吃了。

“喝一点醒酒汤能缓解头疼。”智秀末了拍了拍Limario完全没什么肉的肚皮，再往上一点就能被他的肋骨硌到手了。

“妈妈给我亲亲这里来得更快。”Limario并不从她手里接过杯子，而是指了指自己跳突疼痛的额际。他很早之前就有这毛病。

智秀被他突如其来的撒娇弄得忍俊不禁，“Limario还相信这些哄三岁孩子的话？就好像是摔倒了就用力踩一踩地板让它也觉得疼，手指出血了就呼呼地把痛痛吹走。”

“妈妈要是不信就来试一试。”

“喝完再试。”

在Limario端过水杯的空档，她拿起手机看了看消息。Limario倒也不打算在她面前兜住，“我刚刚……看了一下简讯。”

提到父亲的存在时，他们两个人之间出现了片刻沉默。Limario的心揪在一起，他不住地用泛白的指甲抠动水杯杯身，害怕自己这样做叫智秀不愉快。好在她没因这件事对他生气，只是刮了刮他的鼻子。

“Limario今天下午要和我一起去机场吗？”她重新锁上屏幕，转而趴在他身上，手指留在Limario胸口慢慢画圈。在年轻的alpha看来，美艳的夫人在刻意撩拨他的心弦，甚至是让他对自己的父亲心存不忿，但他无怨无悔地踩中智秀的圈套。明知道此刻自己与父亲的关系已经从简简单单的不睦父子升级成了情敌，她还是问了这种问题——很明显就因为她喜欢看自己的小男人脸上遮掩不住的占有欲和不悦，这情绪带着兽性。

“我不想去。”Limario向后仰起头，喉结上下滑动。他感受着智秀的手指在其上轻柔的爱抚，“我也不想你去，……妈的。”

最后那个从学校里有样学样来的词他说得很小声，可就是那么不由自主地从他嘴里吐了出来。

“好啊，你居然说脏话。”说真的，智秀被他一反常态的粗鲁举止吓了一跳，不过看Limario爆粗之后马上红得可怕的脸蛋她就知道，他其实就是在装酷而已——而且扮得很幼稚，连自己也害臊，“你不乖。说脏话的小朋友……没有奶可以吃。”

“那我不说了。”Limario啪啪地拍着自己的脸颊，把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不说了。”说完，他又垂下肩膀拽住智秀的衣袖，“我不想你去，你叫John去机场接他不就行了……机场那么远，而且你去还要帮他搬行李，而且很可能他还要亲你……”

“这么心疼我，怎么昨天晚上都不懂怜香惜玉？”智秀又对他试探性的那句“他会亲你”不置可否，风轻云淡地把球踹回Limario的脚边，让他碰一鼻子灰干着急。

“好妈妈……”他拽着智秀的围裙边，对她这番游刃有余的推拉毫无招架之力，“那你去，我……”

“怎么了？”

“您今天下午走之前还得陪着我。”

Limario没来由地想起了灰姑娘的故事。那神仙教母变出来的南瓜马车和精心编织的美梦都因为终有并不久远的尽时而显得格外迷人，他忽然理解了那个童话里主人公的感受——同智秀在一起的每时每刻，Limario都觉得自己在慢慢变得幼稚而情绪化，“我想出去骑车。”

“Limario，恐怕我没办法陪你骑车。”智秀把昨晚的衣服抱起，“我好像没有告诉过你……我其实不会骑自行车。”

不管智秀情不情愿，会不会骑，她还是被Limario牵着手拉到社区空旷的道路边。他把自行车的坐垫放低了不少，然后扶着智秀跨坐在上面。智秀在这方面比他差，即使只是握着车把抬腿坐上去都费了一些力气。

“我必须说清楚，我不会骑车，而且不能在这里做过分的事情，要是被住在对面的太太和过路的人看见就……Limario你在听吗？”

“嗯……刚刚的确没有。”他羞赧一笑，撞进智秀的眼神，“我在想别的……事情。”

“在想什么？”智秀显然对他今日陡增的叛逆感到头疼，她怀疑自己是不是昨晚不小心按到了可爱泰迪熊Limario身上的什么恶魔按钮，把她可爱儿子的青春叛逆期调了二倍速快进播放。

“妈妈不会想听的。”他咯咯一笑，走到后面扶住自行车，“我说了你会打我。”

“我不会打你的。你说说你在想什么呢？”  
为了表示抗议，智秀的双手把刹车按下，任凭Limario有牛犊般的力气也推不动车。

“我在想……好吧，刚刚妈妈扶着车把抬腿坐上去的时候，我想到了昨天晚上您也是这样在床头扶着我的肩膀跨坐在我的……”

“Limario……！”

他怎么记得那么清楚。智秀心里荡漾起一丝热恋中的小女儿情绪，又羞又气，在这一刻于他面前少了几分平日里端庄的少妇与继母神韵，取而代之的是一个不过也就比Limario打上几岁的女人情态。Limario深陷于她的奇妙之中，她亦母性亦单纯，每次展露出来的一小面都让他欢喜不已——他爱着智秀所有的样子，喜欢她的端庄，也留恋她在床上的放浪。享受她对自己的玩弄撩拨，也享受极其偶然的，像这样被他不期而遇的羞怯。

“准备出发了。”

“你推慢一点，Limario……”

“妈妈，你就算把腿伸直也够不到地面，还是不要够了，放在脚踏板上。”

“你是不是松手了？怎么它这么快……”

“没有，我永远不会松手，妈妈相信我。”

“虽然话是这样说，可好像你不松手的话我也就没办法真正学会骑自行车吧……诶，诶，你不要吓我，不要……

“那妈妈是要我松手还是不松手。”他呆里呆气的。

“别松开我，Limario……”

她的声音同Limario耳边呼啸而过的风声一起灌进他的耳朵里，“我已经……为了你……做出……我一直……这么害怕的事……”

待她刚把刹车握紧，自行车还没来得及停稳，Limario就不顾她的小声叫唤把她从坐垫上抱了下来，任由自行车哐当倒在路边。

“不学了不学了，我不松手。”

智秀抬头看了看对面太太家的窗户，从Limario怀里轻轻挣脱，她的脸上还有紧张带来的潮红，掩映着她玩味的笑容，“Limario想到了别的事情，才这样在乎。”  
他不置可否，从她身边走过，把自行车扶起来，“我能想到的事情都和妈妈有关。”

他讲的情话越直白，面色就越正经，好像那不是什么情话，而是他的某种宣言。

“外面太热了，我们回去吧。”Limario知道在社区邻里眼底要照顾智秀的情绪，因此他一个人在智秀身前推车，不同她并排走，连说话也要放大些音量才行。  
吃过午饭后，他照常困乏。从书架里拿出来的书没看几页就盖在了胸口。 

“睡着了吗？”在厨房里忙碌结束的智秀把压在他胸口的书捡起，细细看了看页码，“这次看到了138页。”

他闷哼一声，“妈妈过来和我一起。”

智秀失笑，在他朦胧的睡眼里摇摇头，“不了，我一会儿就得出门。”

“所以现在要赶快……”Limario伸出手，抓住她的一根小拇指，“就陪我一会儿，您帮我把这段念完我就睡。”

“你不许反悔，半途加条件。”智秀蜷起食指刮了刮他的脸颊，“你要听哪里？”

她掀开薄薄的被子，与Limario一起躺在他吱呀作响的小床上，后者又不安分地在她怀里拱来拱去。智秀捏住他的鼻子，叫他远离自己已经穿好了内衣的胸口。  
Limario睁开眼睛，手指在一行蝇头小字上轻点，他模仿着戏中人的语气道：“我的话可以一下子说完，一下子听完：高贵的伊俄卡斯忒已经死了。 ”

而智秀接着他的话，徐徐念出了这段《俄狄浦斯王》的台词。

“不幸的人啊！她是怎么死的？”

“……他跑来跑去，叫我们给他一把剑，还问哪里去找他的妻子，又说不是妻子，是母亲，他和他儿女共有的母亲……”

“……他这样悲叹的时候，屡次举起金别针朝着眼睛狠狠刺去；每刺一下，那血红的眼珠里流出的血便打湿了他的胡子，那血不是一滴滴地滴，而是许多黑的血点，雹子般一齐降下。这场祸事是两个人惹出来的，不只一人受难，而是夫妻共同受难。他们旧时代的幸福在从前倒是真正的幸福；但如今，悲哀，毁灭，死亡，耻辱和一切有名称的灾难都落到他们身上……”

“妈妈，可以了。”

Limario打断她的朗读，把那本书从智秀手里抽离扔在床边，“妈妈以前看过这个故事吗？我刚刚一直在看。”  
他澄澈的、毫无攻击性的可爱眼神与智秀的交汇，“俄狄浦斯王的故事。为了表现这一切的命运和不可抗力的强大，写出了这样一个故事来。”

“Limario的意思是，你也相信命运的存在吗？”智秀将他毛茸茸的脑袋搂在怀里，亲吻他甜香的发尾。

“我不知道。”Limario像是很受这个悲剧影响，说话的嗓音都闷声闷气的，“我只是觉得这些人太刻意了，一定要把种种巧合堆在一起，起名叫做不幸来表现命运强大。”

“可我能同Limario认识，兴许也有命运的作用。”智秀从他脚踝边把书捡起，轻轻放回他的枕边。

“我可不会允许命运让你做可怜的伊俄卡斯忒，什么抱着对丈夫的悔恨、羞耻和爱在王宫里上吊身亡之类的……”少年嘟起嘴，与智秀十指相扣的手微微摇晃。

“Limario又如何知道，[那个]伊俄卡斯忒心里就一定爱着[那个]拉伊俄斯呢？你又如何知道她心里是否真的有悔恨、羞耻？”她伸出另一只手在Limario的下巴挠了挠，“我倒是可以肯定，俄狄浦斯他此时此刻心里正恨极了老拉伊俄斯王呢。”

Limario的脸颊因为咬住牙关而微微鼓起，尽管智秀的手正如同安抚孩子午睡一般在他身上有节奏地轻轻拍动，他还难以入眠，只因为他心里清楚，这场午觉梦醒时，家里就再也不只有他们两个人。智秀准备的餐具会有三份，她亲手洗的衣物也不再仅仅有自己的，她枕边安睡的人也不再是自己。他将不得不做回儿子，恪守本分，在这个拼凑的家庭里处处与智秀保持好距离。

“……我想和你说情话了该怎么办……”

“好友加回来之后，已经可以发简讯了。”

“那，那我要是想看你不穿内衣的样子怎么办？”

“你可以试着转移注意力……我是说，我会想办法拍给你看的。”

“那我要是想你了，想和你睡觉怎么办？”

正说着，他就往下拉了拉睡裤，把属于他的alpha特征露出来，夹在指间磨蹭着智秀的大腿，来来回回蹭出一些淡淡的粘液，在她腿上留下了可疑划痕。那东西一碰到智秀的肌肤就发胀，硬生生抵在两人之间。

“我想用它插你那个地方了怎么办……妈妈，他回来了还不如叫我去死……”

“我会想办法留出一些我们单独相处的时间，但肯定不会很多，宝贝……”

智秀替性欲上脑无处发泄的小狗撸动下体，“如果我有这样的机会，一定会发消息告诉你的……但是更多时候，只能委屈你像现在这样握着你的小年糕，让它别那么生气。”她原以为这就是Limario脑袋里的头等大事，不料在她许诺完身体的事情后，怀里软糯的alpha又问了一遍。

“我要是想你了怎么办……”

他抬起头，被玩弄于鼓掌之间的销魂表情露出丝丝稚气  
的纯净。

“你也要想我。”

“你不能一句话不说，就把我一个人扔在这场做给他看的临场表演里，让我回到那个Limario的面具下去。噢，还有，如果有的时候你对我的冷漠和刻意是你装的，不可以不给我暗示，告诉我那只是你装的……”

智秀看着他这番可爱的模样，被撸动着下身止不住发抖，又绞尽脑汁想出同她的约定来把她牢牢钉在自己的小篱笆里。

“这么害怕我失约的话，要拉钩吗？”

Limario脸上绯红，他抬手揉了揉根本没有鼻涕的鼻子，在上面摸来摸去。

“不要，太幼稚了。”

在他最后能享受的这段纯净的两人世界里，Limario在智秀怀中睡了只剩下她温柔香味的午觉。

这次他一个梦也没有做。许是因为那个瞬间的现实就已经胜过他所有发过的梦。


	6. 夏夜夢·淫與愛

距父亲结束了工作回到家来休息已经有小半个月。这不长不短的十来天，都在叫Limario万般难熬的境况里消磨过去——无论是在他能一亲芳泽的短暂时光里，还是在占了绝大多数时间的孤独里。无法拥有时，便打心底渴望，怀抱温柔乡时，便不忍放手。父亲虽不爱待在家中，时常约朋引伴地外出，可每次也并没有给眼巴巴望着的Limario留下半点与年轻继母独处的机会，事实上父亲所做的，远比这过分得多——每次他准备出门去打高尔夫或聚他乱七八糟的餐、见他乱七八糟的朋友（或者是那群Limario很不喜欢的亲戚——包括他那几位叔叔家的长舌妇，这是他从书里活学活用的词儿，她们都是平日里没有工作只需要在家照看小孩的主妇，很大程度上每日谈资就是Limario家的私事，这群自己身上也有不少泥巴点的女人最爱从比较和相互恭维里获得优越感）时，他都把这个家里剩下的唯一一个人拿镜子使。智秀穿着各式各样美丽衣服的模样被他陈列在Limario眼前，然后他得意地扬起眉毛，不用想都能知道那群宴会上的家伙又该被自己的私人藏品惊艳到了。每念及此，心中便愈加快意酣畅，便要轻飘飘地问上年轻的alpha一句，“你觉得呢，Limario?”

有时是相当过分暴露胸脯的款式，有时是大方袒露她后背蝴蝶骨的设计，每次都有能刺痛Limario内心的画面，可他又不能在父亲面前露出除呆滞外的任何表情，他要做的于父亲来说就是走一个捧他场的流程，让父亲深觉自己在丧偶续弦后，不费力气得了一个连自己儿子也要从男人角度由衷夸奖的美人，智秀，他的续弦之妻，本质上与他花大价钱购置回家的那一大堆摆件做到了平起平坐，只不过她比起那些死物还多了点别的效用。

“那么你觉得呢，怎么样，Limario？”

“……挺，挺好看的。”Limario羞怯地瞥一眼她的模样，然后把目光往下拉，盯着自己的脚趾不出声。他并不知道这种情况下应当如何向父亲表现，所以干脆摆出与以前相差不多的懦弱模样来搪塞一番。

他急切地想要趁父亲转过头开门的空档站在客厅里与智秀有一刻目光的交汇，却差点被回过头来拉扯智秀手臂的父亲逮个正着，吓得他后背一凉只能就此作罢，除了把双手背在身后搅动手指，目送光彩照人的智秀出门之外，他什么都做不了。

与Limario深深的焦虑形成鲜明对比的是他父亲近日愉悦的心情。在父亲看来，自己眼前是一幕相当母慈子孝的画面。他虽不大关心女人小孩这类糟心事，却也还是记得他第一天领着智秀回家时儿子站在沙发旁充满警戒的眼神。虽说养了Limario这些年，他心里也清楚自己这个颇无乃父风范的独子有多窝囊和内向，多么不擅长与别人打交道——（说到这个，他不认为是自己的教育方式造就了Limario如今内向的性格，而他的兄弟偶尔会提到这一点：你打孩子未免太过了，有时甚至并不因为Limario自己犯了什么了不得的错非得值得一顿棍棒教育，而仅仅是你在拿一个于你跟前毫无还手之力的孩子撒气，不论这份怒气关不关乎已经去世的妻子。他们换上一副相当官方的教育爱好者表情跟他说，你这样同那些自己心情不好就踹小猫小狗的人没什么两样。而他分外坦然——难道Limario和小猫小狗就有什么区别吗？他不觉得），他仍旧从传统的父亲角度出发，希望儿子能和继母和睦相处。当初Limario不愿意叫智秀妈妈，如今倒还叫得挺自然，这就是进步。家里的气氛显而易见地比原来缓和了许多，唯一叫他觉得不太舒服的点就是最近这段时间以来智秀常常走神。有时是让她做个什么事，有时则单纯是叫她一声，她都讷讷地沉浸在自己的想法中，也不知道有什么好出神的。尤其是她思绪飘飞时那副颇为失魂落魄的表情。

这是他在床上时发现的。尽管智秀尽力做了掩饰，女人在性事方面的兴致缺缺能表现在身体的各个方面，他又不是傻子——况且他玩过的omega不在少数，这点觉悟力他并不缺少。他能捕捉到他的续弦之妻在自己的身上机械挺动腰身时写满了“快结束这折磨吧”之类情绪的面色，仿佛在应付完成任务。在智秀过门之前，这婊子可完全不是这样的表现，现在他想起来，一定是所谓的“职业精神”作祟，为了攀高枝脱离苦海，她那时可是千娇百媚，尽态极妍，任谁多看上一眼她那在席间为坠落的缭乱发丝所遮遮掩掩的深黑眼眸，都能酥到骨子里去。她不必开她那气若芷兰的小嘴，眼波就能荡到人心坎里去。现在仍然是这样——至少在不开口方面，她连叫床都兴致缺缺，而且富有周期性：一开始尚且还能迎合他几声粉饰自己的分心，到后面越来越敷衍。

这可不行。虽然有着妻子的名头，可也毕竟改不掉她用来取悦自己的商品本质，如何能这般货不对板呢？因此在她又一次草草交差了事，从大床上准备起身去盥洗室冲洗身体时，他拉住智秀纤白的手腕，惹得后者明显一个激灵，然后明显故作镇定地回头看他。

“你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

还不待说完这句话，他的目光便刺到年轻的妻子脸上，细细捕捉这个堪称狡猾之至的女人可能掉落的蛛丝马迹，但就在这失误不得的时刻，智秀也未曾露出丝毫破绽——事实上，她接话的语气甚是完美，带着一如既往对他的尊敬与半分洒上撒娇意味嗔怪，以及半分自肉体生发的倦怠。

“亲爱的，我月事快来了。”

这对年龄相差颇多的夫妻连触碰在一起的手都有明显色差。他们在昏黄的床头阅读灯里静默对峙片刻，直至他放弃从智秀脸上找到破绽的举措，轻轻松开留下了红痕的她的手腕，意识到自己方才过分而理应的强硬。

“是吗。”他可不打算轻易放过这个不易拿捏的女人，“活了这么多年，睡了这么多omega，我今天是第一次知道，来月事时背后还会出现蚊子叮咬过似的红斑。”

——当他以平淡得如同谈论天气的语气推进到“背后的红斑”这个话题时，再一次审视了智秀的神态。可惜这回她接得更加自然，不露破绽，只是偏过头伸手滑了滑光裸后背，好像那真的只是个不小心被蚊虫叮咬的包，且自己此前甚至疏于关注，“有吗？”

“没有。我刻意这么说的，只是想看看你这样的美人会有多在意自己背后的干净——尤其当自己不再是路边野花，嫁做人妇后。”

“老公想看是一回事，可随随便便就说我在背后有红斑真是伤心。”

“那我也相信你不会让我失望。”

“这个词还不需要收录在您的字典里。”

“不说这个了，省得你不高兴。”他心知肚明再这样试探下去只会叫她明着暗着都抵抗，加上自己心情还算不错，便转移了话题，“的确，就我回来之后看到你和Limario改善的关系来说，我不仅不失望，反而还要对你感到惊喜才对。”

有那么一瞬间，他不得不怀疑那是自己的错觉，当Limario的名字脱口而出时，智秀笼罩冰霜似的完美无缺的面部表情一角出现了细微裂痕。很难形容那究竟同Limario有什么关系，但他可以断然肯定智秀的情绪出现了波动，不论真相如何，她因Limario而动容。可他之所以把这当错觉，是因为实在太过了解自己的儿子——他难道就没有在觉察了智秀敷衍房事后的第一时间怀疑过那个近来青春期疯长的儿子吗？恰恰相反，他在第一时间就把敏锐的嗅觉落到Limario身上，可一连好几天下来，后者除了必要的吃饭、去盥洗室外的其他时间都把自己关在房间里，仍旧同以前一样少言寡语，仍旧是那副看了就叫人气不打一处来的没出息的模样，说他有胆子睡到他生父床上乱搞？恐怕再给他十个胆子也不够，从小到大的棍棒教育虽粗暴但行之有效，父亲的权威在Limario心里绝对占压倒性地位。因此他只远远端详着妻子美丽的假面上那道如谜般的裂痕，却不知究竟是谁践入了这座私人花园。

与自己年轻冲动时不大一样，他并不着急。事到如今，这个家再怎么出意外，也仍旧在自己的掌控之中，终究是翻不了天。智秀的反常虽叫人窝火，但他在外面也不缺愿意献身的omega泄火。平白地增添了些猫鼠游戏的乐趣才是真，而他在心底暗暗决定，等到他把那个色欲包天的奸夫揪出来时，势必要在这对野鸳鸯身上好好宣泄下愤怒情绪。

“既然你身体不舒服，明天就不必陪我去打球了。”这时距他回家已经有一星期时间，回回去高尔夫球场都带着智秀。刚好，他给自己营造了一个绝佳的观察机会找出朋友里因为智秀的缺席而面露失望的可疑人士。

他不禁为自己精巧又隐晦的设计感到愉悦。

在刚开始的那段时间，Limario还会因为父亲在自己面前说的意在那些强迫自己去评价盛装继母有多美丽动人的话而于夜里躺在小床上翻来覆去地睡不着觉，像是心口有猫抓挠般难受。他控制不住自己于脑海中用他拙劣的想象力续写每个夜晚智秀跟在父亲身后迈进主卧后的故事——她蛊惑人心的眼眸会不会映照不属于他的面孔，她那叫人欲罢不能的蜜唇与甜舌会不会带着别人沿欲望小径走向汹涌的愉悦，她会否也在名正言顺的丈夫耳孔边轻轻吹气，说那些濡湿的、如诗的情话？每念及此，Limario就会在半梦半醒中发出痛苦的呻吟。最要命的还不是他这些单方面的想象，而是自父亲回来后智秀就对他发生了一百八十度大转变的态度。Limario承认自己是个百无一用的恋爱头脑，尽管也知晓智秀在这段折磨人的感情里挣扎出的小小空间已填补满了她能给出的所有温情，譬如给从小到大没吃过什么零食的Limario藏了些好吃的，但此时此刻恋爱头脑的继子深陷于自己明知的约定里——不可以在父亲面前表现得郎情妾意，症结就在此处，不论她偷偷于细节处做得多么温柔，只需在他炙热的目光冲破阻隔沿着锁骨和脖颈一路点燃时假装不经意地瞥过，将Limario冒着危险抛来的爱恋转头扔进垃圾桶，那些温柔就不值一提。毕竟，智秀的表演是如此精湛，她的满不在乎足以以假乱真，也足以让被爱情冲昏了头脑还不得不转入地下、心痒难耐的初恋小情人跟一张废纸似的在她手心被蹂躏成垃圾。  
他从一个热切渴望回应的孩子的角度，得不到他想要的安全感。

Limario在床上吱呀翻身，压低自己的呼吸，他分明就是想要听听空气里有什么声音，却又无比害怕真的有什么异响。这样纠结的情绪在半大孩子的脑子里盘桓了一周的时间，直至上周清晨，当他躺在被子里被他坚硬烦人的晨勃闹醒，还没完全睁开眼睛的时候，Limario听见了楼下窸窸窣窣的声音，像是父亲一大早就准备出门。果不其然，等他从被子里撑起身体时，楼下便在关门声骤然响起之后重归宁静。他年轻的心脏瞬间跳得飞快，只因他明了在那一声不啻天籁的关门声后他同智秀便同回了期盼已久的二人世界，他掀开被子从床上跳下，来不及穿鞋就顶着晕乎乎的脑袋向前揉着眼睛走了几步，几乎是同时与智秀按下了他房间的门把。

无需多言——离他们上次在一起做爱已经有整整一周叫人快憋疯的时间了，除肉体的欢愉之外，更关键的是，这对禁忌情人分明怀揣对彼此炙热的爱意，却整整一周都只能在胸口的壁炉里点闷闷的湿柴火。Limario好几次也想要给她发点什么消息，但他又忌惮父亲对她的提防与掌控力，甚至不需要自己在简讯里说什么过火的话，只要看发消息的人是自己，这就已经够任何一个长舌妇念叨上三四次茶话会的。因此，他同他的手机一样保持了绝对的缄默。

“那个……”

“智秀……”

他们站在卧室门口注视片刻，然后同时开口又同时沉默，只不过智秀是不好意思地拿手背遮住嘴唇，而Limario是相当少年气地揉了揉自己的后脑勺，将头偏向一边。他起来得很急，根本没来得及穿上衣。短暂的尴尬——实则是害羞后，他们又神奇地同时朝对方道：“你先讲吧。”

这般奇妙的心有灵犀实在是有趣，恋人间的相互试探点到即止，取而代之的是智秀彻底推开他房门的主动。她的手在此后直接搂上了Limario的脖子，朝少年可爱的粉红脸颊上吻去，瞬间就让原本还鼓起了点勇气像个男子汉的Limario连退两步，脑袋晕晕，就像又喝了太太们自家酿的葡萄酒。而智秀趁着他红着脸喘气的空档用腿带上了卧室的门，然后搂着他脖子的手跟着身体微微一转，就把Limario压在了门板上，为了奖励他今日如此的主动迎接，在他眼角留下一个吻，再游移到他的耳垂轻轻衔住，她今日兴致大发，很不能即刻把她甜蜜的蛋糕男孩吞吃进身体，“Limario自己锁门。”

随着轻微的锁舌跳动声结束，Limario终于可以全身心投入对她亲吻的回应之中，今早晨勃得恰到好处的祸根在彼此亲吻带起的身体摩擦过程中越发坚硬起来，可他也在内心吃惊于这一点——Limario发觉自己此刻最需要的并不是单纯泄欲性质的插入和射精，恰恰与之相反，打他开门后时隔一个星期再次与智秀如此接近地面对面，感受对方的呼吸流淌在自己发间时，他年少的心脏便于紧张兴奋之余因幸福的震颤而剧烈疼痛，那纯粹想要她感受温柔爱意的欲望是自肉欲中出生，又能压过简单性欲的情绪，至少用Limario简单的感官而言，仅仅是想要“操她”这么简单的事还不至于让他捧着智秀的脸就忍不住想要哭泣，在她面前展露自己全部的软弱和期许，以及对她深深的渴慕。

人与人之间的爱情不论以何种形式存在，古往今来又在何种人之间迸发出来过，未曾改变的始终是对动心者或甜蜜或心酸的折磨。也不论甜蜜与心酸，中招的傻瓜都乐在其中——初恋之花开放得如此艳情的Limario更是如此，在好不容易得来的独处时间的前几分钟，他们甚至连衣服都没来得及脱，或者说是忘记了脱，只是相拥着亲吻，以彼此能给出的最认真的方式。如果说智秀的吻是娴熟甜蜜的引诱，被她带领着触碰唇舌的Limario在吻技方面就显得稚嫩了——他像是在被智秀用舌头操一样发出小兽的哀哀呻吟，因不熟练的换气技巧在嘴角淌了一道口水痕，但始终不愿自这糖浆式的磨折里抽身，反而越陷越深，只能通过这种方式诉说自己这几天以来能把精神压垮的相思之情。

言语实在是太单薄。

“这就是我想说的。”智秀松开他的唇，却不曾拉开与他的距离，而是极亲昵地将自己的额头与Limario的碰在一块轻轻顶撞他，一旦彼此的触碰从额头变成了鼻尖，再变成嘴唇，他们便再吻一次。她从Limario脖子后松手，用手指轻捋他把头发睡得扁平的后脑勺和几根不服管教翘起的呆毛，对他一笑。

“我……不知道你今早会过来。”Limario很想把手放在她的腰上，但又怕自己这样显得太猴急，所以干脆又原地罚站起来，方才动情之至时捧着智秀脸庞的双手垂在身体两侧，“我以为……你没空理我。”

她显然看穿了Limario话里有话的醋意，轻笑时芬芳的吐息尽数喷洒在他脸上，让他更加脸红，“以为我始乱终弃，把你的童贞之躯夺走就不管你了？”

Limario乖顺地摇头，与她一同倒在小床上。

“那Limario在想什么呢？我们不是之前就约好了吗，在你父亲面前不能做过分的举动，你倒还对我出色完成约定不高兴了？”智秀一边轻轻往下拉扯他的短裤，一边轻啄少年白净的脸颊。她简直是看不透他——明明方才开门的时候满脸高兴，这会儿一提到之前约好的事情就又轻轻嘟起快被自己吻肿的嘴，不愧是只有十五岁的小朋友。

“我没有不高兴，我只是——”Limario试着为自己辩解，但话到嘴边又说不出来，不论如何今早有惊喜，他很开心，不想让智秀扫兴，况且的确是他自己没有忍住，违背约定当着父亲的面打算眉目传情在先，再于智秀跟前说那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事难免显得娇气，于是他咬住嘴唇，只因智秀含住了他饱涨的阴茎而闷哼一声，别无多余的话。  
但智秀可不会给他留话在嘴边吞一半的机会。她原本还在手口并用地把玩Limario的下身，一听到他后面没了解释，便停下动作抬头望着她的小情郎，“只是什么？”

“没什么……我今后不再做过分的事了。”

“只是什么，Limario？”

她撑起身体，挪到与他共用枕头的位置，看着Limario小狗般水汪汪的眼睛，真是叫人怜爱——这双眼睛不像他父亲凶戾的三角眼，应当来自另一个女人的血脉。这样女相的眼睛长在他身上，平添了好几分惹人怜爱的气质，自然更是叫身为他情人的自己没办法拿出脾气来逼问什么，只想吻他一阵才是。

“只是我从小……这种事情太痛苦了。”

智秀挑眉，“和人恋爱？”

“被人抛弃。”

Limario的语气平淡得不像在说自己的事，习以为常到了不再因回忆过去种种而感到痛楚的地步，他只是与智秀在床笫之间十指交缠着轻声带过，“我不想显得自己可怜，智秀……但我好害怕……对不起，说了叫人扫兴的话……我真是笨嘴拙舌的。”

“Limario……”她把他的脑袋压在怀里，后者乖乖地咬住他最爱的地方带着水声吮吸——这让Limario感到前所未有的宁静和幸福，“她绝不是刻意的，你这么可爱，如果她哪怕是能坚持一丝希望，又怎么会忍心抛下你让你独自面对完全未知的人生呢？于你，于你的母亲，这不是抛弃……这是人生中无可避免的「爱别离」。”

“我没有怪她，”他拥抱着智秀的身体，“我只是……我觉得我只是在内心深处害怕这样的可能，我在独自对抗我最深的恐惧，哪怕我们之前已经说好了这些约定，我还是控制不住地往糟糕的方向去想。”

“那现在就想点好的。”智秀璨然一笑，拍拍他的脑袋，“很抱歉没提前通知你，不过我怕昨晚发简讯给你的话你会不好好睡觉。你父亲今天与人去打高尔夫……今晚才能回家。”

语毕，她抚弄着Limario阴茎的手便将它扶起，带着它于自己早已湿润不堪的牝户前后滑动，却迟迟不帮他导入正轨，惹得他一阵心慌又不好意思表现，只得咬住嘴唇，与她的脸颊近在咫尺时虔诚地闭上眼睛，既等待她的亲吻落下，也等待她引自己入阴门——二者对Limario来说都是恩赐。

终于，在智秀一声舒服的娇喘后，他们的私处紧密贴合在一起，仿佛她天生就是Limario最相配的旖旎剑鞘，从来都要与他相配相交才至臻至美。今日智秀与Limario默契地在滑入后都没有急着开始抽插，只是如此安静地维持着与彼此最无间的距离拥抱亲吻，以解相思之苦——Limario尤其如此，世上又有几人同他一般，才经历了食髓知味的快乐就要如堕冰窟这么久，只可远观不可触碰的？

“妈妈先不要动，”他吁吁喘着气，“我想多在里面呆一会儿，记住你的感觉。”

“连做爱时候的抽插都暂时不想做，得是有多舍不得。”她揉捏着Limario的耳垂，“还是你太久没有练习，担心自己今天激动过度，在妈妈面前提前缴械啦？”

“那为什么妈妈也没有动。”

“大概是因为我和Limario想的一样。”  
智秀转而挠狗狗下巴一般挠了挠Limario的下巴，“想记住只属于你的感觉……”  
彼此平缓的呼吸逐渐急促起来后，Limario小小的房间里响起了此前主卧里也演奏过的肉体碰撞的乐曲，今日比起那次还更加轻车熟路了些，不能怨智秀笑骂Limario是个天生的色胚，他在这方面真是极有天赋，甚至无师自通了深深浅浅交错探寻花心的道理，把年轻的继母操弄得憋不住满腔淫词浪语，最后干脆趁着今日丈夫不在家语无伦次起来，夫与子的称谓来回换，任谁听了绝对都是满脸通红，这让Limario颇有成就感：“妈妈现在好像很舒服……我也……”

“你这……”她因从足弓到腰窝的一阵阵酥麻压歪了声线，“从哪里学的干坏事……”

“我每晚睡不着觉，只能自己想象着妈妈的时候，就闭着眼睛在这张床上用手代替——不对，是拙劣效仿妈妈的身体，我已经练习了很多次了……因为这样的时候，妈妈自己也一定不知道……究竟哪一次才是最深、最爽的呢？不知道……所以这样的，性爱，一定是很刺激又欲罢不能的吧……嗯嗯！”

“我，跟妈妈，报告……”智秀一看见他那副难受的表情，就知道正值旺盛年纪的儿子要射精了，他潮红的脸与醉酒九分相似，微张开嘴唇，于肉欲痴迷中不停流涎水，漂亮浓密的睫毛也因为原始的最大愉悦震颤，他浑身上下在此刻都散发出蛊惑人心又纯粹的alpha美感，连他充血挺立的乳尖都性感无比，每做一次爱，Limario这枚挂在枝头的小桃子内里便甜蜜地软烂几分——他在香甜的肉欲里加倍长大了，沐浴着智秀所赐予他的甘露，越发显露出脱胎于稚气的成熟魅力来，与此同时又没有丢却那份忠诚的纯洁，Limario亦纯亦欲，既是诱人的桃子，对智秀来说，也是伊甸园中甜涩交织的禁果。

“今天可以射在里面……”她搂住少年，双腿把他的腰夹住，做好了迎接他的准备，“我有吃过药了，没关系，射……”  
再一次地，把禁果吞吃进腹中。

因为今日的特殊，他们有大把时间花在床上纠缠。但Limario做过一次之后远不如一星期之前那般勇猛非凡，只是盖着被子在她胸口偶尔扭一下身子，倒也没有睡觉。

“怎么了小熊，不开心？”

“吃药主要是因为父亲的原因吧。”

“怎么忽然想起问这个？”她失笑，这孩子真是很容易就不开心，霜打一阵，小茄子就蔫哒哒地提不起精神来了。

“他不在家的时候妈妈没有吃药，他回来了你就开始吃药。”他闷闷地回答。

“Limario为什么不觉得我是因为你才开始吃药的呢？”智秀并未因为他这个相当冒犯的问题生气，把脸埋进Limario香香的头发里。

“我们像这样能有几时，连你自己之前都不太清楚，而智秀同父亲每晚都在一起不是吗……”Limario刚说完就意识到自己的话很是过分，他干咳了一声，在心里骂了声小气鬼——尽管他心如刀绞，他爱的女人偏偏是这样的身份，这样的处境。

“——嗯，Limario和我以前很像。”

“智秀……以前？嫁进来以前吗……”

“你可以这么理解。”

Limario在她温柔的声音里闭上眼睛。光是想想主卧里的事情他的心脏都要被嫉妒撑炸了，加上射精后的疲倦，他有些犯困。任谁换到他的位置都不能拒绝在温柔乡打盹。

“……哪里很像……”

“很多地方，”她在Limario的头顶亲吻，“占有欲，要求，固执……”

“爱过别人。”

“比你现在大一点点的时候。”

“那后来为什么又变成现在了呢……”

“因为我从爱与痛之中得到的从来不是经验，只有教训。”她浅笑，只可惜此刻Limario已经闭上眼睛，也正因如此，她不加掩饰地放任哀伤情绪从眼神里淌出，“其一，不要随便交付真心。其二，每个人都有自己的苦衷。”

智秀柔软的嘴唇重新碾过Limario的嘴唇，她此刻抱着他，抱着自己的所爱与所有之物，很不能把所有的动作都做得至轻至柔，那份属于回忆的情绪却无法轻松，“我已经对你做到了其一，Limario。”

“我希望你也能……理解属于我的其二。”

“呼……呼……嗯……你说什……”

“我说……你要不要吃点早饭。”

这次激烈的偷情之后，Limario又度过了一星期禁欲的日子，静静蚕食掉这个暑期假的尾巴，下周一就要开学。

仍旧在周末，他穿了件单薄的白色背心坐在窗台前的书桌上，下身套着另外一条皱巴巴的抽绳水蓝色短裤 ，是他胡乱从衣柜里抽出来的。毕竟原本就瘦削，加上他又到了窜个子的年纪，这样简单的搭配套在他身上就跟里头顶着根竹竿一样晃晃荡荡。从窗外拂进来的风鼓着腮帮子冲散了屋子里的闷热，也顽劣地钻进半大孩子白色背心的胸口，把他身上薄薄的布料掀开。这背心原本就很不合身，打肥大的袖口处往里瞥，能在衣服被风鼓起的时候看见他平坦的胸脯和乳首。

Limario没有穿袜子，他那对如女孩儿般纤细的脚踝交错并在一起，小腿垂在桌腿旁偶尔前后轻轻摇晃，手里捏着一根从冰箱的冷冻室里拿出来的橙子味冰棍，那层冷气已经在炙热阳光的亲吻下缓缓流失，变成沿着小木棒向下淌到Limario手指上的糖浆。他一边晃腿，一边吃冰棍。几岁换牙的时候没有什么讲究，也没有人告诉他应当保护好牙齿，所以一直到如今他都对冷硬的食物敏感，若是直接咬掉冰棍在嘴里咀嚼，牙齿会酸疼不已，只能一点一点地伸着舌头舔舐甜蜜的糖水。即使如此，Limario也深感满足——老实说，他能在家里吃上冰棍这样的零食也是智秀来了之后的事。父亲一贯不管家里乱七八糟的小事，自然也不知道冰箱冷冻室从上往下数第二个隔层里整齐地码着包装花哨的雪糕和冰棍，Limario只需要背着父亲偷偷地吃零食就好。智秀像个真正的母亲那样溺爱着他，以人人所熟知的败儿慈母的方式尽可能地在有Limario父亲的家里给他创造了最大的快乐。

纵然上次幽会时智秀重申了约定，他也真的努力戒掉了向她投递自己眼神的习惯，但他们的手仍然会在父亲看不见的地方假装不经意地磨蹭，尤其是当三个人坐在一张桌子旁吃过饭后，系着围裙的智秀收拾着餐桌，身体慢慢向他靠近时，他虽明面上还看着对面父亲的眼睛，嘴里说些课业上的话回应父亲突如其来的对自己学习进度的督促，在桌布下的手却早已伸出小拇指将智秀的小指勾住。他悄悄用眼角的余光偷看她的表情，然后在犹豫着要不要松手的时候被她反过来将整只手掌都牵住，那是他一天之中最幸福的时刻，智秀温热的指腹在他手上摩挲，最后依依不舍地同他分开，抱着碗碟和筷子转身走进了厨房。Limario拿起水杯，昂头的时候目光不住地越过父亲的肩膀看向她的背影，然后匆匆收回他逾越雷池的眼神。

热风从树梢吹向Limario垂在额际的细碎头发，晃到了他的眼睛，他抬手，拿手背抹了抹眼眶。Limario的头靠着墙壁，连冰棍甜蜜的汁水从嘴角流下都没有发觉。他呆呆地朝楼下的庭院打望。失落感如同她园中绿萝的新叶般不断抽芽，舒展着它丰腴的枝和叶爬满他的心房，将那颗纯粹少年的心包裹成抑郁颜色。这周快要结束了，那次幽会如今想起，他真觉得像在梦境之中一般。原以为智秀是他这份思慕之疾的解药，那次偷合可以缓解他心尖燃烧的苦楚，却不料她是真正的毒药，一次不够，而一次又一次换来的只可能是无止尽的上瘾。

与此同时，他也为上次自己没听完智秀说了什么深感苦恼。潜意识告诉他，自己一定是错过了什么很重要的事，但那之后智秀已经缄默不再提起那个话题。这件事成了那周之后Limario心里的一个心结，或者说一块压着他的石头，他唯一可以确信的是，自己当时昏昏沉沉的说了重话。

“操……我真是……”百思不得其解后，他放弃了思考，忍不住骂了一句脏话，把冰棍的木棒扔进垃圾桶里，然后用手掌捂着脸。

如今，他全然知晓了苦恼的滋味，因着智秀眼底的一丝伤感和她的缄默苦恼万状。

不论是童贞，还是他虽写满苦痛却也还算纯净的少年时代，都于这份禁断的苦恼之中，永恒埋葬在了他十五岁这年。

噢，这甜蜜的爱之抑郁，抑郁的爱之甜蜜……收走了夏日女神至纯的花冠，让不知疲倦的百灵鸟也学会了呜咽，将遥遥相望恋人变为一日浓郁似一日的深蓝……


	7. 夏夜夢·樂與憂

“我原以为你不会对画展感兴趣。”丈夫的话从她耳边飘过，然后敲破她独自恍惚世界的，是他从智秀腰间扶住的手掌。遥遥看去，这幅老夫少妻的画面也算琴瑟和谐：虽然年龄大了，Limario的父亲仍旧保持着年轻时就养成的穿行于繁花密林里不忘整饬自己外在形象的好习惯，唯有鬓角泛起的几分灰色昭告着他已不再年轻的事实。

当青春尚在他的身躯里跳动时，他是个英俊的男子，这一点如今印证在了他的独子身上，除却那双跟随了母亲的惹人怜爱的眼眸外，Limario同这世上伤害他最深的男人有诸多相似。但也正因为那双水波荡漾的眼睛能在情人面前涌现诸多神情，于无声中乞得女人全身心的怜爱，Limario与父亲纵然拥有相似之处，却又泾渭分明，不会叫人有丝毫混淆的可能——他们是完全不同的两类人。

展厅雪白的灯光将他转过头时眼镜的镜片瞬间映白。如果说Limario象征着仁懦、多情和少年性质的浅蓝忧郁，他站在此处，便是冷刻的化身。他的确已经不再年轻了，但那又如何呢？对于他来说，年岁的积累与被风刀霜剑砺去的青春将他原本轻浮的脂粉式英俊变成了如今不怒自威的模样，也掩盖了他以往流动在眉间眼底的暴戾。

他伸手拉过缄默妻子的右手，伴随着她的静默轻轻将她白净的手指在掌中揉捏把玩，心中涌起了奇妙的愉悦。当他购得了什么新奇藏品、奇珍异玩时，也在心里回荡过相识的感受——如今的他，更像一个出手阔气又斯文精致的变态。更何况不论这个美丽得一看就知道铁定在娴静埋藏了几分淫荡的年轻女人在外面如何乱搞了，自己仍旧是她名义上唯一的所有者——就算她此时此刻——他几乎可以打智秀微微蹙起的眉心断定，当他那双带着茧的手把她的手禁锢在掌心时，她铁定想到了心底那个小情郎，想念她野鸳鸯的柔情蜜意、怜香惜玉。他于无声处扬起看破懒得说破的冷笑，omega便是这样简单、易于看穿的物种，她们似是习惯、总是习于把感情放在行事准则的前头，连自然都没有叫她们摆脱漫长进化中标签式的**准则，好似也在印证着其附属于管辖者的属性——这便是这群一天到晚都叫嚣着平权种种的可怜虫致命的弱点，她们同alpha理性看待世界的思维方式之差，就如焰火与海水之差相似，是上天注定、不可逾越的鸿沟。

——尽管放到智秀这样一个单独的个体身上而言，她已经比大多数同类表现得要好，甚至可以说克服了相当多的感情因素。打上次夜里那场没有结果、却有端倪的问询对峙后，智秀越发顺从他的要求，在性事方面也驱遣出了诸多神情，于无声中乞得女人全身心的怜爱，Limario与父亲纵然拥有相似之处，却又泾渭分明，不会叫人有丝毫混淆的可能——他们是完全不同的两类人。  
展厅雪白的灯光将他转过头时眼镜的镜片瞬间映白。如果说Limario象征着仁懦、多情和少年性质的浅蓝忧郁，他站在此处，便是冷刻的化身。他的确已经不再年轻了，但那又如何呢？对于他来说，年岁的积累与被风刀霜剑砺去的青春将他原本轻浮的脂粉式英俊变成了如今不怒自威的模样，也掩盖了他以往流动在眉间眼底的暴戾。

他伸手拉过缄默妻子的右手，伴随着她的静默轻轻将她白净的手指在掌中揉捏把玩，心中涌起了奇妙的愉悦。当他购得了什么新奇藏品、奇珍异玩时，也在心里回荡过相识的感受——如今的他，更像一个出手阔气又斯文精致的变态。更何况不论这个美丽得一看就知道铁定在娴静埋藏了几分淫荡的年轻女人在外面如何乱搞了，自己仍旧是她名义上唯一的所有者——就算她此时此刻——他几乎可以打智秀微微蹙起的眉心断定，当他那双带着茧的手把她的手禁锢在掌心时，她铁定想到了心底那个小情郎，想念她野鸳鸯的柔情蜜意、怜香惜玉。他于无声处扬起看破懒得说破的冷笑，omega便是这样简单、易于看穿的物种，她们似是习惯、总是习于把感情放在行事准则的前头，连自然都没有叫她们摆脱漫长进化中标签式的发情准则，好似也在印证着其附属于管辖者的属性——这便是这群一天到晚都叫嚣着平权种种的可怜虫致命的弱点，她们同alpha理性看待世界的思维方式之差，就如焰火与海水之差相似，是上天注定、不可逾越的鸿沟。

——尽管放到智秀这样一个单独的个体身上而言，她已经比大多数同类表现得要好，甚至可以说克服了相当多的感情因素。打上次夜里那场没有结果、却有端倪的问询对峙后，智秀越发顺从他的要求，在性事方面也驱遣出了相当多的性质，她像是心领神会了来自丈夫的警告一般，收敛了在行房时对他原先的种种敷衍搪塞，多多少少寻回了点嫁进家门前的激情。当然，他无从得知这明显下了功夫的卖力表演最终能持续多久，因为没过几天智秀便甩出月事的托词来结束了他的试探。他也曾在她来月经之前，他们每晚的“例行公事”后，坐起身来看着妻子于自己身侧坠入平稳的睡眠的模样。他伸手从床头柜上勾过眼镜戴上，细细端详她年轻而汹涌着诱惑力的身体上他能捕捉的每一个细节，可除了在她手腕上那个自己前些日子留下的用力过猛的红痕之外，智秀的身体干净得像一块从未遭受染指的画布。

光这样是不行的。他用手指勾起智秀的发尾碾在指腹把玩，仿佛追逐着狡黠狐狸踪迹的猎人，低下身子去，用手将她的头颅朝向自己扳来。因为他手上的动作不算轻柔，在梦中被捏得有点疼的智秀急促紧张地深吸了一口气，但好在并没有睁开眼睛，仍处于半梦半醒之间的状态。万花丛中过的经验让他深深知晓现在便是真正试探她的最佳时刻——当她们不得不囿于种种原因，躺在一个并不心爱的男人身边时，淫荡的本性注定会受到驱使，在脑海里构建一个与情郎共赴温柔乡的深深梦境，也正是在这样特殊的时刻，那些平日里就算同自己丈夫做爱也要牢牢戴在脸上的面具才会露出破绽。他伸手触碰到智秀柔软水润的嘴唇时，只感觉自己离她放荡的秘密已只剩下咫尺之遥，他的指尖已经感受到了她那张漂亮的贤妻面具绑缚于脑后的绳结——这场你来我往的猫鼠游戏应该快迎来结尾，只需要此时像他这样一面垂首亲吻她，一面伸手撩开她被单下的真丝睡裙，探进她的内裤，用omega钟爱的温柔方式对待这些进化不完全的雌畜，揉动她的牝户，让她在昏昏沉沉中出于淫荡被错觉欺骗，然后不由自主地说错话，把他当成自己那个日思夜想的姘头。

“嗯……”她挺起胸脯，夹紧大腿想要赶走在其间作乱的手指，这样直接又大胆的行径只掀起了她感官里的不适面，但可有可无的挣扎完全起不到应有的效果，在丈夫眼中这顶多算是欲拒还迎的情趣游戏。他加大了手指揉动的力度，而越是这样温热的、长着嫩肉的隐秘地方，越是能剧烈激发他蹂躏的欲望，就像他自己年少时所无法拒绝的那样。他回忆起了当自己与如今的Limario差不多年纪时每日汹涌在身体里不眠不休的性欲，他也像是现在这样用两根手指搅动在软烂的桃子里，听芬芳的果肉于他指尖发出黏稠淫荡的水声，然后用已经被自己的手指烘热的果肉磨蹭坚硬的阳器，直到甜腻的汁水和喷薄而出的精液一道从他的大腿根部流下，打湿床单。他不太能克制自己在这方面的破坏欲望，即使如今比起以前早已斯文许多，一到这种时候他还是选择放任自流，手上的动作从越来越用力的揉动变成了揉捏，一边用力框住她轻轻挣扎的身体，巴不得好好把她下流的样子看个够，不料自己究竟哪里做错了什么，踩了妻子的雷。她猛然睁开眼睛，却出乎他意料地没有喊出任何可疑的陌生姓名，甚至还迅速消减了脸上暧昧的酡红，自床上撑起身体与他形成对峙的局面。

他曾经以为这是哄骗智秀和盘托出丑事的最好方法，换来的是夫妻之间彻底捅破窗户纸、掀开遮羞布，毫无掩饰的对出轨的怀疑。他们在昏暗之中对视片刻，然后智秀抢在他之前心虚似的别过头，侧身将夜读灯旋转开。随着旋钮在指尖“啪”的一声轻响，昏黄的灯光铺在他此刻忽然横生老态的脸上。也可以说那并不是老态，只是有别于他将事事掌握其中时那份自豪的意气风发。更准确地说，是一种难得的挫败。但与此同时，智秀眼里不加掩饰的怨怼激起了他的愤怒，提醒了他，自己在家里理所应当的绝对权威。既然是绝对权威，作为妻子的智秀自然就毫无理由因为他深夜突如其来的性质而把怨怼和生气挂在脸上。

并且在他短暂的思考后，他在心里断言智秀并不是因为自己的临时起意而如此不快。大凡她心里还留有属于丈夫的一席之地，那这场唯一错误仅仅是发生得不合时宜的性游戏都不会换来现在这样的表情：他在智秀美丽的眼眸中看到了一堵难以逾越的高墙。她更像是在睡梦刚醒时还来不及展现表演艺术，一不小心露出内心对丈夫的真实态度。他看着开灯后几秒钟智秀自然而然伸过来与他交握的手和已经快速用温驯填满的眼神，不做回应，只是无声发笑。想必此刻智秀正在脑子里飞快为自己找寻一个借口，来解释为何作为妻子要对合法丈夫深夜的试探作出如此过激的、无处掩饰反感厌恶的反应。这问题的答案在他心里已经给出，只不过智秀是肯定会辩解的——他乐得看这个聪明又可怜的女人掩饰错漏的  
样子。

“……经前综合征。”智秀把披散的头发拢向一侧肩膀，然后捂住脸，“我情绪有点波动，亲爱的。让你失望了。”  
他已经知晓，如今从她的阴道已经无法敲响拿扇为姘头禁闭的心门了。不论她的语气如何诚挚、恳切，都只是精巧的台词。与其气急败坏地一巴掌把露出破绽的小娼妇刮到床下去泄愤、像教训那些不服管的猫狗一般揪着她的头发给她两巴掌，倒不如从精神上好好给她留下深刻烙印。

“你说这话倒是提醒了我。”他帮智秀把凌乱的发须别在耳后，“明明我们该趁着现在要个孩子才对，你却天天都吃避孕药——本来就没有必要，你我既然是合法夫妻，你又正当年，为什么要避孕？”

没能逃过他眼睛地，她在听到“孩子”这样的字眼后愣住了精妙表演，纵使那只是一个瞬间，而她在这一瞬间后立刻拿出妩媚的态度来，主动滑入他怀中，“我只是以为，家里已经有Limario了……就……”

“可我觉得不够，还要再生养几个才对。无论如何你也是我的续弦妻子，应当知道我的几个兄弟都比我多子。这是你的责任，不是你可以自己做的选择，智秀……若我想要孩子，你就应当替我生，不是吗？”

他看不到此刻智秀理应精彩绝伦的表情。

“况且，难道你自己也不也应该为alpha的播种感到幸运，因为我将实现你作为一个omega和女人的最大价值吗？我想把它还给你……你成为母亲的权利。”

“在您眼中，女人最应该用“价值”来衡量吗？”她虽自知拿这些与丈夫辩驳是以卵击石——他那些迂腐的、极陈旧的观念根本难以改变，智秀还是尽可能的拖延着时间，不事情往她最不乐意看到的方向发展——并且，那也是Limario最不愿意看到的方向。她的小少年明天就要回学校去上课了，“亲爱的……我不是反抗你，我只是……觉得女人也应该有做女人的种种情绪……”

他光是看着她就知道她在手心冒汗。

“我发现今天你的话格外多，智秀。好言好语地你来我往不是我擅长的，你清楚。你在逃避……上一次我问你有什么东西瞒着我之后，你知道吗，你明显努力的样子在我看来也算得上有趣，那为什么今天又旧病复发，想要挑战我的底线了？”

他捏住妻子的下巴，将她无处溃逃的丝丝心虚和重整情绪后呈现的镇定照单全收。不需要再多说什么，手指那  
股很不能捏碎她的力气便足以扑灭她那点可笑臆想。

“趴下。”

静默的主卧里窸窸窣窣片刻，然后传来了肉体碰撞的节律声响，并无喊叫。直到他气喘吁吁地完事，不得不承认自己不再年轻后才开口续上了两人的对白，“这段时间我想把你带在身边。”

智秀没有应诺，好像自己比丈夫还对刚刚结束的交配感到疲倦一般，保持着从头到尾没变过的狗交姿势。她把头埋进手臂。

“明天去逛逛画展。”

他在第二次没从智秀那里得到回应后，感到些许自己的权威被挑战的意味。这女人脑子里究竟在想什么，竟能到了这地步还用消极的抵抗方式给他平添不悦。他用一秒钟遏制了汹涌的怒气，把拉着她头发扯过脑袋来的冲动变成伸出双手，将她修整得光洁如少女的阴阜向中间拢去，让白浊的黏液无法从她身体里缓缓流出。每看到智秀因为自己棋高一着的折磨而痛苦地发颤又无法拒绝，他心里的愉悦便增添几分。这可不是两个巴掌能换来的，因他知晓这对于一个女人来说是多么深重的羞辱：做自己不爱的男人胯下玩物，甚至还要为他生育孩子——这是基于高超识人的定制折磨，光是想到她要如何大着肚子面对自己心心念念的情郎，而那胆大包天的杂碎又会露出怎样的表情来想象今晚自己趴在她身上耸动的每一幕画面，他就忍不住发笑。这对野鸳鸯终究翻不起风浪。

这个漂亮玩具实打实的物超所值。此刻，在画展雪亮的灯光下，他捏着年轻妻子的手指，一次又一次慢放时针划过的每个瞬间，他享受每个瞬间里汹涌而出的对她的折磨，看着她心事重重的模样。  
跳脚？家暴？气急败坏？不……那些都太流于表面了。在她暗自乱许芳心这件事已成了夫妻之间并未说出口的共同认知后，沉不住气反倒容易给这狡黠的女人机会从自己掌中挣脱——他要是真的对她动手，保不齐就给了她和她的小姘头把柄。唯有让一切形式的折磨都披上正常夫妻生活的外衣，让人根本无从指责，才是真正对她意志的摧毁。同时，在外人看来，以百般温馨的爱的名义卸下一身杂务和公事每天专程陪着她逛画展或是玩乐些别的，更是不留情面地掐断了她最后的那点同人偷腥的可能。

“我不太懂欣赏艺术，也不是艺术批评家。”智秀茫然抬头看着面前画框中自尽的男子，然后转过头，目光略过朝自己抛出话头的丈夫，淡淡回应满脸堆笑的导览，“我只是陪同丈夫而已。”

“您很有眼力见，夫人。抛开技法和风格这些乱七八糟的东西而言，俄狄浦斯王这个故事的选材就很有话题性，他弑父娶母……”

画展的稀疏的人流在智秀瞬间僵直的脊背后缓缓流动，那一阵阵涌起的寒意警告着她有两道审视的目光正自她背后挪到她侧面，她的鼓膜里跳突着心脏的声音，浑身血液快要往耳根涌去，万幸就在她快遮掩不住自己异常时，丈夫在生意上那些不痛不痒的打官腔熟人凑巧搭救了她——他收回目光，转而与两个比他脑满肠肥得多的男子寒暄。其中一个智秀还认得，她捂住发烫的耳朵，在他们空洞的问候里平复心情，后悔自己的轻浮。之所以会反应这么剧烈，只有一个原因——她真的太想念Limario了。她想念今早少年与她在狭窄逼仄的储物间里忘却自我的深深拥抱和他温柔的嗓音，想念他柔顺的头发缝隙间清新的香味，也想念他时刻将她映在其中、不掩饰爱意的眼神，还有他带给自己的小小感动：原来自周末的偷偷见面后，他一直没能在心里忘却智秀略带悲伤情绪的话。她的少年不停向她道歉，那事其实连智秀自己都没有太放在心上，却在Limario眼里是天大的问题——她满目疮痍的心感到甜蜜。

沦陷在炙热秘恋中的从来都不只是少年一个人，恰恰相反，Limario如今还只是在学校里经历着分别的相思之苦，智秀却要无时无刻不承受着丈夫对她的精神折磨与无尽审视。她就这么捂着慢慢褪去潮红的耳朵，再度于这番她根本没资格也不想插进去的客套场面里陷入失神。Limario去上学的前一天的更早些时候，他悄悄给智秀发了一条简讯：「明天我五点半在储物间等你。记得删掉。」

智秀在那天晚上实在太累，以至于她睡过了头，来不及换掉那件吊带睡裙。她极轻地按下门把将门舌对准那个洞，然后以同样轻缓的动作松开门把手，赤足踩在木地板上心急火燎地向楼下走去，又不得不提防自己每走一步可能发出的声响——她美丽又写尽欺辱和疲倦的脸上浮现出不可遏制的焦虑，因为这份于她胸腔中熊熊燃烧的不伦之恋，此刻她已不再是自我麻醉、任丈夫凌辱也不会在心里掀起丝毫波澜的“攀高枝的烂货”，而更像是与恶魔做了交易，以每一步前行都伴随着刀割般苦痛为代价换来了与那童话中王子相见机会的小人鱼，纵使这从丈夫身边暂时脱逃的每一步都牵扯住她肉体或精神上狰狞的伤痕，智秀倦怠的、难掩憔悴的面色还是竭力调高了亮度，掏出了剩余里最后那点好气色来。

智秀走向他。

她在不得已而为之的一次次轻缓的步伐里挪到了一楼走廊尽头储物间那扇小小的门前，心跳得飞快——就算是昨天夜里丈夫忽然提及生育话题时，她也没感到过的害怕情绪在她的手握到球状门把时突然汹涌而出，智秀不知道自己该如何面对Limario——第一次的，从十四岁开始就习惯了被别人指指点点、称为烂货破鞋的她打心眼里无法忘却曾在自己身上真正发生过的堪称灾难的一切，她握着门把却迟迟不敢转动，只觉得自己此时此刻满身污秽，而门后那个温柔的少年对这一切一无所知。

她害了Limario，也给自己引来了磨折。

正在智秀被罪恶感蚕食心尖时，储物间里抱着手臂静静等候情人的少年像是感受到了什么似的，她听见他趴在门缝朝外轻唤道：

“妈妈！”

他这副幼稚与成熟在其中打得不可开交的身体是如此奇妙——不，Limario整个人就如此奇妙，他日渐低沉的嗓音带着胶着的魔力，用最纯洁、热切的口吻吐出最亲密的称谓，却在爱欲和情色的意味上登峰造极，智秀咬紧牙关，一使劲拧开了门把，只见Limario在她拉开门的瞬间还保留着趴在门缝的动作。

他今天好看得不得了。

她的小男孩儿今天漂亮坏了。

Limario早就穿好了校服，干净的白色衬衫下是一条比他在家里爱穿的那些短裤更长，能遮住膝盖的深蓝色裤子。他就这么趴着仰头把目光投进智秀眼里，刚开始还满心欢喜的表情因为她过分红肿的眼眶一下子蒙了灰尘，她仍旧拉着门，嘴唇颤抖，但不知道如何开口，明明昨晚收到简讯后她已经暗暗下决心今天不在Limario回学校这种时候跟他露出什么委屈的神色叫他多虑，可一看到他全然欢喜、渴慕的表情时，她身体与内心上下尽数的伤痕便剧烈作痛，只因在简单纯粹不设防的潜意识中，智秀唯一可以倾泻委屈的人只有他。Limario直起身来，她旋即冲进储物间，关上门抱住他。智秀在理智与情感的撕咬过程中纠结片刻，最后还是把到了门口的委屈连同眼泪憋了回去：她可不想让Limario本应该开开心心地开始的第一个星期在一大早就毁掉，这样实在太过自私。

“你哭了？”他对她的拥抱作出回应，双臂轻柔地环住她，“怎么不说话？”

“Limario，你让我多抱你一会儿，给我一分钟……”

“可是我想和妈妈多说几句话。”

“抱着也可以说，傻孩子。”

“……你吓我一跳，妈妈。我以为你哭了呢，你就这么呼啦一下拉开门，拿红通通的眼睛看着我。”

“我的眼睛很红？”智秀纵容自己把头埋在Limario的颈间，与他一道靠在储物架上轻轻摇晃。她没穿内衣的身体隔着薄薄的吊带与衬衫和Limario平坦的身体紧密贴合，两副漂亮的躯壳瞬间觉察了对彼此的渴望，她在略微上升的体温里扭动身体，将乳房压在他胸口，只可惜今天早上没有时间了，只能像这样过过干瘾，“Limario嫌我不漂亮了。”

“我哪有。”他动了动肩膀，将智秀的脸捧在眼前，“妈妈一直都很漂亮，是看了都叫人忍不住想親親你的漂亮。”

语毕，Limario赶在智秀之前相当纯情地闭上睫毛浓密的眼睛，将自己的嘴唇送到她嘴边，然后与她贴合在一起。在相触的瞬间，浑浑噩噩的智秀才觉得自己好像重新活了过来，拥抱到了阴冷潮湿的一隅中唯一的太阳。Limario主动献上的吻，其甜蜜程度与他少年多汁的肉体不相上下，尤其是他分明还算拙劣，但饱含感情的吻技。这要是在普通女朋友那，是绝对的减分项，但今日智秀放弃了往日那般在接吻中对他诱惑式的引导，随着他笨拙的带动被他吮吸，他的拙劣反倒成了可爱的加分项。

“其实我今天主要想和你道个歉，上周末的时候我听漏了你说的话。”

她贪心地呼吸属于Limario的信息素，任由那股温暖的气味在她的感官里攻城略地。

“没事……那不重要……”

迟来的意识很快鞭笞在她的脑海中——信息素……以往不  
论是同丈夫交过差，还是与Limario偷过情之后，她都会细细收拾掉身上暧昧的气息，可是今天她偏偏就忘了这档子事，也就是说，在她拉开门扑进他怀抱的时候，Limario肯定就已经闻到了自己身上那阵交融的味道，但他一直到现在都没提起，反倒是先抛出了个上周的旧事。

“怎么了？”他看着忽然陷入沉默的智秀，后者脑子里乱作一团，轰轰作响。毕竟，选择去掩饰一件事的发生和干脆不掩饰之间有着太过显著的差异，自己这样同把Limario的心放在地上踩没什么区别——这简直就是在同他说：「昨晚你父亲操了我。」

“Limario，我应该先清理一下自己再来的。”她埋下头，双手放在Limario胸口，把他轻轻推开，让自己与少年隔出相当的一段距离，直至已感受不到他的呼吸喷洒在胸口，“这样你会不会好受些……”

Limario被她推开后远远看上去的样子反而更加迷人。他的头发在接吻时被她弄乱了，耳尖还红红的，衬衫上都是暧昧的褶皱。他保持着怀里空空的别离时的姿势，又像是永远都痴情地等候着与她再度拥抱。男孩此刻看上去更像个男人，两种复杂的感觉在他身上得到了统一，紧接着，便是那成熟的意味压倒了无措的稚气。他凝视她片刻，然后主动向前踏出一步，终结了她营造出的二人间无法从信息素觉察彼此的距离。

他走向智秀。

“智秀觉得自己这样会叫我不悦吗？”他再度与智秀拥抱，“我没有不高兴。其实，如果不是你刚才忽然自己又想到了这回事，我根本就不准备说什么。是妈妈对自己太严格了，不要过得这么有负担……”  
他这番话于智秀而言不啻是平地一声惊雷——同样，这番话背后属于Limario的宽容和理解，都让她震惊：“你应当生气。”

“妈妈，不生气不代表我不在乎，不生气只代表我不把这份在乎变成愤怒无意义地加诸你，你是无辜的，我为什么要凶你？”

Limario伸出拇指替她拭去终于泫泫然的眼泪，“我想……既然我说过了我爱你这样的话，就绝不应该只是与你分享放逐的快乐，也应该与你共同承担悲伤的情绪，而不是一味地……像个鸵鸟一样，逃避你正经历着痛苦的事实，还反过来责怪你没有在我面前掩饰好自己的伤口。那不是爱，那是占有，妈妈。”

智秀再度把他推开，这次是出于相当大的震惊。这并不夸张，在她二十来年的短暂人生经历里，还没有人对她展现出了这样程度的包容。于冷暖人情中摔打出来、已经快成为骨髓中本性的狐疑就像肉体的痛觉一样，能在这种黑暗中一秉烛火般的诱惑前灼烧她的手指，对她发出警告。尤其是像在现在这样的时刻，甚至更甚：她从未如此这般地觉察自己为某个人所深爱着。  
她细细端详了一阵Limario，然后伸手抚过少年的脸颊，酝酿了好些话到嘴边又觉得多事，剩下的时间已然不多了。

“你……是不是……没刮胡子？”

“啊？”原本紧张地绞着手指准备听她回应的Limario面露诧异，这回轮到他害怕自己在对方眼里的形象有差了，他胡乱伸手在脸上乱蹭，趁机握住智秀的手，不知道他从哪里习来了这点坏心，模仿着智秀的语气，“我是不是不漂亮了？”

“没有，我的意思是今天Limario有点像男人。”她娇羞地嗔怪他一句，然后紧紧抱住Limario的胳膊——体格上来讲，还不太像，“看来上次你在我这犯了个小错误之后，这几天以来想了很多，也明白了很多——比我还要明白。”

“只是有一点像男子汉吗？”

她的男孩儿嘟起嘴。

这可不是什么好兆头，漂亮的男孩往往不是什么问题，会跟妈妈撒娇的漂亮孩子才是祸害，“我还以为妈妈会很感动……”

他们于逼仄的储物间中抱在一起，Limario等她的手在自己背上恋恋不舍地摩挲过好几次之后，才滑动了一下喉结，把她打开门时自己就堵在胸口的那句话轻轻在她耳边用情人私语的力道讲出，“他欺负你了？”  
不是一个畏惧父亲威严，时刻仰人鼻息的小男孩那样唯唯诺诺拼出的语气，而是一个男子对自己心爱之人的关切。他的话甫一出口，智秀就抓紧了他腰间的衬衫。这个细微的小动作自然也被Limario捕捉到，现在一切都说得通了。

“他欺负你了。”

“Limario，从你爸爸的角度来说，那是他行事权力范围内的决定……我原本今早不打算同你讲的，怕坏了你在学校的心情。”

只有天知道她这时候有多想永远留在情人温柔的怀抱中。智秀害怕自己说得太多挑起Limario对他父亲的情绪，只能挑捡些能支吾得过去的搪塞他的关心，真正羞耻的那些事最终都还是埋在了心里没说出口。她抚摸Limario的眉心，少年人总是爱把心思写在脸上，不论是快乐还是忧伤，“时间不早了……我还要去做早饭……行李昨天给你收拾好了，你检查过还有问题吗？”

“时间不早了，所以更要做有意义的事情才行……”Limario将她紧紧拥于怀中，她耳边道，“不论如何，也不要自己一个人承受那些乱七八糟的痛苦。”

“Limario……”她一时不知如何形容这个堪称自己生命中最意外来客给她带来的感受，热恋中那纯粹的女儿心性只能在他面前得到充分释放，她在心中祈祷时间能走得再慢一些，让她能多一会儿把Limario留在自己的目光中，“你是我真正的男人……”

“夫人。”

“夫人？”

“……啊，不好意思……”

“您先生同那两位先生一同去吸烟区了，如果不是夫人您的眼睛还睁着，我都以为您就站这里睡着了呢。”  
她为自己今日接二连三的失态窘然，也因终于能从丈夫身边脱离片刻而在脸上滑过一丝庆幸，“非常抱歉，请您继续讲吧。”

“好的，刚刚我们说到俄狄浦斯王旁边的这幅画，比起以希腊神话为背景，在传统框架里表现情感的类型之作，这一幅就显得跳脱传统得许多……可以看到，它所表现的是一位正醉卧美人榻的风尘女子……这样身份的女性，不论是在创作这幅画的年代还是如今都是难登大雅之堂、遭人唾弃的，但他在那时用相当不讳的笔触直接表现了这样一位女性的肉体之美，这是非常难得的。可以看  
到，画中人虽然沦落风尘，行皮肉生意，却仍旧直白凝视着画布之外的看客，有评论家曾说这样的表达方式让人不太舒服，过度表彰她这样不知廉耻的勇气。但跨越了这么多年的时间，现在主流解读更偏向于赞同他的创作理念。”

“噢，是吗？为什么现在大家又改变了看法，往这个妓女身上堆砌赞美词藻呢？”

智秀在地上的影子与从吸烟室回来的丈夫的影子相交叠，而他此刻看上去心情不错，不知道方才在吸烟室里与朋友聊了什么。

他重新将智秀戴着婚戒的手攥于手心，然后转头看着被自己半道打断的导览。

“打破了在那之前，以往人们表现一个女子的陈旧规则：  
将她视为静物、死物、画布之中等候落笔的对象，一个完美的花瓶。赋予了描绘对象全新的元素，就是她主动透过画布，传达给看客的情感。”

“我倒觉得以前的规矩自有它的好处所在。女人在大多数时候做好「漂亮的花瓶」便已经足够，这些情感都有画蛇添足之嫌。”

“噢，先生，我尊重您的说法，不过也有人相当欣赏这样的表现，因为在动人程度上它已经做到了相当好的程度，让看客感受到了一个风尘女子脸上流动的情感，作为一个女人在浮沉之中的快乐与哀愁。传统上讲这很下流，但我们既然谈艺术，就不言下流。”  
他露出了好奇的神色，“那抛却「相当」，所谓世界上第一好，又是何种程度？”

“这……”导览面露难色，却同他都没有料到在这时候智秀会忽然开口。

“兴许最美妙的，是让她自己也懂得了做一个女人的快乐与哀愁。”

她抬头望着高高悬起、在看客面前袒胸露乳的风尘女子，然后思绪被丈夫打断。

“我更没想到过，我夫人还是个评论家。”

这一回，智秀倒是如同画中女子一般直勾勾地看着他永无止境试探的轻蔑眼神了。不过她满心的倒影，都只属于此刻画面之外的另一个人。她在丈夫眨眼的诧异中回忆着自己如何在昏暗的储物间里抱着命运漩涡里唯一的救赎，与他数着最后的时间作恨不能抵死的缠绵，将彼此的气息烙印在心间。

“对妈妈而言，真正的男人又意味着什么呢……”

“你使我懂得做女人的快乐，亦使我感受做女人的痛苦……”

在丈夫无法领会的言外之意里，她转身放任自己投入乐与痛交融的火海，與秘密的情人翩然起舞，直至一切成灰。


	8. 拉伊奧斯

星期三，眼看着就快要到周末回家的时候，细细想来却还隔了一天，因此难免叫人觉得沮丧。尤其是对Limario这样初尝爱情甜蜜滋味的少年人来说，无法留在智秀身旁的每分每秒都让他心痒难耐。从来都不止留在家里扮演贤妻角色的智秀深受思念折磨，此时此刻正一个人端坐在宿舍桌前的Limario也是如此。他将练习簿与课本平整地摆在自己干净的书桌台面上。

和同宿舍的男孩们比起来，他的这一方小天地显得寡淡而落寞——他既不同爱好篮球的舍友一样把各式各样的球星海报贴在墙上，也没什么对动漫的喜爱。舍不得把继母给他买的新书包跟上完课后急着呼朋引伴去篮球馆占位置的舍友一样随手扔在宿舍地板上，也害怕挂在床头背带会变形，Limario把这个白色的背包靠在书桌上，好像这样更能给他一些心里慰藉，如同这是他与继母的小小信物，一看到它就能回想起周一早上自己临走前站在玄关同智秀用眼神进行的无声道别——尽管在那之前更早时候他们已经在储物间里动情地拥吻，真正要迈出家门时内心纠缠的还是深深的留恋。

他自来水笔的笔尖啄在练习簿上，却久久没有写出一个字。左手边翻开的数学课本下压着透明文件袋，里面的各类小测考试试卷被这个敏感细心的男孩整齐叠放在一起，错漏之处近旁是他用红色水笔做上的密密麻麻的注解，有时还贴上了一两张便利贴。

Limario思绪飘飞，仅仅是用空洞的目光将数学题目盯着而已，又或者说是那些他自己工整誊抄下来用以提高自我的题目正躺在纸上盯着Limario，直到他终于意识到自己在浪费时间，脸色微微一红。他抬手揉起了后脑勺，不多时，连他今日颗粒未进的肚子也咕咕叫起来——原本学校的午餐就不大合他胃口，他的右脚脚踝还屋漏偏逢连夜雨地在昨天的体育课上崴伤，因此他连下课后从教室回宿舍都少不了舍友的帮助，实在是再也抹不下这个面子去让舍友帮自己做这做那，Limario生性里不愿给别人带来麻烦，这是他从父亲的棍棒教育下悟出的一点行事哲学。况且因为他话不多的性格，即使是舍友也并不算是Limario的铁哥们。事实上，这些为人处世都相当大大咧咧的少年觉得Limario有点娘娘腔，怪脂粉气的。尽管Limario倒也没展示出和女孩儿们特别密切的关系——他是个独立的个体，不太感冒同龄人在青春期爱扎堆玩的这套又对谁都彬彬有礼，跟个艺术家似的。

唯一的改观是在这次暑假收假返校时候，与Limario同宿舍的舍友们发现了石破天惊的秘密：从住进这个宿舍与众人成为舍友的第一天起，就过着和尚般日子、即使是大家闹哄哄地在书桌旁分享色情影片也能目不斜视地捏着自己手中洗好的苹果擦肩而过的Limario每天晚上——甚至是中午午睡的时候都会在床上尻枪。纵使他多半注意了不让自己在安静的环境里发出声音，那一阵一阵伴随着零件有点老化的空调“哒哒”噪音的喘息任哪个正常的alpha听了都能会心一笑。这成了男生宿舍里公开的秘密，只不过这等与吃饭睡觉一样稀松平常的小事人人都做，不是什么新闻，因此这件事也就它刚刚被发现时引起的小小爆破里消逝了声响与震撼力，仅仅是让大男孩们觉得这位相当“皎洁”的舍友也坠入凡尘同自己一样了。

午饭的事情不在他的着急列表之内。Limario把手掌放在肚子上胡乱揉动了两下，然后另一只手有些懊丧地松开水笔，连盖子也懒得盖，就颓然地将整个人在靠背椅上放松。他那两条在夏日时光的母爱滋润里疯长了一截长度的腿颇为男子气地大大岔开，崴伤过右脚脚踝的那侧脚掌微微悬空 ，不敢碰到地面平白惹得疼痛发作。Limario的双臂向后作百无聊赖状拉扯椅子的靠背，于最易困乏的午后片刻合拢沉甸甸的眼皮。因为他右脚崴伤的缘故，课表上原本计划下午在运动馆里的网球课成了在宿舍的休息时间。Limario合着眼睛打了一会儿盹，一股下身邪火纠缠的燥热就又趁着他抛却了正经课业去偷懒的无聊空挡自下而上地攀附上他的心尖，光是闭着眼，智秀美丽而赤裸的牝体就从他脑海深处淌出，在遍布他四肢百骸的每一处脆弱神经的末端翩然雀跃，叫他不得安宁，回忆起自己与继母偷情的种种欢娱，那些濡湿、缠绵的舌吻和恨不能将对方揉入骨血的怀抱。眼下同宿舍的男孩们都去篮球馆消耗青春期过剩精力去了，故而房间里安静得可怕。

Limario闭着眼睛，右手探进盖着肚子的白色T恤里。如今他浑身上下的衣服，哪怕内裤都是暑假里智秀重新挑时间给他买的，原本那些把他越来越膨胀的体格框在儿童躯壳里的旧衣服都被她收了起来，因此当周一早晨可以说得上是“焕然一新”的Limario蹬着双板鞋推开教室的门时，不啻是给在正三五成群地聚在一起聊天的同学们投下了一枚谈资炸弹：这个腼腆的家伙过了一个暑假好像不仅长高到了惊人的程度，连衣品也出人意料地好了起来。经过几番讨论后，他们为Limario突如其来的改变下了结论：他一定是恋爱了。 当然，也有并不相信如此论调的女孩，只因Limario在开学后于人前依旧是如昔的讷然，从未因所谓的“衣品变好”、是大家口中那个“像明星一样举手投足都闪闪发光”的男孩而刻意拉进与男女同学的关系。他仍旧和从前一样，静默地背着他的新书包到座位旁站定，伸着他白皙的手臂从包里取出一沓作业来，再用差不多静默的状态擦拭桌椅上的灰尘，最后坐在椅子上，就跟完全没听到自己身后的银贞那声震撼抽吸似的翻开课本，同新学期的课业无缝衔接上了。 时间就这样向后推移了两天来到周三，只有Limario自己才知道，他是如何在本应静下心来学习的时候克制不住脑子里此起彼伏的乱绪想到年轻继母的。虽然在外人看来Limario仍旧是那个对情爱一窍不通的家伙，他自己却实打实地因为内心深处妖艳的初恋之花于禁断欲房中的种种滋润而迎来的丰腴绽放，在情爱敏感度方面登上了新的台阶——至少，他在开学之后这短短的两天内感受到了围绕在自己身侧的、那属于女孩子们的关注。说实话，Limario并不在心底为得到了她们的关注而心生骄傲自豪——他整日忙于深陷对继母的思念之中，无暇分出精力来应付这些。他必须承认的一点是，自己好像生来、刻在骨血之中的对异性的审美就不在同龄的娇俏女子身上，她们或许的确更加具有青春活力，但能将他捕捉的成熟感和让他为止眩晕的温柔支配并不罗列其中。Limario对充满母性魅力的女人更容易倾心，因此他在智秀面前全然缴械投降，毫无抵抗能力。

他就这样將自己的身体瘫软在靠背椅上，手掌基于那点在脑子里活泛的坏想法慢慢从小腹向下靠，一面又觉察出了自己日渐的放纵，可怜的羞耻心跳出来同冒头的性欲打作一团，不可开交，最后还是在他血管里奔涌不息的青春期占了上风，Limario微微睁开眼睛瞥了一眼贴着球星海报的宿舍门，决心好好留一只耳朵在那门锁上，就算是舍友半途回来了也没关系——年轻的男孩总是如此聒噪，声响足以提醒自己。  
他把眼神挪回来，看着自己的手鬼使神差（每次做这样的事Limario都不好意思承认是他自己精虫上脑）地伸进了短裤里去抚弄，这样子看起来就像个玩玩具的小男生，只不过这个特殊的玩具正挂在Limario自己两腿之间——而且在他轻柔的玩弄里慢慢充血肿胀，显得相当怒气冲冲。因为舍友不在，Limario没控制住自己在撸动下身时从喉咙深处滚落一声性感的呻吟。他闭上眼睛，浓密美丽的睫毛因身体中汹涌的性欲止不住发颤，自觉此刻手掌中握住的玩意就是个祸害，迟早要将那个原本因懦弱而无所招惹也无所期许的自己彻底拉入性与爱的漩涡，再把他彻底搅碎，成为他心中唯一值得顶礼膜拜的女神面前的小小祭品，但Limario还是欣然赴行了：他在合上眼皮后旋即崩断了心里最后那丝羞耻的弦，放任自己疯狂想象与俏丽的继母做爱的种种方式和场景，他回忆起智秀在盥洗室里跪在冰凉的地板砖上为他吞吃他祸根的模样，她粉亮的心形唇珠是如何于他的茎身摩擦——智秀的唇舌功夫好到Limario这样的小年轻根本招架不住，她总是懂得何时应当舐过最为敏感的头部，何时又应当加快手上的辅助动作，让她身下的小雄兽发出奶声奶气的呜咽和求饶。每每回想起继母为他行事时刻意含着他的东西抬头与他目光相交的诱惑模样，Limario手中的阴茎就又肿胀几分，仿佛是要控诉他自己纷飞的想象力已触及了往昔在家享受的“大餐”，而如今只能在宿舍里尻枪解馋。

“噢，妈妈……”Limario的头稍稍一歪，靠在椅背上，性快感的轮番冲击让他舍不得松手，一边在嘴里胡乱叫嚷着语调使人脸红的称谓，说些他于静默无言里从舍友和同学们那学来的下流脏话，他发颤的声调将那些淫词浪语衬托得更加不堪，也就听得他自己更兴奋——Limario的确觉得蜜穴这样贴切的称谓很适合智秀两腿之间那个叫自己欲罢不能的坏东西——不，他在来不及擦干流到体恤上的涎液时打消了这个大不敬的念头，那可不是什么坏东西，那是全世界最热最紧的软肉，Limario断定里面一定住了什么吮人精魂的妖精，就算自己仅仅是趴在智秀腿间用舌头像小狗一样乱蹭，她都能在挣扎和调笑间流出把他头发濡湿的水来，更别说真正交媾的时候。Limario的手不停变换着速度和方式，眼前继母诱人的模样也在即将到来的性高潮前更加艳丽迷人，年轻的alpha只觉得自己满脑子都是她淌着淫水的那一道光洁、鼓起的沟，他没有抚弄阴茎的那只手从自己充血的乳首上挪开，伸入黑暗中，想要触碰他瑰丽幻想里那道温热潮湿的水沟，然后果不其然地扑空——Limario在快感与失落交织的上升螺旋中深深沦陷，然后加速手上的冲刺，准备迎来这次午后小坏事的喷发，可几乎就在他要因高潮叫出来的同一时刻，Limario原本就紧闭着的双眼被一双柔软的手轻轻捂住。

如果不是身体在射精瞬间的僵直帮他维持了在椅子上的平衡，Limario此刻已经摔到宿舍地板上了，说不定右脚的伤还会雪上加霜。他就在这样万分尴尬和惊恐的气氛里纯粹出于天性地喷射出数股白浊的精液，然后他两腿间的捣蛋鬼因为剧烈的恐惧和羞耻心而神气不再，迅速缩回了正常尺寸，事不关己高高挂起地垂在脐下三寸。小孩而已经宕机的脑子一片空白，甚至忘了开口。他倒也不是没有猜测捂着自己眼睛的就是智秀（如果不是智秀，他余生恐怕都没脸见人，也无法在情人面前洗清不洁嫌疑了），只是实在不敢相信她会挑这么个日子来宿舍——他们之前约好过的，不能在父亲那表现出过分的亲密，如今自己开学才两天她就忍不住来学校见情人，不知道会否引起父亲的猜忌。

“在想我。”她那明显带着笑意的话响在Limario耳畔时，他炸了雷的脑子才回复了些许意识，“Limario的动作还挺熟练的，原本我以为你在学校会憋坏，看来你给自己找了出路。”

智秀把手从他的眼前挪开，心急火热的少年还没来得及把裤子提上来，光着下身就想从椅子上站起来拥抱她，可又因为碰到了手上的脚踝一声呼痛，颓然地坐了回去，慌慌张张扯过一开始准备好的卫生纸给自己做清理工作。原本他心里憋了一大堆话准备在周末回家后说给智秀听，现在却一个字也说不出口，只羞怯地咬着嘴唇擦来擦去而已。智秀看着被自己闹了个大红脸的小男生，心里无限的温柔被他激荡而起。Limario真是成熟与稚气纠缠的矛盾体，明明周一分别的时候还叫人觉得颇有男人味，现在整个人又变成了在母亲跟前闯了祸的小男孩——当然，这两种模样各有各的好，也各有各的情致，智秀都很喜欢。

“我不知道妈妈今天到学校来。”Limario在她面前微微低着头，露出委屈的神色。他就是这样，即使这番话并没有责备智秀的意味，那对水光滟滟的大眼睛还是能将她的母性和怜爱弄得涨潮。

智秀把手里拎着的大小袋子往他的书桌上一放，然后一面伸手撩起自己垂落额际的头发，一面转身将另一只手放在Limario舍友桌前的椅子上，转头对他做了个“可以吗”的表情。明明只是普普通通的询问，于已经超过五十小时之久没见到继母真人的Limario而言都美得叫他陶醉——他出神地看着今日穿了优雅长裙的继母撩起头发时随着动作摇曳的她的耳饰和项链，直到智秀终于受不了儿子长久的呆滞，把他从垂涎中拉了出来：

“Limario，我想借用一下你舍友的椅子。”

“啊，啊，用，用吧……等！等等……！”

他又一次忘却了腿上的伤想要站起来阻止智秀，然后又一次吃痛重重跌坐回椅子上，又羞又窘，“不要坐他们的椅子，不干净。”语毕，Limario竭力在自己的椅子上挪开了一小块空间，复抬头看着有点为自己的霸道和占有欲感到错愕的智秀，“妈妈，过来和我一起坐。”

智秀笑出了声：“凭什么就你的椅子是干净的？Limario，两天不见，你又变霸道了。让我看看你在变霸道的同时有没有乖乖听话长胖一点？”

她松开椅背，朝Limario走去却并不如他所愿那般与他挤在一起，而是优雅地整理了一下长裙蹲在他面前，再伸出手一左一右地掐住儿子的脸颊轻轻揉捏，后者则分外乖顺地垂下头任她玩弄，“我原本也以为只能在周五才和你见面了，可这不是发生了意外么？你父亲接到学校老师的消息，说是你在学校上体育课的时候把脚崴了——我猜他是在拿这件事试探我，才顺手给了我个机会来学校探望探望你这小孩。”

Limario心里的魔鬼自智秀提起父亲起就让他心绪不宁。他虽然已经下定决心与智秀在分享了放逐的快乐后共担苦难，也真正理解继母的苦楚，无意将那些事迁怒于她，却并不代表着他对父亲本人就能做到同等的宽容。恰恰与之相反，一想到父亲在自己回学校以后又可能对智秀作出怎样过分的举动，Limario原本因她的突然到来分外愉悦的心情就结了一层霜，这丝愁绪也攀上了他的眼角眉梢，“他怀疑我？”

智秀轻轻拍了拍少年的脸颊，“倒也不是，否则他也不会轻而易举就给我们这么长的独处时间，不是吗？我想他只是在心里摸透了我在外面有个他无从知晓身份的情人，而这与我共赴温柔乡的情人身份暂时还落不到你头上——Limario，你父亲多半仍旧觉得你如何也不敢睡到主卧去，因此你也免于遭受他的怀疑了。”

他再也受不了与她如此接近的撩拨，心急地将自己送上去，轻啄智秀的嘴唇，求欢般的吻细细密密落在她的唇边，这当然远远不够，情已至此，再多说些正经话时Limario能用在思索上的精力就不多了，“那妈妈说他试探……”

“应该只是试探我有没有在出门之后去别的什么地方幽会。”智秀伸出手指阻隔在二人之间，叫Limario好一阵着急，她如芷兰般馥郁的气息让继子无限情迷，“Limario，今天不行。”

再一次被智秀轻而易举地看穿了小心思的Limario如遭霜打，但片刻后又出于小小的自尊不太愿意承认自己方才不顾身段的急迫，“我没有想那种事情。”

“你有。”智秀对他报以坏笑，然后隔着裤子捏住他又开始勃起的下身，瞬间那副死鸭子嘴硬的倔强就从Limario脸上逃窜精光，他懊丧地嘟起嘴唇，扭动身体不让继母碰到自己的敏感部位。

“生气了？”她帮Limario理好凌乱的衣裤，然后站起身来走到另一侧去，“给我看看你的脚踝。如果只是经过了你们老师在电话里说的那种简单处理的话是不够的，还要擦药油才能好转得快。”

他孩子气地保持静默，也不抬起右边的脚踝给智秀看。此时此刻，在Limario心里，那稚气又任性的一面因着分别而占了上风——他现在只想要得到智秀百分百温柔的溺爱，可打今天见面开始，继母就可以说是事事都不顺着他那点小孩子脾性来。Limario以前孤单地在父亲身边长大时，那份属于孩童的娇纵从来没有得到过生存允许。他和同龄人不一样，毫无任性的机会——父亲对他说什么或让他做什么，不论心底愿不愿意，Limario都只能照办，否则迎接他的必然是一顿从来都控制不好力度的毒打。他所有孩子气的娇纵、任性和小小的不情愿、对溺爱的渴望，都被父亲粗暴的棍棒教育永远血肉模糊地塞进了心中的密室，直到现在有了继母的出现。

“在同妈妈生气吗，小熊。”智秀失笑，轻手把他毛茸茸的脑袋揽入怀中，替他捋动头发，“我来了月事，不能做。等到周末应该可以，你懂事，不要因为这个同我置气了。”

他哼唧了两声，“我只是害怕妈妈没有之前那么爱我，不愿意叫我碰你了。你要是早跟我说清楚是你在特殊时期，我关心妈妈还来不及。”

智秀这番怀柔战术很是奏效。柔情蜜意后，Limario便乖乖地坐在椅子上，抬起腿任由她给自己擦拭肿胀的脚踝，也并不喊疼，“妈妈看上去像是很有处理这方面病痛的经验一样。”

智秀把药油的瓶盖旋转紧，然后细细地检查了一遍他肿得发亮的脚踝，“谁身上都有旧伤……

“Limario，我手上不太干净，先借你们的盥洗室洗一洗手再帮你把午饭摆好。盥洗室在哪？”

“那边……我自己也可以摆的，你先去洗手吧。”他在心裡噼里啪啦地打著小算盤，說不定待會兒智秀回來能跟她撒嬌，好讓她喂自己吃午飯。一想到這裡，他的嘴角就止不住上揚，然後又因為忽然闖進腦海的大事卡在一半。

“好。”她正欲转身，又被Limario叫住，“怎么了，是腿上不舒服吗？”

“没有，比这严重得太多！”他的脸涌起潮红，“妈妈，你今天见面了还没有……”

“吻我……”

最后两个字声如蚊呐，与走廊里传来的男孩们聒噪的嬉笑声形成鲜明对比。篮球拍打在地板上，同球鞋尖锐的摩擦声一起打门缝里挤进来。今日他们的兴致似乎格外高扬，想也知道是遇上了什么有趣的事情。虽然与智秀在明面上有着还算能见人的关系，但Limario心里还是在瞬间爆发出了类似被人捉奸的紧张，他鼓起脸颊深呼吸了几次，原以为舍友们的第一注意力应当放在自己书桌上相当丰盛的午饭上，没想到这群男孩把自己围起来的目的并不在此，而是争先恐后向他抛出暧昧的笑容，好像Limario背着他们干了什么了不得而最后终究为他们所知的大坏事——

他的心脏骤然紧缩，奋力在脑海里回忆着方才自己的声量是否大得过分，然后在舍友向自己递出一枚奶黄色信纸的时候向后一缩，皱起了眉毛：“这是……什么？”

“银贞拜托我们转交给你的，这里面写了什么我们可不知道……今天天气也算热吧，她在宿舍门口拜託我们「千万要交到Limario手上」，言辞恳切得不得了哦……可惜你没看见……”

男孩子们哄然大笑，然后在Limario爆棚的尴尬里四散而去，不料转身时与宿舍里忽然多出来的美貌妇人正面相对，惊愕之余三三两两地回头看了看Limario，又回过头看看这位手上还沾着水珠的夫人，一瞬间脑子里关于亲缘关系的词汇都显得匮乏，不论怎么猜都好像显得不合适。

“我是Limario的妈妈。”智秀自然而然地拨开呆站在原地当卫兵的男孩子们，再自然而然地走到Limario身边，双手扶住他此刻也是僵硬无比的肩膀，“Limario，同学们还要睡午觉，我就先回家了……你用过午饭自己把餐具收好就行，袋子里是给你买的新衣服。”末了，她极优雅地拎起包，对Limario眨眨眼——仿佛她刚才根本就没听见对这封情书的议论，也没看见他泛白的指甲盖压着的那层奶黄色信纸，“周五再见。”

可惜在目送她翩翩然离开后的Limario等不及到周五放学了——他在这场感情里始终比智秀稚嫩许多，也捉摸不透为何她要忽视掉那封叫人尴尬的情书，实际上，Limario从自己作为情人的角度出发，躺在床上进行了大概两分钟的思考，然后一头撞上了那个昭然若揭的答案：他认为智秀生气了。或者说，是对自己那番任性的小小报复——她刻意这样在本该表态的时候选择了悬而不决，让小少年这一颗真挚的爱心在火上烤。Limario苦恼地翻了个身，把柔软的枕头压在头上，以过滤掉一部分舍友在激烈运动后格外响亮的鼾声。她就是这样——只有在情难自已的时候，才会对情人吐露心迹，露出她迷人的脆弱面和恋爱中的小女儿情态。其他时候则总是把Limario玩得团团转。像这样的情况下，她不给Limario一个明确的态度反而叫他更加困窘无措。他拿出手机在简讯栏里敲打了几个字，又尽数删掉，把手机扔回被子里。  
他没办法睡好午觉了。

身披金鳞的锦鲤簇拥在男人的手掌下，抢先涌出水面争夺他之间撒下的饲料，在鱼缸的玻璃壁上溅起水花。他今日心情不错。

“你去学校看过他了？”丈夫拍了拍手，将饲料残渣抖入水面，激起了这群锦鲤最后的疯狂。  
智秀从主卧里换了睡袍，正并腿坐在客厅的沙发上挑拣已经长了斑点的水果扔进脚边的垃圾桶，“替他上了药，順便带了点吃的过去。”

他转过身来，与她一道坐在沙发上，手掌自然盖在她的膝盖上，轻轻摩挲。好似这接连几天以来从肉体与精神上叫她不得安生的人不是自己，“Limario自小，我就因为工作的关系没能给他什么关心。多亏了智秀替我照顾他。”

尽管今天自己没从妻子的行迹上发现什么蹊跷而值得深究的异样，但他敏锐的直觉可不会让他就此放弃对美丽妻子的提防。这场你来我往的博弈给他带来的乐趣已比之前他以为的猫鼠游戏大了许多，他此前的确没想到自己会在将来的某一天同一个omega棋逢对手——智秀在自己面前那副叫他逐渐失去耐心的平静和寡淡正一复一日地挑战他胜券在握的决心，没想到到头来还是打算弃置暴力、引蛇出洞的自己吃了闭门羹。

“但有些话，我想我们彼此之间应当坦诚地说。”他一边拨开一点橘子皮，一边不加避讳地把眼神盖在智秀的脸上，不放过她丝毫的情绪变化，“你确实很辛苦，这一点我承认……你知道，我是一个很传统的人，因此在对你的态度方面，有时难免显得简单粗暴了些……但我仍旧希望你与我能共同好好经营这个家庭。而这其中的责任自然就不只是在你，或者只是在我一个人身上。这是身为夫妻的你我二人共同的责任。”

他原本还在心里酝酿情绪，皱起眉头想要拿出点悲伤的表情来，仿佛自己真的曾经为家庭分出过一丝一毫的关注与爱来，但在半途就被挑拣完了水果的智秀给打断了。

“老公想说什么，”她接过丈夫手中剥得乱七八糟毫无章法的橘子，“直接说就好了。”

“不，我想有的事情你比我更清楚。”

若要说故意打哑谜，他不缺这个耐心。

“有的事情？我只知道这段时间您一直让我陪在身边，应当没有什么事情让老公困扰才对。”

“智秀刚才好像把某些事的结果当成了原因来分析。你是个聪明的女人，从她们把你推荐给我那天起我就知道——你不应该犯这种低级错误。”

他轻轻把橘子从智秀手中拿下，继而如自己已经习惯并深深喜爱着的那样玩弄她的手指，“我想在这个话题上再给你一次思考的机会。如果从我嘴里讲出来，那画面可能我们都很尴尬。”

“既然您不肯说，那我也只能认为没有了。”

“智秀，你的手指绷得好紧。”

由于妻子的执拗，他不得不放弃了自己对她手指的玩弄，转而把手极亲昵地搭在智秀的肩膀上。omega的体型原本就比alpha要小上一圈，这亲昵的姿势背后也暗藏着难以反抗的压迫感。仿佛只需要在丈夫的一念之间，智秀浑身的骨头都能被他捏个粉碎。

“我和以前不同，现在不是个推崇暴力的人。况且，你给我的惊喜总是让我舍不得用那些太直接的办法从你嘴里问话——我更是不屑，觉得那些办法太粗鲁了。可任何事物都难以逃脱物极必反的怪圈，智秀……以往我相当享受这份博弈不代表我现在还愿意同你玩文字游戏，因为情况不同，而到目前为止，你已经因为自己交给我的答卷将我触怒，你要明白……我现在忽然很想知道你这张漂亮又倔强的脸上印着血痕的时候，会否还和现在一样冷漠？”

“看着我的眼睛告诉我他是谁，要么就听我给你讲几件旧事，我猜你会感兴趣——关于我是如何在打女人这方面老学不会控制好手上的力度。”

如果不那么用右边的脚支撑身体，而是极轻快地在走路的时候带过右边，类似一跳一跳地前行，Limario勉强还能走路——在一向喜爱自己的老师面前，他刻意表现得比自己的实际情况严重得多，以换来他额外的关心和这周后面两天的假条，总算是得到了回家好好休息、调理身体的允许，从而努力挤出了周末之前就能同智秀见面的时间。Limario迫切地想要同智秀好好面对面解释一下那封来得不是时候的情书是怎么回事，同时也迫切地想要听到能被她亲自证实的对自己的在乎。他在宿舍细细收拾好了午饭用过的餐具，然后把那封惹来了麻烦的情书也同课本一道放进了书包里，最后拨通了家里司机的电话。让John来学校接自己回家可不仅仅是出于吝惜那点车费的考量——他应当知道些最近家里的情况，因此Limario还能在车上旁敲侧击点什么。

“父亲今天也在家？”

Limario的情绪受了点打击，他原以为自己开学之后用不了多久父亲便也需要回归到忙碌的工作中去。如此一来，他好不容易折腾出来的一点独处时光再次显得毫无意义起来。不仅如此，Limario烦恼地把手指插进头发，他恐怕还需要想出个借口来搪塞父亲，好好解释自己为什么连周三下午的课都没有上完的耐心，这么急匆匆地就拖着受伤的右脚回家里来了——任谁都不难看出Limario这幅心急火燎的样子。

“是的，先生周一还特意抽空陪夫人去看了画展，来回也是我接送的。一直到今天，除了中午夫人来学校探望您之外，他们都没有外出。可能先生之前的工作实在太劳累了。”

John在Limario家里当了相当长时间的司机，察言观色的能力很是不错——之前那些衝著高昂薪資來應聘的前任早就都因為不會察言觀色和說話被開除掉了。当他从后视镜里看到Limario望着窗外车流不打算开口回应自己挑起的这番话时，便悄然调大了车里的音乐声。

“快到家了？”

John在慵懒的爵士乐里高高昂起头打量着红绿灯前排起了长队的车流，“可能还有十分钟。”

“慢的话，半个钟头。”

“那尽可能慢点回去，”Limario重重叹了口气，“尽量……做出像是我好歹还在学校留着，上完了前面两节课再请假回家的样子吧。”

“那我们绕远一点回去？”

少年在后座伸了个不太舒服的懒腰，然后把头  
继续靠在玻璃窗上，从嗓子里滑出一声闷哼。

“嗯。”


	9. 約卡斯塔

“你为什么要选择这样的生活？”

“非法移民、少年犯、屡教不改者、扒手、少年暗娼、脱北者。”

“朝鲜人。”

他照着不薄的案底上一行工整的水笔字迹往下念，每念一个词都作一个停顿，期许这些不光彩的字眼能让眼前漂亮的十五岁少女脸上滑过属于惭愧的动容。这是他作为警察的执着正义感，也他作为父亲对与自己女儿年纪相仿，却走上了如此一条歧途的女孩儿的怜悯之心。

少女的手在小桌的桌沿下抠了片刻，对自己头上的这么一堆冠名词习以为常，然后在最后把眼神从问询室被高瓦数的大灯射得雪白的地砖上收回来，拿不算恭敬的眼神看着年前因在职表现良好而升任了市区少年犯主管的Caspar先生，她自己的老熟人——她在十米之外就能认出这个意大利男人连着胸毛的浓密胡须和他魁梧的身材。后者自接管少年犯问题后新官上任三把火，已经在一个月之内接连逮了她三回，并且相当不幸，他每次都凑巧没因为她谨慎地践行了暗娼那套打一枪换一个地方的对策失手。这是单方面碾压。

“那是我妈。”少女好像对最后一个由Caspar安在自己的后缀颇有微词，她在口中用舌头舔舐了一圈牙齿，作出相当决绝的模样昂起头冲对面肉山一样的警官道，“我不是。我出生在本地。”

“那应该把你的备注改成脱北者二代。”警官对她突如其来的猛烈反应颇为习惯。在前两次口头的批评教育时，这个打扮得比实际年龄成熟的小孩也展现出了一如既往的对生母的极度厌恶，“今天能同我说说你母亲的事吗？”

女孩美丽的心形唇珠在大灯的映射下露出缺少血色的惨  
白。Caspar的眼神一晃，有些于心不忍，但另一个声音在心中提醒自己绝不能对这些狡猾得要命的少数族裔少年犯掉以轻心——这些非法移民的后代什么都干得出来：他们大多不具备哪怕在最糟糕的公立学校呆到成年的能力，家庭普遍超生——就跟垃圾堆里的耗子窝一样，还有资格做点小本生意的类型已是实属难得，更普遍存在的生存方式男盗女娼，而众所周知，男盗女娼并不讲究成不成年，从某种角度来说，尤其是干暗娼这一行，未成年还挺吃香的。

Caspar先生在接到这女孩的案例之前就对这个屡禁不绝的亚裔暗娼群体有些了解，因为娇小的体型和绝对的“敬业精神”、收钱办好事的行为准则，这群习惯了在自己的小小身体里藏污纳垢的女性从来不愁没有主顾这种事，她们为之发愁最多的还是应该在哪为客人排遣寂寞。最多的一般是在韩裔聚集区——连警员们也称为“自治地”的一小块街区，她们自有一套规矩和小天地运行的法则，连语言也是Caspar先生这样纯粹的外国人听不明白的：至少每次他在KTV包厢或汽车旅馆里逮住这些小女孩时，他都借此对她们叽叽喳喳的求饶无动于衷。

Caspar先生没能从她口中得到回应，她应该已经从前两次的一对一审问里得出了应付自己的宝贵经验——把嘴闭得像拉了拉链似的，就能解决很多问题，因为Caspar其实是个心很软的老好人，对年纪轻轻连学业都还没完成就流窜于大街小巷出卖肉体的女孩们格外宽容，每次都只是口头教育了事，可不同于对待因扒窃和入室抢劫被捕的小刺头，绝不会动用叫人皮肉受苦的手段。再者，就算真的让她们受罪，又能打口中撬出来什么了不得的秘密？恐怕只能从她们干瘪的牛仔裤兜里多找出来几只避孕套和零散的嫖资。可惜目前坐在他对面的这位偏偏有些与众不同的特质，因此Caspar先生对她也就多了几分耐心：关于她的身世、家庭、经历（其实应该说是遭遇）和她那个同样臭名昭著的男朋友。

他起身，带着身后的椅子在光滑的地板上磨蹭得尖锐作响，然后从右边鼓囊囊的口袋里冲少女抛出一罐尚有自动售货机余温的咖啡。

“我不想说太多叫你伤心的话。但你知道吗，你的小男朋友今天刚从我同事手底下溜走——他就像条疯狗一样，骑着自行车都能跑掉。”

他重新坐回椅子中去，打量眼前正拿大拇指撬开易拉罐的少女，捕捉到她在听到男友字眼时眼中闪过的霎时光亮和紧随其后故作的镇定。

“你们抓不到人，所以掉过头来过问我，就为了从我这里知道他最近换租的新公寓在哪条街？”她像是听到了什么好消息，举起咖啡罐的姿势让他联想到举起酒杯，那恣肆而挑衅的美丽与大部分他见过的这个年龄的女孩都不同。

“我们不会想要从你这问到什么，因为就目前我手上拿到的资料来看，他早就联系了你们熟识的那个蛇头，早在你被我绑来这之前就溜走……”蓄着络腮胡的Caspar警官冷不迭被面前瘦弱的少女站起来扇了个巴掌，她今日被抓包时穿得还算体面，不过这么单薄的揽客衣服别说站在街上，就是呆在没开暖气的问询室里估计都能冷得够呛，所以警官尚不明确她究竟是因为冷还是因为冲上脑门的怒血浑身发抖，“这是实话。”

他看待她的眼神里填充了更多的怜悯，努力捋清话头之后，Caspar相当矛盾地在让她认清现实和给她一点最后的颜面之间选择了前者：“除此之外，他应该还有相当多瞒着你做过的事情，而你如今坐在这里为他逃出逮捕而高兴。你应该也不知道——因为这的确也是我们这边今天才得到的消息，这个小滑头一直同毒贩交好，他就是从被称为窝棚的吸食点跑路的。目前我们还不知道他是否参与了贩毒，唯一证据确凿的是——他的确有不下五次的吸毒史，而因为他已经持续半年没有找到一份哪怕是在餐厅端盘子洗碗这样的正经工作，他可供挥霍的毒资只有一个来源：那就是向他在红灯区当暗娼的小女朋友借。”

那点闪光的骄傲从她脸上滑落后，剩下的只有终日奔波的疲倦。这一次的对峙甚至没有经过她俏皮的反驳，就在Caspar甩出的证据前轰然落幕——他甚至都还不用甩出什么物证，话语间能与她内心留存的那些细节铆合的词句就足以让她为着恋人翻来覆去煎熬了好几天都心被踩个稀烂。她双手握着咖啡罐沉默了片刻，再抬起头来看着警官时，已经不再是那个叫人头疼的小狐狸了。  
Caspar在心里暗暗感慨这叫人错付青春的爱情曾给她带去过多大的勇气，也造成了多深的伤害。

“好吧。你想听什么？”她伸手，用靠近大拇指的掌心把眼角扯得老长，露出泛红的眼白，却始终没有坠落过一滴真正意义上的眼泪，“你想听什么我都可以告诉你。我没有骗你的必要，也没有编造故事的雅趣。但我有个条件。”

“只要是我能办到而无伤大雅的条件。”Caspar抬头望了一眼雪白墙壁上的时钟，这场一开始时毫无进展的口头训诫终于在半小时后迎来了松口。

“帮我点支烟。”

“先生想听什么，直接问吧。”她的声线在浸润烟雾后格外动听，同样的，光是听上去就知道已然淬毒。她的两根手指夹着香烟，手掌托着形容憔悴又异样美丽的脸颊，末了冲男人报以俏皮的一笑，“以前的人想听我将自己的故事，100字就得收费呢。今天我有这兴致，破例不收钱。”

他看着女孩脸上与年龄不符的镇定，兴许那只是她从烟草中短暂获得麻醉与宽慰后的放空，仅仅因为她的容貌实在是太过美丽，所以为这副原本不值得称赞的麻木增添了正面意义。总之，这份从容无论如何都不应该出现在一个只有十五岁的少年人脸上，那是承受了太多痛苦后只能由外来麻醉换来的慰藉，背后是更深的痛楚。

“你等等我。”蓄络腮胡的男人再次从椅子上站起来，转身走到门口，将手放在门把上回望还在吞云吐雾的少年犯，“我相信你不会趁我出门去自动售货机这会儿跑掉，对吧？我就在出门左拐的楼梯口。你想吃什么味的碎巧克力棒？蓝莓还是花生。”

她朝地上随意掸落两三烟灰，复抬眼望着正拿父亲般眼神将自己注视的警官，手指夹着香烟的力度猛然增大。男人无从得知她那些乱七八糟的心事，却能从作为警察的本能看出她脸上被刺伤的痕迹，这一切的始作俑者恰好是对她展露了几分关切柔情的自己。

“随便吧，反正我都没有吃过。”

Caspar有绝对的理由相信，此刻在自己面前的这个少女已经放下了八九成戒备。他帮她把零食的包装袋撕开，然后看着它们如何被女孩一点也不斯文地吃下肚去。她面目的秀丽与迷人将如今堪称粗野兽性的吃相衬托得滑稽，也叫人深思。如果她当真不必出身如此境地，哪怕只是个中产往上一点家庭的女孩儿，都应当是家里人的掌上明珠，又何须沦落到如此地步，同生活在异国土地上日子过得最不堪的这群人厮混一处，白白作践自己从母腹中带来的美丽。她和他的女儿差不多大。每每想到此处，Caspar就更加怜恤。

“先生要问我什么？”女孩咬下最后一根碎巧克力棒，将廉价而浓稠的热量吞吃进肚。

“说说……你是如何做上如今这份工作的吧。”  
她把手里空空的包装袋在掌心一捏，发出轻微的折动声，像是下了很大的决心。

“好吧……一年前，我同母亲势如水火的日子只需要小小的矛盾便能将我们刻意维系其中的那点最后的和谐点燃。为此，我已经动过很多次离家出走，再也不要与这窝狗男女相见的想法。”

“我在接收你的案例前，已经从之前的档案里看到过你母亲的一些资料，基本都是从你以前呆过的那个街区的住户口中收集的。”Caspar温热粗糙的手越过审讯室的桌子，从她手里把塑料袋轻轻抠了出来，扔进自己脚边的垃圾桶里。他更希望今天与这个叫人琢磨不透的少女之间所进行的是一场交流对话，而不是他的同事们从中挫败许多的单方面问询——他们早前已经因为简单粗暴的审理方法从她那听了许多胡编乱造的谎言，“她在生你以前，一直与一位韩裔家庭音乐教师背着后者的妻女家庭在外租公寓同居，期间的房租费用尽数由男方支出。那地段还算不错，是小有积蓄的少数族裔才会选择安家的地方。可你我都知道……如今你母亲居住的公寓和原先比起来算的上是一落千丈。你是因为家里的经济条件不好，才和母亲有了矛盾离家出走的吗？”

少女从鼻腔里挤出一声颇有嗤笑意味的闷哼，好像在否决Caspar作为手握资料的警官做出的种种不靠谱推理，“我现在虽然做什么都是为了挣点钱，但我也不是那种因为家里经济条件不好就会抛弃家庭的人。况且，先生，你和你的那些同事既然都已经从邻居口中套到了她以前的住处和那个家庭音乐教师的事情，怎么又会忽略掉她如今的丈夫并不是那弹钢琴的这么简单的事实。”

“这一点我们清楚，”Caspar哗啦一声从文件袋里抽出一张平整的档案，左上角彩照里头发蓬乱的男人正透过照片的平面把不带什么善意的眼神射在对面的她身上，“如今你母亲的丈夫，虽然同样是韩裔，但工作比不得之前那一位光鲜。从你们邻居给出的信息来看……你应该是你母亲与家庭教师所生的女儿。而这位汽车修理工是你的继父。这些在你的档案上写得很清楚，你现在的家庭处于重组状态，因此少年犯行为研究专家也建议过我们用量表对你的心理受损程度进行评估……抱歉，我说话的语气是不是太生硬了？”

“没有。”她拿难得的笑眼看着男人突如其来的尴尬，“像先生这样的说话方式我早已经习惯了。如果你用别人那样过于客气、写满尊重的语气来同我聊天，这反倒会让我觉得不自在。”

“这习惯不是好事。”Caspar的话让她刚浮上来的笑意很快沉没下去，取而代之的是一如既往的平静，“我有个和你差不多大的女儿Chiara。她在市里的私立学校念高中一年级，因此我有时会忍不住用对待她那样的方式来看待你。我的意思是……你习以为常的对alpha，或者说对男性的姿态并不是好事。我知道，仅仅作为接管你案子的警员我没这么大权力教育你太多，但我希望你能从一个平等的角度和男性对话，也能……在有时我失去这份尊重时勇于提醒我。”

她托着下巴，对Caspar这番沾满政治正确意味的发言不置可否。半晌才开口接他的话：“先生，对您来说那叫生活，对我来说这也叫生活。”

“我很抱歉。请继续说吧。”他将那张有汽车修理工小照片的档案放在桌面上，片刻后它就被少女用红色的指甲盖翻了过来，将那男人脸朝下。

“如先生所言，我后来所在的家庭是由我母亲与那个汽修工重组起来拼凑着生活的新家庭——其实在那之前，她还舔着脸同我的生父，那个弹钢琴的住在一起的时候，我还没出生。因此其实要认真说起来，我还没有拥有过一个像样的家庭。在我真正决定从家中离开的前一天夜里，我同母异父的弟弟发起了高烧。他在我母亲心里是第一位要紧而高贵的……先生不可能不懂得，作为我母亲同继父之间唯一的血缘纽带，他该有多么重要，而我……用不重要来形容都有点自我抬举。”

“你在重组的家里过着被边缘化的生活，是吗？”他尽量让自己的措辞显得节制而有礼节，不在她自己伸手之前抢先揭开伤疤，尽管在这位工作经验丰富的警官阅历中，破碎家庭的那些千奇百怪的遭遇和悲剧不是什么稀奇事。

她点了点头。

“我那个弟弟半夜发病，在公寓里折腾了母亲将近两个小时之后才被她手忙脚乱地送走了——先生，你可千万不要为此感到好笑而嘲弄像我和我母亲那样的少数族裔，她起先连救护车都不会叫，只会拽着我的手腕让我快想办法。……先生，你说这是不是很有趣？我因为帮不上什么忙而反倒得了一整晚无人打搅的空闲。等到第二天我同她见面时，她刚从医院回来。她是回公寓来给我弟弟收拾换洗衣物和生活用品的——应该是情况不太好，医生建议安排我弟弟住院治疗……那些东西哪用得着她收拾，本来就没多大的公寓里一大半空间都用来堆他的玩意儿。隔着老远，我看见她手里正抱着那个一天比一天更像干柴的男孩，那条还有针眼的胳膊垂在空气里左右晃荡以证实自己尚存的柔韧性和生命力——那是让我母亲赖以生存的生活希望，她黑暗的日子里一点渺小的火光，靠着她这个塞再多肉和奶下胃去也一样形容枯槁的儿子，她尚且能在与自己凑合一起生活的丈夫面前直起腰杆说两句硬气话，顺道弥补我这个拖油瓶在她的待嫁之路上造成的种种经济损失。”

“那天你同她吵了一架吗？”

到了需要她细细回想那天所发生的一切的时候，少女美丽的眼眸里就蒙了一层灰。Caspar不难看出她细微的肢体动作和眼神里的逃避——事实上，他本人相当欣赏也相当佩服这个十五岁少女的人格魅力：她比大多数自诩直率的男人还要直爽，这一点并不为她那些小小的狡黠所掩盖，因此Caspar此刻完全有理由相信她绝不是主观上在逃避继续往下回忆那天的事，而是她这副曾经无比真切地经历过苦痛的肉体在抗拒她踏入回忆的河流——就像人与生俱来本能的痛觉发出警告。

她轻轻抽吸了一下鼻子。

这声音在他听来有些委屈。

“在她回公寓的时候，我的继父在外面通宵赌牌，还没回家。即使在头天晚上公寓里因为那小孩尖锐的哭嚎乱成了一锅粥的时，我母亲就在电话里哭嚎着让他回来看看弟弟。他找了些借口搪塞住她的请求，最后以忙碌为由挂掉了电话。如此种种堆积来的怒气，最后都由母亲跟倾倒垃圾似的盖在了我的头上：导火索就是我彼时正双手空空地站在门口，又用她口中那副“赔钱”的表情将她注视，好似我那明明没有情绪的眼神已经把她作为女人失败的婚姻和人生看透了，才叫她如此生气一般。原本去生父家没能讨要到生活费就已经不能再算是新闻，我已经接连两个月在那边吃了闭门羹——因为我同父异母的弟弟出生了，生父家中的开销与以往还能给出生活费来打发走我的时候不可同日而语。他只是个在别人家里教钢琴的，先生，他本质上也就是个打工的。要我说，如果他会的不是弹钢琴而是擦地板，那他在别人家里就是个擦地板的。这样简单的道理我母亲一辈子都没有弄明白。我母亲在继父那受了气，自然需要一个情绪的宣泄口。恰好，像我们这样本身就活得像社会臭虫一样叫人心里生厌的少数族裔，家里发生什么稀奇的暴力事件都不会招来警察多管闲事：他们管这叫家务事，遵行的原则是尊重异族文化与生活习惯。”

“看来已经不仅仅是你和她吵了一架这么简单了。她应该对你动手了，是吗，孩子？”

少女冲他摆了摆手 ，好像他根据这些作出的揣测还过于天真。

“我想，先生对我母亲的了解还不够多。在这之前，还是让我跟你讲一讲这些破事比较好。

她恰好是韩裔这群人之中最不光彩那种，如你所言，连韩裔本身这个身份都值得商榷：她是在韩国连三个月的冲咖啡社会适应培训都接受不完，就一心想着攀高枝而离开了的脱北者。不论此前她心中给自己规划的未来如何宏达而叫人羡慕，此后她的生活可谓没有多少顺心顺势可言——准确地说，也是我母亲一直以来执着认定的那样，我的出生就是她一帆风顺生活的终结和墓志铭。

倘若我能在两条腿中间多长一个关键器官，兴许她现在已经是连冲咖啡都不用自己动手的阔太太了，又何须过着像现在这样，连住在韩裔社区里都随时被人指指点点是“那种人”、“脱北者”的生活。她在离开韩国后，干起了靠自己美貌皮囊维系的好工作，也趁机结识了彼时与他一道在人家家里工作的我的生父。他那时在给那家人的女儿做钢琴教师，于私还是个刚结婚两年的有妇之夫，不久后母亲就在钢琴师的辛勤耕耘下大起了肚子。这事后来母亲还常常用怪罪我的口吻同我说起，求子心切的生父曾跟她许诺说，如果我是个男孩，他便会同妻子离婚。我妈也就是从那时做起了嫁给艺术家当阔太太的梦，尽管以她的水平根本分不清什么是艺术家，什么又只是个靠教别人弹钢琴养家糊口的家庭音乐教师——她不管，总之所有的错漏便出在我身上，因为我未能达成生父的期许，从而戳破了母亲嫁人的好梦，事情败露后她也未曾露怯，从而成了韩裔小圈子里小有名气而泼辣的婚姻破坏者。她带着大无畏精神周旋在一个又一个男人身边，最后因为肉体在客观上无法阻止的老去而不得不屈尊下嫁给了我的继父，这个同她钟爱的艺术气息沾不上边的汽车修理工。我深深理解她的选择，对一个此生注定要用婚姻给自己兜底的女人来说，如果不能选择自己渴慕的情人，那就别再和钞票过意不去，至少也要找一个称得上阔气的丈夫。”

她在问询室的桌子上抱着双臂，将上身朝男人靠近了些，“而事情就发生在她的丈夫身上。”

接触了不少青少年犯罪案例和家庭暴力案件的警官骤然间睁大了双眼。一切叫人困惑和鼓不起勇气去回忆的秘密，此刻都在她最后那句颇有深意的暗示里铺陈开来，成为一道猩红的、印在档案上的血痕。甚至她不需要往下开口，Caspar就已然在自己心里作出了答案。他深吸一口气，无意再逼问眼前这个瘦弱的少女更多细节，但也知道如果真的需要将那个汽车修理工弄去坐牢，就不免还需要她给出更详细的证词。这一切是如此的矛盾而痛苦，因此络腮胡警官捏着文件袋久久不能出声。他此前也接手过一些少年儿童性侵案件，但她是Caspar所见过的最孤单、最无助的受害者：她甚至连大众常常要求的“受害者纯洁”都做不到，现在的身份是叫人看一眼都觉得恶心的少女暗娼，男朋友还涉嫌毒品交易，这样的身份实在是尴尬。并且，与大多数人相比，她连一个可以搬一张椅子坐在旁边抱头痛哭的亲戚都没有。她此刻把脏兮兮的牛仔夹克罩在淋过雨的白色体恤外面，后者单薄的布料根本不能遮住她内衣的痕迹。大概她此刻唯一能百分百依靠的是口袋里被汗津津的手捏成卷的鈔票。

“我绝对无意让你回忆下去了，孩子。如果你觉得那些事叫你痛苦不堪，那今天我们就到此为止，我会尽可能找到别的线索看看能不能帮到你什么。”Caspar用绝无情色意味的眼神凝视着她正值一个omega最美好年华的肉体。他不带任何侵犯意味地看着那件被透湿的白色体恤和里面款式特意选得很成熟诱惑的内衣，忽然想到了如果穿着这些衣服坐在自己面前的是Chiara，自己心中又会是怎样的一番感受。他感到疼痛，难以呼吸，与他出于良知而生发的痛苦形成对比的是她在听过宽慰后依旧麻木的表情。

“不，今天我想说。”她歪了歪头，此前被雨水打湿的头发贴在额际，“因为我把先生当成朋友。我没什么朋友，以后应该也遇不到真正爱我的男人。所以，以后肯定也不会再说起了。”

“不要对自己的未来下如此沉重的预判。”

“我有这样的感觉。”她滑过那张档案，轻轻放在手中把玩，发出纸张的哗啦响声，“就算我以后幸运地能遇到爱我的男人，想必我也会选择把这件事藏在心里不告诉他。我很自私，先生……”

“那就权当今天是你的最后一次陈述吧。”

她将档案上继父的照片抠下捏在手中。

“因为没要到生活费的事，她单方面地骂了我一阵。不过那并不能花太长时间……我母亲还需要忙着送她的儿子回医院去办住院手续，而我也对她无常的怒气感到习惯。那会儿正是下午两三点——我记不清了，没有看时间的习惯。他忽然回公寓来了。此前我也与他有过几次独处，但那次我一开门就觉得不同寻常，他不仅赌了一夜，还喝了一夜，恍惚到连我弟弟什么时候去的医院都懒得关心。他站在门口看了我片刻，就像这样……半眯着眼睛，像是在笑，又看不到笑意，只能说是某种暗爽。他让我去给他做饭。”

“他是在吃完饭后……”Caspar想象着修理工饱暖思淫欲的模样，捏紧了手指。

“不。”她轻飘飘地从美丽的唇畔下吐出一个字，然后双手托住了额头，在他面前深深呼吸，“在我做饭的时候，忽然出现在我的背后。”

“那双毛茸茸的手，带着皴裂伤口的手，粗糙的手，还沾着不知道什么油污的手……伸进我的上衣，揉弄我的乳房，……”她原本被烟草温柔抚慰而麻痹的声线再度剧烈颤抖，仿佛那双叫人呕吐的大手此刻再次攀上了自己的身体，“他不说话，但呼吸中的臭味……灌在空气里的每个角落，他在回公寓之前一定是在哪个楼梯间吐过。我不敢动，听着他一边笑一边揉捏我的身体，夹过香烟的发黄手指，用同样的手势夹着乳头，另一只手伸进内裤，把那些恶心的手汗全部擦在我下身。他在我耳边说些自以为有趣的话。”

“胸部这么小还穿胸罩，和没腿的人穿鞋有什么区别？不如把衣服全都脱了才是，每天就会在男人眼前骚的……贱货……”

“现在一定很享受吧，小婊子。”

“然后继父对你实施了强奸。”Caspar赶在她陷入更深的痛苦前将她拉扯出水面，将这段回忆终结在了简介而书面的概括之中，“是吗，孩子。这就是你在那天决定离家出走的真正原因。”

“他强奸了我两个小时。但其实真正用他生殖器的时间并不长，更多的时候，只是叫我脱光了衣服供他作种种羞辱，先生。他用手指抠……”

“好了，孩子，如果你觉得难受就不要再说了。”他递出一包鼓鼓的纸巾，“但哭在这里是被允许的，你有哭和难过的权力，孩子。你的事我会全力关注的，相信我，我会尽可能地推销中的浪费。以强奸罪逮捕他……但我很抱歉，按照目前的规定，你还是需要回到家里去。你需要上学，而不是像现在这样……”

“我现在这样挺好的，先生。”

她从座椅中猛然站起身，已然换上了与之前那副脆弱判若两人的决绝，“我不会回去的，这些话先生不如留在下一次抓到我的时候再说，或者您以后再也不会抓到我。”

“你不回家，那你以后又该怎么办？”

“我利用男人，先生，各种形式，我让他们乐意为我挥霍，我傍大款。我原来还愿意为爱情和金钱活着，过了今晚，便只为金钱。但我也绝对不是那种不懂得知恩图报的人，Caspar警官。”她从牛仔外套的口袋里掏出发皱的钞票扔在桌面上，然后自他身边擦身而过。

“口头训诫到此为止……”最后那个词在她嘴里很是小声，但她绝对没有迟疑，“谢谢你。”

她来时没有打伞，离开时也一样。任由不防水的鞋子踩落在一道道水坑中，溅起她来过的痕迹，也允许雨水再度把她浸湿成狼狈的模样，欢迎她回到凌乱的生活中去。

Caspar警官先生目送她消失在夜雨中后，的确再也没能与这个倔强的少女见面。有线人说，她没再从韩裔区那群暗娼中出现，兴许再也没有和以前一样营见不得人的营生了，但这也仅仅是Caspar作为一个为人父者最一厢情愿的想法，兴许她去做了什么更无可饶恕的事，兴许她回归了平静的生活，这些都是他无从知晓的。就连那给她造成了无可弥补伤害的汽修工被警察从公寓里连着酒瓶和拉扯着不愿放手的妻儿拖拽出门时，Caspar也没能在公寓外涌动的看热闹的人群里捕捉到那抹彼时应当已经更加出挑而美丽的身影。

小警察气喘吁吁地从公寓六楼一口气跑到门口，从他行了一个不太标准的礼：“先生，我们找遍了这幢楼，的确是很长时间以来的韩裔居住区，但是因为户籍管理实在太复杂，而且这里面很多房东都是加钱就不需要证件的类型，所以……”

“你们没有找到金智秀。”

他在缄默里静静消化了与以往每次都如出一辙的失望，然后摆出平和的神色，“走吧。”

“你为什么要选择这样的生活？”

“啊？先生？”小警察捏紧了帽子，一时间没听懂眼前的警官在同自己猜什么谜语。

Caspar偏过头看了他一眼，又摇了摇头。

“我错了。生活的本質是没有选择。”


	10. 星夜夢·愛與淚

黄油融化后旋转着钻进鼻腔的悠悠香味伴随着在焰火中雀跃绽放的牛肉香气在他开门的瞬间占据了感官的高地。Limario因为父亲的关系，刻意让司机带着下午刚从学校请过假回家的自己开着车在别墅附近的街区里兜兜转转了好长一段时间，而当他在门口松开本就没怎么承重的右脚，感受那隐约存在的肿胀疼痛得到片刻缓释事，Limario不受控制地打了一个寒战。

他回头看了看亮起了红色车灯、已从门前驶出，渐行渐远的轿车，确信了接下来将是自己不得已的与父亲共同相处的时间，一开始从老师拿接过轻飘飘假条后带上办公室的门时快雀跃起来（如果他的右脚脚踝没有崴伤的话，他相信自己真的会因为能够在下午就拥抱到智秀香软的身体而走上三两步就飘飘然）的心绪也在他的拇指压在门锁上时沉重了几分。随着家里的指纹锁那声轻快的“滴答”， 背着白色书包的瘦弱少年全然无防备地站在了微微隙开的防盗门口。

时间虽然不算早，但这会儿绝对不是一个吃晚饭的好时候。要说是下午茶也不太妥当，一般来说家里如果要用下午茶，备用的零食也就是一些饼干和小蛋糕之类，而不是像现在这样琳琅满目地摆在Limario面前的餐桌上的各类熟食。他一面错愕地关上沉重的大门——明明他已经在心里冲自己强调了一万遍不可以叫折扇坏脾气的怪物又发出咯咯的阴森呻吟，手上的动作还是适得其反地太过缓慢，弄得他回家的动静不是一般大，一面把自己的一双素白板鞋小心踩在光洁的木地板一角，尽可能不污染智秀的劳动成果。Limario不出意料地看到了那双属于父亲的黑色皮鞋板正地靠在鞋柜上。他紧张地眨了眨眼，不因为此刻家中过分的安静在心里兑换来了等量甚至溢出的过分不安，不论是父亲也好，智秀也罢，尽管他在进门时已经弄出了不小的声响，他们之中却没有一个人露面，这叫Limario直发慌。

正在他犹豫而艰难地扭动肢体，倚靠着墙壁给自己松开鞋带的时候，父亲在他下埋着的头顶忽然扔出一句于他而言无异于炸雷的话来，差点叫Limario一个不留神摔倒在那张漂亮地毯上。他绝不是懦弱，事实上，从暑假结尾与智秀走到一处交付真心开始，他就早已经不再是以前那个唯唯诺诺的小男孩——但凡事总需要一个成长过程，尤其是Limario需要克服这十多年来人生中的头号心魔：对自己父亲近乎本能的恐惧，这和他右脚的崴伤都一样，绝不是十天半个月就能做到的。他一慌神，赶忙扶住近旁的鞋柜，窜高了不少的个子在客厅明亮的灯光下投射出了于地板上摇动的身影，他还是跟一截竹竿似的。

“Limario。”父亲仅仅是念叨了一句他的名字而已，却足以让少年回想起以前无数个遭受来自他的那些毒打的夜晚——甚至是白天，那些孤立无助的哭喊和求饶一瞬间从他的记忆深处泄洪而出，唤醒了Limario作为一个饱受家庭暴力之苦的儿子最深层的恐惧。他因为无法控制的紧张，在这个恩赐了自己生命的男人面前憋红了一张脸，然后踩着白色袜子趔趄了几下才站定，没有将目光投射进父亲的眼眸，“父亲。”

Limario还是没能忍住在自己的目光游移于房间中时试图捕捉智秀的痕迹。他越过父亲宽厚的肩膀，看向摆满了菜肴热气腾腾的长桌，又看了看餐厅，可惜从自己的角度看过去并不是很清楚，而且他碍于父亲今日格外沉重的威压，只能在短暂的搜寻后就匆匆收回目光。他一无所获，除了捕捉到今日沙发上似乎是智秀疏忽了打理而留下的道道暧昧褶皱，往日裡那有轻度洁癖的继母是一定不会允许这些褶皱呆在那妨碍美观的。Limario结束了一番搜寻后，将自己打小就被训练出来的温顺目光重新垂落到了套着袜子的趾间，在叫人汗流浃背的静默里等候着父亲关于自己下一步言行的指示——少年心田的深处此刻因为这样的情形生发了叫他自己也感到吃惊不已的不满情绪。这一切都因为他那美丽的、令人绝望又给人希望的继母而起。Limario常在心里认同那句话，他甚至也很想找机会告诉智秀，这就是她对于自己的全部意义：既然已经在这样不被祝福的人生里诞生，就应当已经习惯了黑暗。可后来她让自己触碰到了光明和爱的柔软温暖，这叫他今后又该如何在这片冰凉的黑夜之中装聋作哑，好似自己的嘴唇不曾吻过那枚沾着伊甸园甜蜜露水的禁果呢？Limario一面这样想着，一面在父亲看不见的背后像小时候犯了错（或者根本没犯错，就是父亲情绪来了）时那般搅动自己的手指。他知道，自己已经不再是原来那个羔羊般的男孩了，尽管在家庭的绝对权威面前他还拿出了带表演性质的麻木和温驯，但这麻木温驯下所掩埋的，是暗流中汹涌的叛逆。

“你回来得——正、是、时、候。”父亲向前一步靠近他瘦弱的身躯，这画面在远处看去颇易让人联想到自然界猎手捕食前将身体绷紧的动作。自然，他与亲生儿子拉近这番距离也不会是为了让后者搭把手，帮一帮受伤的少年。他只是与Limario隔着空气对望，然后在Limario尚且探究不明确的浑浊眼珠里搅动一番复杂情绪——与他之前在床上反复试探妻子之后得出的结论恰恰相反，他忽然在这瞬间意识到了自己在发掘这对姘头的路上所犯下的一个要紧错误：那就是他到Limario进门前为止还在心里一厢情愿地把自己这个病秧儿子当做一个发育不良的儿童来看待，而不是一个已然大踏步迈入了肉体和精神都蓬勃舒展的青春期的少年。他在眼底为自己的巨大错漏感到遗憾，因为打他终结了那段足以混淆视听的距离后，他无比清晰地看见了Limario脸颊和唇边那些因他的性慾而生长的柔软根须，还有他猛然窜起来的、已经可以纳入“威胁性”范围的个子，以及他滑动在颈部的喉结——这一切无不在证实着那个以往被自己推翻的可能性：Limario，这个从母亲腹中滑落后就带着丧母名头在自己身边被捶打踢踹着长大的孩子，如今已受了他自己两腿间那该死东西的诅咒，极有可能从对父亲百依百顺打不还手的撒气桶长成了同父亲的续弦娇妻夜夜笙歌、颠鸾倒凤的男人。

他眯起眼睛，在嘴里反复咀嚼这句话。

“你回来得正是时候。”

Limario的额际则恰到好处地在父亲面前上演了露怯戏码，流下了一颗绝对不会被他审视眼神错过的汗滴。但他最终要对这枚汗珠作何种注解，就不再是Limario能控制得了的。他只能顺应着这位在家里作威作福了数十年的暴君，让他短暂地相信自己治下的家庭尚且服从自己的铁政和暴力手腕。Limario在他说完话后没什么动静的空隙里小声接过了他的话头：“不知道父亲为什么忽然要说……我回来得正是……”

还不等Limario毕恭毕敬地把这段话夹送出去，他就以转身结束了这场胜负绝无悬念的对峙，也让身后的少年终于得了片刻的放松机会。Limario看着父亲走向餐桌，然后在他永远不变的主位兀自拉开了椅子坐下，转过头冲Limario站在玄关处不能看清的地方叫了一声继母的名字。这呼唤很随便，不同于Limario在动情时由“妈妈”改口叫的“智秀”，更像是父亲这样的体面人家在庭院里呼唤自己的猫儿狗儿。

“你也过来，同你妈妈一样坐在我身边……就像这样，一左一右地坐着……”父亲说罢，放下了餐具伸出手向两边分别握住了妻子与儿子的手，他面色平静，却无端叫人看得心里发毛，“Limario，你不要觉得爸爸奇怪，智秀你也是。我这个人到了岁数，就是很想体验一下别人口中所说的[天伦之乐]到底是个什么滋味。”

然而Limario已经忘我地逾越了家庭规矩，在得到父亲的允许之前就迫不及待地放任自己的眼神从闪着油光的粉嫩牛肉上滑到了智秀那只放在长桌上的手臂。和Limario差不多，她被丈夫呼唤得相当匆忙，以至于根本来不及脱下围裙。这并不是重点，当智秀意识到自己应该缩回手臂，让Limario好好地把注意力转移回丈夫的“餐前发言”时，一切都为时已晚——她恐怕再也不能避免在这对生来就不对付，彼此之间单方面虐待与受虐了十五年的父子之间挑起矛盾：顺着粉嫩的牛肉，智秀也偷看到了Limario直勾勾的眼神，而她的继子此刻正盯着自己手臂上一道道惹人注目的血痕。已经出血的部分顶着刚结了不久的痂，因为破了皮而微微鼓起，在空气里刺痛着。没有出血的部分同那些被宽大手掌粗暴拧动的皮肤一样在她原本白皙的肤色对比下展现出诡异的粉红，每一处痕迹都能稍加推断得那里成上演过怎样的暴行，更不用说颜色比这些都还要惹眼的青紫痕迹。她失语，触电般缩回了手臂，也叫已经被愤怒吞没的少年回过了神。

这对注定只能潜藏在最阴暗角落的恋人此刻碎不能尽情相拥，却共同在暴风雨来临前的宁静中把心交织在一起，面临从未经历过的未知恐惧。他愤怒，却仍旧要被这一切悲剧的铸就者紧紧地在餐桌上压着手掌，动弹不得。

“我刚刚说什么了，Limario？”

他打她了，绝对……Limario的脑子里乱成了一锅粥，主要是对自己周一分别时那番在智秀面前故作出来的成熟的深深羞愧，还有对父亲再一次施行家庭暴力的愤怒。他的神情恍惚，睫毛随着她对自己目光的躲避而痛苦颤抖——这是为什么？如果换在以前，这个家里需要承受父亲的愤怒与棍棒的只有他自己那也就罢了，可如今却要因为与自己陷入不论恋情，智秀也难逃暴力。那他自己到底算什么？躲在女人背后的懦夫，还是说话不算话的孬种？这番看不到出路的苦痛生活究竟何时才能迎来一个结尾，他又究竟什么时候才能不用避讳别人的眼神拥抱所爱之人呢？

“Limario，把我刚才说的话再说一遍。”

“……对不起，父亲。我没有听到。”他为了掩饰住自己眼中灼热燃烧的怨气与愤怒，把埋着。因为方才沉浸在目睹了智秀手臂伤痕的刺痛之中，Limario实现了在他十五年人生里屈指可数的一次对父亲所言的左耳进右耳出。当他结束了脑子里那堆乱七八糟的自言自语时，父亲的问话已然抛在了他面前，而少年脑子里空空如也。

这次他需要为自己的鲁莽付出代价了。

父亲在揍他这方面一向不留情面——别说现在他还是智秀那个秘密情人的头号可疑人选，就算是他和智秀的关系在父亲眼里清清白白，智秀只是个纯粹坐在餐桌旁观看这出家庭教育剧的看客，父亲也绝对不会对他收下留情。带着对不争气独子的失望和对那个同自己玩了很长一段时间捉迷藏的奸夫的愤怒，他这一脚足足把体格也已经算不上小的Limario从椅子踹落到地板上，发出“咚”的一声闷响——另一头，他的右手还压着智秀又冒出了汗水的手掌，能觉察这个狡猾女人任何一丝不同寻常的动静。到目前为止，他还相当满意：纵使客厅鱼缸里原本悠哉悠哉的锦鲤都因为这突然的巨大动静而惊散开去，被他掌握着动静的妻子连手指都没有动弹一下——她对于继子遭受的很明显不轻的一踢无甚反应。如此一来，不是他们之间当真清清白白不曾做过爱，就是智秀当真不负她当初十四岁就当了暗娼、只将男人心踩碎不讲感情的盛名：她是真冷血，为了保全在自己予夺权中的富贵与荣华，不惜在最关键时刻将小情郎狠狠出卖。

可智秀最近忤逆他的时候太多，不适当地再通过Limario给她一些教训，今后他可不知道这个女人能在家里兴出怎样的风浪来。因此他举起酒杯小酌了几口，然后松开已经淌汗的右手，转而看着在地上吃痛又不敢做声的儿子。他有十成把握相信自己刚才那一脚结结实实地踹到了Limario并无防备的腹部，怕是现在他的病秧儿子还捂着胸口直想吐又没地方发作。

“起来，Limario。我还有重要的事交给你做。”

“我……父亲……”他晃了晃眩晕的头脑，努力保持自己最后的清醒，“我的脚踝……”

“站起来。扶着桌子也要站起来。走到你妈妈身边去，就像现在这样，站在她椅子后面。”

他给一脸茫然的少年递过今日尚未使用过的银质餐叉，见Limario犹豫着捉摸不透自己想法而不愿意接手的模样，干脆站起来走到Limario对面，与他一道握着那柄在餐厅灯光下闪出富裕光芒的银叉。这画面唯一诡异的地方，只在于他将手握在Limario手掌上一点的叉柄处后，另一只手越过了热气腾腾的菜肴，拉扯过了妻子那只本已经垂落到桌下的手，将她的手掌摊开，如砧板上某种待宰物一般朝银叉下放。

比智秀先激起了反对情绪的是Limario。当他意识到父亲要做什么疯狂事情的时候，握住银叉的手想要退缩，却被父亲阴鸷的眼神逮了个正着，不得不硬着头皮继续陪他玩这变态的游戏。

“你可以选择弃权，那接下来的事情你也可以视作与你自己无关，仅仅是我在从肉体痛苦加深记忆方面教育我的妻子不要太出格。这把叉子由我自己插入她漂亮的手掌里。”

他盯着Limario这张不知何时起已经成熟了许多的脸，慨叹自己究竟错过了多少关于儿子成长的奥秘，才能忽略他如今对自己构成的巨大威胁。

“又或者，你自己用力，带着我这一份，一同帮我惩罚一下你这个不干不净在外偷腥的继母。同时，也能完完全全地打消我心里对你的疑虑……将你从她姘头的可疑名单里剔除，这一切究竟该怎么做，你自己选择。”

Limario闭上了眼睛。他能感受到银叉柄上来自父亲的那股不容他反抗的力量，心中翻涌着一如童年时每一个被父亲揪着头发、拽着衣领往盥洗室的瓷砖上猛烈撞击，直至自己鼻青脸肿后的绝望。唯一不同于那时的，仅仅是此刻他有了生命中最为在乎的人。可偏偏因为他这段不能言说、不能公布的秘恋，他与智秀两个人都要被父亲扔在火上烤，更是要逼迫他在处境安稳与恋人之间作一个最终选择——究竟是要彻底败露这桩恋情，与智秀一道承受为止程度的结局，还是……

Limario的心脏因为背德感剧烈作痛。他不敢睁眼，哪怕此刻他即使睁着眼睛也看不见智秀的表情。此时此刻，他所做的一切决定都将只取决于他自己，而不受任何人的诱导。

要反抗父亲吗？

这个因为完全不应由儿子担负的妻子难产之死罪过而将无辜的孩子疯狂鞭笞的父亲。

“我给不了你那么多时间了，Limario，你如果真的没有做什么亏心事，只不过是从你天性里那点懦弱和妇人之仁犹豫，这些时间应该也够了。”父亲催促着他赶快从焦灼的犹豫里脱身出来，逼他赶快吐露内心的真实想法，“你应当学会……不要在我面前露出太多破绽……”

正在他颐指气使地教育十五岁少年应当拿出如何的正确态度时，手里握着银叉的力道忽地被把柄下端的一股蛮力给打了个不知所措，紧接着就是来自手腕和手指被迫强烈错位的辛辣疼痛感沿着神经层层递进到他的脑中，在他还没来得及反应或是大喊大叫时，作为一个男人天生的速度和力道已然在信奉淘汰法则的自然规律下成了年轻人的手下败将，只见那把闪耀着审判般光辉的银器彻底挣脱了他的手掌，然后以极快的速度自他头顶刺开了之前快凝固的紧张空气，直冲着已然喝了几杯酒下肚有些迟钝的他而来，这把达摩克利斯之剑已经快要扎穿他的喉咙，却在一切血海大祸酿就之前被另一道力量桎梏住，永远地停在了最后一个还能挽回的瞬间。

“不要，Limario！”一直保持沉默的智秀从椅子中跃起，用她本就已经涂满了伤痕的手臂将被恨意引燃了意识的少年紧紧拥抱，只在下一刻，那枚银叉就如同少年父亲因过度震惊而僵直的身体一般重重坠落到了地板上。她用尽自己还能挤出的力气将这头压抑了太久的小小猛兽安抚住，伸手抚摸他狼狈的、乱糟糟的头发和他正注视着自己默默流泪的红眼睛，Limario一紧张就爱用嘴唇呼吸，此时此刻，他与智秀在拥抱中对望着，如同野兽般从嘴里发出呜咽和喘息，嘴唇也干裂开来，憔悴无比。他迎来了瞬间而大过了父亲任何预测的爆发，然后乖乖地，再度在智秀温柔的怀抱中变回了那个自己舔舐伤口的脏兮兮的小狗，睁圆了他那双无辜错愕的大黑眼看着他美丽的情人和倒在地上的父亲。

“你们……果然……”他伸出手指像是要控诉什么，却在下一刻迎来了更加直观、不留情面的攻击，他一直在外人面前引以为傲的独家藏品，美丽的续弦妻子，当着他的面与他的儿子搂搂抱抱，哭哭啼啼，最后还不以为耻反以为荣地湿吻……他想要赶快从木地板上爬起，用他尚且存在的一家之主的威严和绝对不算全然老去的体魄将这对野鸳鸯送去下地狱，可浑身却猛然提不起任何力量，只觉得血液正突突地往脑边冒，终于，他迎来了在这龌龊、下流的纯爱画面中对他自己的解脱——因为脑梗塞，他被妻儿手忙脚乱地送上救护车时已经丧失了视力，连神智也被刺激得不太清晰，直拽着穿橙色马甲的救护车司机叫Limario的名字，后缀若干畜生名等。

Limario在学校老师那申请的假期直接延长到了一个月。后来又因为医院那边给出了不太乐观的消息，大概的意思无非是这次父亲的情况比较严重，希望家里的亲戚家属都提前做好心理准备云云。将父亲送去医院后的这段日子Limario和智秀过得也不算轻松，尤其是还要不断面对被父亲倒下这个惊天消息炸出的一大片亲属——要么是密切关心背后庞大财产的走向，要么就是纯粹的密切关心这对母子之间的八卦。无论是二者之间的哪一种关心，抑或全都不是，都能极大地消耗他们的精力，也让他们在送走父亲后还需要不停上演一幕又一幕母慈子孝的和谐画面，与前来探望的亲戚们双方明明都不为家主的事情在心里感到悲伤，却还要为彼此流露点情绪来。

这一个月假期在老师模模糊糊的、带着节哀顺变意味的简讯里变成了“视情况而定返校上课”。手机收到这条简讯时在Limario的书桌上叮咚清脆一声，旋即亮起的壁纸照亮了流满浓厚黑暗和精液味道的房间，也在这一瞬间昏暗的灯光里照亮了Limario光裸在被子外的脊背。

狭小卧室里那张小床连续三天超负荷运转，已经快要不堪重负，难以承受青春年少的小牡马在上面孜孜不倦的春耕，发出了吱嘎吱嘎的声音。床上缠绵的情侣却不曾因为它的求饶片刻停下过良宵中无休止的快乐追逐。

“为什么最后忽然要抱住我，不让我下手？”Limario在欲盖弥彰的被子下越发娴熟地耸动腰身，任谁都不难猜到此刻他身下正抱着那个软软的枕头披头散发、滑出阵阵呻吟的娇俏女人是谁，可他偏偏不乐意自己这个生就了一张惊艳容貌的继母就这样浪费好皮囊，嬉笑间将她的头朝侧边转了转，再碾上一个无所顾忌的响亮的吻，“嗯，为什么不理我？回答我呀，好妈妈。”

智秀在枕头上侧着脸，在Limario埋下头来献吻时伸过手臂将少年整个人都身子都俘获下来，叫他好不容易停下了他为之疯狂的抽/插——如今Limario暂时不用去上学，每日除了去医院尽到应尽的看护责任，守着他父亲突发脑梗阻而只剩下一口气在的躯壳之外，就是在家里同自己独处——少年人怎么会忍得住身体里蓬勃的性/慾，他们如同万幸回到了伊甸的亚当与夏娃一般将原本陈设相当古典、气氛也算凝重的宅子变成了玩百无禁忌行玩耍之事的爱之乐园，抑或说淫乐园，“因为我不能叫我心爱的男孩变成罪犯。”

Limario从她的语气里咀嚼出了三分不大高兴的意味。他在下身拿勃起的阴茎磨蹭着她的穴肉，一面将脸孩子气地埋在母亲的脖颈间，呼吸空气中早已与她交织相融的香味，那是他的生命腥甜，也是他洗过澡后头发丝里清爽的香波味，也是她叫人心悦神怡的信息素味道，“妈妈说这句话的时候，好像有些不太开心。一定是想到了以前什么不愉快的事情。”

她一笑，与Limario紧密贴合的肉体无罅隙地向他传来她身体因发笑而产生的抖动，她光洁的脊背因发笑而与Limario粉褐的乳首磨蹭，让他更加发硬，“你越来越会解读我了。”

他小狗般哼哼唧唧两声，继续在私语闲话时缓缓在智秀体内抽送他的玩具，一边舒爽地酥掉了嗓音，一边还不忘同她撒娇，“我只是关心妈妈。这么说来我还要谢谢妈妈，如果你当时没有出面阻止我……嗯哼……说不定儿子现在已经变成了臭名昭著的少年犯，要被关进高墙里去教育了，那还有机会像这样……噢，在家里和妈妈睡觉，舒舒服服地和智秀玩……”

她无言，翻过身来重新张开腿扶着Limario的下身将自己占据，然后伸手将他拥入怀中，在他看不见的地方摩挲少年尚且不能承担太多事实真相和生活压力的脊背，露出怜恤和无限的爱意，“没错……无论如何都不要当少年犯……Limario是有家的好孩子，不是小混混。”

“妈妈，在说什么……”Limario被她突如其来的话语弄得有些稀里糊涂，只管也抱着她，任情人在性/愛间流露最脆弱的情感面。他其实真的不太懂得怎样哄人，更别说怎样安抚一个触动了心中悲傷之弦的女人，可他这番执着、笨拙、不懈的爱抚和亲吻终于起了一点作用，她笑着将Limario推开，用靠近大拇指的掌心把眼角扯得老长，露出泛红的眼白。这样子很不淑女，在Limario眼里却极美，令他想到了那些速朽又易碎的艺术品，“你胡子扎到我了Limario。”

他也不是之前那个单纯又好糊弄的小少年，自然知道智秀这番折腾是有所表示又有所掩饰。不过在他们的感情里，他信奉着与大部分alpha不同，自然也就与自己父亲不同的那般尊重智秀的原则——只要智秀不亲自开口对他说起，他就永远都不会问。因此他只是轻轻啄过她的额头，绝没有多说一句将浪漫气氛破坏的话。

“妈妈，我还没有听过你唱歌。”他的手指与智秀的交叉在一起，然后交握为一个紧密的姿势。

“怎么忽然想起要说这个？”她有点不好意思，“Limario，我唱歌不好听的。”

“我不这么觉得。妈妈的声音很好听，妈妈**也很好听，每次都让我硬……”

“这不是一回事！……Limario。”智秀被他学坏之后越来越多、开得越来越自然的黄腔弄得害臊，她伸手捂住Limario的嘴，果然男孩子不论小的时候多么天真无邪惹人爱，长大了、经历性事偷尝禁果之后都会慢慢变成一副德行。

“唱一个嘛。”他故技重施，又拿那双叫女人毫无抵抗能力的水汪汪的小狗眼睛盯着智秀，直到她败下阵来为止，才因笑意弯成好看的月牙。

*Starry starry night*

*paint your palette blue and grey*

*look out on a summer's day*

*with eyes that know the darkness in my soul*

*Shadows on the hills*

*sketch the trees and the daffodils*

*catch the breeze and the winter chills*

*in colors on the snowy linen land*

*And now I understand*

*what you tried to say to me*

*and how you suffered for your sanit*

*and how you tried to set them free*

*They would not listen they did not know how*

*perhaps they'll listen now*

*But I could have told you Limario*

*假如我在，宝贝，我会对你说*

*this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you*

*俗世红尘，命中注定不可能拥有你这般美好的人*

“妈妈不要以为我英文不好听不懂你偷偷在里面改过歌词。”被弄得一脸满足幸福的小少年咬住她的耳垂，“既然连我的名字都改进去了，为什么不顺便把后面那句也改了呢？”

智秀还想要趁机给Limario推销一下自己的遗憾美学，可他已经不再给自己机会了。她在心里暗暗嘲弄自己，也对，像Limario这样的人，又怎么会允许人生中出现遗憾。

“我太专心于Limario的名字，忘记后面了。”

“那我就再提醒妈妈一遍，”Limario将她有点躲闪的眼神框回自己的目光里。

“你已经……全然拥有我了。”

繁星高懸，如為愛私奔的熱戀之人執手相看時分灑落在夜幕中誠摯的眼淚。


	11. 一步之遙（上）

Limario以前倒没有像现在这般的“起夜”习惯。他在心里推测可能是因为他在床笫之间的贪玩任性造成了如今的局面——他已不再是稚子，不再守有珍贵的童贞，为他所倾注爱情的女人破了他的完璧，自然也要付出点代价，不再同以前那样一觉能睡到天亮，纵使以前倒也没做过什么好梦，终日生活在压力之中。他在欢愉放纵后身体带着脑子一同沦入的甜腻昏睡中醒来，智秀的一只手还搭在自己的胸口，她同他亲密无间地躺在小卧室的那张可谓饱经风霜的小床上，此刻它终于得了空闲，没再发出咯吱咯吱的声响。智秀像是对这个逼仄的小房间怀揣独特的情愫，这其中的种种奥秘Limario并不了解，只是知道顺应她的想法应允了她在小卧室里起居的要求罢了。  
小少年眯着眼睛瞥了一眼贴近早晨时微微发亮的轻纱窗帘，但那并不值得Limario的目光为之留恋，不过也就一两秒钟，当他大概弄明白现在是早晨五六点的光景后，他就徐徐地自赤裸的、被智秀拥着的胸口呼出分外放松的气来，然后倦怠地闭上眼睛，伸手滑上自己的胸口，轻轻握住情人柔软的手腕。他不敢太用力，怕弄疼了前几天烙在智秀手腕的伤痕，只能用同样柔和的掌心和指腹带着她的手在自己身上摩挲，那奇妙的、无关色欲又充满性意味的触感酥酥麻麻，叫他忍不住舒服地闷哼了两声。如果Limario真有这样的能力，他很不能就此让时间自无情的流驶中悬崖勒马，永永远远地驻足在这完美的时刻，一切光与影、呼与吸都是如此恰好，与情人静静相拥——可惜他毕竟只是个凡夫俗子，只能趁拥有这一切都时候拼了命地去享受与铭记罢了。  
Limario与尚在眠梦中的智秀躺了一会儿，然后不得不回到他今早睁眼的正轨上去，他像握住她时那样轻柔地松开智秀的手，后者似乎敏锐地觉察了手背上突然丧失的怡人温度，在枕头窝里意味不明地轻挪了一下散着长发的头，叫Limario心里一阵紧张，半道上停下了所有动作，生怕吵醒已经连续几日奔波在医院和家里的继母，扰了她难得的好眠。幸好她只是在不清醒时冲Limario撒了个娇，尚且没有睁开眼的意思，不多时便又在被子里安稳平静地微微起伏了。他这才放下心来，从遮盖下滑出光裸的身体，双臂支撑在身后，借力将瘦削但越发修长的腿转向床沿边再放下去，让脚掌刚好能接触到在夜里随之冰凉下来的木地板。

距父亲出意外被送去医院已经有好几天，Limario作为年轻人这副耐摔打的身体在智秀的照顾下比预期之中要快得多地好转了起来，原本肿胀得像块面包的右脚脚踝也在她的涂涂擦擦之后消了近乎四分之三的肿，已经能在他的使唤下小幅度地转动些角度——尽管智秀不准他这么做，他还是会偷偷背着她干，这是他身体里随着青春期一道流淌出的一点男孩子气的叛逆，却也无伤大雅。Limario撑着柔软的床沿在地板上站起来，然后光着脚朝房间门口走去，睁眼时尚且在纱质窗帘的胸口来回晃荡的晨曦此刻已经轻轻地穿透了窗帘，洒落在Limario小小房间的地板上，也流淌于他此刻光裸如蜜桃般的臀部，给这份赤裸打上了一道纯洁的光。

Limario没有穿衣服——如今他在家中过着以往整整十五年自己都沒能过上的快活日子，只因父亲不在家里以后，房子阴沉的、叫人的内心也跟着潮湿起来的气氛都一扫而空了，而智秀对他这样有些流氓性质的事才不会严令禁止，她顶多是第一次看到Limario早晨光着身子在房间里走在走去的时候拿毫无威慑力的语气嗔怪了他越来越学坏的表现，然后这嗔怪就成为了他们之间经常发生的调戏与嬉闹，最后变成了一大早唇齿相缠的接吻。她只需自那芷兰般馥郁的吐息里嗔他一句“不学好”，Limario就能醉倒于智秀的芳丛之中，无法自拔。  
推开那一小扇在这不长不短的十五年里无数次充当了他与那位暴君般父亲之间最后保护伞的小门，随着作响在耳际的一串木材独有的碾压声，整座Limario自降生人世便居住其中的老宅便将她老淑女般拘谨且充满古典美的晨间面貌展现在了年轻的主人面前。自他赤裸的脚底延伸而去铺就了三人宽走廊的木地板已打扫过，兀自沉闷地黯淡着。宅子的二楼原本便只有两个房间住人，如今父亲已经因为脑梗阻躺在了医院里，主卧便同那些装潢精巧的客房一样空置了起来，唯独在Limario需要用卫生间的时候能给他行个方便，免去了他托着尚未痊愈的右脚踝上下楼的辛苦。顺着Limario少年的、却已因为他生来的一副宽大骨架而展现出不俗宽度的肩膀向上侧面望去，是一块如疤痕般丑陋地印在墙上的白痕，于年久有些泛黄的墙壁上，这份素净反倒显得格外扎眼。从尺寸上就不难推测这里原本是放相片或者是画框的位置，但在两天前Limario的亲戚们到访家里做些逢场的哭哭啼啼之前，智秀就已经把那张他父亲年轻时在巴黎某处的留影从走廊里取了下来——他那时远比如今被阴鸷充塞的模样英俊许多，但面容依然算不上和善，似乎要永远保持着倔强神态般地对照相师抿着嘴唇，姿态也一点不像二十世纪末即将走进新千年的人那般自然活泼。他的冷刻的眼神直勾勾地自镜片后投射而来，越过相纸与时空的距离，让随便一个驻足的看客都觉得不太舒服。

Limario觉得他兴许在内心真的把自己当做一个君王抑或是贵族，也迷恋在这般压制与奴役他人的快感中不可自拔，智秀把那副尺寸不小的照片取下来之后，父亲的痕迹在这老宅中便越发地淡了下来，徒留下走廊墙壁上这块伤疤般的痕迹还作为老屋对她情人的留恋。

Limario的眼神从白斑上挪开，然后继续向前轻快地挪动步伐，任赤足踩在木地板上发出轻微的挤压声，总算是在主卧的盥洗室里完成了这慵懒愉悦早晨的第一件大事。温水流过手掌，与香皂打起的泡沫在他掌心交织，最后在手部洁净的触感里淌进出水口。他手扶洗漱台冰凉的边沿，对着镜子打量这几日已经历了家庭与人生巨变的自己，同镜中那双深邃、明亮又随时随地都无比无辜的黑色眼眸对视，再将眼神滑落到无数个情迷的夜晚里与心中的那位百花作冕的美丽女神痴痴缠绵时她无法拒绝一吻再吻的嘴唇，然后是镜中那同样随他吞咽唾液而滑动的喉结，他烙印着智秀急切春欲痕迹的脖颈、锁骨和此刻平静的粉褐色乳首。成长是一件叫人幸福，叫人期许，又叫人畏惧，叫人困惑的事，在与智秀相遇之前，Limario也曾在被父亲一耳光打得耳朵里嗡嗡作响后趴在另一个盥洗室的水池处，用手掌捧起凉水为脸上的燥热肿胀带去丝丝凉意，那时镜中眼红流泪的少年顶着被粗暴揪过的黑色头发，也是这样深深凝视着他的正面，看到的却是一个更加幼稚、更加孩童化的自我，不知道痛苦的日子究竟何时才能过去，也不知道如何面对盥洗室那张薄门外的父亲。如今的他却已经——他甚至在细细回忆时都不敢相信那个对着父亲暴起的人就是自己。Limario伸手，看着影像中的自己触碰着脸颊上因成长而生出的柔软根须，唯有一次又一次地向现实伸出祈求的手，他才能真切地感受到自己的成长，和逃出了那个名为父亲的魔窟的喜悦。  
“在想什么这么入神，连水龙头的水都忘记关了？”智秀裹挟着清晨融融暖意的声音从他身后飘来，水池上以镜子为画布的画像里慢慢挪出了另一个人的位置，她自Limario身后轻轻伸出手按在仍不知疲倦地哗哗作响的水龙头上，然后终结了这场奔涌，也将正愣神的少年从往昔的种种苦痛回忆里拉扯出来。  
他侧身，无言邀请她正式进入了画框中，然后与她静默地将目光在柔情里交融。他最近越来越喜欢这样看着智秀，只觉得这样叫自己心悦神怡，好似与她视线融汇的一秒钟，就已经在温暖的被窝里躺了一夜。那是一种令他无法自拔的关怀与温馨，既令Limario觉得自己在智秀的眼底是个永远长不大的、永远需要人亲一亲抱一抱的小男孩，也令他吮吸出了女性对情人纯粹的渴慕之爱，情欲之思。如此种种，囊括万千，都只在她那双造物亲吻过的眼眸里。  
“我在想……与妈妈在一起的这段时间里，自己真的和以前有了很大的不同。”最终还是Limario率先点破了情人之间默契又腻歪的沉默，嬉笑着抚上她的肩膀——智秀穿了一件贴身的纯棉背心，却很明显没有多余地在里面套一层内衣，此刻仅仅是因为Limario一步的靠近，她美妙的身体就起了点反应，隔着白色布料，他能看见智秀的激凸。  
“你这个年龄的孩子本就正处于长身体的时候。我还记得我自己刚来这里的时候，你应该没有现在这样高。”她说完，脸上浮现了些暧昧的红晕，方才那抹看小男孩儿般的母亲柔情自情态里全然退潮，取而代之的是面对情郎的羞涩，“你还是不要长得太高才好，我天天在心里期盼的还是你能长胖一点，不要像现在这样穿什么衣服都空荡荡的，看上去瘦弱。”  
“为什么妈妈不喜欢我长得高？”Limario温热的手心在她光裸的肩头磨蹭，刻意挺了挺腰，将未着寸缕的下身在她面前轻晃，换来的是智秀一个疑似带了无奈白眼的挑眉，她并不接过Limario惹的火，只是偏过头去不再看他的恶作剧，抿了抿漂亮的嘴唇，将那枚心形的唇珠润泽得更具诱惑力，与这番铺垫相反的是她下定决心后那直白的、不矫揉造作的语气：“长得太高，我想要吻你嘴唇的时候不太方便。”  
语毕，她扑入Limario的怀抱，隔着内心与他身躯相贴，在镜中彻底融为一处，起床时就没用皮筋扎起的头发披散下来遮住了脸，不叫他有机会窥见说完这番话后她翻涌绯红的美丽面容，“你还是快回去穿件衣服吧，像这样走来走去太容易感冒了。而且……你的身体本来也不是很好。这几天要做的事情太多，来来回回地跑，难免更虚弱。”  
“只怕是叫我虚弱的原因不在别处，就在此处。”Limario自与智秀的恋爱里习得——或者说是悟出了些说坏心话、做坏心事的小技巧，如同所有会享受恋爱的男性那样，他喜欢将智秀取悦逗弄得她害羞不能已，如此这般，他就能从智秀身上看到她成熟风韵后的另一面。说这句话到一半时，他就已经把头埋在了智秀的脖子旁，身体的重量也忍不住朝她靠上去，一副她已经将自己全然拥有、并且与智秀签订了永不准许她退货这类霸王条款的模样，“如果妈妈一定要我穿好衣服才肯做早饭，那你得陪我一起回房间去穿衣服才行。”  
除了在心里有些感慨Limario耍起幼稚来的熟稔和无度外，智秀没有辩驳和反对的理由。于是，也就在自然的短暂沉默后点了点头，由Limario牵着手从盥洗室迈了出去，与他一道消失在了镜中。今天和已经过去的那几天差不多，Limario得了假期不用去学校上课，但这并不意味着他们就能在家里放纵享受整日整夜的二人世界与浪漫空闲。恰恰与之相反，家里的男主人如今病倒了躺在医院病床上，从家庭观念和父慈子孝的单方面要求来说，Limario应该尽到在他病床前侍奉汤药的责任，用那群上门来提前哭丧（Limario如此认为。他在吃饭时说起了这句话，被智秀轻轻地拍了一下手腕。）的亲戚们所言来说，再不济也应该多陪在他床前，权当尽孝心。而智秀就更不用说了——作为时常在Limario诸位婶婶口中当八卦主角的续弦妻，她理所应当地要拿出点伉俪情深的态度来做给人看才对，不然只怕已经要被各种各样的闲话淹死了——虽然现在也没好到哪里去。一道用过早饭之后，John就会开车送Limario与智秀去医院给连续几天昏着的父亲陪床。Limario与司机约定的时间一般都不太早，因为送走父亲之后的每个早晨他都爱赖床，今天也不例外。  
当和智秀回到小卧室后，他做的第一件事就是松开手，转而直接拥抱住继母，然后与她一同倒在了那张小床上，不出所料将智秀不久之前整理得不剩一丝褶皱的床铺给弄乱了。她在Limario的耳边轻叫一声，完全没料想到Limario关于一起回来换衣服的请求其实是又一次在她身上迸发的捣蛋计划，她在Limario不甚牢固的怀抱里作起了挣扎和抗议：“Limario！现在可不是玩的时候，我们还有事要做……”  
“是[我]还有[事]要在妈妈身上[做]。”他向智秀投去不乖巧的微笑时，她才低头在Limario正忙着摆好姿势的腿间看到了他不知何时已经勃起的阳具，不由得下意识夹紧了双腿，对他突如其来的恶作剧已站在了欲拒还迎的边缘——此刻，对智秀而言，这个已经与自己多次交媾、颤抖着攀上高潮之巅的alpha所喷薄出的每一次呼吸击打在她颊边与脖颈的感受都不啻是伊甸园中那枚透着红亮光泽、香甜诱人的禁果。她无可否认，也不会羞于否认，这就是一直在Limario的父亲口中被不断地污名化、打上了耻辱标签的omega性欲。她虽然还没有到一个月中对交合需求最为旺盛的时期 ，却难捱这份来自于她心上人的阵阵诱惑，这是真正的催情，从物质到精神层面的全方位勾引。  
智秀在他热切的凝视里闭上眼睛，不想再看到那双在好看眉宇下荡漾含情的黑色眼眸——她在心底向一切数的上来的神哀求，她实在是不能再承受更多的撩拨。时光每挪动一日，这颗名唤Limario的、悬在翠绿叶片间蓬勃生长的蜜桃便香诱甜腻似一日，他那份属于男孩的纯情与属于男人的成熟似自丰腴果肉间滴落的蜜桃汁水，淌进智秀喉中便是她一人的媚药。她此刻只觉得Limario的怀抱无比炙热，令自己睁不开眼去好好地看着这位美丽瘦削的阿波罗。  
“好吧……Limario想要怎么玩？”对峙片刻后，继母败下阵来，微微松开了两腿之间的警戒。她将眼睛睁开了一条缝，与Limario额头贴着额头讲话，能看见他浓密睫毛的轻颤。  
“不是我想怎么玩。”Limario一面说话，一面将智秀的白色背心肩带往下捋，捋了一会儿又发现这样只是治标不治本，索性换了个方向，从她的肚脐处向上撸动布料，终于将智秀的上身剥了个干净，“是我想让妈妈怎么玩。”  
“这两句话有什么区别吗？”智秀失笑，手指滑入Limario柔顺的发隙。她喜欢这样摆弄自己的漂亮男孩，尤其是当Limario正致力于在她胸口吮吸乳首、发出婴孩般幼稚的啧啧声时，玩弄他的发丝让智秀感到满足愉悦。  
“当然有。”他抬起头，冷不丁打断了智秀的举动，后者无奈之下捏了捏他的脸蛋作罢，“我今天早上纯粹就是想让你高兴的，才不是为了我自己舒服开心。”  
“那你说说，什么叫让我……啊！”  
正在闲话间，Limario就将他自己醉了奶似的红晕脸颊贴过来在她唇角一吻，然后嘴唇顺着他喜欢的每一个智秀身体的细节游览，任何微小细节都不放过，他吻她因惊讶与羞涩而又闭起的眼睛，吻她还在清早，没来得及佩戴耳饰的耳垂，吻她挺翘的、优雅的鼻梁，这些全是除了Limario之外的男人此后都可望而再也不可及的盛景，也吻她的锁骨，她那寸埋藏了为他剧烈而搏之心的肌肤，轻吮她尚且湿润的乳尖，愉悦地在她震撼的静默里一路向下，奔赴那道一热起来就香汗淋漓的线条，伸出舌头缓缓滑动，惹得智秀好一阵忸怩呻吟才肯放过，转而继续向下来到她的肚脐，轻轻画圈后微妙又绅士风度地在她的内裤边停下品尝。  
这是刻意。这是坏心。智秀在泛起毛边的意识边缘知晓自己已经受用了这个低劣的小小恶作剧，深中她命中注定太阳神灼热的爱焰之毒，除了在此刻与他共赴极乐之外，别无选择。因此，智秀举起手拦在自己眼前，自口中挤出一句小小的要求来：“不要就此停下……”  
“好的，妈妈。”几乎就是在她话音飘下的同时，原本就形同虚设的内裤就被Limario脱下，智秀觉得自己从起床到现在甚至都还没来得及把这条内裤穿热，它就已经从Limario手中飞到了地板上，紧随其后的便是越来越向那欲望的源泉与终点靠拢的他的舔舐——智秀深深地叹息，流露出一丝不同于往日的紧张。的确，毫无礼义廉耻概念地讲，她经历过很多种不同形式的交媾，但从未有一个出现在她生命中的alpha曾经同如今的Limario这般，如此自然地在她面前踩碎传统道德条款中名为alpha骄傲的东西，愿意为她行如此下流、如此纯洁、必遭指摘的含阴之事。这在大多数alpha眼中是不可理喻的——有别于他们习惯的被口交，因为在保守的性别概念之中，行口交之事便意味着一方对另一方的臣服与接受支配。  
“我只是想要妈妈开心而已。”在最后含住她的欲火之前，Limario自智秀两腿间抬起头。他醉倒芳丛之际在脸颊磨蹭上的蜜露与他望着智秀的无辜眼神一样晶莹，“妈妈的快乐和开心对我而言是最重要的事……”  
Limario远超智秀料想程度的灵活舌头旋即在她的大腿之间兴风作浪，也许是多次性事赋予了他关于智秀身体的经验，他似乎深切懂得如何让一个女人在被纯粹取悦、挑逗身体最幼嫩之软肉时酥麻不能自控，舌尖在模拟着交媾时阴茎抽插动作的同时，手指也没有忘记揉动同样渴求触碰的、她柔软的唇与珠，让从未享受过这番缠绵悱恻滋味的智秀在他身下虽舌尖的嬉戏变换出种种婉转春啼，直至她在高潮的钢索上来回颤抖，即将失控时再也没有顾及心中仅存的羞赧，大声、动情地重复他的名字，仿佛Limario就是世间最动听、美妙的咒语，是让她百忧消解、如游云端的灵药。她叫喊Limario的名字，手臂也向下摸索，不由他继续在自己腿间作留恋，催促他向上挪动身体拥抱快要冲上性之巅峰又坠自云端的自己，然后紧紧地抱着她心爱的男孩，在他停留于下身快速摩挲的指尖达到高潮。一瞬间，智秀只觉得自己像一滴被肉欲的狂风掀起在空中的小水滴，她唯一能做的便只剩下拥抱着Limario，与他一同在风雨雷鸣之中享受晕眩和冲击……  
她在他的肩膀留下第一次全然失控的齿痕，然后这红痕再由她亲自用白色衬衫完美掩盖，一枚接一枚细致地扣上扣子，不叫他人窥见。不得不承认，智秀在这方面的远见还需要年轻的alpha多多学习——他在她给自己穿衣服的时候还忍不住想去握她游移在衣服上的手，像个对心爱意犹未尽的小孩般露出被压抑了太久的淘气一面，甚至觉得自己实在没有必要在已经陷入昏迷的父亲病床前穿得这么正式，Limario这份小小的活泼在他走在智秀前面推开病房门时“嘶”地一声被早已坐在房间内的亲戚所浇灭，他心里只剩下对出电梯前智秀把自己从她身上推开的庆幸。  
“Limario，据护士小姐说往日这个时候你和你……继母应该早就已经到这里给你父亲陪床了才对，怎么今天来得这么迟？”  
不太凑巧，他抬眼向病房内打量去时，映入眼底的尽是那群早就在他心里打上了无比刻薄标签的婶婶们——Limario打小就没在这些爱说三道四的亲戚们嘴里听到过几句关于自己和自己家庭的好话：他尚且年幼时，太太们便明里暗里，似乎故意得叫Limario听见似的议论他因难产而死的生母，刻意在他耳朵边送去意义不明的长吁短叹。等他长大了一些，边又议论他同别的小孩格格不入的孤僻性格和他那点叫人看了不顺眼的艺术天赋，拿自家儿子所谓的“学院派”作品朝Limario的涂鸦评头论足，活像Limario在笔下制造了一堆浪费纸张的垃圾才能给她们送去欢欣。智秀嫁进家门后，太太们的话头自然也就到了这个年轻的、底子一看就不干净的少妇身上，就算一时之间找不出她必然存在的历史污点，也要从她的年龄入手评论一句“没念过什么书，再漂亮再妖娆也是村妇”才够出气。对于这几位亲戚，Limario是唯恐避之不及，奈何如今情况特殊，迟早也有硬着头皮见面的一天。  
他刚想在病房里找出两张椅子来坐着同太太们对峙，不料自己和智秀已然成了房间里最尴尬的两个只能站着的人。智秀在他之后轻轻走进病房，他们在到达楼层之后便刻意在彼此间拉开了颇避嫌的距离。她关上房门，然后在Limario之前作出反应，如往昔一般挨个同Limario脸上挂着两个放大镜的婶婶们问过早安，尽管一句回应都没能得到——然后觉察了Limario不太妙的脸色，悄悄伸手在不可见的暗处拍了拍少年的后背，提醒他赶快从满脸堆着不满的状态里回过神来，至少表面上虚情假意的礼节要做到无可挑剔。  
“啊，啊……是的。”Limario经她一提醒，才如梦初醒地一个激灵，换回了不咸不淡的语气道，“路上耽搁了一点时间。但好像完全没有影响婶婶们来探望我父亲吧。”  
智秀自然是听出了少年人语气里的怨怼和不满，但也只能微微埋着头同已经抛出硬话的Limario一道等候未知的回应，她在心中感慨如今的Limario比起以前当真要叛逆许多，他青春的灵魂点燃了某些从前被掩埋的特质。智秀当真不知道这究竟应该算是好事，还是足以在将来的某一天将他们二人都推入万劫不复之地的祸根。对此她只能保持沉默。  
“完全没有影响？”排行最长、众妯娌之中资历最老的太太自椅子中站起身，虽然身高不及Limario，却在开口时便已经搬出了要压倒这对箭在弦上的孤儿寡母的气势来，“Limario，你可真是长大了，羽翼丰满，如何了不得了，连我们这些长辈你如今也不放在眼里了？”  
“我没有这个意思……”他蹙眉，不知道太太又如何得出了这样的结论，其实他当真很想直言不讳地作答他自童年起就厌恶她们的想法，但这满是冲击力的回复在他脑海里兜兜转转、跌跌撞撞了半晌三圈，最后还是被他活生生咽了下去，他不能再为了逞自己一时的口舌之快把本就已经不妙的气氛点燃了，“我只是说，希望没有影响到……”  
还不等他把捋成条的辩解吐出来，近旁坐在靠近窗边的太太就把Limario的话拦腰斩断，“怎么，如今你的时间才配叫时间，我们这些有正经事要做的长辈的时间就不叫时间？究竟是谁教你这些不尊重长辈、目中无人的恶习的？”  
这话明显藏针，还给了接下来的太太们朝智秀挑刺的话头，于是语音落下之后旋即就被别的尖锐声音抢了过去，也不管此时此刻她们正坐在Limario父亲的病房里，而护士进进出出提醒了好几次需要保持安静——话题一抛到充满艳情色彩的最末妯娌身上，这些平日里也算尊贵的太太们便一下顾不得那些多余的体面了，自Limario身上调转矛头比谁都快。  
“要说是谁，我看她本人心里最清楚。”  
“进来就没怎么说话是哑巴了还是满脑子盘算着怎么把男人的家产吃干抹净到自己名下，没空搭理我们这些正经来探望的亲戚？”  
“带着Limario也像没教养似的，一脸婊子样，看谁都恨不得把白眼翻……”  
“你们说够了吗？说够了能不能马上两手空空地来两手空空地滚？”  
智秀一个没拉扯住，Limario就已经从她身边径直三两步冲了过去，对峙在两秒前还颇有一堆话说的婶婶们面前，待到他充满怒气的模样摆在太太们跟前时，她们倒先一步成了被拔了毛的母鸡，先是一愣神，然后面面相觑片刻，最后掏出最后那点横劲来，拿在Limario心里还算有些分量的叔叔来压他一头：“怎么，你这孩子今天是准备对亲戚动粗了？都已经忘了这么多年你这些叔叔……和我们是怎么对你的？”  
他听完这句话，蹙起眉心的脸上忽然多了一丝笑意，只不过这笑相当嘲讽，只挂在嘴角，却没爬进眼底，因而唯有一张脸皮在笑，“我怎么可能忘记这么多年婶婶们如何对我！你在我面前在我背后、明里暗里笑我、骂我、恨不能我同你们儿子比起来就是一块垃圾——”  
“你少在这同我嘴硬——！”  
Limario还没抓住时机做出反应，被他揭了老底彻底激怒的大太太同另外几个也从椅子上站了起来的婶婶们就越过了他，拿出欺软怕硬的本质来，终于抓住了梦寐已久的出气借口，揪住站在Limario身后埋着头没说话的智秀，抬手就伴着正当借口给了美娇娘一个耳光：“贱货！你都给他说了些什么，不要脸的贱货，勾引男人惦记家常挑拨离间你是最在行，我们这么传统的意大利家庭怎么就出了你们两这一个杂种一个黄皮的娼——”  
好几个身形因年龄增长而显得臃肿的太太们挤在一处，一时之间病房里的场面因Limario的嘴硬而乱作一团，他嘴硬的直接受害者就是智秀，Limario只觉得一股怒火自心底随血液泵向四肢百骸，在已经先一步被几个婶婶撕破的脸皮底下便也懒得假惺惺地维持一根弦，他毕竟是alpha，客观上力气还是比浮肿的婶婶们大些，当走廊里的护士听到喧闹赶到现场时，Limario的脸上已经留下了三道指甲划过的血痕，自他愈发硬朗的眉尾拉扯到了嘴角，被扯得七七八八的衬衫也不知道何时崩掉了两颗扣子。他兀自护着继母站在门边，与反倒无一人挂彩的太太们各自占据一方凝固的空气。  
“病人都被你们这么大的阵仗吵醒了，难道没人发现吗？”护士小姐瞥了一眼狼狈凌乱却依旧不失英俊的Limario，眼神再跳到一侧脸颊明显肿胀起来的智秀身上，将他们在听到[醒了]这词语时身体的震颤尽收眼底，然后带着嘴里还相当振振有词的太太们先行离开病房，结束了这场来得太过突然的闹剧，只剩下Limario同智秀站在床边与半睁着眼睛、提不起气力的男人无言相对，在他们身后关上了门。  
Limario知道智秀本想在父亲面前松开与自己交握的手，但他骨子里的倔脾气此时偏偏就开闸似的发泄出来，他拽着智秀的手指就是不愿意分开，两个人在尽力保持的平静之中暗暗角力，直到那个大病一场后已经完全不似从前威风的男人忽然开口：“Limario留下你出去。”  
“我同父亲，没什么可说的。”Limario抿了抿嘴唇。他自己并不知道，但这一幕映在智秀眼底，同她亲手从老宅墙壁上取下来的那副画里抿着嘴唇的冷刻男子有九分相似。这惊人的吻合，其实是Limario一生无论如何愤恨他的父亲，都无法抹去的刻在骨血里的诅咒。  
“我没有力气再说第二遍。”今日他的语气因为虚弱变得出奇和缓，甚至在听惯了他指示与指责的Limario耳中，这更像是祈求。他自知不能再保持固执，只好随着智秀的抽动松开手，然后自己将双臂抱起，站在父亲面前。  
“……我对父亲没有什么可说的。如果父亲需要我的承认，那我此刻便愿意承认。”  
“我不需要你说话。”Limario看着他没血色的脸艰难地带动肌肉开口，还是他熟悉的语气，和以前指使自己跪着没什么大的区别，只因此刻站在父亲面前的人还是Limario。但Limario却从父亲阴鸷、浑浊的三角眼里看出了些叫他觉得陌生的情绪，这样眼神的父亲叫他不安。  
“不要躲，用你的眼睛看着我。”  
“父亲从未用这样的眼神看过我，我不能习惯父亲您对我的这般眼神。”  
病床上的男人像是被他点醒，又像是耗掉了难得打起来的一丝精力，颓然地垂落几天之间就花白了很大一片的头颅。因为住院后要方便治疗，Limario父亲原本很显年轻的头发被悉数推掉了，新长出来的一大片全是白色，很难不给人以他在这段时间里极快衰老的感觉，哪里还有半点之前说一不二、不怒自威的模样，更别说照片里青年时候的风采了。  
“你说得对，”他喃喃道。  
“我看的从来不是你。”  
“你可以……走了。”  
“那父亲好好休息，我明天再来陪床。”  
Limario如蒙大赦，很不能即刻转身去拉开病房的门就同智秀回家去，却又在门口被叫住。他停下脚步，侧过脸去，“父亲还有什么事？”  
“回过头来。”  
他转过身，只在这对世间最为陌生的父子目光相接瞬间，老男人便先闭上眼睛，转了回去。有那么一瞬间，Limario看着他父亲的侧脸，心中对他这份至死的、带进棺材里的骄傲、冷刻和体面有一些复杂情绪，怜悯或轻蔑的。  
但他并不想选择原谅。  
“……很不知所谓。”  
“很不知所谓？”  
智秀把头发放了下来，看着Limario在自己面前熟稔自然地宽衣解带，最后踏入浴缸中，在自己身侧发出舒服的叹息。她极小心地担忧着Limario脸上已经消过毒的红痕，原本是不允许他今晚同自己一起洗澡的，耐不住Limario三番五次的变着法子撒娇，只能与他各退一步作了妥协：Limario承诺，为了避免伤口沾水不做坏事，而相应的，智秀也要与他分享浴缸。  
“……对。他今天对我说的话，让我做的事，都很不知所谓，很奇怪。”Limario闭上眼睛，任手臂搭在洁白浴缸外，而不垂落地面。这是他喜欢的放松姿势，尤其当智秀还用带着花瓣的手掌替他摩挲身体时，“我不明白。”  
“有什么事情，是我们聪明的Limario还不明白的呢……”智秀拍拍他的脸，“坐起来一点，Limario。你今天太累了，我帮你擦一擦后背，这样晚上你能睡得好一些……”  
他乖巧地照智秀所说从花瓣里坐起，露出当初咬着铅笔头写便笺那样的苦恼神色，几秒钟后松开眉头选择放弃，“算了。我想不明白。都十多年了，我也没有同他了解过彼此，难道我还能期望趁这点时间弄明白他？”  
“……那就不要想太多。”智秀趴在他背上，做完既定工作后的手从后背绕到Limario胸前，爱抚他平坦的、最近好像有了些肌肉质感的胸脯，然后滑落到他两腿之间，握住男孩的把柄，“Limario好像又成熟了很多……”  
被这几番撩拨撸动弄得心神不宁的Limario侧过脸同她蜻蜓点水般接吻，在水里将大腿打得更开，期待能从继母那得到更多爱意，少年人不知疲倦的阴茎也即将在她手心充血膨胀起来，不料智秀的清洁活动进行到一半就戛然而止，唯一值得Limario庆幸的是自己还没有到完全意乱情迷、不泄不可的地步：“差不多这里也弄干净了，起来吧，洗太久会感冒。”  
“今晚又没有别的事可做，还不如就在浴缸里舒舒服服地多待一会儿。”Limario打了个哈欠，看智秀先自己一些站起身走出浴缸，全无避讳地在他眼前擦拭出浴后湿漉漉的、尚且冒着雾气的裸体。他看着她的乳首还挂着晶莹水珠，喉结一阵滚动，好似那是诱人的葡萄，而他是最贪吃的男孩。  
“当然有事可做了——今天回家以后我清理旧物，发现了你父亲从前收藏在家里的黑胶唱片。你不是好几次都缠着我要我想办法拿摆在博物架上的古董唱片机用一用吗？”  
“父亲复古的收藏爱好可不保证那些不知道录了什么东西的唱片还能听。”他伸了个懒腰，然后也跟着她从浴缸里抽身而出。缺少了智秀的浴缸，瞬间就没有什么吸引力了。  
风雅的少妇靠在博物架上的唱片机旁，手里还握着杯并未也给Limario准备的酒。她斜身依靠着正淌出音乐声来的机械，一面看着简单套上了体恤与短裤的少年拿浅蓝色方格毛巾揉着满头湿漉漉头发朝自己走来，眼神在她身上逗留许久，才勉为其难地看了看一旁卖力的演奏家，“这是什么曲子……？有点耳熟。”  
“用一个马头的距离来比喻男女感情之间若即若离的感觉，”智秀拿酒杯在他出浴后红扑扑的脸蛋上碰了碰，冰凉的杯身刺得他一愣，但也并不闪躲，他只是在音乐声里静静看着智秀微醺的美态，她举手投足都散发出娇媚和诱惑来，最后收回酒杯时冲他一眨眼，“干杯。”  
Limario呆呆地顶着毛巾看她相当干脆地一昂脖子，让琥珀颜色的酒水从玻璃杯中一淌而尽，原来说了干杯就真的干杯，他真不知道智秀究竟有多么能喝，她的酒量总是叫她在喝了Limario数不清的杯数时还总保持着美丽的微醺状态，仿佛她喝酒只是为了自我娱乐、自我消遣，而不是有什么愁绪埋在心中，非得需要找上酒精这个老朋友的门来浇愁，喝得眼泪汪汪、呕吐不止——智秀喝酒永远都是如此优雅、轻快、不叫人觉得烦恼，只觉得乐趣无边，需及时行乐才不负美人的大好时光。她捏着空酒杯一笑，Limario便看见她眼底有一树一树灿烂纤小的花朵绽开，春情无限。  
“妈妈今晚喝得很开心。”他伸手，以为她倚靠着博物架是因为醉意，因此想扶住智秀的身体，不想她并不需要自己搀扶就放下酒杯，反而主动拉起了Limario的手掌，与他一道慢慢离开博物架，走到了客厅当中去。气派而宽阔的客厅，此时仿佛空旷的、只剩下他与智秀两个人的舞台。他痴迷地看着她脸上那抹似笑、非笑的柔美表情，永远不叫爱慕她的人尝到全部甜头，叫人忍不住想要从她谜一样的美丽中攫取更多惊艳。  
“Limario不会跳探戈。我今晚教你。”她起初带着Limario的手掌忽而松开，“现在，Limario……绅士地握住我的手，轻松点……”  
“不了，我还是……我肢体真的很不协调……”他在智秀面前漏了怯，就像回到了他俩第一次做爱那天晚上一样，只觉得自己这么大一个人做什么只是出来都不合适，徒徒在智秀眼里看着搞笑，“我怕跟不上你。”  
“跟不上我，你就努力跟上我。”智秀在他面前，也许是因为喝了酒，也许是因为这曲子叫她愉快——她哈哈地笑出了声，格外轻快的笑声可一点也不符合她太太的身份，“跟着我的动作，顺便记得接住我就行了。”  
Limario一开始还有些吃力，但时间很快就证明他对自己所下的“肢体不协调”的判断只一种谬误，只需要一小点时间的熟悉，他就已经能渐渐地与熟练的智秀保持在差不多的节奏，由紧张的追逐变成了共同的、对曲子本真的享受，“你刚才好像还没有说完——一个马头的距离，然后呢？”  
“就好像你、与、我、的、一步之遥——噢！”话语间，她已然精灵一般轻快地从Limario的手臂中飞身出去，又在拉开距离的下一刻重回他今晚格外绅士的怀抱，她靠在他的身上，绯红着脸喘息，末了极快乐地笑两声，“可爱的小先生，是否觉得这段距离刻在你我之间，进退两难，无从把握……”  
音乐到终结的酣畅淋漓之时，受着爱情与她美丽驱使的少年几乎是即刻、毫不犹豫地将她拥回怀中，不叫自己与智秀间留有任何空隙。  
他们在喘息中对望，在凝视中喘息。  
“这一步已经走完了。”他伸手按在智秀的唇畔，此时，微醺的、眼底花海荡漾的情人才犯了酒劲，只对他傻气地笑起来，拉扯开她晶亮的、心形的唇珠道：“是你自己拉我的。”  
“因为我今晚看你只觉得尤其美。”  
“直教人……尤其爱。”  
他吻遍美人、醉倒芳丛。


	12. 一步之遙（下）

？/06/1998  
他左右手各端着一份咖啡，自马路对面朝停靠在路边那辆深黑的敞篷跑车迈步而去。在这个平淡无奇周末的早晨，奔忙了一星期的各类人也总算是扯住机会自每日上紧的发条之中脱身喘口气，除了正坐在副驾摆弄他那副太阳眼镜的女友之外，Alfredo的眼眶里甚至没映照进几个人。一切景致都是如此倦怠而舒缓，这里是懒散人士的天堂，连公园里整日散步夺食物的那群肥胖的鸽子都比城市里的人显得勤勉，至少它们在此时还展露出拼劲来，从路边插着的街道指示牌上扑腾而至，围在他今天穿的那双白净的亚瑟士鞋子边欢快又霸道地转圈，指望这位蓄着栗色头发的纨绔把嘴里咬着的面包分摊出一些来作施舍。  
Alfredo抬起左脚，在最后越过斑马线轻快跳上街沿后将这群讨厌的、插上了翅膀的灰色耗子赶走，然后在无言中伸出右手，将印着[祝您度过愉快一天]花体字的咖啡递给副驾驶上正摆弄自己胸前卷发的年轻女子，英俊的青年一垂眸，额际纤细的栗色发丝就跟着滑落几许，对之前尚能远远窥见几许他容貌的地方做了遮掩，叫人忽地捕捉不到他浓密得快要叫罗马城里随便一个美丽女子都真心妒忌的睫毛之下，那与Callisto半道触碰时忽闪开去的眼神。他用空下的那只手把嘴里衔着的面包拿开，然后在她面前颇为正当地抿了抿单薄又没什么血色的嘴唇，维持了情侣间诡异的沉默和疏离。他没选择站在原地看Callisto明显带了七八分怨怼脾气地拆开咖啡杯包装的动作，而是在后者把目光从自己脸上自眉尾拉扯到了唇角的那道尚且泛红的伤痕上面挪开之后，就迅速拉开驾驶座一侧的门，坐在方向盘前拿眼神盯着挡风玻璃一角那块相当新鲜的鸽子粪——这些恶心的畜生，Alfredo在心里骂了一句，可现下他不能把这些话挤出喉咙来缓和气氛，他甚至连早安都没说，因为每每遇到这类叫人尴尬的处境，他骨子里的那份迟钝无感（抑或是麻木不仁）就成了自己感情生活里的最大绊脚石，与此同时，他也抱着这样的想法：为什么非要在女人可预期的服软与让步发生前就先退让？Alfredo的拇指与食指一道将左手无名指上那枚刺眼戒指上的钻石向下转动，再攥紧了拳头，如此的眼不见为净才能让他获得片刻安宁。  
但装聋作哑始终会有被打破平衡、再不得已克服自尊开口的时刻。这次，选择直截了当把未婚夫妻间的话说了个明白的反而是此前颇为照顾Alfredo各种感受与任性脾气的女友。她始终在斜眼的余光里把这个有些心理疾病的男人都一举一动都记录了下来，然后暗暗在自己心中盘算一番——就现在来看，他的种种情况，甚至是心态都算不上好，她也因此在心里给自己拉响了警铃，颇为后悔之前在男友身上的大成本感情投入。待一阵咖啡的热度都散开大半了，料想Alfredo就是能孜孜不倦地从挡风玻璃盯到马路再盯到远处的钟楼也该疲倦了之后，Callisto把头朝男友转了过去，他不作任何反应，也恰好与她在心中设想的那般差不多。  
“我不想问你昨晚为什么不回我电话。至少这其中的原因我已经从你哥哥那知道了——我是为了你好，亲爱的。你从今天见面起就抿着嘴不讲话，可是你总得让我知道——你总得给我一个交代吧，为什么昨晚和你爸在家吵了一架？好吧，Alfredo，你别用这种眼神看着我行吗，就好像我专程喜欢，想要去跟你哥哥大厅这些破事一样，如果不是你事前根本不同我商量就和你爸爸彻底闹翻了，我会这么着急吗？你就这样一言不发地从老房子里被赶出来，以后的日子怎么过都没点打算啊——老天，我真是看着你这样子就来气，你到底有没有在听我跟你讲话？Alfredo！”  
他掀开盖子，把那一小团沾着甜蜜糖霜的面包扔进咖啡里，凝视它如何吸涨又如何鼓起，最后变得一眼看上去就叫人没什么食欲那样丑陋，许久才再次把眼神落回到今早急着出门都没来得及好好化妆的女朋友脸上，“我以为Calli今天急着约我出来见面的头等大事会是关心我脸上这道被糟老头的鞭子抽出的伤痕，没想到你先急着担心今后没钱用。”Alfredo称得上是位标准的美男子，那副在角落里匍匐了桀骜不驯的倦怠神色也堪称纨绔至极。虽然脸上比往常多了道扎眼伤痕，倒也给他平添了两三分硬朗气息，唯一在这悦目面容上破坏了气氛的就是那他双看谁都叫人后背鼓起寒意的三角眼——容易让被凝视的对象将他在心底比作某种正盘踞一处嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇。这是他浑身上下狠厉与冷刻气质的宣泄口，反正也没人指望从Alfredo眼里看出除此之外的味道来。  
Calli被他一语戳中了痛点和隐忧，脸色因羞与气多了些红润，但仍旧不打算在Alfredo面前服软，就此顺应了她这个做什么事都离经叛道的未婚夫同富裕的原生家庭就此决裂的愿望——倘若果真如此，那她从高中开始就刻意拉近与这个有明显人格障碍的男人之间距离、主动与他发生关系、再到后来确认了未来这桩婚姻的一切举措，都将在不久的将来变成姐妹们茶话会的终极笑料和攀高枝摔得粉身碎骨的经典案例，她可不能失败：“我说是又怎么样，不是又怎么样？还是你真的觉得自己离开了家里的支持，还能成就多了不起的一番事业，做多大的生意？能不能——别做梦了Alfredo——今年我做过最错误的决定之一就是尊重你的意思没阻止你从大学退学……”  
她在中途差点因过度激动被自己的口水呛到，好在Callisto觉察了未婚夫脸上越来越明显的情绪堆积，所以她在出口前把接下来那些更伤人的话给咽回了喉咙里，和那些净惹祸的唾沫一样：没阻止你从大学退学，一个人拿着真金白银往稀奇古怪的项目和创意上砸，最后赔得差点要抵押掉此时此刻他们坐着的这辆堪称自己心头肉的普利茅斯猎兽，好在彼时Alfredo和家里老头关系僵归僵，总还算是有个父亲给他兜底，不论在外如何亏损，都不至于真沦落到穷困潦倒住公寓吃快餐的地步——可如今这一切都被Alfredo这个脑子有问题的精神病给踩了个稀巴烂，这就是问题所在：他作为家里最小、理论上受包容程度最高的儿子，偏偏就因为生意的缘故和老古董闹了个人仰马翻，甚至被痛揍了一顿还死不悔改，亲手把明明已经咬到了嘴里、Callisto都尝到了甜味的蛋糕扔到了地上。事到如今，他留着这道同原生家庭决裂的伤疤，就别想再回家里的企业去捞个油水满满的闲职混日子，而身为他未婚妻的Callisto也该放下自己当上贵妇，日日喝茶打牌的白日梦。倘若情况再糟糕一些，Alfredo继续死不悔改变卖汽车也要做下去，恐怕她还得灰头土脸地陪着未婚夫去挤住逼仄的地下室，跟肥头大耳的耗子共享客厅卧室厨房和盥洗室。  
Callisto深深呼吸，不对未婚夫抱有任何关于所谓光明未来和大好前途的幻想。这件事不止她自己心里清楚，Alfredo的父亲、哥哥、诸位嫂嫂……他们每个人都心知肚明，那就是这小子注定成不了什么大事，而且原本就没怎么认真念书，在性格——不，人格上有严重的缺陷，这也是自己作为一个超市收银员的女儿还能在捕获Alfredo的道路上勉强算一帆风顺的原因：别的出身门第与他相当的女性，接触几次后就会顾虑Alfredo叫人心里发怵的冷刻，甚至质疑他究竟会不会处理人际关系、恋爱情绪，因为看上去体面从容的Alfredo打小就被各路“儿童行为研究专家”、“青少年行为研究专家”认定了有严重的暴力倾向与情感缺失问题。这一点最初爆发在他六岁时，这是Callisto听她未来的嫂嫂们在闲话家常时谈起的。这群年轻又无所事事的美丽少妇总是能用一模一样的大惊小怪来来回回地分享同一个故事：Alfredo六岁时亲手把家庭玩具火车的铁轨模型硬生生插进了在一旁沙发上安静午睡的兄弟嘴里，后者根本什么都没做：他只是凑巧正躺在沙发上午休，然后遭受了这场无妄之灾，甚至就在他惊恐万状地睁开眼后，他这位可爱的面容粉嫩如洋娃娃的弟弟也没有收手，好似他就是一头死猪或者是别的什么无意义死物，供自己取乐。  
对Alfredo的提防和反感在家庭和社交圈子里是会传播的病菌，也刚好让自诩“驯服”了他的Callisto倍感成就与骄傲。一般而言，她能同他互相抛掷相当和气的语气，共享相当和睦的对话，尚且不论Alfredo昨晚突然发的疯，她甚至觉得自己享有了这个男人从母腹中带来的为数不多的温情和爱情（尽管Alfredo从没对她提起过这个词语。他好像从来不知道意语里有这个字眼一样，他从来不说）。顺应着这份感情生活中的和睦，Callisto也与未婚夫分享年轻人之间频率不低的性爱，她主动占据了这个宝贵的、跻身上流社会的讷然翘板的肉体，当然代价是自己的身体，她从未觉得有所亏损，于情于理都是自己大赚了一笔才对，直到今天。  
“你如果真的很舍不得我的家，可以去陪陪我爸。他还是挺寂寞的。”他的语气平平淡淡又毫无波澜，听起来完全不想同脑子已经从昨晚炸锅到现在的未婚妻多做纠缠，却不料这句颇为狭隘、刻毒的男性诅咒把Callisto给狠狠刺伤了，后者几乎是在他讲完话的同时就把耳光砸在了他原本就受了伤的脸上，不经过任何思考，也和Alfredo一样，在行动之前没有掂量过这番言语或举措的后果。因此，当Alfredo甩了甩耳鸣的脑袋，把栗色的刘海撇到一边去，抬头看着她时，Callisto的巴掌僵硬在了二人之间——她自然是在这声解气的脆响后就被深深的恐惧给吞没了，不可能不想起那个插进柔嫩喉管的玩具模型铁轨。她知道自己做了过分的举措，于是在未婚夫眯眼的凝视里把手压在大腿上，“……你这话太过伤人……”  
“你不就是这种货色，到现在跟我理论，反说我摆出你真实的、对钱与名的眷恋是在伤害你？”Alfredo的手指抠紧了方向盘，如果不像这样，恐怕今日他就要打女人了——而且是个身体素质最末、明显智力同逻辑水平也堪忧的女omega，暴戾的火焰从他的眉心一路窜燃到脑海深处，再爆燃到绷紧的指尖：这碍事的、嘴碎的、可恶的女人，永远是如此的目光短浅又不会对那点可笑的贪欲加点掩饰，一旦在男人这碰了壁、吃了苦头，便又旋即祭出一副委屈无比的模样来，直叫人生厌。这几年国内的omega平权运动闹得沸沸扬扬、声势浩大，恐怕占了九成人数的都是这样傻瓜的货色，Alfredo自觉坦荡，他从不掩饰自己对这群人的歧视，这是天性中注定的缺陷。他闭上眼睛，颤抖着打嘴唇间吐出据话来：“婚不要结了。你还是回米兰去，我要把车卖掉。”  
“我最后说一次，好吧——”Callisto伸手护在自己的身前，将他阴鸷的三角眼深深凝视。此刻，连一直以来都颇为自信的她也沦陷迷惑与自我怀疑之中：她真的曾得到过这个男人的爱么？她自己又是否真的爱过、了解过这个天生不容人的暴君？还是这一切都只是她作为嫂嫂们口中拼命“攀岩”的家伙，自导自演的一场名为“恋爱”实为“上床”的演出？在这份长久的、Callisto引以为傲的自信土崩瓦解的瞬间，那是她一直以来都放在人生追求目标之中的钱权、名利都好像不再重要，她将这句话问出口，更多的只是为了试探自己在对方心里的分量，“就当是为了我，回去不可以吗？”  
Alfredo像是在喝咖啡时听了什么叫人愉快的笑话，他放下杯子，用那张Callisto熟悉得不能再熟悉的人格障碍的脸钉在她眼前。  
“你凭什么觉得我会为了一个女人做这些？”他没有兴趣看她眼泪涌上来的模样，对Alfredo而言那只是更高级别的伪装，或许也有丝丝真情实感夹杂在其中，譬如对无法将泼天富贵紧握于手心的真切悲哀，然后想起了什么似的，对这种太过女人的一厢情愿一笑了之，“凭你为了钱与名分，和我在一张床上躺了三年，给我睡了三年吗？”  
“……Alfredo，兴许医生说的话你没有好好地照着去做，是我想得太多，其实一直以来，你从来没有哪怕一个瞬间拥有过爱别人的能力。”她知道这件事已经绝无商量的余地可言。其实已经没有生路可言的，不只是让他回到家庭里为了安稳的生活服软这件事，也包括她和Alfredo之间本来就复杂又简单的关系。  
他把墨镜重新戴在脸上，侧面看去就像发生了某种时空倒错后出现在此处的、神祇的雕塑，坚硬冰凉，不再流露情绪：  
“就算我爱上一个女人，也绝不会为她做这种事——为什么要为了社会生活的附属掉过头去叛离自己的社会生活、违背自己的意志？”  
只有傻瓜才会做爱情与女人的奴役。  
他没看Callisto下车后往什么方向去了，也没看她那抹背影是以何种方式被吞没在了陌生之中，他绝无必要看，也不曾心生留恋。这是Alfredo的优点，至少他自己这样认为：他永远不会成为傻瓜。其一，天生的人格障碍和情感障碍叫他很难在哪怕亲人之间产生所谓的“人之常情”。用老头的话来说，他颇为反社会，又何谈那叫人晕晕乎乎、失去自我的爱情。其二，在女人问题上，他比大多数人都看得清楚，也因此不会为了女人寻死觅活，甘在女人驱使下说话做事。这好比对着某类社会资源放下身段，简直是降低群体平均智力的行为。  
晨曦流淌在Alfredo年轻的颊边，映照着他那一痕常被人在背后议论、判决为“薄情寡义之铁证”的薄薄嘴唇。在座位上放空片刻后，他瞥见了Callisto离开时没有带走的那个皱巴巴的塑料袋。老实讲，这样广告都被磨走了颜色的廉价服饰店衣服包装袋放在副驾座位上实在显得掉价，因此他伸出一只手哗哗地把这个包裹着什么东西的袋子抓到膝盖上，直到触碰的那一刻才记起这是自己之前让Callisto拿去擦的皮鞋。不用说，按照如今这副跟着自己在舒适生活里泡坏了的性格，她一定是把皮鞋拿去随便给那种靠这些营生度日的小贩打理了。这些尚且都还在他理解之中。出乎Alfredo意料的是，这个受了委托的擦鞋匠只怕是忙昏了脑袋，竟然稀里糊涂地把左脚的鞋子错装成了不知道别处什么人的，尽管这与Alfredo自己那双着实相识，尺码也差不多，但他毕竟出身豪门，按照旧时习惯，佣人们还要毕恭毕敬叫两声少爷，穿的皮鞋自然也都是根据情况再细细地楦过一两次乃至三四次、好避免磨脚的。好在当他提起这个皱巴巴的塑料袋抖动两下后，自其中飘落了一小张白色纸条，捏在手中一看就知道是这粗心家伙留下的联系方式和地址。他扫了一眼这行工整的字迹，然后把纸条放进上衣的口袋里。今天恐怕他暂时没有时间去处理鞋子被弄错了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，毕竟被老头从家里撵了出来宣告决裂，Alfredo眼下的当务之急自然是给自己在城市里找个住处，安置下今晚该在哪张床上入眠的问题。因此，换鞋子这件小事被他向后调动了几分，然后Alfredo将原本还朝手心戴着的那枚订婚戒指三两下自手指旋落，扔进汽车驶过后带起的尘灰中，好像这东西从未属于过自己，于他只是多余、平添厌烦而等不及要抛却般，甚至懒得考虑典当。  
他离家之后的第一处住所虽不甚差劲，但倘若真的要拿去同老宅比较，自然会显得一落千丈，毕竟这只是间地段相当一般的单身公寓，而且Alfredo从房东的话头里听出了些别的意思，有关他自己的上一任租房客，叫某某的艺术家，在房东嘴里是个“留的头发比您还长的哑巴似的男人，先生”。因为同如今Alfredo暂时的窘迫处境一样缺乏稳定的每月收入，终于在连续拖欠房租之后不得不腾出位置来。说起这件事的彼时Alfredo正和鹰钩鼻房东老头一道在堆满了楼下便利店货箱的楼梯拐角抽烟。他一面听着这话的弦外之意，一面在心里重新数了遍自己尚能支配的存款，然后赶在房东又抠出什么陈芝麻烂谷子之前当着他的面踩灭了火星，匆匆打消了辛苦一天后犒劳自己吃次大餐的想法，踩着声控灯沿楼梯到公寓下的便利店买了袋权当晚餐的便宜水果。毕竟经历了来往顾客整天的挑挑捡捡，这袋子打不起精神的桃子此刻就同Alfredo本人一样没劲。  
他站在公寓里租客共用的水池旁拿夜里发凉的手指在冷水下蹭过桃子带毛的表皮，于房东关上门后夜晚的寂静里搓得这些被挑拣抛下的水果发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。这次离家说到底走得太过匆忙——Alfredo旋上生了锈还老爱往外滴水的龙头，捧着盆子走回自己的屋内，然后拉开椅子坐在折叠圆桌边。这种折叠圆桌寒酸却便利，没到饭点时能整个对折起来依靠在墙边，给本来面积不大的房间营造出宽敞了许多的宝贵错觉。他已经洗过澡，但出于刻意与有心地没有处理这几天因麻烦万千堵塞胸口而冒出的胡茬，同这幢楼里大多数男性租客一样简单套着短裤，一副完全跳脱了昔日少爷框架的流浪汉模样，尤其是此刻，他那头以往由Callisto精心打理的栗色头发在他潦草的淋浴后显得格外凌乱。尽管这的确相当丢人，而且一定会叫自己在父兄面前少些颜面，但Alfredo思索片刻后还是决定明天一早就回老宅那边去情理他一走了之、摔门而去时根本没空顾及收拾带走的物什。那些原本就属于他的东西，此时在Alfredo眼里散发出前所未有的光芒来。这不仅是源于他在衣食上有客观需要，更因为接下来他重振旗鼓不能少了资金基础。  
正事在脑子里走完一遍过场，得出结论后，与他在夜晚的寂静里紧紧相拥的就剩下无尽的空虚。不论情不情愿，Alfredo都必须承认，他早就已经在未婚妻的陪伴里习惯了有女人的日与夜，尤其是像现在这样格外寂寥的时分。虽然他在心里清楚、今日也如所想那般直接不留情面地点破了Callisto的那些目的，但青年人的身体并不会因为他对这女人的看法轻而易举地打消已经被滋养得旺盛蓬勃的性欲——更加难听地讲，不论是谁，Alfredo仅仅是想要发泄在自己腿间雀跃的欲望。他的拇指抠进质量一般，并算不上柔和软烂的果肉，然后不顾发腻的汁水已然滴落到赤裸腹肌的冰凉触感，继续用手指在这枚可怜的桃子身体里不断搅局，直到他抽出自己修长的食指同中指含在嘴里，颇为满意地注视着这个被自己捅出一片美妙洞天的蜜桃，再三两下挣脱掉洗完澡后换上了没多久的裤子，让这只整天都没受到客人青睐的蜜桃嵌套住已然勃起的阴茎，捏着果实的手掌再微微用力，那湿黏软烂的触感立刻叫性爱经验丰富的Alfredo也忍不住躺在床上闷哼出了声音来。他难得因肉欲而迷蒙的眼神盯着悬在房间顶的那盏散发柔和黄色光晕的灯，久未清理，灯罩里已经堆积起了一层灰蒙蒙的、扑火而亡的虫骸。这黄色的柔和灯光叫他在发出啪滋滋声响的手淫过程中想起了他抽插过的女人们性感的裸体，她们因高潮时分膣内的剧烈收缩而跟着抽搐的大腿、小腿，以及摇晃的乳房。这一切，曾经他习以为常的享用，如今成了他最受不了、克制不住的性幻想，他在精液伴随着蜜桃汁水沿大腿根浸润床单后陷入了对羊羔般温驯女人的留恋中，然后将这份情绪掐灭在了清洁中。这仅仅是一时的为肉欲所迫，Alfredo站在花洒下闭上眼睛，任由凉水带走肌肤上残留的果汁，冲刷掉黏腻触感，然后关灯睡觉。  
像父亲这样体面一世的老绅士，当然比谁都懂得享受。家里的雇佣的佣人有负责厨房做饭的，也有纯粹负责打扫房间的。自Alfredo的几位兄长相继步入婚姻殿堂，甚至是在成人便搬离老宅后，这些佣人便已经由父亲辞退了一部分。Alfredo在待人接物方面虽然老被诟病傲慢，却比家里其他做主顾的更能记得请来来往往的佣人姓名。这倒不是因为他对这些人有多关照，只不过是他在家无聊时自我发明的记忆力游戏。正因为熟识常在老宅出入的佣人面容，所以Alfredo一眼就感受出了那个正远远站在干净街沿上、个子不高的女子的陌生。  
她似乎也觉得自己这身穿搭以及手里提着的袋子与这条在安静里流淌着甚高自视的街道不太搭调，身侧每经过一个人，便捏着手连忙向后扳直了身子闪躲，等到那几位根本就没把她放在眼里的过客走开了一些，她再抬起眼神来向四处张望，找寻着什么人。Alfredo原本早晨回家来是为了取些东西，却因为被这个身板娇小得叫人怀疑一捏就碎的亚裔女人吸引了注意力，多花了好几分钟站在远处想看个结局——她究竟在等谁？他不太懂亚裔的、东方的审美，在既往情史里也没有同这类女人交往过，但他却能在心底断然肯定与接纳这个陌生女子的动人之处：每当她决心要好好找寻一阵时，便站在原地轻轻踮起脚尖来，眯着眼睛朝四周打量，蹙起眉头的模样透着一番美丽的苦恼。  
Alfredo无意闪躲，但与她的目光交融发生得突然又特殊，他在猛然窜出的一丝意外情绪里给自己寻了个过得去的借口，大抵是因为没有同女人一处过夜而滋长在心中的寂寞作祟，他早已习惯了无甚波澜的心绪才会在被这个莽撞、旋即折返的眼神投中时泛起涟漪。既然已经被发现，远观也就从此显得毫无意义，他索性直接朝她走过去，靠近了许多后，Alfredo才发现她正勾着塑料袋的手指上还蹭了些黑色或棕色的痕迹，左手手腕系了一根多半自己编织着玩的彩色绳结，这颜色有些明艳，因此也在他这样的人眼里显得分外土气。  
“找谁？”  
他每试图再上前一分，她就后退一分，这可叫一直没怎么在女人那里受过挫、吃过败仗的Alfredo不带情感色彩地好奇起来。这究竟是怎样的人？这份好奇绝不如普通男人那样出于好感，而只是因为她在Alfredo熟悉的领域里表现出了与她人的差异。此刻已经能细细在眼里描摹这女人的模样，他的眼神自然在对方组织语言的这点间隙里平淡地从她扎起的黑色头发滑落到了她的眼睛、鼻梁与嘴唇上。客观上讲，他没有发现一点多余的瑕疵。若一定要找出毛病来，Alfredo只能在心里为她漫长的反应时间感到无可奈何。这也许就是笨——他如是想到，不过也无可指摘，大部分女人都是如此。  
“哦，是这样……我弄错了东西。主顾留的地址是这，但刚才我问过人才知道，那位Alfredo先生已经不住在这里了。”她清秀的面容略过一丝遗憾，“我想在这里多等一会儿，也许能等到他回来，也就能跟他好好地道个歉。”  
因为不太熟练而结结巴巴地语毕后，她才鼓起勇气般抬头，拿她那双深深的、似乎永远是委屈着，又荡漾开水波的黑色眼眸安静望着这幕双人戏剧之中开场白语气又冷又硬的Alfredo，这放慢了呼吸的仰望叫他一时语塞，垂首同这个矮了自己一个头还多的多的粗心擦鞋匠对望，几乎要忘记原本在心里打好底的说词。他困惑，也晕眩，原本只是一时兴起的好奇，此刻却反倒是自己跟一脚踏入了什么陷阱一样——推翻了几分钟前基于肉欲的假说，纯粹是眼神交错时他麻木情绪的一次搏动，于他自己而言颇为稀有、堪称独一无二的感受：  
“我就是Alfredo。”  
她尽数的错愕、顿悟、羞涩一个接着一个地从脸上飘过，每个瞬间的情态都在眼波极细微的流转里变幻出太多值得令人赏玩的美丽，却从与他相见的那刻便没把他当做一个坏心的家伙抑或是骗子之类的人，始终没有。  
无凉意的风鼓噪着钻过Alfredo与她头顶的树梢里，让原本歇于困倦中的静默树枝带着新的老的各色深浅叶片一同温柔轻响，尚不炙热，只谈得上和煦的阳光被叶隙敲得细碎，洒落在生了一头柔软栗发的男子脸上，将他冷刻而不和气的模样冲淡，只给人留下美丽印象。  
“我就是你要等的人。我就是你要找的人。”  
？/06/1998  
最终没有回家取东西，但认识了新的女孩儿，兴许能替代公寓里的蜜桃。就在脑海里迸发出这想法的下一刻，Alfredo也不知道自己为何会为这个点子对自己愤懑起来，自此便不再折磨家里的那些蜜桃，却偶尔梦见这女孩。他愿意承认的梦见，自然就都已经不是简简单单地在模糊的梦中勾勒出一张属于她的面容，而是梦见与她做爱的种种画面。Alfredo觉得自己一定是太缺女人，思绪才会在与她见面的时刻给这个其实相当平庸的女孩蒙上层独特的光——她同他拥有过的女人相比而言，实在哪一处都不占优势，尤其是极有可能浇灭大部分男人兴趣的平坦胸部和保守的衣着——还有她满手沾着的、来不及清理就要接着下一份差事的颜料。  
Alfredo不否认自己正想尽一切办法浇灭内心对这人的欲火，但每一次都只会适得其反。  
若是躺在床上，尽力让自己回忆她廉价体恤下那个猜都猜得到的空荡荡罩杯下该如何平坦，Alfredo该死的不受控制的脑子就把她性感的脚踝浮现出来，诱惑他勃起，而他次次溃败。  
若是站在冰凉的淋浴下，拼命下定决心，迟早要戒掉有意无意在忙着兼职工作的路上经过她面前的习惯，下一刻便在眼前浮现出每次自己被她自人群中捕捉到时，后者欢欣的模样，她是如何用一次比一次熟稔的口气叫他的名字，然后如何举起手朝他挥舞。  
尤其是那双永远叫人怜惜、难忘的黑色眼睛，总能叫Alfredo觉得自己以前是野兽，现在却有了更像人一样，所谓的怜恤与珍惜之情。  
？/06/1998  
她的罩杯果然不满。  
……  
什么都不会，非常笨、怕痛……  
？/07/1998  
公寓盥洗室水池上多了一只杯子。为了这只杯子，Alfredo每个月都要多包装200盒麦片。  
他不再为听不见别人叫自己少爷而不习惯。  
？/08/1998  
Alfredo不再准她看巴尔扎克，即使是闲暇时间忙里偷闲的瞄上一两眼也不准，他会忽然出现在灌注了全神到文字中去的小小女人身后，然后伸出双臂将她整个娇小、易碎的身躯拥进怀抱中，这时常逗弄得她咯咯发笑，“我只是想多看些书，这样就能懂Alfredo渊博的脑袋里每天都在想什么了。”  
都是巴尔扎克惹的祸。  
作家叫Alfredo掌心小小的精灵明白了自己究竟有多美丽，如何叫他珍惜。而他非常不喜欢被人掌握了软肋的感觉。  
？/10/1998  
因为Alfredo想让她结束掉工作好好在家待着的事情吵了一架。她非常乖，即使是很不情愿，甚至发展到了吵架的地步也仍然选择照顾他的情绪。Alfredo承认是自己的自私在作祟。  
“女人就应该如此，宝贝。”  
他把亲吻印在还没有擦干眼泪的女友芬芳的发隙。她不再言语，双手放在大腿上静静坐着。  
他由衷爱一个女人的方式就是完全将她拥有。  
？/3/1999  
他的生意渐渐有了起色，当初把自己赶出家门的老头身体倒是一天比一天差了。兄长们那边没有动静——也不知道一旦父亲去世，家里到底要乱成什么样子。  
偶然听说了关于自己家庭暴力女友的传闻。应该是兄长们无聊的妻子传出来坏他名声的。  
“宝贝觉得我是那种人吗？”  
淋漓的性事后，他在床上同她调笑。  
“我觉得以后我会是个好爸爸，至少不要和我父亲一样失败了——他就老爱打人。”  
她小心翼翼地从Alfredo怀抱里伸出手来抚摸那道早就淡得不能再淡的伤痕，从他凌厉的眉尖一路伤到嘴角，一道由鞭子劈在脸上，而他根本没有躲闪所留下的痕迹，“肯定很痛。”  
“我没有你那么怕痛。”他璨然一笑，自从与她相恋之后，Alfredo笑的时候变多了起来：遇上一个晴朗的早晨他便笑，遇上公寓窗户上飞来了圆滚滚的麻雀他也笑，“而且那都是以前的事情了……伤口早就好了。我能做的无非就是铭记父亲的错误……不再重蹈覆辙！”  
她听着Alfredo这番笃定的誓言，心中自然是暖流万千，将他的脖颈搂住：“可是我听说……不是我听说，是所有人都这么说。生孩子是很痛的，很痛苦的一件事……”  
“可这对于omega来说是一件类似职责的事，亲爱的。”Alfredo刻意把脸拉下来，不出所料感受到了自己脖子上的小手臂收紧了许多，这才又恢复先前的温柔，“你不愿意生孩子我们就不生。都一样。以前我那么觉得，只是因为还没有遇见你……如果是你，因为是你……”  
她松开Alfredo的脖子，拿那双小狗一样永远叫人想抱在怀里亲吻呵护的黑色眼睛看着他，而Alfredo只希望这刻就是永远。  
“要一个。”  
23/6/1999  
老头走了，他当时不在医院。这是没有办法的事：Alfredo的生活早就被忙碌的工作、无数等待着他决策的大小事务和他的新婚妻子填得满满当当——直到这天来临，他也没有同父亲达成过和解，这是他一生的心结。  
他没料到的是父亲最后把宅子留给了自己。  
是赎罪吗？Alfredo只觉得他失败。  
作为一个父亲，他从未开口与儿子谈起过爱，责任，人性中所有美好的品德在他这里沉默，他留给儿子的只有鞭子和规矩，最后是宅子。  
他们是世界上最陌生的父子。  
11/9/1999  
她光着脚从二楼主卧跑出来，沿着走廊噔噔噔地到了楼梯口，又急迫又小心地抓着扶手下了楼梯，然后扑到Alfredo怀抱里。在丈夫面前，她藏不住秘密，她忍不住要分享喜悦，还不等佣人从他手中把包接过去，她就踮起脚尖在他耳边说：“我怀孕了……已经两个月……”  
“那你就是我们这个小小家庭的大功臣咯！”  
他不敢在她身上使太大的力量，只能转为应用巧劲轻轻把她抱起了一下，旋即小心地放她站下，“我今天刚好弄了个好玩的东西回来，不知道你和孩子会不会喜欢。当然，买的时候我可没想到这东西还能搞胎教……”  
“可是我不会跳舞，而且真的没关系吗，我怕影响小孩。”她的手被Alfredo攥在手心，像一条小小咸鱼一样挣扎了一会儿，她在他埋着头的凝视里说什么都是可爱得紧的撒娇话。  
“你跟着我，我带着你。”Alfredo的动作幅度并不大，简直就是在陪着第一次学跳舞的小女孩做游戏。他享受的本来就不是舞蹈本身，只不过喜欢与所爱之人共舞的幸福感受罢了，“这支曲子名字原本的意思是[只差一个马头的距离]，现在也用来形容情人之间若即若离的微妙……情愫！哈……”  
他做了一个可控范围内的小动作，把妻子吓得立刻不顾唱片机还在欢快演奏的乐曲黏在他怀抱里：“Alfredo！不要扔下我……”  
“我没有，这只是一个动作宝贝，最后我会把你拉回来的，没事的，我不是在这么……”  
Alfredo抬起手，佣人便识趣地关上了唱片机。乐声戛然而止之后，便只剩下满屋穿插啜泣声和他安慰的寂寥。  
“不论什么时候，我都陪着你。”  
“我还等着当好爸爸来着，对吧？”  
“我还怕丢下我不管呢。”  
“别丢下我不管，宝贝。”  
“别丢下我。”  
“会疯的。”  
27/3/2000  



	13. 陌路至親

情人温柔的手指从少年一日英挺似一日的眉宇沿着仍有几分泛红血意的伤痕向下，抚过他此刻仍沉浸在甜蜜梦中合拢的眼皮，然后是他正像什么吃饱喝足的小猪一样不住发出呼噜噜可爱轻鼾的漂亮鼻子，最后是他的嘴角。智秀的指腹于Limario下半张脸的边缘传来了渐渐粗糙的感受，这是他的青春与性欲在天使般皮囊下涌动奔流的证据，叫智秀正映照着她漂亮男孩的黑色眼底泛起了涟漪——这是谁也无法阻止的、生命为着它自己的繁荣与延续在个体的躯壳内永无休止的绽放，任她再怎么喜欢那个曾经坐在马桶上，裤子垮掉还害羞而拙劣地装作肚子疼来捂着勃起阴茎的小孩，也无法叫Limario在他肉体与灵魂成熟的道路上飞奔。偶然地，智秀会在拥他于怀中的时候只觉得小小的情人就是一支已然离弦的箭矢，至于自己与Limario的未来会怎样，则是完全的未知数。在这段叫人难以启齿的隐秘爱欲中，Limario得尝了禁忌的伊甸果实，自此也变得与他以往任何时候都不再相同，留下的证据就比如此时此刻正在被智秀轻轻抚摸的这道结了薄痂的指甲痕。他为了美丽妖娆的继母毅然决然摒弃了过往性格中给人留下注意印象的怯懦，甚至选择了在那群难对付的亲戚们面前暴起——这可真是叫当时全部话都哽在了喉咙里、连伸手去拉扯一下Limario衣摆机会都来不及握住的智秀事后想起都害怕：他在肉体与一些浅薄的意识上似乎的确是成熟，有男人气息起来了，但说话做事更多地收到这成熟的影响，实际缺乏对所有付诸实际言行的深刻考量。这一点就是智秀最为担心的——Limario毕竟只有十五岁，说到底还在念高中，根本还谈不上手指能碰到家庭财富和权力的程度，他在这条路上要学的还有很多，而不是像几天前那样直接撕破脸皮。  
她的手指在Limario脸上逡巡片刻，仍不见少年有什么转醒的倾向。智秀索性在早晨放任了自己作为一个也正值壮年的omega的欲望，手掌从他的脸滑下，挪动到了被褥所遮盖的胸膛。平坦的、带了些结实意味的胸口刚感受到智秀手心的温热，Limario就停下了小猪似的哼哼，转而在继母同样不着寸缕裸露的怀抱里伸了个极舒服又困倦的懒腰，他仍旧是闭着眼睛，仿佛是刻意地不将这黏在自己身上的睡意抖落，然后趁着智秀的注意力尚且在她自己的这番空想发呆中时抬起被褥中的腿，轻轻蹬开了原本还对裸体遮遮掩掩的棉被，两条腿不知羞耻地左右大开，呈现相当惬意的模样迎接自窗外洒落进房间、却又无意撞破了卧室内这番旖旎春宫的阳光。他坏心地在晨曦淌过自己仍旧没什么赘肉的小腹时暗暗收缩了肌肉，在智秀已然被吸引过去的目光里让自己因晨勃而高高立起、看上去既精神又惹母亲怜爱的男孩儿玩具呆头呆脑地摇晃起来，这在阳光包裹下粉红色的、还能看出些微微浮动筋脉的东西叫智秀不由自主地联想到了每个它在自己身体内兴风作浪的夜晚，便不由得自一开始的忧虑里抽身而出，放任自己沉沦于这番与继子共享的情欲中。  
“妈妈今天早上醒得太早。”Limario一声充满撒娇味道的轻哼，在被智秀轻轻握住下体时声音软糯得不太像个胡茬已经开始扎人的少年，他复用那双小狗似的无辜眼神照向继母，腰身倒是毫不含糊地开始带着阳具在智秀手中耸动起来，模仿着性交时抽插的进进出出——他的性欲真是分外强烈，让少妇哑然失笑。  
“靠近一些，让我再好好看一看你脸上这道上。”智秀伸出没有被Limario征用去干坏事的那只手，掀开了她毛茸茸的小熊两秒钟之前胡乱捂在头上的被褥，生怕Limario动作太粗鲁而把这道被太太们抓挠出的伤痕弄破，“你好像不把这个当回事一样，Limario。万一没有照料好，今后脸上就要留疤痕——知道这有多严重吗？你可就算是毁容了。”  
“那又怎麽样，难道妈妈会因为我毁容就离开我吗？”他刻意地犯了淘气，在智秀的手快要碰到硬痂时将她握住，送到自己嘴边吻了吻她的手指。如今的智秀已习惯于不再戴那枚扎眼的结婚戒指了，“会吗？”  
这明显在无理取闹绑架智秀的问题叫她哭笑不得。Limario越是长大，他身上那份男孩的本性就越是显山露水，他过往被压抑的种种顽皮和占有欲都倾注在了智秀身上，“这不是一回事，Limario。我自然不会离开你……”  
“永远吗？永远不会离开我麽？”他在智秀温柔的注视中瞪大了叫人无限爱怜的黑色眼睛，触碰了继母眼底因不设防而生发的动容，“不论将来发生什么，都不会选择丢下我……”  
她在这番少年人炙热的爱的吐露里选择了保持缄默，只因为先前回荡在心房中的忧虑此刻又趁着她的犹豫夺门而出。智秀自那双黑色大眼的黏着中撇开眼神，心绪因纠缠不清的烦恼而变得浑浊起来——她后天被冷暖人情与残酷现实所锤炼出的、入骨的警惕此刻因为Limario言语中浪漫又夸张的假设让她惴惴不安：在这世界上，究竟能有多少事情冠以“永远”这样珍惜而可宝贵的前缀——除却“永远痛苦”这样普遍客观的存在之外，似乎其他一切美好的人、事或情，都如同易散彩云，亦如同脆弱琉璃，妄言长久与永远都只是一厢情愿。在Limario等待着她同样热切回应的缄默里，她唯一回应给小少年的，只剩下嘴角拉扯出来的一抹笑意。这笑叫Limario不大乐意起来：就好比他分明向智秀索取的是一个不计后果、不问实际的忘我热吻，智秀却从手心递过一枚哄小孩的糖果来敷衍他。他无言地将继母这副无可言语的微妙表情收在眼底，想要再细细探寻她微笑中那丝若有还无的哀伤情绪，却被后者巧妙地拒之门外。每每在目光即将交汇的前一刻，智秀便顺滑地将自己的眼神挪开一些，叫越来越心急的Limario吃上闭门羹。说到底，还是因为Limario在她这里的一切经历都太过百依百顺——他还未尝过在继母的温柔乡中挫败的滋味，因而如此偶然、出乎意料的一次得不到回应让他在心中警铃大作：“智秀……”  
他翻身自智秀温热的掌中脱离，转而压在了她身上，有些强迫意味地与智秀面对面，好让自己捉住她一直巧妙游移的眼神。  
“为什么不愿意同我说？”  
他心中属于年轻人欢喜与爱慕从不担忧自己在情人面前路出马脚，只因为他唯一担忧的只有智秀还不够清楚这爱慕同欢欣的分量。在Limario此刻简单的世界中——既然父亲已经一病不起，留给自己与智秀相处的甜蜜时光自然是多得不计其数。更何况少了父亲这样巨大的阻碍，对于未来也更应该有勇气与憧憬才对。而这便是Limario所意外的：他在那一瞬间自智秀眼中捕捉到的并不是与自己如出一辙的喜悦。恰恰相反，他在这段爱欲关系之间抛出“永远”这字眼时，首先挂上她眼底的是深深将Limario灼伤的退缩和犹豫。  
“……今天不想说这些。”智秀知道如何正确转移他的注意力，伸手抚上了Limario赤裸的胸膛，然后环绕过他的后背，一只手朝上插进小少年毛茸茸后脑勺的发隙，另一只手朝下爱抚他蜜桃一般可爱的光裸臀部，只消三两下便叫Limario败下阵来，丢盔卸甲了方才追问的咄咄逼人，只软软地趴在智秀身上任她抚弄。尽管心中的疑虑与担忧还没能得到智秀的正面解答，他却知道，这答案的吐露至少不在今日。  
“小熊……”她唤Limario的这小小外号时，语气总是揉进了无尽爱怜和母性，仿佛正被自己爱抚着屁股的少年就是那只在春天暖洋洋的草甸里打过滚后冲向她怀抱的小熊，而她每每这样亲密无隙地呼唤他一次，那颗被永远所灼伤的心便随之抽痛一分，叫她只能更加珍惜如今怀中尚能拥抱着他、完全占据他身与心的时日。Limario终究还是太小，自然看不懂继母目光之中的种种情愫，只任由她抚弄，用手掌轻轻拍打着光裸的脊背，同哄小孩别无二致，“想舒服一下吗……？”  
还没得到昏昏沉沉的Limario的应允，她就松开抱着他的手臂，让男孩重新平躺回枕头上。他似乎因为这一瞬间肉体相贴温暖的流失而不太开心，宽大的手颇留恋地拽着智秀的手腕，冲貌美年轻的妇人眯起眼睛微微噘嘴，一副讨人垂怜的可爱模样，“妈妈不要走。”  
“我不是要走。”智秀把Limario不听话的手取下来放在他身体两侧，然后熟稔地扶着柔软的床垫一路向下，到了恰好能将头靠在Limario大腿根部的位置，自她甫一将脸颊贴合在他那处私密而娇嫩的肌肤上时，毛茸茸头顶还沾着春日草屑的小熊便像个女孩似的微微曲起膝盖，周身肌肉都因为这份剧烈刺激紧张起来——无论这事情在他们之间已经发生过多少次，Limario年轻气盛的肉体还是承受不住智秀叫人神荡心旌的唇舌技巧，因此在她有这番意向时，他的身体便不由自主地绷紧。  
“刚刚不是还很神气麽。”她握住Limario的把柄一笑，“看来要给你一点教训，你才能知道早晨不应该这么淘气才对。”  
“我不是那个意思……”他在被湿热口腔包裹住茎身时，打已经变声、越来越低沉的嗓子里挤出两三句求饶来，顺便固执地坚持着一开始就驻扎在内心的疑惑，为自己平反，“分明是我问妈妈在先，你却故意回避，也不愿意说一个字……现在反倒成了我早晨不乖！”  
智秀抬起头看着他涨红了脸，明明受制于人还要别扭挣扎两下的可爱模样和因性刺激充血微微凸起的乳首，饶是原本心里还有几分负面情绪，此刻也都暂且地在摆弄少年的欢愉中湮没形状。她拿指腹轻轻夹住挂在Limario勃起阴茎下的那枚可爱肉球，逼得他口中委屈的念叨越来越小声，最后重新吞回了肚子里去，取而代之的只剩下随着智秀手掌上下撸动而伴随着痴傻涎液一道从嘴角淌下的呻吟——Limario不止一次想过，自己真是深受脐下三寸祸根之害，它就是自己永远在智秀手心的把柄，他一切爱与欲的缰绳都由智秀紧紧握住，驾驭其上。  
还未等Limario做好心理准备，最为刺激的环节就已然上演，他机械地一挺腰，绷直了纤细的大腿，在猝然加重的呼吸间咬着牙接受智秀唇舌的挑逗。一旦忍不住在智秀灵巧的游走之中睁开眼看一看她的模样，便又得抓紧手中的床单，无可挽回地朝着泄身更进一步——而此刻的Limario便是如此不幸地与含着阳具抬起头来的继母于暧昧氤氲的空气中四目相融，她微泛红的美丽面容因他的挺动多了些许沉浮欲海的迷蒙，可那端正标致的五官又圣洁如女神，这番纠结矛盾的画面化作刺激的性欲冲击着Limario本就脆弱的心弦，让他深深下坠于继母以肉体与情爱精心编织的陷阱之中，最终沦为她最忠实的裙下臣乃至阶下囚，一泻千里。他未曾料想的是当他准备如往日一般抽出阴茎时，智秀却没有配合自己的意思，仍旧吮吸着已经快从射精边缘滑落的阳具，并且挑逗之势愈演愈烈，一道牵情焰火让他剧烈焚烧，最终在剧烈的溅射中燃为灰烬——他瞪大了双眼，看着智秀在自己射精的冲击瞬间下意识眯起眼睛，然后如饮玉液琼浆般勾起嘴角，带着暧昧的、下流的笑意将少年人生命的腥气吞咽。  
“妈妈……！”他难堪、错愕，好似自己弄脏了全世界最高洁美丽的花朵般将还趴在自己腿间，伸出粉嫩舌尖舔了舔唇珠的智秀拉扯到胸口紧紧地拥抱，言语间已经紧张得结结巴巴，“你……怎么，怎能吃……脏、！”  
这个词好像对智秀有着格外特别的意义，因此在被纯真的少年拥入怀中时，她颤抖了一下。不作掩饰，甚至是完全没有把握Limario会不会觉察自己的异样，“脏吗？”  
“那当然……！”Limario虽迅速作出了回应，可很明显没有体会到继母问句里这番微弱的伤情，他所想的完全是另外一回事，“虽然我也帮妈妈弄过，可毕竟，我们不一样……我这个——弄出来的，是尿尿的地方……”  
他的右手笨拙地在智秀嘴边擦拭，片刻才觉察了智秀的失神，“好了，妈妈不喜欢我说那些字眼，不喜欢我逼着问你要什么答案，我今后不说了就是。我跟妈妈保证好不好？”语毕，Limario冲智秀伸出指甲已由她修整过的小指。见智秀半晌没做出回应，干脆主动勾住她的指头，权当已经完成了隆重的拉勾勾仪式，然后补充道，“在心里我要和妈妈永远在一起。”  
智秀从他手中抽出小指，重新抚摸上那道看起来有些狰狞的伤痕，“一定很痛。”  
Limario璨然一笑——在他已过去的十五年的生命之中，他从未如现在这般爱笑，只因为阴沉的生活中没有什么值得高兴的事，而如今与情人在一处的时刻，他老是不由自主地翘起嘴角：遇上一个晴朗的早晨他便开心，遇上老宅窗户上飞来了圆滚滚的麻雀他也高兴，“虽然我的确从小到大都特别怕痛……但那都是之前的事情，这伤痕早就好了，也就无所谓。”  
她轻轻推开Limario，自有些凌乱的床上起身。时间不早了，加上又和他胡闹了片刻，现在要做的应该是起床去好好打理一番，把因情绪波动而涌上面颊的脆弱表情冲洗干净。Limario又怎么舍得就此被她扔在床上睡毫无意义的懒觉，也跟着起身黏在她身上，一道去盥洗室。智秀对时间的估计一向准确，果然在Limario还没喝完玻璃杯中最后那口热牛奶时，司机的电话就打进了家里来。这铃声旋即扫走了他最后的那点玩闹性质，只得赶快结束早餐三两步走到玄关去揉一揉头发，再蹲下高个子去穿鞋，最后带了点小情绪地拿肩膀把门轻轻撞开，同智秀一道朝停在街边的轿车走去。  
就在Limario用板鞋在地上一步一步地磨蹭出声响时，他背后那阵高跟鞋的声音忽然停住。  
“怎么了？”他回过头，有些意外地看着智秀正盯住手机屏幕的模样，像是看见了什么极重要的消息，不由得自己的心尖也提紧，跟着智秀蹙起的眉头一阵阵打鼓，“是父亲……”  
然而智秀在他回过头后不多时便换回了正常的表情，这让Limario更加困惑。她只是拍了拍少年的后背，将手机的屏幕熄灭，不叫他抓住任何一丝机会瞥见那上面的内容，“没什么，快走吧。今天去医院的时间可不能再迟了。”  
自前几天与太太们在病房里上演了一幕闹剧后，Limario同父亲之间的关系就变得更加尴尬而微妙了：因为他一时冲动，当着父亲的面也要拉着智秀的手作出倔强的表情，这段曾经由智秀苦苦掩饰的秘恋如今在父子之间已然成了公开事实。似乎也正是因为这个原因，一连好几天的陪护父亲都没有允许智秀进病房去探视。Limario在尴尬之余也松了口气，他不知道以父亲那样可怖的性子，会在面对一个出轨妻子时作出怎样过分的举动来。  
他仍旧和过去的几天一样，搬了张医院提供的椅子坐在父亲的病床前，却抿着嘴唇，并不同这个如今已失去了半多威风的男人讲话。所幸，Limario还算是找到了些事情做来消磨时光，也能打发些许同父亲在除了仪器滴答作响的声音外别无他物的静谧中独处的尴尬。他手间沙沙作响，红透了的苹果皮便从闪着银光的刀刃处徐徐滑落进盛满了各色药盒的垃圾桶。但今天注定有些不同，清醒了几日的父亲似乎是积攒了些力气，有话要说。他浑浊而不减狠戾的三角眼微微斜着，好在不转头的时候把目光在Limario身上滑动片刻，然后并没有叫他的名字，直截了当地打破了这对人世间最陌生父子的沉默：“降温了。”  
他在病中的声音像濡湿的天鹅绒，沉闷却甩不掉那股维持了一生的高傲和体面。即使是简简单单地同亲生儿子聊一聊天气，他也不愿意把头转向Limario，好似这样就是一种示弱。  
他连吐字都是如此固执死板，绝无可能从字里行间流露出多余的情感来。  
Limario把指尖紧握的刀刃停在了果肉与果皮的间隙中，与父亲过分相似、如出一辙地未曾抬头展示过关注，“如果父亲觉得冷，可以抬起手按一下床头这个呼叫铃，让今天值班在走廊的护工帮你加一层毛毯。”  
“她跟我说自己怀孕已经快两个月了的时候，也是差不多这样的天气。偶尔阴雨一阵，街上就落几片叶子到湿滑的路面上。一到放晴的时候我才敢让她上街去散步，只怕她万一不小心在路上踩滑摔倒就糟糕了。”  
这是个在Limario与父亲之间整整十五年都绝对不能轻易提起的人。因此当这些话从父亲嘴里说出来时，Limario一个愣神，大脑宕机了半晌才反应过来他口中那个女人是谁。而在意识到今日他提起了这个早已成为禁忌的人时，Limario手中的水果刀不由得因为紧张而带起的肌肉收缩攥得紧了一些——他不知道为什么父亲要主动说起早就去世的生母。  
因此，出于从小到大的惯性，他保持了沉默。  
“你没见过她，这件事足够让你后悔一生。”父亲似乎早就料到了儿子出于诧异的沉默，所以更让Limario不知所措地没有怪罪，也没有诘问他什么，只是闭上眼睛断断续续地说些关于亡妻、关于心中那根断弦的话，“她……”  
他闭着眼睛好像要在脑子里搜索出一段足以概括亡妻的美丽、朴质、纯善的话语来，但到最后只是在Limario终于抬起头送来的凝视里上下滑动了几次喉结，找不出能全然概括的话语来。一想到此处，他被剃掉后重新长出的发茬就又泛白几分，于年少的儿子眼中就像被戳破了皮的气球般以肉眼可见的速度衰老开去。  
“她……很好。”  
“父亲以前一直很反感我在你面前提起母亲。每次我只需要开一个头，哪怕一句不点破的话，都能让你暴怒，然后把气撒在我身上。”  
他修长的手指紧紧抠着苹果。若不是智秀给他修剪过了指甲，只怕此刻指甲都能扎到果肉里去。这些话，放在从前任何一个时候，就是借给Limario十个胆子他也绝不可能说，“而今天父亲却忽然主动跟我提起。”  
“Limario是要连我想念一个人的权利也剥夺。”他冷哼一声，却又透出几分陌生和无奈，此前从未与这个亡妻留给自己的儿子真正交流过什么，现在随便说起什么都能感受到彼此之间深深的裂痕。那时的他只觉得这个从爱人腿间滑落的鲜血模糊的婴孩是妖怪也是祸害，现在到了感受着生命逐渐自体内流失时，他才觉察出这男孩眉眼间让自己留恋的残影。  
Limario捏着苹果的手终于松开，只因为他决意问出了这句多年来盘桓在心头的困惑：“如果父亲真有你自己所说的那么爱她，又怎么会凌辱她、欺负她、殴打她，叫她连难产而死这件事都能在太太们口中变成一种解脱……”  
比起Limario此刻迸发的怨怼来得更激烈的，是父亲在听到这番指控从儿子口中冲出后的愤怒，他想要从病床上撑起身体以给Limario一记耳光或者直接一脚将他踢开，可最后还是受制于病弱的身体与全身上下连接的种种医疗器械，只得重新将自己砸回病床的枕头中，喘息着看Limario正抿着唇与自己对峙的倔强模样。  
他们在绝不和睦的气氛中对峙。  
作为人世间最陌生的一对父与子，他们又是如此的相似，哪怕是愠怒的神情，都好似是从同一个模子中得出的结果。  
犹如隔着二十多年的时光，照一面镜子。  
而这其中千丝万缕本应由血缘而起的温柔情意、舐犊之爱，早就在十五年前三月的那天终结在了生命初诞的啼哭声中。自那时起，这个与自己几乎只差了一头栗色软发和温柔眼眸的少年就早已不再是他的儿子，而是一块会思考、会行走、会哭闹、会把生活弄得一团糟的，深深刻印了妻子名讳的墓碑。  
他始终难以忘记——不，他甚至是在那之后的几年内，几乎是每一个孤枕的夜晚，都常常于翻来覆去之中被冰凉的、冷刻的手臂拖拽回那个于自己已然毫无融融暖意可言的三月，回到那天喜与忧交织的那个年轻男人的身体里，一遍又一遍地叫他重温那场悲剧。  
“谁是Alfredo先生？”  
刺耳的、紧跟在手术室忽然洞开的声响后划破安静空气的女声将彼时靠在医院走廊里，已绷紧了身体好几个小时仍旧手足无措的他从涣散中拉扯回来，他在那时拖拽着自己一整天都没来得及吃什么东西的高大身躯，算得上狼狈地差点在小跑向护士时崴伤了右脚——不是他不小心。实际上，从他上中学接触了种种运动开始，他的右脚踝便经常扭伤，早就落了旧疾。  
“是我。”他奔向前时，才注意到护士怀抱中那一小团正蠕动着发出微弱哭闹的小东西。这就是他的孩子——他看着那张皱巴巴的、完全同可爱、好看沾得上边，反而更像什么小猴子似的脸蛋，习惯了麻木与冷刻的内心因为自己这个小小家庭的圆满升腾起了阵阵温柔暖意，两只大手格外笨拙地在裤缝线蹭了蹭，将手心在等待过程中渗出的汗水尽数抹掉，然后朝眼神看上去远远不如他那般喜悦的护士小姐伸出双臂，仿佛就要拥抱他接下来人生中更圆满的幸福，直到那位皮肤黝黑的护士当着他的面用手指抠掉碍事的口罩，露出布满压痕同汗水的脸颊：“先生，有一件事我必须告诉你，希望您能够做好心理准备。”  
其实这话真的太过自私。因为就在他完完全全还没做好心理准备的时候，她就开口将这个重磅炸弹扔了出来：“您夫人的情况很不好。”  
至于那之后究竟是如何“不好”，那些穿着白大褂的家伙又是如何用已经机械化的悲伤语气同他道歉，他都已经不再记得。脑海中十余年不断略过的只剩下一张张戴着或没戴口罩的深灰色、倦怠的脸孔，他们自口中吐出的每一句真情实意的道歉和尽量不去夹杂繁复专业术语的辩解，在他耳边都化作一声声丧钟的轰鸣。  
他们最终还给Alfredo的是一具尸体和她充塞了万般不舍、留恋、恐惧疼痛与遗憾的漂亮眼睛。他如此枯坐在近旁，直到天亮。  
而点缀在Limario倔强脸上的那双黑色眼睛，就是让他从镜子中捕捉到宝贵残影的裂纹，也是他赶在Limario之前在这场对峙中败下阵来挪开眼神的原因。他干涸开裂的嘴唇颤抖起来。  
“她们知道什么？”  
“你又知道什么？”  
顷刻间，一切有关爱与痛的教训都缠绕上，心头，如周身带刺的毒蛇般剜骨疼痛，越是被那双无辜的、澄澈的大眼注视着，他就越是觉得这番出自亲生子之口的指控无稽、可恶，也觉得事情如今竟已坏到如此地步，不论是他曾经立过誓言要好好经营的小家庭，还是自己与儿子之间的关系：尤其是后者，在如今看来反而更像是一个笑话。这样的羞耻与懊丧越是浓烈，他就越是无法控制自己想到，她若是真的在天上有知，该对自己有多么失望。  
“你什么都不知道！”  
“那你究竟有没有伤害过妈妈！”  
“我没有！”  
已经削去半边果皮的苹果连同着那把银色小刀一道摔落在地面上，宛如迟来的被袒露的真相坠地时一般沉重地在地板上滚远开去。这番动静不小的争吵与折腾很快引来了值班护士的关注，Limario也意识到了自己在重病父亲面前的失态，抿着嘴唇背住还沾着果汁糖分的双手站在近旁不再说话。他的心脏为着刚才同父亲的激烈争执紧张地跳动，不论已经从他那吃到过了怎样不留情的拳头，Limario从未自他那双三角眼内看到过那样悲戚的颜色。他朝安静推门进来站在自己身后的智秀身旁退缩了两步，不再看得清被来来往往的医护人员遮住的病床上的人。也许他真的在某些事上误会了父亲——Limario咬紧牙根，同小时候闯了祸一般木然杵在病房雪白的墙壁旁。只是这一次，他内心无比清楚：就算他还有什么比误会父亲、同继母发生关心更大逆不道的坏事捅到那失了威风的男人跟前，父亲也不会再有举起手臂给他一耳光的力气了。他黑色的、澄澈的大眼睛在印上了斑驳鞋印的地板上游移，好像这双眼睛原本的主人也被眼前的画面深深刺痛起来，全然由不得Limario所想便潸然然淌落眼泪，这咸湿的液体再浸过本身就还没完全愈合的疤，刺得他抽吸一声。世事果真弄人如此，分明是水火不容的父子，却连脸上的伤痕都如出一辙。  
“Limario，你还好吗？”智秀捏了捏他脏兮兮的手指，看着Limario失神地转过身来，垂首任自己拿面巾纸擦拭挂在面颊上的眼泪。  
“我想回去了。”他头一次因为受不了病房里压抑的气氛和医护人员绕在自己耳边不绝的讨论（内容多半都不太乐观）而主动、略粗暴地推开了智秀的双手，头也不回地拉开病房的门，未作等候便走向了幽深的走廊中，朝尽头转角的电梯逃跑而去，留下智秀有些错愕地留在原处，陪伴着Limario散落一地的怯懦，然后再将这些碎片一一捡拾而起，跟着少年溃败的脚步离开了这处伤心之地。  
在家里度过了彼此难得无什么话的白日，又用过彼此难得无什么话的晚餐后，她趁着Limario去浴室洗澡的空档，站在主卧的阳台上给自己点了支烟。智秀原本在嫁进来之前就决意以后要好好享受今后的生活，因此废了些力气戒掉了十多岁起被人带坏的抽烟习惯，后来又因为完全算不上幸福的婚姻生活不得不拾回了这个消磨时间、放空自己的小爱好。Limario自然是摸不透此刻她蹙着眉心，吸出红亮焰色的原因——她今日上午出门时在少年面前的确已经收敛得足够完美，并没有引起后者更多疑虑，可掩饰与收敛从来就不能代表着某一件叫人烦心的事从此不存在。纵使智秀已经作出了回应，也把那条恼人的简讯从收件箱中永远删除，那些冒犯的、将她少年时最深痛处重新挖掘出来的词句却始终魔鬼般盘旋在她脑海里，不懈刺痛她原以为自己早就麻木的神经，最终她只能选择同以往一样用烟草来实现一场短暂麻醉。  
自降温后，就连如梦似幻的夏日那小小的尾巴都不再能从空气之中捕捉，只有夜晚的寒意渐渐沿着她裸露在蕾丝吊带外的手臂向上攀行。  
就在她闭着眼睛沉沉呼出一道迷蒙时，忽然背后一暖，紧接着肩头就多了几分软软的重量。  
“现在舍得同我讲话了？”智秀没睁眼，只放任自己同刚刚出浴、浑身上下还散发着温热香气的男孩隔着一层薄薄布料相亲。她的话语虽全然不带嗔怪语气，却也叫Limario在她柔软的肩膀上红了脸——他绝不是有心在回家路上或到宅子里之后给智秀冷脸看，只是情绪实在低落，怎么也甩不掉那双把自己深深凝视的三角眼，心中对父亲的负罪感越发膨胀，他就越没办法对着美丽的继母开口说话。  
“……对不起，今天太冲动了。”他蹭了蹭智秀生了一层极细嫩柔软浅浅绒毛的脖颈，呼吸着她耳际自发间流淌而下的香气，才觉得心中翻涌的不安得到了些许宁静，“我没办法在那个时候保持冷静，智秀。如果你同我一样在某个瞬间忽然得知，原来自己在某件很重要的事情上误解了太久某人，你一定也会这样。”  
“Limario这样武断的结论其实不太适合我。”她顺应着少年伸手在自己没穿内衣的胸口抚弄的动作，微微伸直了脖子，昂起美丽的头颅呼出烟雾来，呛到了正专注呼吸她香味的少年。她玩味一笑，右手夹着还没燃尽的香烟，转过身去面对着漂亮眼睛里挤出了些水光的男孩。他于智秀而言，就像一个永恒的、关于爱情的迷题。有时那近乎男人的气质就快从他眼底破茧而出，叫智秀被厚实的安全感包围，有时他又如此可爱、天真而幼稚，连有人在近旁吸一支香烟都能叫他作出反应……智秀没来由地想到了与他第一次发生关系的那个夏天夜晚，Limario一喝酒就上脸，说话还会大舌头。  
“我好像越来越难以弄懂你了，Limario。”她伸手将早已迫不及待的少年拥入怀中，然后刻意在还没呼气的时候与他接吻，刻意看他轻轻咳嗽、在自己怀中喘息又不愿服输，仍旧固执地送上润泽嘴唇的模样，一侧掩映在蕾丝睡裙下光裸的大腿轻轻勾住Limario同样赤裸的腿根，她在偷笑中明显感受到了少年瞬间紧绷的蜜桃臀，相信用不了多久，只需要自己的小腿在他的身上来回磨蹭几下，Limario就又要一柱擎天了——少年人似乎总有用不完的精力，同样多的还有热烈的、要把情人淹没的爱情。她一面与他湿吻，一面用夹着烟的那只手轻轻抚过Limario过分柔软的、沾了水气后耷拉着的头发，然后不作言语，只笑着看他想要吮吸她已然隔着布料激凸的乳首却不得的焦急模样，像极了摇篮中饿坏了的小婴孩，“Limario都和我在一起这么久了，还学不会给女人脱衣服。”  
“妈妈可不能教会我这个。我宁愿永远都不会。”他在智秀柔软的胸口磨蹭着，直到少妇先做了妥协，衔着香烟腾出两只手来带着他把睡裙解开，让碍了他行好事的布料直直地滑落到智秀赤裸踏在阳台上的脚边，“我们就在这里做吧，妈妈……反正现在这个点邻里早都该睡觉了，没人会看见的……”  
得不到她相左的意见，那边是获得了她的默许——这是Limario在与智秀相处的时日内总结出的小小心得。此前他们就算在宅子里经历过数次堪称疯狂的性爱，也从未把鏖战的场所搬到二楼主卧的阳台上来，况且是如同现在这般的——他虔诚、乃至卑微地将双膝磕在冰凉的地板上，两只手一左一右地抱住智秀纤细却满是挑逗意味的腿，最后把脸埋进她最私密的花园中掀起风浪，让此刻整个人靠在阳台的围栏上，任清冷、圣洁的月光流淌于赤裸肌肤与高耸乳尖的少妇因欢愉和幸福而颤抖，自嘴里呼唤出她爱之媚药的甜蜜姓名来，这般半截身子近乎悬空的刺激感受绝对少有——饶是智秀这样不轻易为情事中小花样动容的女人，此刻的声线也随着Limario口交的顽皮韵律变得婉转起来：“好了，快上来吧Limario！别再用你的舌头在下面折磨我了……放它进来，我喜欢。”  
Limario一面揽着身子已然酥软下来的智秀，一面伸手将自己两腿之间勃起的玩意握住，滑动在智秀湿润的缝隙间，轻车熟路地找到了她柔软的穴口，不作犹豫地挺身与她彻底交合。他在抽插中有些陶醉地看着智秀吸烟的模样，这女人有太多叫人好奇的面目都是自己未曾发觉的：她只需要在被Limario带起的肉身耸动中微微蹙着眉，然后松懈身体呼出将两人的面容一道模糊在夜色中的烟雾来，就已经美丽得让趴在她身上勤奋耘作的少年快把控不住精关。  
“我倒觉得是我越来越看不懂妈妈了。”Limario习惯了不再为下身两人交合处传来的啪啪声脸红，“明明一直以来看透了我的生活和我过往，却连一点自己的故事也不愿意透露出来的人只有妈妈，不是吗？”  
纵使他们早已如现在这般肉身嵌合，灵肉嬉戏，Limario却仍旧对她谜一样的过往知之甚少。时至今日，最初的印象仍停留在初次见面的那个汗流浃背的夏日，往更早的时候推去，则连一点能揣测些东西的靠谱言语也未曾听说——若非要算上太太们口中辱骂的“娼妓”、“荡妇”等等，则是另一回事。  
他已经从太太们的胡言乱语中吃过一次亏，误会了父亲与生母的事，便也不会重蹈覆辙吃第二次亏，相信她们口中污蔑性质的“娼妓”。  
“有时候……知道得太多，反而是没办法快快乐乐生活下去的理由，宝贝。”她说完这句话，就闭紧了嘴唇不再同他深入这方面话题。兴许Limario确实在这里有些天赋，他知道一个女人极少流露出的脆弱面多半会在床笫之间展露，因此他渐渐习惯了在诱人的顶撞间向她抛出些平日里得不到答案的问题。不过他的情人可是智秀——自然也不会顺应他心意地把叫他抓心挠肝的谜底和盘托出。  
智秀在月光下高潮，紧紧攀附着情郎的脊背，感受他的肉刃插在身体里带来的流泪冲动，然后这位沐浴月光的女神自高处软软跌落进Limario怀中，由他抱回了被褥里。许是今晚抽了烟的缘故，她格外尽兴亦格外脱力，连床头柜上的手机忽然响起铃声时也没什么力气从被子里伸出手去摸索，还好有身旁的Limario帮她递了过来。  
智秀眯着迷蒙的眼睛辨别了一会儿过分明亮的屏幕上那几个词语，然后费力地自Limario怀抱中起身，将凌乱的长发一齐向后顺了顺，努力拿出几分清醒来。现在时间不早了，医院却忽然在这时候打电话来——她已经在接通前就猜到了其中的七八分意思，且意外地没有从身旁的Limario眼里捕捉到什么欢欣意味。  
他好像还没有对这一刻做好准备。  
“……还是让我在外面等？”  
凌晨的医院走廊只剩下换上了一身黑色长裙的智秀。这身肃穆的颜色无可指摘，款式也相当保守，“你一个人应付得来吗，Limario？”  
“我尽力吧。”少年将她抚在自己胸口的手轻轻放下，“我不知道，智秀……他好像有很多话想对我说，可我一见到他就哽着，什么也讲不出来。我已经习惯这样了。”  
“那你就好好地听着。”她反将少年骨节粗大的双手握住，“最后一次，不要再任性了。”  
“那万一他说些关于你不好的事怎么办！我怕我会在他面前忍不住……”  
“好了，Limario……”智秀对他这副突然用上来的犹豫感到着急，“你父亲是不会提到我的——绝对不会，他有更重要的事情要说。”  
智秀在Limario身后为他关上病房的门。  
白天时，从父亲病房的玻璃窗向外看去，能将医院外临近街道边的绿植收揽在眼中，看着这些小小的生灵如何缓步褪去夏日中的葱郁。一到夜晚，这块玻璃便只能在雪白灯光下映射出病床上父亲那张倏然老迈了许多的毫无生气的脸。Limario进来时并没有发出什么声响，可还是被他在高烧之间的昏睡里察觉。他松动了沉重的眼皮，看着Limario远远地坐在椅子上，心中也不为儿子主动与自己保持这番距离而难过。事实上，他正快速腐朽的肉体并不允许他在此刻生发出多余的情绪来。因此他只是看着Limario拘谨、毫无亲情可言的模样，后者更像是被叫到办公室里问话的学生。  
“你离我近些。”  
Limario一愣神，自椅子中起身，缓缓带着折叠椅朝病床试探性地走了两步，然后在仍旧称得上遥远的位置重新坐下来。  
“再……近些。”  
“父亲还有什么话想对我说的，就像现在这样说我也能听清楚……”  
Limario的十指交叉，大拇指在一处上下搅动。  
“再近些。”  
他原本不想再缩短与父亲间的距离，但又不忍心看到威风一世的男人如今的模样，最终将那把折叠椅留在原地，自己上前去坐在床沿。他的双手向父亲触碰不到的地方交叠着，身子也朝一侧微微倾斜。即使是到了这种时候，他也仍旧选择不去逾越与父亲之间那一道心灵的鸿沟。Limario始终在心里坚信：这世间能够选择原谅父亲的，只有他一个人。而在父亲的人生末班车即将到站的时刻，他做出的选择是不去原谅这个曾经给自己身体与心灵带去莫大折磨，且从未出口过一句道歉的男人。  
“你以为我是要跟你道歉？”  
倔强的心事被戳穿，Limario抿着嘴唇，仍别着头，不知道究竟应当如何面对他，“我不想知道父亲今晚究竟要说什么。对我而言不管您说什么都意义不大。”  
“你就没有什么想对我说的。”  
“没有。”他几乎是立刻从嘴里说出了这个结论，然后重新将对话抛回漆黑的沉默里去。尽管此刻他内心有关误会的愧疚和从小到大被家庭暴力的愤怒正激烈交战，反应在Limario脸上的仍旧是一成不变的木讷神情，“我没有。”  
又这样过了许久，他才听到了一声自父亲鼻腔里发出的极长、极缓慢的呼气声，仿佛那已经不是简单的呼吸，而是一次关于他错误、荒唐、失败人生的悠长叹息。  
“你好像一直对我不让她进来陪护有意见。”  
“谈不上。父亲想怎么样就怎么样。”  
“我是怕……”他说话的声音忽地小了下去，就像原本准备好一次送出口的词句少了些助力而只能咽进喉咙里去重新打点一番，最后好不容易在Limario终于转过头来时讲完了话，“我是怕你妈妈来接我时看见了……不高兴。”  
Limario完全没有做好准备，对于迎接这一刻的到来。他曾在无数个遍体鳞伤的夜晚想象过这个瞬间，却在它真正降临的时候浑身灌铅一般沉重得做不出动作，亦讲不出一句话——他只是木然地握着垂下了白色头颅的男人温度渐失、感受不到丝毫搏动的手，还来不及把这个给自己带来无尽苦痛、折磨与伤痕的男人的最后一句话好好揣摩，就如同当初他全无准备地迎接自己的降生般，迎接了他的死亡。  
Limario曾经在心里坚信：这世间能够选择原谅父亲的，只有他一个人。而在父亲的人生末班车即将到站的时刻，他做出的选择是不去原谅这个曾经给自己身体与心灵带去莫大折磨，且从未出口过一句道歉的男人。  
而此刻猝然终结的一切才叫他知晓，这选择从来没有后悔可言——而父亲自始至终所在乎的，似乎从来都不是Limario那个可有可无的原谅。Limario抽开手，帮他合上了那双十来年里都是自己所有恐惧与噩梦根源的眼睛。  
“妈妈来接你了。”  
“……爸爸。”


	14. 潑天冷雨

湿哒哒的雨幕从便利店门口搭着的塑料雨棚一坠而下，淅沥沥滚落在John因降温而难得换上的皮衣上。他自己也不知道这件沾满烟草味和便利店内油炸速食香气的外套已经在身上贴了多久：两天还是三天？John皱起了棕色泛白的、有些凌乱狼狈的眉毛，骨节粗大的手掌把手里早就空荡荡的啤酒罐子捏弯了腰，然后扔进电动感应门外那个挂满未知汤水，顺道插了几只烟屁股的垃圾桶里。伴随着当啷一声，他的脑子终于也随之蹦出了一个清晰的时间概念：原来距离他大半夜接到夫人的电话，让自己开车送这对连表面功夫都越发做不好的母子赶去医院那时候，都已经过去了两天。  
也正好就在那天夜里，他熄了火把手搭在方向盘上，脑袋时而下垂片刻睡些断断续续的觉，并没有在医院的停车场里等太长时间，就被揣在裤子口袋里的手机带着噩耗而来的阵阵振动把昏昏沉沉的睡意打了个稀碎，再次按下接听键后才知道自己已经不用再等着同往常夜里一样接夫人同Limario回家了。其实像John这种给富贵人家做了十来年专职司机的人精，能在别人眼皮子底下混得舒服的一大原因，就恰好就在于他擅长从这些讲究体面而从不把重话说得过于露骨的太太、少爷们嘴里抠出关键的字眼来，从而领悟背后的真实含义。  
因此当那位满打满算不过也正值二十出头的年轻女主人在电话那头沉默片刻却又迟迟没挂断时，John就知道事情已绝非是她决意同少爷整夜在医院陪护这么简单：何况像她这么一个生活细节处处都活得比寻常女人精致太多的女人，竟然也没拜托司机回家去帮她取什么瓶瓶罐罐，再不济也得是两根防夜露深重的毛毯来。John敏锐地觉察了这番未曾出口的家庭变故，只觉得自己作为一个身份颇为独特的外人，此时此刻就站在这个一向同幸福安稳靠不上边的家庭彼岸，远远看着它窜起了燃烧为灰烬的火光。他有相当的自信比这个家里不过年满十五、还在学校念高中课本的小少爷更熟悉跟后者一个姓氏的那群男女——尤其是常常爱走亲访友喝茶打牌、一聊起天来便又笑里藏刀，老爱拐弯抹角地挖苦人的那群太太们。倘若Limario那位脾气一贯不太好、同家里的哥嫂多有龃龉的父亲当真因为脑梗租撇下这堆烂摊子，少爷迎来的绝不可能是他企盼已久的、自暴力与父亲阴影下解脱的幸福，反而应当提起一万个小心来提防早就在各自家里关起门来把横行当了习惯的姨母从中作梗，吃空了这个畸形又脆弱得跟纸似的重组家庭。  
“我不太明白夫人的意思。”他换了只手举着电话，只觉得大半夜从床上挣扎起来，一面踹开床边东倒西歪的啤酒罐和熟食塑料包装盒一面往上拉扯自己的牛仔裤是件颇为消耗精力的事情，更何况还要载着刻意避嫌地分坐在副驾驶与后座的这对继母子开上不短的夜路，现在光是举着手机讲上一两句电话都能叫他觉得腰酸背痛，“夫人是想说只有今晚不用再动车，还是明天、后天……或者在这之后的每天都不用接送了？”这措辞饱含一个受着人家雇佣的服务者那般放低了姿态的柔和，果然在他话语落下没过去多长时间以后，电话那头原本响个不停的嘈杂背景噪音蓦地停顿了下来，紧接着传来了高跟鞋同走廊地板碰撞的节律响声。要从中猜出谜底并不难，他也不着急等待着今晚承受了变故的夫人在这一时半会儿就给出个答案来，只是拿指甲盖扁平、周围因缺水而生出了两三根毛刺的食指在方向盘上敲击。  
同自己打电话时，她应当正在医院卫生间的水池前站着。如果John已经从响动中猜了个八九不离十，那年轻的夫人多半是正放着龙头里扎手的冷水往脸上拍，好让神智抓紧清醒下来——毕竟那位暴君一倒，这家里唯一还能说得上话、充当主心骨的就剩下她了。死了的人倒能就此一走了之，活着的人却得了一大堆事情要做，更何况她名义上的丈夫又何曾是寻常人，这座大山轰然倾倒，光是后续事宜的料理想着都能叫人头皮发麻——其中还有些相当复杂的、自那位正经的老绅士去世后就没有在几个兄弟间弄清楚过的遗留问题，John也只是在被雇佣着开车的这些无言时光里细细碎碎地听过不少头绪很难整理到一处去的八卦，关于Limario的父亲原本是如何在家里受喜爱，又如何因为古怪的脾气、同兄长完全没办法好好相处的暴戾而与原生家庭闹翻，最后又如何莫名其妙地得了老绅士压箱底的这点关爱，继承了嫂嫂们没少给丈夫吹枕头风也要抢来的老屋。  
“John，你在这个家里工作、服侍我先生的时间，自然是比我这个续弦妻子嫁进来的时间长得多了。有些事情兴许不用在我们之间点破你都能理解。”当他的手指在方向盘上坠落第三十次时，年轻夫人的声音总算是传进了他的耳朵，她听上去分外落寞——不知道平日里与她在家里过着鸳鸯日子、如胶似漆的少爷此刻上哪去了，又或者他果真本质还是个担不住事的草包，无事时日日企盼着父亲暴猝，真到了这天反而又成了软脚虾，还需要躲在女人的裙子下面压压惊？这些事John可不敢问出口来，只不过是在脑海里走了个过场。如今这家里算得上时移世易，虽说目前而言钱也好、权也好的最终归宿还不清楚，早就习惯了在人生与命运里精妙博弈的赌徒John才不会一股脑地把赌注尽数压在估计正准备围住老爷冒热气的尸首分上一两顿饱餐的亲戚们身上。恰恰与之相反，他得拿相当公平的眼光看待家主突如其来的、搅乱了这滩本就不欲宁静浑水的死亡，谨慎地在孤儿寡母和气势汹汹的亲戚们之间下注。一想到这，John便相当遗憾自己身边没坐上一个能喝上两杯威士忌来推心置腹地夸赞自己精妙选择的好朋友，只得啧了啧干燥的嘴唇，拿拳头不轻不重地在方向盘上砸了一记：这是无可批驳、也无可鄙夷的小人物的智慧，那位此刻已经要被送进棺材里，由亲戚们逢场作戏地掉下几滴泪、献上几朵花的暴君一生眼高于顶，最后活得还不如一个自己这样的小人物快活。John颇为感慨，只当是他这还没等到独生子长大成人的短暂一生太过冰冷而无趣。  
“夫人说这些话其实都已经足够了，我知道你的苦心。”他努力让自己的语气听上去同智秀一般悲伤来，“车我就先开回去了。不管是先生的事情，还是今后有什么需要帮忙、或者是您觉得我有能力帮上忙的事，尽管和以往一样打电话通知我就好。”语毕，John刻意在明面上留着一片尊敬，暗地里等待着今日心事重重的夫人再从嗓子里滑出一两句关键的托付来。他并不愿意相信，像智秀夫人这样聪明的女人会犯蠢到忽略一个司机在家庭生活里扮演的重要角色，也忽略自己和继子在司机面前放松了警惕后上演的种种蹩脚戏码。其实话说到这种地步，这对有着禁忌关系的母子最要紧的把柄握在谁手中这件事已经快要呼之欲出，而这就是John决定用来换取些好处甜头的关键筹码——倘若她并不当回事，那John倒也没有必要再如此犹豫周旋于她和太太们中间，只需要从年轻夫人的短视和愚蠢里得到宝贵信息，抓紧在还能分到一杯羹的时刻投靠他处才对。果然，就在他字里行间暗示着即将挂断电话，带着这个随时可能跟着他心情和选边站而插上翅膀到处乱飞的艳情秘密离开她力所能及的挽留范围时，她还是开口了。  
“因为John先生是家里的明白人，所以多多少少对我和Limario的事情也一定有了解。”  
老实说——John在她直言不讳地扔出这个主题的时候，举着手机，把脖子在驾驶座的靠背上向后诧异又惊喜地昂了昂，然后用空出来的那只宽大手掌在潦草的、出门时根本没来得及清理而扎满了胡茬的脸上来回抹了几下以保持这份振奋与清醒。说真的他相当喜欢，甚至是相当欣赏这位年轻夫人的直率，即使她明明从口里抛出的是自己同继子见不得光的腌臜性关系，是绝对不会为家族和世道所接受的不伦恋情，这个漂亮的女人依旧没有在嘴里有过半点磕绊。如此难得的女人，倘若能有一个正常些、温馨些的小家，想必也会幸福得叫人嫉妒，成为一个真正持家的妻子、呵护可爱孩童的母亲。可她竟放任自己在这场本应冲着锦衣玉食和捞钱而去的无爱婚姻中像脑子进了水一样追求爱情——他捂着眼睛意味不明地哼笑一声，像是得逞，也像是怜恤，这可能是上帝不叫眷恋人世风尘的天使好过，“……我没想到夫人会说得如此直截了当。但既然您已经提到了这个，我再遮遮掩掩的反而显得不好。”  
他打远处听见了那个少年沉闷的声音，然后这长了不知有多少个玲珑心眼的俏丽少妇极自然地赶在John还能从听筒里捕捉到她与继子的几段对话之前就把手机拿开，因而最后灌进他贴合着发烫手机的耳廓的，只有医院走廊里护士或是别的什么人推着送药推车带起的一阵嘈杂。片刻后智秀才回到这场结局未定的博弈中来，“John。我们大家都再明白不过，把这些事捅出去能换来的只有Limario前途的覆灭，他毕竟是你看着一点点长大的孩子，不是吗……你为我先生工作了这么多年，Limario也就同你相处了多少年，就算你已经猜透了我的这点心思，也还请看在Limario父亲的份上，替他好好地在亲戚和别人面前……保守这个秘密。他还小，有很多即将在他人生里扮演重要角色的事，他都满不在乎——无论是学业、在家庭中的地位还是今后的——”  
“夫人，您在犹豫什么？”这点短暂的、微妙的留白停顿叫John心里起了些兴趣，也帮他在一两秒的时间里更加精确地看穿了这女人的心思，然后不住地在心中无声咋舌，看来她对于这段可鄙偷情的留恋已经到了覆水难收的地步，甚至敢于设想、或者说期许一个影响了Limario婚姻感情生活的未来，否则她又怎么会在一条条地盘点年轻少爷的人生大事时忽地停顿？他清了清嗓子，并不想叫夫人在此时觉得尴尬，可又不愿意放弃这小小的试探机会，于是轻声接着在她被电流声湮没的语句后面补充道：“今后的婚姻，是吗？夫人果真是对少爷倾注了全身心的爱啊……连他今后那么遥远的事，也在夫人的担忧范畴之中了吗？”他原本还有更加露骨的话就要说出口，却在想要一吐为快那一瞬间之前回过神来，意识到自己如今还在同人博弈，等候着对方给自己开出一个不错的封口条件，可不能就此说错了重话，惹得这个本性绝不懦弱的女人干脆破罐子破摔。他要做的是耐心等待，如同闲暇休假时自己回乡下去享受垂钓时光一样静静注视着此刻尚且平静无波的水面，等候夫人极可宝贵的情绪崩溃和妥协。  
不出他所料地，智秀应该是已经和Limario分开不在一处了，连她思索考量时的叹息都比起之前的拘谨来得更大声：“我当然要为Limario做好尽可能周全、长远的考量，John。冒昧地说一句，我希望你能理解我这样的心情，也能和我一样——至少出于情分，请不要讲。”  
“夫人，要说Limario现在才十五岁，是私立高中的一年级学生，难免沾了一些书呆子的习气所以跟人谈条件的时候还把情分拿出来、要么就是企图朝我讲点不痛不痒的敬词就达成目的，我还能理解。可夫人是什么样的人？在我的印象中，夫人可是与先生不相上下的聪明人，怎么现在一谈到条件也这样忸怩？”  
“为了少爷，您舍得付出怎样的代价？”  
“夫人为了少爷。”  
浑身披着亮黄色雨衣，蹬起自行车来不要命也不爱看路的愣头青自他眼前积着雨水的深潭之中风一般刮过，气打得鼓囊囊的轮胎把倒影中街道上拥挤在一处或光亮、或不带灯泡的广告牌碾得粉碎，在湿漉漉的街沿溅落一地的霓虹碎片，也将木然站在便利店门口等候雨势颓歇的John自混乱的思绪中拉扯回来。他把手插在皮衣两侧的兜里，其实这两个在他买过啤酒后便干瘪下来的口袋目前剩下的唯一用处也就是拿来在阴雨天暖一暖手，顺道在漫长无聊的等待过程中于手心翻来覆去地玩弄打火机和捏皱的空空软烟盒。当平日里早就习惯的接送工作从他生活中被猛然抽离后，John反倒觉得无聊，只能反反复复在脑子里回味那通最终也没能等到金夫人答案的电话——他脑子生疼，醺醺然打了一个酒嗝。  
不知道是不是那天晚上自己最后那两句话操之过急、来得太过火，把这条本来快要上钩的大鱼逼到了紧迫地步，从而也叫同样不可小觑的夫人更明显地看穿了自己从中大捞一笔的豪赌决心。总之，他原本以为已经到手的种种财富许诺，最终都成了悬而未决的泡影，这两天以来一直挂在没事可做只得天天往来于公寓和便利店找酒喝的John头顶。他唯一能够确定的是，夫人的确相当为自己钉在通话记录里那两句拷问动容——John挠了挠自然卷的头发，心中涌上几分得意情绪。这就是女人，尤其是omega。虽说John只是个到了一把年纪都还没成家生子的beta，他对这些娇美女子的研究可并不比那些高高在上、仿佛生来就理应霸占着全部性资源的alpha少。既然这两颗打自己手中投掷出去的石子已经成功在少妇心里激起波澜——拿她那小小的情郎来说话准没错，不管智秀在别的什么争端里有多精打细算不给人落下便宜，这个少年就是她名副其实的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
John脸上勾出一抹嘲弄的笑容来。尽管这笑容在降温的阴雨里自勾勒出来起就快要被冻僵。  
“这雨可真大。”  
John睁开倦怠的、微微眯起的眼睛，上下打量了一气正站在自己跟前，朝来回摩擦着的左右手呵气的瘦削男子，从他被冷雨浸润湿了，黏在额际的黑色卷发，到他过分隆起的额头下像临降生前才响想了起来，因此匆匆拿随便什么凿子在眉毛下面敲出来的两个洞和其中射出的耗子似的精明小气的光。John打消了继续向下推敲他身上裹着的那件比自己旧皮衣还单薄的外套究竟是在哪家卖场大促销时买来穿着的想法，这太过费神，而这两天因为没工作可做账户毫无进账的家庭司机可不想为着这无意义的费神破事浪费胃里那片奶酪吐司提供的宝贵热量——他还不知道自己要在便利店门口等多久。  
长得跟耗子像亲兄弟的男人倒也不为John的冷淡懊恼，好似一开始就料到了这个给绅士们当惯了司机、自己也坐惯了豪车的大块头会如何沾染看低人的臭毛病。他向前一步，就在John身旁抖落满身的雨水——大块头别过头，宁愿朝垃圾桶靠近一些，只因此刻这只体型精瘦的「耗子」抖动肩膀的模样又沾染了些许落水狗神韵，而John认为自己虽然形容落魄了点，倒也还不至于直接同街边的流浪汉混为一谈——他比较体面，而且此刻正怀揣着能大捞一笔、一飞冲天的宏大愿景。干巴巴的男人从John眼中接过他毫不克制地摔落在自己身上的鄙夷，然后极难看地咧开嘴一笑，从夹克右侧口袋里摸出了一个还带着小摊位余温的三明治来递给John。  
而后者辘辘的饥肠相当应景地在John看到「耗子」手指捏着的那块正往外渗出酱汁的包装纸时就在二人之间拉响了完全能掩盖过淅沥沥雨声的警报。这可叫John有些难为情，但幸运的是精瘦男子并不把他的这番太把面子当回事的自我挣扎放在眼里，相应的也就抵消了John心中很大一部分的抵触情绪。他从皮衣兜里掏出汗津津的手来，因为太过湿黏而带出了空空的纸烟盒子。John皱眉，在男人面前骂了声「操他妈的」之类粗口，三两下就把烟盒晃落在小阶梯下的水坑里。  
“是挺大的。我本来只想上便利店来买罐啤酒喝，没想到出门时候还没什么感觉的细丝忽然变粗了这么多。就只好站在这路等雨下得小一些再回去。”他窸窸窣窣地扒开三明治包装纸，John在这方面也挺老道——以往遇上什么突发情况需要接送家里的客人什么的，他也不能按时吃上饭，就随便在街边买一个三明治填饱肚子。凭着这份熟稔，他稍微一掂量就知道对方抛出的橄榄枝可谓又绿又粗：手上这个起码加了双份的鸡腿肉和鸡蛋，对他这样灌了一肚子啤酒的醉汉来说绝对不啻是一场难得的盛馔，因此他努力遏制住快要从喉咙里伸出爪子来的食欲，把手指停在最后那层包装纸上，转而抬头望着身旁素未谋面的男人：“你是……？”  
“我是来帮John先生发财，更为着我自己好好发一次财的朋友。”他倒是自来熟，抢在获得大块头允许之前就上手拍了拍他的后背，“需要啤酒吗？”  
当他拿着两罐啤酒从便利店的自动门后迈步出来时，John已然结束了不过三四分钟的狼吞虎咽，把三明治包装纸在宽大手掌中揉成个皱巴巴的纸团，弹进垃圾箱里侧身望着他，“你找我有事吗，先生？”John从来不做亏本买卖，因此在「耗子」走进便利店里时就在心里给自己的大嘴拧上了发条，生怕后者出门时自己还没把东西吃完——如此，即使这男人接下来要找他说些毫无根据的胡话（譬如自称最近赚了大钱，邀请他一起去某某地方帮人打工之类），他也能硬气地把拒绝吐出口，再带着自己已经吃进胃里实打实的好处离开。  
“我想，不论是接下来我要和John先生谈起的事情，还是我要给John先生展示的东西都不太允许我们就像现在这样潦草地杵在便利店门口。”他伸出手，接过从雨棚滴滴答答下坠到手心的雨滴，“真是奇怪，好像真没有刚才那么大了。不妨我们换个安静的地方再聊，面对面地坐下来会给好好交流腾出许多方便。”  
积累着雨水的深潭被步履匆匆的两个男人踩碎，溅落一地属于缭乱霓虹与阴沉天空的碎影。  
  
“嗳，小伙子，小伙子？”  
“噢……啊，不好意思。”  
Limario自右手举着的黑色长柄雨伞下抬起头来，微微倾斜开雨伞，任由积攒在深黑伞布上一场寒似一场的冷雨水珠滴滴答答地滚落到他西裤脚边的水坑里去。他已经有接近两天没怎么合眼得过安稳睡眠，也在这段时日里没能挤出空闲来刮一刮近来疯长的胡须，故而这泛青的脸色将他表面上的年纪衬托得比实际更大。  
“你要租房子吗，小伙子？我是这里的房东，随便你要一整套带家具和热水网络的还是能睡觉就行的单间，我这里都有。”散漫的、叼着香烟的老头纵使这两天下过雨降了温，也还是我行我素地只在干瘪上身套一件快破洞的背心。他正在新刷了粉墙的老公寓二楼阳台给枝叶分外肥大的花花草草修剪枝叶，咔嚓咔嚓的剪子声在初秋的雨滴奏鸣里格外突兀，也因为这条老街上原本就已经不剩下多少住户了。从狭窄逼仄的户型划分来看，这里以前也应该热闹过一段日子，但伴随着社区无可挽回的老化，商户关门、住户搬家是并不稀奇的事。  
“呃，其实我是来这里找一个……”Limario向前挪动一步，躲开正在雨里跳跃而过，跑到屋檐下躲雨下流浪猫，他深黑的颀长身影跟着微微闪躲，片刻后才重新在雨中站定，“我来找一间由Alfredo先生在十多年前就租住于此，并且后来购置在名下的房间。”  
“Alfredo？噢，噢噢……”老房东伸手揉了揉鹰钩鼻，像是瞧见了什么在这方采光并不好、沉沉闷闷的公寓里难得一见的趣事，差点在激动中打翻了二楼阳台上乱糟糟的绿植，他把烟头扔在地上，复用拖鞋碾动了两三圈，从短裤的兜里掏出一副眼镜来颤颤巍巍地扶在两颗皱缩的眼珠前看了许久，好似要把被淅沥沥雨幕隔开的、Limario在黑色大伞下的这张年轻的面孔同记忆里那个桀骜的男人好好比对一番，最后才如梦初醒地冲他道：“我还以为呢，原来你不是Alfredo啊！”  
还不等Limario有些难堪地滑动喉结，对老头过分的热情作出回应，他就消失在了公寓二楼阳台的花草丛中，继而变成了楼道里笃笃的脚步声，最后来到了少年面前。Limario颇为不自在，却也只能任由他打量，好像自己让他回忆起了十多年前的愉快时光：“噢，那你一定是那家伙的儿子吧。我见过他老婆，是个东方人，也就是你妈妈——她那时候可也真是漂亮，亲爱的，美丽可真是不分种族国界！尤其是这双眼睛，有没有人说过你同你妈妈的眼睛简直是一模一样？尤其是眨动起来的时候，这里边的水光忽闪忽闪的画面都差不多。”他这样絮絮叨叨半晌，忽然又回到了现实似的露出几分怅然神色来，又给自己点了一支烟，“只可惜后来九九年的时候，你父亲就同你母亲从公寓搬走了。当时我也只是听说——好像是你爷爷去世，将老宅子留给了你父亲？嗳，总之嘛，就是在那之后要去过好日子了，你父母也不再需要跟我这老头现在一样还用公共的卫生间、公共的厨房咯。那时我可真没眼力见，怎么就没看出来你父亲其实是个少爷呢？我要早知道他家里原来那么有钱，当初还是应该多留些热水给他用——他那时候老抱怨只能用洗澡，他老婆——噢就是你妈妈，常常感冒。说到你妈妈，现在她肯定还是跟以前一样漂亮吧？可别觉得我冒昧或者说我不尊重你的母亲，小伙子……我都这把年纪了，对待漂亮女人是什么态度？那就跟小姑娘喜欢橱窗里好看的洋娃娃一样，只有纯粹的欣赏之情咯。”  
他嘴上描绘着Limario从未见过的关于父母的画面，在Limario三两步走到屋檐下收起了仍在朝地上淌水的雨伞后引导着他慢慢踩着狭窄的楼梯，走进如今已换上了昏黄声控灯的楼道。Limario抖了抖被风斜着垂落到肩膀和发丝上的雨水，鼻腔因楼道里不太干净的猫尿味呼吸一滞。他右侧的胸口别了一枚在昏暗过道里也仍旧尊贵地闪耀清冷光芒的胸针，父亲去世后的几天，这枚有家庭意味的胸针就一直别着。原本葬礼将近，他作为父亲的独生子不应该像现在这样跑来跑去徒增奔波，可遗产清单上这处同繁华地段和商铺完全沾不上边的这处老旧公寓吸引了Limario的注意。  
他那寡言刻薄的父亲自然是从未跟他提起过这处隐秘的存在。但无论如何随着父亲的去世，这个他购置的财产最终都要归到Limario名下去，而其中的某些秘密，最终都会为他的独生儿子所知晓——尽管那些都只会是从房东或别的什么旧相识嘴里说出的、他快乐时光少得夸张的人生中几枚微不足道的碎片，而真正的关于他如何因为同家人的格格不入和不要命的执着与家人闹翻，也关于他如何潇洒、风流，如何并不是如Limario所想像的那般「生下来就长了一张冷刻得叫人打寒战的扑克脸」，关于他如何在十多年前与那个粗心的、抱着客人的皮鞋垫着脚的女人在老宅门口偶遇的种种细碎回忆都只能伴随着他生命烛焰的熄灭永远封存。  
“这里的陈设我可都按照他临走前的吩咐，一点都没动过。”老房东言语间颇有些骄傲意味，他替Limario打开了吱嘎乱叫的木门，门外恰好就是以前公寓住户共用的水池，由光裸的石板搭建而成，只不过因为住户大多陆陆续续搬走，如今能用的也就只剩下离楼梯口最近的那个，恰好也就是如今划归Limario名下这个房间正对着的水池，“啊，瞧我这记性……今天早上才买回来的蜜桃，怎么就放在盆里洗完忘记拿走了……你先看着，我把蜜桃端回房间里去。我的房间就在这边，电视机都还没关，你有什么问题都可以过来问我。”  
鹰钩鼻老头刚端起早就磨花掉的盆子自Limario身旁走过，又像脑海里浮现出了什么关于那个栗发男人的画面碎片来似的停下脚步，伸出青筋同斑点布满的手来，从个个看起来都不怎么样的、生鲜超市临打烊挑选剩下的货色里勉强举行了为期五秒钟的选美大赛，推出了一个成色最完美的来，以它周身孱弱的粉红能把青涩大致掩盖为冠，递送到正侧眼盯着失修的木门上斑驳刮痕的少年眼前：“吃一个？你爸多半没跟你说起过。我不用想都知道，他还是很喜欢体面生活的，绝不可能跟你讲当初我们俩是怎么大包小包地从生鲜超市搬下午六点的蔬菜水果上楼来的。你可千万别让你爸知道是我告诉你的——他准得暴跳如雷——当时我和你爸就这样，嗯，叼着烟——他生意上一犯愁就背着你妈干这事。蹲在地上，拿比这大得多的水盆，把不干净的蔬菜水果都倒进去洗。他动作倒是比我迅速太多，嘎吱嘎吱的，半个小时就能洗完，除了个头小一点倒也和别的没区别。所以我那时候就常常感慨，你爸真是个特别能吃苦男人——他刚刚和你妈妈同居那段时间，除了打理生意还要干兼职才能维持两个人的生活。你猜他最困难的时候一个月要比单身汉时期多包装上几袋麦片？”  
他冲捏着硬邦邦蜜桃发神的Limario比划出来两根手指，少年把目光从蜜桃细细的绒毛上移开，转而同老房东刻意卖关子的、饱含玄机的眼神相遇。Limario连自己不知道为什么地快速眨动了几下眼睛，前段时间在医院撇下智秀逃跑时内心充盈的负罪感又同对父亲十多年来积累的怨恨在他胸腔里打起了架，“……二十？”  
老房东像是早就料到了Limario对世事艰辛相当浅薄的了解，摇摇头道：“两百！”语毕，不等收获少年脸上慢慢涌现的惊讶，便端着蜜桃回到房间里去。  
Limario把黑色的雨伞靠在门外，皮鞋踩在干燥的、连地板砖都没铺的粗糙地面上，打量着这个面积比起老宅来说堪称寒酸的青年公寓，然后迈步走过卡在电视柜与泛黄墙壁间的折叠餐桌，站在逼仄如老宅储物间的房间里，一面深深呼吸其中种种摆设陈旧的气息，一面伸手抚摸仍盖了一层款式相当老气的格子桌布的书桌，最后指腹停在了于这块方形天地角落里安静驻足的相框上，手腕一转，便拿起因疏于打扫而蒙了一层深棕色灰尘的小相框来，此刻也顾不得脏手这样的小事，只专注于放下另一只手上那枚硬邦邦的蜜桃，然后用还沾着水珠的大拇指抹去脏污，还原那层被玻璃夹着的相片原本的面目。伴随着Limario拇指轻柔的擦拭，首先映入他眼帘的就是那张熟悉得不能再熟悉、却又同时，陌生得无法再陌生的面容，此刻这张脸倒映于他黑色眼眸中的第一感觉只剩下刺痛，Limario却不能就此停下手中的动作。每刮开一些灰尘，这个在相片中笑得露出了整整八颗整齐牙齿的男人的英俊面容便更加清晰，还有他从原本狠戾十足的三角硬生生弯出了月牙形状的、盯着照相机的眼睛，他在拍照那天精心换上的洗涤一新的衬衫，和就坐在他近旁，拘谨又温婉地并拢双腿，侧着身子把两只手都交付于丈夫掌心后，羞羞然朝Limario示以两枚梨涡的美丽女人。  
今日是一个阴雨天，连爱上门来撒娇的麻雀都不曾拜访寂寞的窗棂，叫人难以如镜中一般展露笑颜。  
  
模糊失焦、匆忙冲洗出来的十来张照片自腰包中被提起一角的信封里哗啦啦倒出，其上毫无遮掩又有些难以辨认的男女肉体黏在尺寸不大的相纸上倾泻而出，下流灼热地扎进坐在椅子上的John眼里。他甚至都不用一一拿起来同自己脑海里对智秀和Limario两个人的身形和面容做比较，都能得出结论，只不过现在略微领教了坐在自己对面这位干瘪的、正悠然喝着啤酒的「耗子」所蕴藏的神通后，他也在内心告诫自己还是先放下姿态，同人和和气气地交流一下情况才好：“你什么时候偷拍到的这些东西？”  
“哦，我想想……”精瘦的男人把半空掉的啤酒罐当啷一声放回桌面上，拿手指相当随意地自照片堆中拈起一张放在眼前打量，然后手指一松，就将这稍加说辞就能把照片主人公置于死地的艳照扔在了地面上，“不很早，也就是两天前那个晚上，还得多谢你家这位小少爷年轻气盛不知廉耻，竟然在阳台上直接开干……”  
John脑海里盘旋起了那日深夜智秀带着哀求意味的声音。他一挥手，把模糊的照片尽数朝「耗子」送去，面上未曾流露获得了重要把柄的喜悦——恰恰与之相反，有更多人同自己一样在这对孤儿寡母和虎视眈眈的亲戚们中间下注，就越是证明自己最终能从中捞到的好处会大幅度缩水，“那你想干什么？直接拿着这些照片去找夫人不就行了，你可比我厉害得多，直接拍到了他们通奸的第一手证据，难道还用还愁她不妥协麽！”  
“我这妻妹可是个倔人。抱歉，这样说兴许让你一头雾水了，John……简单来讲，我是为着她得了重病的生父来找她的，老兄……谁的生活都多多少少有些不如意，现在我们全家都和你一样，很需要搞钱——可是怎么解释呢？之前我也通过各种手段联系了她，我的措辞可是非常礼貌、绝不冒犯，只不过透露了些希望她出资替亲姐姐赡养一下那个老不死弹钢琴的——就这么简单的事情，她直接拒绝掉了。”  
“夫人为什么要拒绝赡养生父？”John没有从他兜兜转转的话里总结出关键信息，一时间也推断不出这个美丽妇人少年时期的种种经历来，“我看还真不是你同你老婆想让她帮忙赡养老头……分别就是看她现在攀了高枝嫁入豪门了，想狠狠讹诈一笔钱来花吧。”  
“随您怎么想，John。总之她对我们的态度叫人相当恼怒——说实话，我想借您的帮助一起给这个飞扬跋扈的女人来点教训。”  
「耗子」从椅子中站起身，双手撑在桌上，径直把绝无好意的目光射进John还一些困惑的眼中。  
“我受够了同她于文字之间一来一回地博弈、一次次地在简讯里吃她的闭门羹了，老兄。她就是个婊子，我必须找到一个机会和她当面对峙——毕竟，她握在我手上的把柄可不只是和继子搞在了一起这么简单。如果她心中最可宝贵的那小情郎知道了妈妈的过往，又会是怎样的表情？从亲戚、继子两方面夹击而来的压力，我不信还不能把她击垮……过两天，不论到时候天气究竟是好还是同今天一样糟糕，你家先生的葬礼就该举行了不是吗？”  
“你想做什么？”  
“……噢，”耗子被他拿问题挡住，半晌才收敛了一字一句吐出控诉时狰狞的面目，施施然将桌面上散落的艳照捡起，重新放回那个神秘的信封中去，“还得还拜托John先生行个方便，事情达成之后不会少了您的报酬……毕竟我要进到葬礼会场去，除了重新伪造一个身份之外最简单的办法，就是成为由您亲自接送的、前去为我们亲爱的Alfredo先生吊唁的宾客了。”  
天际暗沉的闷雷呜咽着，被忽然无常变大的簌簌雨泣淹没。


	15. 紫色羅蘭

Renzo今日身陷于情调懒懒咖啡厅的柔软座椅中，全然在这份阴雨天气中难得的温暖与散漫里抛却大半忙碌过两三天以来，积攒在眼皮与四肢百骸的疲倦。他的身材也算得上颀长，但无论怎么看上去都要被划分到不太健康的范围内。两条凌乱丛生着细细毛发的手臂古怪地自灰蓝交织的套头衫袖管中伸出一大截，骨节膨大却不怎么有力量感的十指正交错在一处，静静压着咖啡厅小桌子上的那张宣传单，这原本便有些多此一举，只因为此前他已经圆润躲掉了服务生流出鄙夷的眼神，给自己上咖啡厅来蹭座位提供了正当理由——一杯相当廉价、紧贴着最低消费标准、狡猾擦身而过的柠檬水，并且把这杯淡到叫人想投诉的饮料戳在了纸张右上角那行二十来年恶俗程度不改的[住您度过愉快一天]花体字上。在被水杯放大的印刷字母不远处躺着Renzo的手机，他虽然不想承认自己置身此处的最终目的还是为了等人——并且今日的女主角似乎有意让他先在这场注定平和不了的见面前吃瘪，却还是忍不住在翘着脚的轻声哼哼中不断拿微微眯起的眼神余光刮过风平浪静的屏幕。  
收件箱中最后一条简讯就这样犹如石子如海，竟没有像他事先料想的那般惊起太大波澜。闹得Renzo不得不在第六次吹断了技艺不佳的口哨后，不耐烦地在摩擦过烟熏的黄牙轻啧一声，复伸手在这几年来越发后秃的黑色头顶挠动两三下，拿起手机打开简讯核查了一遍自己是否发错了内容。再打第一行的人名向下，一路急促地扫过最后一行字母后皱起了眉头，隆起的指甲在桌板上凿起来：原本为自己所占据的主动位置，此刻好像慢慢发生改变。如果她当真愿意不把自己描述中的这十来张完全无法抵赖（事实便是如此。纵使狡猾年轻的太太在真正看到照片后准备拿画质模糊、辨别不出人脸来为自己和离经叛道的小情人开脱，企图逃离他的勒索，尚不能轻易敷衍过每一个看客眼睛的建筑细节还是会出卖这对野鸳鸯）的艳照和自己已出于仁义而三番五次提出的威胁当回事，那结果也必然是对她自己与小少爷名誉毁灭性的打击——Renzo这会儿已经重新把充电口被摩擦掉漆的旧手机啪地一声惯会桌面上，且并未把玻璃杯中为止颤抖摇晃起来的那一小片发育不良的柠檬当回事，只在心底盘算着更为要紧的头等大事。  
自始至终，这都是他同新晋成了寡妇的妻妹一场你来我往的斗智斗勇，而起初的Renzo还有些按捺不住着急脾性，显得沉不住气， 因而老在吃瘪后感到懊丧。但随着他于这对秘密情人生活观察的逐步深入，同夫人周旋的诀窍便也不再晦涩：这位为人处世、一言一行都堪称无可挑剔的少妇唯一的阿喀琉斯之踵便不过是她的继子——这是目前为止源源不断地于心中为他递送热切自信的缘由。倘若她当真拿出了十来岁时在腌臜不堪街区里混日子的那副脾性来，决计同自己撕破脸皮，任这些香艳图画被捅到本就将散布流言碎语、在风光男女身后指指点点奉为生活乐趣的太太们眼底去，继而任由自己好不容易爬上岸积累了不长时间的清白重新摔落到泥泞中去，那可当真只能证明一点：Renzo低估了这女人的自私程度，竟也能在如胶似漆、互诉衷肠的缠绵后为了一己之利把还在学校念书、根本就是个软蛋和交际白痴的继子拉下水来陪葬，而可怜的、怀揣一厢情痴的小少爷自然就成了她的裙下牺牲。  
越是在心中这样想着，反复揣摩其中细节，他便越是忍不住拔高这份小小阴谋结出甜蜜果实的几率。Renzo可不同于那个曾经前坐在自己对面，又被自己咧开笑容送走的大块头司机，尽管后者也算的上是察言观色会讲话的家伙，却紧张得老是把种种喜怒哀乐的情绪挂在脸上，直叫人看了发笑，更不难被猜到心思。他端起没加冰块的常温饮料，拿支棱着两三根干裂毛刺的嘴唇抵在玻璃杯口，眯起了凌乱而着生了一颗于瘦削面孔上显得过分突兀肉痣的眉毛下造物随意凿出的两个孔洞，将咖啡厅落地的玻璃窗上一道道伤疤般的水痕掩映中比先前更阴沉的天空与街景死板框入眼中，直到在他视线的最尽头蓦地升起了一柄与周遭缭乱的条纹亦或方格自动疏离的黑色雨伞。纵使此刻有更紧迫且毫无善意的事情正等待着从Renzo口中说出，他还是选择了在服务生拉开门鞠了一躬后自座椅中直起身来，颇欣赏地把眼神扎在分明裹了个严实的妻妹身上。他冷哼几声，绝无羞耻心与名义上亲属之间的避讳可言——Renzo在方面看得很开，自己也好，智秀也罢，谁还没有几年当下流人的生活。如今她尽管是靠着陪老男人睡觉飞黄腾达起来，也别想撇掉年少不懂事时就贴在了身上的娼妇标签，将自己同那些生来便锦衣玉食，婚姻也按部就班冲着门当户对而去的真小姐们划为同列。  
先是她左脚的高跟鞋伴随着一声清脆响声踏上咖啡厅的地板，而后那叫任何男人都难以忘却的白皙小腿旋即绷紧了自身本就纤细的光洁，只可惜接下来的无限春光好景都为她刻意而着之的黑色长裙所掩盖。Renzo在心中暗暗不屑这番分明本质还是个婊子，却非得树立伉俪情深忠贞形象的行为，眼神自她的小腿上失去大半兴趣，转而看向她正把向下滴落雨水的黑伞递与服务生的手掌。若Renzo不是那个亲自拍到了夫人在阳台上放浪模样的幸运儿，亦不是智秀亲姐姐的丈夫，恐怕就算充塞上一百颗疑心，他也难以去相信这位形容端庄的女人在美丽的皮囊下隐藏了怎样的淫荡行径——他望着那抹溢满肃穆意味的黑色身影朝自己一步步走来，趁着同智秀眼神相触之前短暂的空隙将自己方才形容中的欣赏与性审视抹却干净，然后柔软地躺回靠背上去，朝今日静默中埋藏了颇多憔悴的女人抛去一个相当自信，也从未期许过对方回应的难看笑容。  
Renzo那位操碎了心的前妻尚同他一道挤在智秀生父逼仄的老房子中时，曾不止一次叫他去医院好好清洁一下给烟熏出来的满嘴黄牙，这唠叨与啰嗦如今也成了他在自己潦倒生活里时常跃入的回忆中最奢侈的地方。  
虽然出自同一父亲的血脉，但智秀与前妻毕竟是异母所生的女儿，因此当她在男人竹竿般的身躯前坐定后，抬头与他探索的目光撞到一处时，Renzo眼中那个本就破碎不堪的残影在少妇此刻照人的光彩中被彻底揉碎，也将难得恍惚一阵的他按回正经思考之中——现在正是时候把注意力磨成必不可少的锋利刀刃，以期好好同她周旋一番。她倒也出奇地给男人留了两分聊天的话头与破绽，无可挑剔的妆容遮掩不住任谁在这样贴近的距离下都不难看出的泛红眼圈，活像赶来与Renzo见面之前同谁碰撞出了些不愉快。而他作为一个男人的直觉更是在此刻机敏地捕捉到了智秀抢先一步闪躲开的眼眸中，越是触碰到自己便越是漾动的悲愤交织。  
这番短暂而无声的对峙已然在他心里刻印出了答案，甚至完全无需他绞尽脑汁去猜测——之前那些简讯如今看来也定非尽数石沉大海。试问，在这世界上究竟还有谁，能让在人生的苦旅中经历了如此遗弃、不公、磨折，而将一颗真心深埋，自磨砺中变得如此要强、体面、美丽惊人的智秀太太，此刻竟如普普通通地为情网所困扰的二十出头女孩一般受过委屈，涨红了眼眶？他不禁想拿出些平日里难得的绅士风度来，便朝几步外的服务生轻轻招了招手，不等智秀开口说什么话，便做主替神色不佳女子点了一杯热饮。她只由着男人无甚遮掩的轻佻在自己脸上游历几番，仍略微拘谨却不失风情地挺身坐在Renzo对面，与他撇不掉流氓气息的散漫模样自然而然地从咖啡厅小桌的中间割裂开一道难以逾越的痕迹，无论是否有识人的慧眼，都能依稀辨别出这道名为经历、心性与境遇——乃至命运的裂痕有多么深刻，但此时，连气质都如此天差地别的太太与流浪汉却为着个懵懂的男孩坐在同一张桌子上。  
Renzo今日首先从自己手边朝智秀推过去的倒不是那些已经在司机那掀起过无声震撼的照片，而是一只被荡漾其中的热巧克力舐过洁白内沿，挂下污浊暧昧的小杯。他的目光也随着杯中摇晃的小小波浪飘到智秀还留着一圈浅浅戒印记的左手无名指上，无言陈述着她的美丽如今已然无主的状况，宛若于风中震颤出脆弱风采的枝头花朵，真叫人动容——寡妇的身份不仅没有让这件缠身的保守长裙抹杀去她丝毫的魅力，反而为她遮掩于布料下的肌肤描摹上几多诱惑与情趣。唯一能够在现下于他人眼中被解读出归属意味的，只剩下她左侧胸口微靠上位置别着的那枚愈发于丧仪装束中显得惹眼的胸针。甚至不需要作过多注脚，Renzo便能自它高傲的光芒里拼写出家庭的姓氏来——他也不知道这样死板的传统是好是坏，但这美丽的小玩意儿至少为脸色不妙的女主增色不少：“需要纸巾？”  
没有超出Renzo的意料之外，她并未对自己从言语腔调里满溢的丑八怪温柔作出能给他一个在失眠夜晚想入非非机会的回应，甚至这次连眼神也懒于再次越过Renzo抛出话头后重新读着秒回到沉默去的空气，只不过算是从他口中意识到了自己的失态，倏然加重了两下呼吸来平复情绪：“你同我之间也就不必客套了。”  
“夫人怎么有这样十足把握，就认为我只是作为一个今天来同您谈条件的坏家伙，出于对快要到手的好处考量，才会打我这幅——准叫您提不起兴趣正眼多看两次的流浪汉模样里挤出温柔绅士风度来作秀？”他并不在吃到美人的拒绝后换上窘迫或难堪的神色，而是恰恰与之相反极自然地一扭手腕，收回了纸巾，拿粗糙的掌根撑起扎满碎胡茬的下巴，未曾在智秀面前露出丝毫急切来，全然不像个要凭借如此下作手段发横财的远方亲戚。omega——尤其是女性的omega，真是人类的世界中最为神奇、玄妙、充满极端矛盾的生物，又在这番矛盾中碰撞出千万般的诱惑力。Renzo生来就是同大块头司机一样的beta男性，但法律与社会秩序并没有禁止他们这般常常被歧视为非完全性别的人喜爱、倾慕、追求如此的omega，更何况是现在这样远远观赏？她分明受了不小咖啡厅之前同恋人间爆发的不快影响，兴许就算是撑着伞赶路，甚至是坐在自己跟前这阵子都还不断在脑海里回忆着那男孩作为一个情人，有千千万万个理由不应脱口而出的伤人恶语，回忆着他性格中躁郁的一隅涌现时抹尽温柔、圆瞪的怒目，回忆着他的冲动、鲁莽、幼稚……然后在如此种种的“分明”下，抿了抿逗人喜爱的心形的唇珠冲Renzo讲出塞满距离感的话语来，纵然即便是身为局外人，不久之前才知晓了她私生活的Renzo都看穿了自己千疮百孔的内心，“我此刻可也是作为夫人亲姐姐的前夫，您曾经的家庭一员，在提供自己力所能及更理所当然的关心。”  
“你同她离婚了？”刚把糟糕回忆按进垃圾桶的智秀被他突如其来的坦诚撞了一昏神，咀嚼过两三秒才把已经愠怒的眼神投掷到偷窥者脸上，她似是在找寻出于良心谴责的羞愧表情，可惜映入眼帘的只有玩得一手漂亮恶作剧男人仍旧和煦的笑容——此刻智秀倒不再对前任姐夫的绅士风度无甚感受了，她只觉得这份造作的温柔就像条拉满了十足恶心程度的蛞蝓粘在自己身上，他那看似无心实则有意的目光游移就是蛞蝓黏腻的游走，“你既然都已经同她离婚，就早该再没同我生父家有关系，又为什么要在之前的简讯里跟我编造那样的谎话——告诉我是生父得病，你同她都失了业靠救济金生活还要养小孩之类的，所以找到我这来？你说的话到底有几句是真又有几句是假，照片的事情也是编的吗？”  
“夫人，您愤怒的样子可真像一头暴起的雌狮，——那护着你家里那头小幼崽的意思也相当明显。尽管您的身量还差得太多，远远谈不上健硕，气势上可真是一点都不输啊……”Renzo把两条手臂在胸口下交叉，作出绝对无意阻止智秀离开的随意模样，实在没办法给自己抠出个理由来阻止夫人——她会留下来的，全然为了扫除掉那个年轻、率性、越来越外露占有欲的男孩未来生命中任何能为她这副小身板所扑灭的危机火苗。  
“噢，妈妈啊，可怜的妈妈。”他翘起腿，有些跑了调的童谣从喉咙里哼哼出来，蹭过凌乱的胡须。  
果然，这股紧张的对峙气氛刚刚持续了不到十秒，智秀就难得沉不住气，焦躁而颇烦恼地在自他对面座椅中站起身后匀着因愤怒而乱的呼吸时伸出手，向后一捋与她气质相衬的微波浪长发，然后像是仍旧不放心这个Renzo始终没提供过证据的艳照事件一样强迫自己已经僵硬的身体卡回桌子与座椅之间：“先生。我没有兴趣再同你开玩笑。如果你真的有在简讯里同我形容的那些照片……”智秀深吸了一口气，那不甘任谁都能感受出来——既好笑又巧合地，夫人在这时心中格外不想对着如此卑劣的远房亲戚低头，但她最终还是选择抛却这点没什么用的自尊心，在停顿没被拉长，自己尚能顺畅衔接上这句话时捏紧了桌下白皙的手指道：“先生开个价吧。只要达到你心中的预期，把那些照片都删掉就好。让这件事成为我们俩两个……三个。我们三个人之间永远的秘密。”她谈及此处时，被戳中痛点般停顿半晌，Renzo自然知道这是心思玲珑的夫人在借机对自己观察，况且他当真有那些智秀深深为之害怕的照片，带着连她自己也难以料想的淫荡效果、带着她那些寻欢作乐的姿势，正静静躺在他的干瘪的腰包里，也躺在他手机的储存卡中——如果今天两个人在封口问题上谈崩了，它们便还即将搭乘便捷的网络通道，只需眨眼间就可以躺在Limario那些装惯了体面人的叔叔和姨母的简讯箱、电子邮箱里，何况他还留了备于不时之需的许多拷贝。  
Renzo心中暂时还没有为钓竿末尾传来的震颤掀起过多欣喜，他煞有介事露出点深表同情的模样，将眉毛朝年轻的夫人抬起几分，旋即郑重亦无用地含了含下巴，却在不比面对牝鹿下跪的猎人仁慈多少：“我能觉察出来，夫人。尽管我只是个旁观者——偷窥人，随您怎么说了，夫人……妹妹——我能觉察出来，你今天同家里那位小少爷吵过一架了，对吗？具体为了什么样的原因我可猜不准，但能叫您把伤心神色这般流露在脸上的，除却他之外恐怕没有男人做得到。”  
“我现在唯独能绷紧精力好好谈论的只有照片本身的事。”话虽是这样没犹豫地被说了出来，智秀还是在被道破心事后洒落一丝慌张。好在她一贯擅长在别人面前掩饰情绪，这次也毫无例外，不等Renzo细细品味她难得乱了阵脚的模样，她就又直白地岔开了话题，“我想……目前更适合做的事可不应该是在这浪费时间。你不是编着谎话也要企盼今天到来吗？开价吧。”  
等待良久，他终于失去八卦兴趣般地松懈身体，从她面前瘫软回座椅中，伴随着窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声解开腰包卡扣，轻飘飘朝桌上一扔，本就没什么重量的腰包就从自己水杯边滑到智秀手背的近旁：“自己看。”  
  
锦鲤本身明亮艳丽的橙红色多多少少同鱼缸顶部那两根灯光投射到水中的幽蓝光线不太搭调，这阵欢快热烈的色调整日在等候着饲料投喂的过程中游荡来去，不断激起纵使是在这段时间，也未曾被耽误过清洁的玻璃缸里同样晃荡的阵阵波纹与水花，搅碎平静的冷清——正如同此刻Limario刚一掀开盖子，三五只肥硕得跟水中悍匪没区别的进食傻瓜就簇拥在他手掌下那块小小的倒影之中，轮流在肌肤和玻璃上溅出难掩腥气的水花，张开黑洞洞的圆嘴来抢饲料。少年谈不上有什么严重洁癖，但也相当爱干净，难免掀起手上难闻的气味，喂鱼的兴致顷刻间已经倒了大半，草草撒完饲料便关上鱼缸的盖子要转身卫生间洗手。  
户外的温度虽然跟一场接着一场的降雨慢慢冷了起来，室内却是另外的温暖天地。面积豪阔的老宅就剩下他同继母两个人居住，自然Limario在穿着上也比从前随意许多。除却做尽一晚缠绵性事后的早上出于懒惰不爱穿衣服外，其他时候在家里也没好到什么程度去，常在下身提上一条短裤便走来走去，好在有更出格的行为垫底，打赤膊也就成了小事。Limario不爱把自己点小小的得意心思说出来，但他也知道智秀越来越喜欢从背后抱住这样的自己——她深深迷恋这副正朝着成熟快速发育的肉体，也享受与情人亲密相贴的柔情时分，这样的温柔拥抱和轻缓磨蹭简直就是原始兽性的一部分，有着无可拒绝的诱惑。Limario没来由地觉得自己同智秀此刻就好像常来主卧窗棂造访的毛茸茸小客人们一样，亲热地挤在一起。这动作总能让智秀放松地在他背上悠长叹息，然后在这般和缓轻松的氛围里甜蜜呼唤他的名字。  
“Limario……”  
“妈妈再这样摸下去，可就要有糟糕的事情发生了。”他抓住智秀游移在自己胸口的手掌，然后很难做抉择似的左右各瞥一眼，最后还是将她的两只手并在一起送到嘴边轻轻一啄。Limario复又在放开她后转过身去，冲继母饱含撒娇意味地微微噘起下嘴唇，模样十分孩子气而委屈，不过最终这份稚气可爱还是被没来得及好好处理的颊上小胡茬出卖——他已经在智秀爱与欲的滋补下越来越像一个成熟男人：本来羸弱的身体竟也有了一层薄薄肌肉，指腹压上去能得到堪称结实的回应，连他声线里最后那一丝偶尔会在性爱时叫智秀深怀负罪感、觉得自己诱奸了小男童的青涩都已全然消失不闻，这一切兴许都要感谢Limario旺盛分泌的alpha激素：“这几天……杂乱的事情实在是太多，和妈妈单独相处的时间都被挤压得不剩多少了。而且妈妈每天晚上回家都累到只想冲澡睡觉，睡在一张床上也和分开睡没区别。”  
智秀自然是听懂了男孩来来回回兜转的小小埋怨。实际上她根本不用愁听不出这些上火话背后的意思，因为就在Limario嘟着嘴断断续续讲话的这段时间里，他已经拿傲然撑起了帐篷的短裤磨蹭上智秀的腰际，喉咙里发出她习以为常的小狗似的哼哼。她算是知道自己又在杂事缠身没办完的时候就点燃了Limario这丛难浇灭的火焰，其实算起来自己也有好一段时间没有行房——这种私密的事情说起来颇为玄妙：当真是在忙着筹措诸事、应付里外亲戚到不可开交的时候，智秀完全没空闲抽出思绪往这方面想。而一到现在被Limario这样紧紧拥抱着磨蹭，身边环绕着他甜香的信息素味道时，她方才觉得身下也跟着少年的吻极快地沦陷，变得泥泞不堪，原本干爽的内裤此刻成了叫智秀蹙起眉轻轻挣扎的桎梏，快拧了腿间一根湿漉漉的绳索，她恨不能即刻脱掉，却在半推半就将行好事之际，将早已心急地把短裤褪到脚跟的少年推开半臂距离，眼神迷蒙地望着Limario：“……不行，我下午还要出去办点事，有约……”如果现在同意了Limario的求爱，那势必一整个下午都要陪他在家里做这档子事——智秀靠苦苦维持的理智一面思量着放纵爱火的后果，一面把思绪从此处放飞，不知怎的脑海里浮现了自己将会如何实现从沙发到地板到楼梯，再到主卧床上的模样，“等我晚上回来我们再……”  
“可是「它」已经为妈妈起立了，如果不放出来的话会很难受。”Limario可不管智秀的说词，一旦他竖起耳朵也没从她的辩解里找出什么绝对到斩钉截铁的意味来，就趁着智秀言语中的疏漏让她改变主意，“反正也没有约定太具体的时间……现在本来就很早……”语毕，他抬起脚掌，从瘫倒在地板上那条松垮短裤遮不住他性征的裤洞里踏出，根本没有解释一下为什么自己又忤逆妈妈的话，在家不穿内裤的意思，而是腾出右手来压低了正对着智秀敬礼，贴着他小腹的那根挺翘、充血后呈惹人脸红又叫人喜爱的上翘形状的性器——他的祸根，也是破土后贪婪汲取养分，恣意生长的欲望枝芽，在智秀眼前轻轻撸动着，可这艳情的少年自慰画面中偏偏最要命的，偏偏莫过于他那张被低头后垂下的毛茸茸头发略微遮掩住的脸蛋上自红晕中渲染开来的纯洁与幼稚：明明右手早就已经学会娴熟地握着那东西滑动揉捏，Limario的表情看上去却和生涩害羞的初学者没什么区别——尤其是当着心爱女子的面做这样的下流动作，舒爽之余更增添几分忸怩，“但是……虽然话是这样说的，如果智秀实在腾不出时间来，我也不会强迫你的。自行解决目前对我来说已经不太是难事。我会好好回忆之前在我们在卧室和阳台上一起犯的坏。”  
Limario原本期许用着一套他颇能尝到甜头的以退为进攻陷智秀脑海中最后那根理智的弦，却想破了脑袋也不明白她为什么在自己只增添了一点无伤大雅调情的话语之后倏然如同被触了霉头似的，在自己跟前浇熄下了大半原本已经于眼中雀跃起火星的激情，转而甚至快要忘记掩饰地深深呼吸着耸了耸肩膀，似是难为情般地抿住她一向粉光润泽的嘴唇别过脸去，不再给Limario深深凝望她的机会。任是Limario再怎样没有觉察女人情绪波动和安抚她们的天分，后天在这段不折不扣的母子恋情中由智秀灌溉给他的三十分经验也能拉响男孩脑子里的警报。现在绝对不是对她突如其来的兴致退潮视而不见、为了发泄腿间俗人欲望而把她打横抱起，回卧室去做爱的好时候。Limario笨手笨脚地重新将被自己遗弃在身后的短裤套回了腰间，尽管扎眼的帐篷一点也不比得他的大脑能搞清楚情况，都到了如今时分还固执愚蠢地维持着勃起状态——他将两侧的拇指从裤腰中抽出，然后犹豫片刻，一时间吃不准自己究竟应该乖巧地维持这份安静还是应该像个男子汉一样把智秀抱进怀里，只得跟个木头人般拿无辜大眼盯着她垂下睫毛的暗淡模样，然后被快将心脏涨破的懊悔自喉咙里滑出来。他同智秀说话的时候，永远隔着亲热可爱的距离，Limario甚至能感受到从她小巧鼻翼下涓涓淌出的、带着她独有信息素香味的每一次呼吸——他好像又长高了不少。思量再三后，Limario性格中男友那一面还是战胜了另一边唯唯诺诺的小男孩，他重新伸出手把智秀紧紧环绕。  
“妈妈今天……像是有什么烦心事。”Limario试探性地提问，但已经不能再从被自己拥抱的智秀脸上找出刚才古怪的痕迹，她如今只是同样环抱着他的腰，双手在Limario的背上温柔摩挲，却没有应答出一个字。智秀越是这样刻意沉默，困惑与不安在Limario心里凿出的、流走大好心情与情致的洞也就越大，她往日具有安抚意味的动作此刻更像是在少年为爱焰灼烧的心上用力抓挠——尽管一开始还极力否认、并不认为发生了如此可怕又陌生的改变，但Limario自己也不得不承认，他变得难以忍受没能将枕边佳人的心思完全读透、掌握手中的不安。自然的，从原本那个羞赧、任人揉捏的小男孩身体里，已经滋养出了新的脾性，Limario无时无刻不能感受到的在他胸腔中强烈搏动的占有欲，以及亲吻她、拥抱她，然后与她共赴良宵的强烈冲动，最后便是如今叫少年蹙着眉在爱人故意留白的沉默中难以甘心的、类似掌控欲的情绪——这些想法极偶然地会让Limario觉得自己慢慢成为了一头他自己孩童时代最痛恨的野兽，只不过经历的时间还不算太长，尚且没能全然扑出獠牙来。  
“的确算是有心事，但我原本不打算同你说。”智秀将带着芬芳香味的柔软长发顶在Limario肩头，因为心里埋藏了隐忧，所以在神情被少年觉察了异样后语气较之几分钟前愈演愈烈的前戏时要冷静不少，这让Limario的面色难免失落——他已经不如以前对什么都万分懵懂时那样，习惯于智秀那套对待小孩子独有的敷衍。而真正扰乱搅混了他积蓄在眼底那一池温柔的，还是智秀口上坚持着这套说辞却分明又刻意撩拨他好奇心似的言行。这也正是让智秀犹豫着没有将早已发展得有些糟糕的实情、关于那次少年一时冲动在阳台办了事之后引发的一连串连锁反应和轰炸她手机简讯箱的威胁短信向他和盘托出，这一切并不是因为她不够信任Limario对自己的爱意。  
恰恰相反，她太过了解这枚由自己亲手摘得，把握在手心的湿漉漉蜜桃有着怎样的脾气，亦太过了解Limario这样的男孩在情窦处开后变得如何率性，了解他超越能力界限外对自己强烈的占有和保护欲，最后才是少年运气差到根本没什么筹码的处境。不让Limario受这件事烦扰是她出于爱情，亦或是……智秀躲闪开他的眼神来，亦或是类似母性情绪的决定，只可惜一旦被这个聪敏的小孩从中捕捉端倪，就注定没办法搪塞或者编造后续谎言来圆场。只要被他捧住脸颊，力度轻柔又不容她反抗地转过头去与那双黑色眼睛相视，智秀心中就奏起悠长、无奈的叹息，是感慨自己的幸运，亦是在舔舐自己的不幸。她轻启朱唇，舌头却难得无措地在齿间徒然滑动了一圈，不知道究竟该如何酝酿尚未出口的话语，才能让Limario受到的刺激尽可能地小一些：智秀要考虑的事情实在太多。她绝对不可能扔炸弹一样直接把那些下流恶心的简讯直接贴在Limario眼珠上，让他也看看字里行间对那天偷情细节的叙述。纵使的确需要把糟心事摆明在两人之间来想办法，智秀最先担心的仍旧是给到Limario太多压力——她不想让Limario因他的一个小过错而懊丧难过，叫他背上负罪感。  
然而此刻盘桓在她胸腔中的这苦闷的一切，都尽数不为眼前焦虑的少年所知晓，他在情人的沉默中推进脑子里考虑的首要问题是内心深处的恐惧，诸如被心爱的女子抛弃、移情别恋之类，Limario就这样一面因着自己对智秀的倾慕而鄙夷这般玷污了心中女神的忧虑，一面却又克制不住自己越来越蓬勃的猜忌和躁郁。最终今日原本相当温馨暧昧的气息，于缄默中流驶过的某个偶然瞬间无声破裂开，撒落一地破烂碎片，而Limario也终于意识到自己过度的力气，颓然松开双臂，踩着一地碎片坐回沙发去。他将双臂横搭在靠背上，因情绪低落而恢复了平坦的短裤垂落下两根抽绳，裤管里伸出的、在夏日里疯长了好些的腿大张开来抵在地板上：“智秀脑子里想的事情，我不能知道吗？”这模样和语气在智秀眼里实在陌生，已快要到让她心生恍惚的程度，也许命运与血缘的诅咒就是如此神奇、无可躲避，因为当Limario原本纯净、平和无波的心因为爱情的甜蜜与苦涩而深陷妒忌、占有与猜忌暗沼之中时，他就已经在自己可有可无的意识与懊悔中永远告别了不为女人烦恼的童年时代。虽然那场夏夜里和继母逾了人伦界限，粗喘呻吟着混乱发生的懵懂性爱是他与肉体童贞的永别，但迄今Limario回忆起来时仍能触碰到这场独特回忆蒙上的浪漫与童话色彩，只不过是关于性的大人童话而已——与他心理上的童贞永失相比，远远不及这份阵痛。而当他漂亮眼睛里那两束意味不太好的眼光投来时，智秀没有再选择躲闪，仅仅木然地将手臂垂落在身体两侧，不久前好不容易酝酿好的话语此刻也湮没在Limario自然不会听见的、她胸腔中某处细碎的裂痕声音：“你想得太多，Limario。我虽然的确有所烦恼，但这么长时间以来选择不告诉你的原因有哪一个不是为着你而做的考量？”  
“如果妈妈……智秀，你真的在为我着想，那你就更应该告诉我才对，像刚才那样忸怩着一个字都不说只会更叫人难受而已。”Limario从不觉得自己是那种很会吵架、同人拌嘴的人，也确实除了在沙发上抱住没穿上衣的手臂外做不出任何动作，说不出更尖锐刻薄的话，但他想法中相当正常的逻辑却成了刺伤情人的利刃。他非常年轻，也确实有被继母宠爱过度的嫌疑，尽管本质上努力想要变得更加温柔、成熟和体贴，脱口而出的话语却早就被心房里日渐膨胀的占有欲挤得变了形，不比爆裂开、惹人讨厌的沙丁鱼罐头好上多少，一番假设好像瞬间把所有过错都推到了智秀身上——尽管小少年并无此意，并且仍略倔强地固执己见，坐着同站在眼前的女人相望。他因为紧张在背后攥紧了手指。  
“你……”任是智秀再怎么克制，平日在Limario面前作出母亲这样的长辈姿态来面对他的种种幼稚，又任是她在比Limario更小时就经历过诸般命运的恶意戏谑，也不过只是个二十出头的年轻女子。又何况她已将真心交付于眼中的少年，甚至在许多无眠的夜晚，躺在Limario的身侧发过太多可笑而可耻的痴心妄想——在深夜中，极暂时地把认清现实后的无奈与妥协轻拿轻放，亦极小心地摩挲过他早褪却激情潮红的脸颊，也擦拭过他熟睡中自嘴角流淌、浸湿枕巾的口水，想象过将这不得见光的苟且生活延续到今后每一天又会是怎样的光景。那是她为数不多的展露脆弱的时刻，静静靠在睡得安稳的男孩胸口抚摸今后决计不再属于她的秀气乳首，他依旧没什么长进的瘦削身材上随呼吸起伏一隐一现的肋骨。她幻想，然后再重重自幻想中跌落，无数次于黑暗中吃痛地闭上眼睛，斩断无用的妒忌。她是如此心爱宝贝的男孩，珍惜与注定会成为某个幸运女子丈夫的Limario尚能分享的每一天，纵然从两个苦痛的灵魂在隐秘角落相遇纠缠时起直到现在她都没有、以后也不可能有机会用更亲昵的叫法呼唤Limario。  
“你以前不是这样任性不讲道理的，Limario。”智秀对他说不出重话来，只得不痛不痒地对少年无心的攻击和怪罪作了无用挣扎。她难以把眼前的固执男人同那日在逼仄却温暖的储物间里一面说着“这不是你的过错”、一面紧紧拥抱自己的小少年联系起来，仿佛这段回忆只是她一厢情愿捏造的幻觉。  
“我……我，没有不讲道理，我只是想知道你一直瞒着我的事情究竟是怎样……”  
他还没来得及把辩解从唇齿间吞吞吐吐地拉扯整齐，大脑就轰然一声宕了机，只看见智秀垂在身侧的两条手臂捏成委屈又没有威慑力的拳头，在他视线末端静默、不带一丝啜泣声音地涨红了眼眶。Limario花了一些时间才弄懂自己的无心之失究竟有着怎样巨大的伤害能力，也明白自己远远高估了智秀在自己面前真实的脆弱程度——如果仍同以前一样仅仅在这段关系里把她当可以随意撒娇、索取的母亲，是有多么不公。但在他捡拾回被暴戾赶走的体贴的时间之内，智秀就已经别过脸去，抬手擦拭去已经滑到嘴角的泛咸眼泪。  
“就算你知道了，又会有能力和耐心处理好吗？你除了在亲戚面前到处顶撞、惹祸，还能做什么？我都能想到你的处理方式，血气方刚……直接上门去和别人对峙，大不了就把事情捅出去也不在乎后果……”  
“那妈妈你以后可不可以不要再管我这么多？你什么都要瞒着我，问起来就是为我好，什么都要管束着我，但我一问起你就避而不谈——”  
Limario猛然站起来，已窜高的、紧绷起的身材中迸发出了极粗哑的声音，  
“——在这段关系里我都要觉得窒息了。智秀。”  
“我觉得这样下去很没意思。”  
  
舒缓的音乐声从智秀发尾流淌到轻捋碎发的指尖。  
“夫人衣服上别的胸针非常漂亮。”Renzo从她手中接来已经过目完毕的薄薄罪证，将这无数备份之一暂时地遮羞，等候议价，“看上去像是紫罗兰。”  
“紫罗兰是Li……我先生家庭的象征。”  
“花的寓意很好*，只可惜我们这等俗人的现实生活里哪有这么浪漫的故事。你说是吧，夫人。每天奔忙着，最后也不过是为了满足一点生活的物质需求，不论是高贵如夫人，还是低贱如我。”他捏着玻璃杯的杯身，拿手指轻轻旋转着，注视被拉扯得摇晃变形的花体字，“其实我很好奇，像夫人这样美丽的女子，当初为什么不同您母亲一样找个条件差不太多优渥，又明显能有更多共同话题的韩国男人生活？”  
智秀没有表现出太多对这种私密话题的兴致，尽管如今面容冷胜冰霜的她早就在Renzo面前毫无隐私可言：“没弄错的话，现在我们应该谈谈条件了吧。”  
干瘪的男人耸肩一笑：“我就是在谈条件。”  
她蹙眉。眼前能浮现出来的浅薄印象只剩下童年时上课去找生父要一个月的生活费后他那张不耐烦的脸。  
“因为他们大多不太有例外都是伪君子、也是衣冠的禽兽*。我没想过给我妈妈开脱，我讨厌她。伪君子同禽兽扎根在像人一样的身体里，或多或少。”  
“夫人又怎么能就这样笃定，其他族裔的男人就不这样虚伪暴戾了呢？您先生……”  
“我不笃信族裔，我只相信特定的人。”  
“噢——”Renzo刻意装出来的恍然大悟和拉长的语调叫人讨厌，“那夫人就并不觉得少爷也是伪君子，相信他口口声声对您说的爱实在所言非虚。”  
“你又想说什么了？”  
“我能说什么？伪君子会一面说着爱你这样的话，对你做过的一切都能照单全收，可其实谁知道他又有多爱你呢？说不定给他看看妹妹你以前那些照片……”  
“那和伪君子是两码事！”  
智秀从座位上站了起来，已然完全吃透此刻Renzo得寸进尺的心思和刺痛了她内心深处恐惧的威胁，照片……以前的……他又是从哪里弄来了那些该死的东西？尽数在非她自愿的情况下，只因她的身份便随意拍摄的照片和视频，已经成了她头顶高悬的利剑。与之相比，把阳台那些艳照弄到亲戚们眼前去简直不值一提——因为Renzo已经抬上明面的话，就是要用她的陈年旧伤来试探这段感情的承受能力。若是放在之前，智秀甚至觉得自己有当面扇对方一记耳光，嘲笑他是如何地看轻了Limario炙热感情，然后翩然离去。但此时此刻，她却如堕深渊，空洞、毫无底气的内心提不起任何自信。  
你可会这样说，Limario？  
你可会同从前那样笑着对我说，  
“那些都不是你的错，我不在意？”  
你可会仍旧同以往一样理解我、爱我，  
而不是说：“在这段关系里我要窒息了，智秀”？  
而不是拿满腔的猜忌和疑心，为这些原本就污渍斑斑的过往之上再增添新的、无可辩驳的伤痕。  
“夫人，”Renzo歪着脖子，自面孔下方开裂出一个笑容，“我们现在，不是应该谈条件吗？”  
她沉沉地闭上眼睛，应允出疼痛充塞的回答。  
苦痛的爱之猜忌，猜忌着爱之苦痛……凋零了夏日女神至纯的花冠，裹挟着浸润冰凉的雨滴。花了多时，呜咽的百灵才知晓牢笼该是如何不可挣脱，遥遥相望的恋人兴许空空交错的真心，又是如何的永远不可触碰，如此永远鲜明、刺眼、野蛮地对相爱的人作着警告：  
因缘际会，缘尽而终。  
  
  
  
  



	16. 隔霧看花

他隙开疲倦的眼睛，已然昏沉的客厅又同以往每个平静夜晚一样空荡到只剩下悠然摇晃的鱼缸灯。从昏睡中被浑身肌肉的酸痛拖拽出鸵鸟的沙坑，他的眼睛在那个瞬间与脆弱的心理状态别无二致，即便那光线远没达到普遍标准上的刺眼程度，Limario还是抬起手臂挡在不知何时变得湿黏的眼眶上，左右蹭动碾压着发涨眼球。安静的空气中只剩下他那点眼泪同手臂磨蹭时轻微的啪滋声，等到手指都泛红后才转移场地，眯着眼在身上摸索。他应当在心中清楚，事实上，应当自吵完架、自己放完那些畜生似的混账话惹得智秀转身而去后就明白，在清醒过来时期盼身上盖着一条毛毯是不可能的——Limario翻身从沙发上坐起来，左手在迷蒙中随意抹了两下被自己压出坑来的沙发垫子，即将收回手时又犹豫片刻，最终还是乖乖侧过身子仔细将褶皱都捋平，再深深呼吸，把指尖抵在手机侧边的按钮上。他无耻的希冀已经在醒来后经历过一次破灭，因此Limario也知道自己理应做好关于这最后期许得不到谅解的万全心理准备。男孩儿的心中不是滋味，徒然被继母喂养出颀长的身材来，作为大男孩却没有足够勇气点亮手机屏幕查看未读消息。  
“……我就是想看一看现在是几点。”他逼出句自欺欺人的话，然后眯起眼睛在手机没调节的刺眼光亮里迎来了沉重打击。她一条简讯都没有回复。Limario甚至没有得到运气垂怜，连侥幸把图标差不多的垃圾短信瞬间看错的机会也没有，好像连平日里最爱到处打广告、往人家收件箱里塞垃圾短信的家伙们也要惩罚他对爱人的粗暴无礼、蛮横伤害似的。Limario重新打开简讯，拇指在只有他一个人大片消息的界面划来划去，从今天发送的第一句认错开始一字不落地检查了自己的语气、态度和措辞，没有发现任何问题。而对此刻的男孩来说，最让他焦虑的莫过于这[没有问题]。他甚至不知道此时此刻的智秀到底在哪里，也不知道她今晚会不会回家。  
Limario担心智秀就此不再恩赐宽恕于自己，但也并不想再为自己于这件事上做任何辩解。他更担心像这样的一个晚上，如果智秀真的不回家又应该在哪里休息——男孩将手机放下，在膝盖上同孩提时代一般无措地搅着手指，不多时便又觉得自己只在是幼稚、多此一举，只会操心些没用的问题，如果智秀不回来睡觉，那她多半会去酒店。可距离刚打消了一点疑虑没一会儿，他又紧张地捂住眼眶：如果她半路上遇到什么不怀好意的家伙又该怎么办？光是想想那画面Limario都受不了。  
Limario最后不甘心地检查一遍，然后苦恼地将手机扔回沙发中去，伸出两只宽大的手掌把脸蒙住，手指随着动作插进发隙中去，再同样懊丧地揪住柔软且睡得蓬乱的发丝，直至力度叫他自己都觉得生疼。Limario已经懒得再去逐条列举自己的过失，最近旁的就是他没有选择在任性地把那些垃圾言语和情绪抱怨扔到智秀头上、惹得她讲不出话来生着气转身开门离开时抛却那点可恶狭隘的自尊心和歪理，上前去阻止她。现在想来——当他拉拽着头发思索自己瞪着眼睛目送她离开的每个瞬间时，Limario都觉得其实智秀是舍不得自己的——他疼痛得沉重抽吸，彷如心脏最脆弱的、需呵护的部分被粗暴剜去了一部分，他回忆着智秀是如何在自己面前被刺伤，又是如何黯淡下了眼神，转身走到玄关去。  
他将脑海中她的每一个动作都重新呈上来，然后觉察了她刻意的停留，近乎绝望的等待，尤其是最后拧开门时分明想要回头看自己一眼的停顿。但那时自己又在做什么？仍旧固执地把时间全都浪费在猜忌与生气上，甚至夸张到觉得智秀那一番“你又能如何”的数落很跌自己的颜面。一直到呆坐了三四个小时而无果，荒诞怒气也从脑海里退潮之后，Limario才模糊地意识到自己究竟对情人犯下了怎样近乎无耻的过错。他没有经过太长时间的心理斗争。事实上，从枯坐结束后拿起手机那一刻起，Limario就已经全然抛却了那些绝无必要而幼稚的自尊，只想要同智秀道歉。说他是本性怯懦、毫无担当也好，当空气里那缕属于智秀的香气被敞开了窗户后为祸的晚风从他怀里狠心夺走，叫他再也无法承受失去智秀的痛苦后，Limario就已经认识到在身体里不停作祟的暴躁情绪其实是毁灭他恬淡生活的魔鬼。熄灭屏幕时上面的数字机械地跳转到了20:00，视线清晰下来的Limario站起身，迎着太阳早落下后拥抱着跌落温度的晚风站在窗前。这片住宅区的太太先生们为人都颇拘谨，谈不上有什么夜生活可言——一到天色暗下来之后，街道上便只剩下同枝头来不及做诀别的落叶被吹动掀翻时磨蹭过地面的声音。他将双臂在窗棂上撑了片刻，望着今天一场大雨后有两三处不小积水的路面，再直直地沿着街沿把目光往远处滑动，一直看向目之所及的尽头。没来由地，Limario想到了自己年幼时分，还在当一个家人口中万分不幸的小男孩时也是这样站在窗前。只不过那时候自己的身高不足以提供轻易观察的视野，只能趁着家里的保姆阿姨忙着做饭打扫的空隙偷偷搬过一张小凳子来垫在脚下，趴在偶尔寄居上一只孤独小蜘蛛的窗缝上打量老宅之外的世界，同时也打量着父亲工作结束后回家里来的这条必经之路。有时也是这样黑沉沉的夜晚，只要那两束为Limario所熟知的雪白车灯射过夜色映进他的眼帘，他就知道自己一天之中最留恋的、自由的时光宣告了终结，只能从小板凳上跳下，与短暂的快乐道别。而如今Limario怎么也没想到，当他再次站在这熟悉的小天地时，这个他曾经以为会是自己一生噩梦的家庭已经分崩离析，而自己正怀揣着懊悔与忧虑，期待智秀能出现在他视野的尽头。Limario叹了口气，暗暗决定如果再像这样站上五分钟也没能等到继母回家来，他就要换衣服收拾东西出门去找她了。这想法在男孩脑子里盘桓两圈，旋即连Limario自己也很快就被一个重大疑惑给拷问住，深深为自己的粗心散漫而不齿的羞愤让他右侧的额头突突地跳痛起来。他同智秀在一起的时间，明里暗里，从暧昧到挑明心迹都也已经不算短，可现在细细数来，自己作为一个——严格意义上说的男友，竟然对智秀平日里喜好的去处一无所知。她在他面前时常显得神秘而难以琢磨，这在情感和谐时尚且能作为情侣间的小小情趣，可现在却成了让Limario愧疚难当的头号罪行。他对情人的爱悔交织自然不会再允许内心的其他开解，其实在Limario能经常接触的范围内他做得也并不算糟糕：他知道智秀爱吃的菜色，也知道她喜欢穿什么样的衣服，甚至拿自己园艺天赋基本为零的大脑去勤学苦练，懂得了她小小花园中每一株花草的名字。Limario曾笃定地发誓要快快长大，成为能让智秀放心依靠的男人，可如今却被涌出胸口的暴戾欲望把这一切温馨的真心的承诺摔了个粉碎。无论如何，他还是做不到就像现在这样木然无用地站在家里等消息——Limario抬手揉了揉头发，试图将之前昏睡时压出的奇怪造型恢复正常，然后迈开步子上楼去衣帽间里打开衣柜。下过大雨之后入夜的路上尤其冷，凉风能贴着布料与肌肤的间隙滑动，他今天吵完架后智秀离开时只穿了一条黑色长裙，连手臂都裸露在外，想必不会有太好的保暖效果，因此在智秀的衣柜里细细找寻着合适的外套准备收进自己的抽绳包里再出门。对这家庭、乃至一整个大家族所有的成员来说，父亲的病倒与离世都过分猝然，以至于谁都来不及做好心理与实际的双重准备——Limario不用想也知道爱在人背后狠命嚼舌根子的太太们又该编造出了如何骇人的、关于他为了早日继承财产谋害生父的传闻。而实际上，智秀也被这突如其来的巨变弄得手忙脚乱。她一连几天都疲于应付上门来亦或没登门来的亲戚，还要着手准备父亲的葬礼事宜——Limario的父亲是虔诚的天主教徒，说起来都有点让人难以置信。总之，一切芜杂繁重的事宜全都如同山倒一般倾轧在智秀单薄的肩膀上，以至于家中这些父亲的遗物都还没来得及让人来清理，一丝不苟地整理在一侧衣柜中，与以往唯独不同的只有今后都再也不能等到那个穿衣服的人而已。Limario最后挑中了一件薄衫，从衣架上轻轻褪下后万分小心地捧在手中时还能闻到属于智秀的淡淡馨香。那是智秀的信息素味，像是某种Limario叫不上名字来，却能想象到该有多么美丽的花朵香气。他抬起手，把这件属于智秀的私物奉在鼻翼之下，再也承受不住对她几近疯狂的思念，极珍惜地呼吸她的专属气息。Limario不是智秀的alpha，他一时间不知道这究竟应该算作幸运还是遗憾，纵使他们早已多次共赴云雨，却始终没有突破过最后的界限。他松开柔软的布料，在手掌中把智秀的衣服叠好，然后在出门时啪地一声关上了衣帽间的灯。这样也好，Limario拎着抽绳包下楼梯时在心里想着——他不知道这是不是对自己的一种安慰，或者是打击：这样也好，虽然真的发生过关系，但那种事毕竟是由omega自愿才能做到的。智秀一直以来没有表现过这方面的意愿，恰好就说明在她眼里，这段关系兴许真的生来就把无法长久刻在了骨血中。没有被alpha标记过的omega至少在社会上行走得能相对自由，也不必承受每个月最痛苦的那几天时，连长久进化也没能帮助这一群体挣脱的生理折磨——她们至少是相对自主的。Limario这样想着，心中也有了些许对智秀未来的希望，倘若她关于今后生活的计划里当真没有自己的一席之地，这份决定便毫无疑问是争取的。但同时，从她微小行为中揣测出的结论也叫男孩的心皱缩在了一处，出于初恋的烂漫、纯真的绝对炙热，Limario当真有把对将来的期许寄托在智秀身上，尽管近来他也知道自己的表现只配得上“令人失望”这样的评价，但在无数个欢愉性爱后的晚上，当他竖起耳朵来听见身侧的智秀已经平缓下了原本急促诱人的呼吸，在与他深吻过、互道晚安后依偎着他的怀抱滑入沉沉梦境中时，Limario总会暂时地忘掉自己与继母是站在如何险恶的风口，又是如何站在道德的钢索上为爱翩然起舞，他在黑暗中也依然明亮温暖、小狗般的澄澈眼神总会偷偷地滑落到智秀或多或少被凌乱发丝遮掩的漂亮脸颊上。他爱看智秀赤裸投身于爱焰中激情燃烧时涌动在迷人脸颊上的绯红，爱看她快要达到高潮时分仿若正在受着磨折一般蹙起的眉毛，却也分外爱看她在一切为肉欲狂浪所掀起的情潮退却后，散走了红晕的皎洁睡颜，如同为一轮高悬明月静静投射的海面。他安静地在智秀身侧将她打量，在可笑的痴想中勾勒与这个美丽女人温馨幸福的未来。尤其当她于梦中轻哼，搭在Limario胸口的手臂又拥他紧了几分，向他怀里磨蹭时，男孩左侧胸口里笃笃跳动的心脏都快要为她融化，迸发作奔涌向四肢百骸、为她心甘情愿做任何事的冲动。只可惜这一切从来都不只是Limario一厢情愿变能如愿的好事，而他也在这几天一次次地用实际行动狠狠地败坏了自己在智秀心里温柔的印象，露出同样会割伤他自己舌头与口腔的獠牙来。至于智秀——他拉紧抽绳将背包向后借力一带——也已经用事实给出对这段感情的答案。Limario站在玄关处整理衣裤，最后是袜子。右边脚踝的伤已经养得大好，自始至终都离不开智秀的温柔照顾。他的手指在鞋后跟卡了片刻，然后重新站起身来，重新在心里盘算过一次家里的电器按钮都已经关闭之后，才握住门把轻轻地向下压动，却还没等到听见沉重锁舌挪动的声音，门外倒抢先响起了解锁成功的清脆滴声。  
家里大门的指纹锁只存储了三个人的信息。  
只在一瞬间，Limario连喉头都紧张得发苦，还压在门把上的右手已经滑腻腻地朝外冒汗，大拇指已经在门把边缘压出了印痕而不自知，直到门外一股同样的力量继续压动把手，极轻柔地把大门拉开了一道缝，然后遭遇了Limario僵硬在半道上的阻力只得作罢，先将因磨脚而脱掉的高跟鞋扔进玄关里，正好落到了Limario的脚边。他别过脸看了看那对叫人咋舌的鞋跟，然后是它们溅落在玄关处白色地毯上脏兮兮的水痕。等门外又刮来一阵凉风时，Limario才嗅到了她身上骇人的酒气，这才松开把持着门把的手，痴痴木木地转过身来同正趴在门框上凝视着自己的智秀在昏黄灯光中对视，再为她眼神中荡漾的欢喜爱意所捕获。同时，也困惑得一时间说不出来什么问候的话，只无言，呆呆地结束了遥远相望，伸手将她揽进怀抱中，全然顾不上她此刻狼狈凌乱的模样和那条黑色裙子襟前似是已经尽力拿手掌捂住、却仍旧一个不留神就沾染上的呕吐污渍。  
“你喝酒了。”他慌乱捧起智秀的脸颊，不断抽吸着鼻子好抑制它恼人的酸楚，视线在逐渐不由分说的模糊中难以看轻她的模样，只得腾出一只手来，用手背胡乱抹了两下眼睛，“智秀，你喝多了，你都吐了。”他的声线因心疼和内疚颤抖起来，哪里还有半点几个小时前粗鲁不讲理的混账模样，只同小狗一般呜咽，在继母明艳艳的笑容对比之下看上去委屈亦滑稽到了极点——果然，少年这颗清纯可爱的心还紧紧攥她在手中，仅为智秀一个人所拥有。她抬起手指来，拿指腹抹过男孩因被温柔触碰而震颤的浓密睫毛：“把自己这么漂亮的眼睫毛都揉乱了……最喜欢的小熊宝贝。”  
她芬芳馥郁的吐息同万般的温柔瞬间将Limario击垮，他原设想过太多今晚同继母相见时的情形，每一种都建立在智秀好几个小时不接电话也不会简讯的前提之下。他在心中揣测，然后下了结论，任他于感情方面再怎么愚笨也知道智秀是真的生了自己的气。Limario甚至设想过见面时候智秀狠狠扇自己一巴掌的情况，并平静地咽下了这样的可能：这一切都是自己的过错。但他从未想过，即便自己已经出口了那样伤人的话，智秀依然在崩溃边缘留下了最后的体面，自己消化掉了所有伤害，然后拿与他们柔情蜜意时别无二致的温柔来面对他：“智秀……妈妈，你还是打我吧。”  
她换了姿势，将柔荑轻缓地搭在Limario脖子后面。即使整个人身体的重量都已经因为醉酒而失去控制，只能尽数压在男孩身上，却仍然只是他怀抱中轻飘飘的一抹幽香般轻柔。只见智秀在他胸口缓缓抬起了头，此刻她芷兰般的吐息里那醉醺醺的酒气才真正涌到了Limario感官中，并把酒量糟糕的少年也快要放倒。她眼底流转的光华不啻是最愁人亦最喜人的烈酒，搭配着与他静静相望时对着情郎似启未启的光泽朱唇——Limario怀抱一紧，整个人快要被她诱惑去了最后的一缕神智，心中无限的爱怜都坠落在智秀凝望片刻后极突然地朝自己撅起的嘴唇旁，千百种女儿家的撒娇情态都在叫人动容的面颊上徐徐绽放，然后手指朝Limario脸上轻轻一戳，只叫少年在这灼热的拥抱中脸颊与心都发痒：“好啊——那你说，我打哪里好？是这、这、还是这？”智秀涂着大红色甲油的手指在男孩还未吃巴掌就已经滚烫的英俊脸庞上来回变换着位置戳动，直到她因Limario连耳朵也红透的模样咯咯发笑才停了下来。  
“妈妈想打哪里，就、就打哪里。想打几个，就打几个，打到妈妈满意为止。我……我犯了错，不理解妈妈的苦心……母亲打儿子，是……天经地义……”后面这句话越说越叫Limario害臊，总觉得带着性挑逗意味，有点不太适合如今理应正经严肃的道歉场景。  
“那Limario就把眼睛紧紧地闭好，妈妈再打你。”虽是说着要动真格教育不听话的男孩，智秀却仍旧抱着他的脖子没有松开的意思。Limario怀揣疑惑却一点也不敢违抗她的意思，只得乖乖把眼睛闭好，同时原本搂着她腰部的两条手臂也条件反射地跟着收了回来背在身后，手指紧张地勾在一起。他不是给自己找到了开罪理由，只不过因为从小到大没变过的怕痛感到紧张——但如果连这都要逃避，又算什么男子汉所为呢？  
“嗯……唔，这，打，打的方式……”  
Limario好不容易咬紧了的牙关在左侧脸颊第一处被智秀手指戳动的地方迎来她灼热嘴唇轻啄时又得忙着张开来讲话，“太过……奇怪、妈妈……”  
她湿热的、温柔的吻一处不落地落在每一个预定了“耳光”的地方，将男孩亲得满脸通红。愈是密集的雨点般的吻，就越像搭载着她爱意与柔情的千军万马，把举着小长矛的骑士冲个人仰马翻。  
等到这番暴雨甘霖忽然停止时，智秀的嘴唇悬在Limario的唇前。久久等不到下文的男孩这才鼓起勇气来违了约，睁开眼睛痴痴望着仅仅与自己相距三公分不到的女人，他的继母、挚友和情人：“怎么了？”  
“啊。”她一直到Limario开口问话，才冲他露出一个如梦初醒的表情来，别过脸捂着嘴呵气，同时皱起了眉头，“我喝太多酒，吐过了。”  
“我知道啊智秀。”真是个糊涂的美人，Limario重新将她的脸轻轻转动过来，“你刚才没有听见我说吗？我知道你喝醉了，而且吐过了。”  
“Limario不觉得同吐过的人舌吻很恶心吗？”她晃一晃头，边从男孩的掌心挣脱出来，重新靠在他的胸口，仿佛此处才是她这艘时常无处停泊、永远挣扎于狂风巨浪中的孤单小船最心爱、亦最心安的港湾，然后以少年此时无法察觉、今后也难再有机会察觉的微颤语气抛出那句话来：“你不会觉得我很脏吗？”  
“智秀是最干净、最美的女人，一点都不脏。”  
Limario不再留给她躲闪的时间，直接低下头轻轻衔住她挺翘的心形唇珠，手掌则绕到智秀脑后护住她醉醺醺的摇晃身躯，也防止她逃脱，“智秀是……夏日里，头上戴着百灵衔来的百花冕的女神。”语毕，他便不带任何犹豫地奉献了无怨无悔的深吻，亦在这两个人都暂时抛却了一切过往苦痛与繁杂心事的深吻中感受智秀温柔的宽恕和她永无止境的爱。可偏偏就在他即将情难自已时，智秀又主动从吻中离去，拉开了两人之间的距离。Limario原本狂热跳动的心脏几乎漏掉一拍，还好手臂仍旧环绕着智秀，否则他真的以为她就要逃跑：“怎么了，是不是还不舒服……那先，先进来吧。我去给你倒杯热水，身体不舒服的话，多喝热水……”  
“我的确要先进来，因为一会儿出去需要先换衣服。”她一面轻轻推开Limario，一面扶着玄关的柜子走进门里去。男孩虽一时半会儿不明白她的意思，却也赶紧关上门跟在她身后，生怕她一个不小心就摔倒，心里也因为她口中暧昧的下一场外出很不是滋味：“智秀……时间已经不早了，你还要出去吗？”  
Limario的话语还没落尽，疑惑的语气就卡在了喉咙里没能尽数发出，只因为智秀已经难耐被酒精作用无限放大的室内燥热与衣服上的污渍似的直接站在客厅里就脱下了那条黑色长裙，而帘幕滑下、她从完全禁欲到大片裸露的状态变换就正好发生在男孩眼前。褪掉长裙后，她轻扬手臂，从掌心朝客厅的桌面上抛出一枚亮晶晶的小玩意，然后转过身来朝Limario扬了扬手中两张轻飘飘的小票：“Limario难道是那种直接跳过约会就要和女人上床的男孩吗？” 语毕，她把两张电影票拍到Limario胸口：“这可是……拿最后积蓄买的票哦。”  
智秀头也不回地穿着内衣裤一面向后捋过长发，一面踏上了楼梯。Limario全然只能顺着她今晚的可爱心思办事，小心翼翼地在包里收好了电影票，然后犹豫片刻，在听到楼上主卧盥洗室放水的声音后还是脱掉了体恤和短裤，同抽绳包一道搭在沙发靠背上，循老宅做工气派的楼梯缓缓走到二楼去。  
我只不过在担心……醉酒泡浴缸有危险。  
Limario害羞地在心里晃荡着这想法，然后推开门。  
  
“智秀……你在看吗？你困不困？”  
Limario很少在电影院看电影。小时候是因为得不到父亲的允许，大一点之后则更多的是因为对这样的娱乐活动提不起兴趣。今天晚上陪着智秀来看这部从名字就能推敲出内容的晦涩文艺片也一样，他觉得自己更多的作用体现在除却观影之外的别处。Limario的心里涌出一丝丝小甜蜜与小温暖，今晚外出时他们穿得像一对真正的情侣。智秀难得地抛却了习以为常的成熟衣衫，简单地在出浴后换上了一条相当衬她年纪的牛仔裤。Limario极少有机会看见她这样穿搭。至于上身的衣物，更干脆直接从男孩的小衣柜里翻出一件同他印花差不太多的T恤来套在身上，围绕纤细的腰身系了一个结，外套也原本是Limario的衣服，据酒似乎醒了一半的智秀说，因为那上面有属于Limario的alpha信息素，非常好闻。在电影正式开场之前，做起了正大光明出门逛街情侣的Limario和智秀在电影院周围一道吃了些零食。男孩此前几乎没有感受过这种入夜后充满烟火气息的生活，新鲜之余也倍感压力，只因为不论是薄薄的煎饼还是在模具里灌注成卡通形象的华夫饼，智秀都只会象征性地在Limario手上尝一口，然后继续轻快地牵着他的另一只手闲逛，把剩下的爆炸热量留给胃口也不怎么样的男友。  
他想不通智秀为什么不买那些打着视觉特效招牌吸引眼球的大片电影票，掉转过头来选了一场如此缓慢晦涩的文艺片片场的两个座位，而且还在其实观众算不上多的夜间场里选择了如此不怎么样的位置——Limario连想要看清银屏上男女的动作都需要伸长了脖子，微微侧过脑袋才行。如此反复努力了几次，男孩便捧着吃了一半的爆米花瘫软在座椅里，彻底放弃了尝试进入文艺片的剧情，唯有男女主角偶尔被直指面孔的特写和突然增大的音效能吸引几秒钟他的注意力。  
“我在看。”她靠在Limario肩膀上的头微微磨蹭，发出柔软的回应。卸去了往日明艳妆容、甚至没有用口红的智秀好像从风韵少妇的躯壳中走出的另一个人，真正没有任何伪装、静静袒露柔软的二十岁女人。  
“骗人。我刚刚明明看到你闭着眼睛，张着嘴呼出的气把你的刘海都吹得飘起来了。”Limario深感她故作清醒的可爱，却又担心打扰了四周指不定某位有高雅艺术造诣、正认真欣赏文艺片的观众，只好咬着嘴唇闷闷发笑，然后侧过身子，左手手臂绕到智秀在自己的宽大衣裳里格外娇小的身体，趁昏暗拉近了同她的距离：“那你让我检查一下有没有流口水。”  
她像只小猫儿般慵懒地斜眼，勾了勾Limario的下巴：“那Limario还需要再靠近我一点才能看清楚。”  
就在男孩听信智秀的诱惑，彻底让后背离开座位朝着她在昏暗中慢慢靠拢后，智秀心满意足地趴在了他的耳畔。一瞬间，Limario耳边传来她轻柔的呼吸，和智秀开口前极为短暂的屏息带来的安静。她这一声呼唤，媚骨天成又柔肠百转，在情郎耳边呢喃了一声：  
“老公。”  
然后坏心地将陷入迷情混乱的男孩推开，叫他重新和电影院座椅靠背贴在一处去，自己则歪歪地倒在与Limario相对的另一侧，这刻意拉开的距离反倒在暧昧的气氛中起到了煽风点火的作用。  
  
“妈妈今天叫我的那声……很好听，我想再听你叫一次。”Limario把咯咯发笑的女人压在主卧的大床上，此时此刻醉酒的身份实打实已经落在了他身上，智秀倒是在回家与再度出门后的一番折腾里清醒了大半，嘴上并不急着理会男孩揪心挠肝的哀求，只伸手在他还套着长裤的臀部抚摸：“我说什么了？”  
“你叫我……那个。你知道的。”男孩憋红了脸，半晌想不出俏皮话来还击情人的装傻充愣，只得一不做二不休，站起身来解裤子的纽扣和拉链，“妈妈现在不愿意再叫我那个，我就让妈妈舒服得想要那么叫。”  
“想要舒服可以，但你今天必须戴着这个才能和我好好舒服。”她再度坏心地把少年推开，Limario懊丧地在床上翻了两三圈，猜不透神秘的继母又要在自己身上玩什么游戏，只得在等待过程中伸手揉了揉头发。他的身体赤裸着朝上，早在电影院里就因为那声挑逗勃起折磨了他一回地的阴茎此刻也硬挺着贴在男孩没有一丝赘肉的小腹上。他心痒难耐，在智秀起身后看着她每走一步就诱惑摇晃的臀部，控制着阴茎一下一下微微自小腹弹起，好像这可恶的祸害已经有了自己想法似的。不多时，智秀手里便捏着一只带锯口的蓝色小方块重新回到了床上，却仍旧伸手拍开了男孩撑起身凑到近旁的毛茸茸的脑袋：“你乖乖回去躺好。”  
他颇委屈、不懈地把脑袋放回智秀的臂弯中看热闹：“我不。我也要看……这就是安全套？”更多的困惑最终都还是被男孩默默地吞回了肚子里去，在Limario的记忆中智秀一直都有服用药物，因此他实在是揣测不出今晚明明都已经箭在弦上，她还一定要多此一举地要求自己戴避孕套的原因。  
“不想躺着那你就在我旁边盘腿坐好。”  
“妈妈这是想要做什么？”  
她把包装袋扔到床下的垃圾桶里，任是昏暗中Limario也能恍惚看到智秀手上那条抖动的小袋子，之后的事却完全出乎了男孩的意料。  
“教你怎么用安全套。譬如今后你在什么地方想要和omega发生关系，可是对方又恰好没有吃药……以你的性能力，如果真的不想要一个大家庭的话，最好今天还是乖乖地跟我学怎么避孕。”智秀拿得靠近了他一些，“看仔细了，这是外，这是里。你要用的时候，就像这样非常简单地套在……嗳，我买的尺寸有点小了。套在你的……，上面，然后用手捋下来就好。”她爱抚着Limario尚且没被禁锢住的茎身，朝他施施然一笑，“可是今天我不想用那个方法。”  
语毕，智秀伸手将会随着埋首一道垂落的头发先行捋在耳后，然后埋下头去，末了在张开嘴唇后还不忘抬头看一眼手掌死死压在两侧膝盖上身体紧绷的Limario，“今天我想用嘴帮你戴。我知道，Limario一直以来都非常喜欢我的嘴唇……”她轻轻含住男孩的阴茎，然后用柔软的嘴唇抵在保险套上，于Limario眼中小幅度地摇头晃脑，一点一点地把套子拉扯到末端，直至避孕套被Limario涨得紧绷，再难以挪动分毫。少年早已在她的明里戴套、实则舔舐吮吸的口交里被逗弄得飘飘欲仙，阴茎带来的巨大快感叫他浑身骨头也酥麻软烂，急忙拥抱着继母一同横卧在床上，大手拉扯掉智秀湿润的内裤，然后迫不及待地重游最销魂的温柔乡。  
“噢、……妈妈，你直叫我想哭……”他越是抽插，就越感不敌少妇身体里汹涌着欲望的软肉。如果说智秀的唇舌已经到了足够让人束手缴械的地步，她的阴道才是真正将alpha意志粉碎、叫男孩心甘情愿做她永远奴隶的媚窟，活像有数不清的她正同时用那张樱桃小口撩拨他的阴茎，逼迫他喷射出黏稠的腥味。  
在性爱中深深情动的从来不止Limario一个人，智秀与男孩面对着面，双手亦作出了十指交叠的动作，紧紧纠缠在一起，“Limario……你也叫我悲痛……”  
“我好像快要射精了……”少年担忧自己没能让情人尽兴，小心翼翼地在泄身边缘放缓了抽插速度，原本房间里此起彼伏的肉体碰撞声也跟着放慢了节拍。他埋下头，像一条真正的小狗似的伸出舌头，一面摇晃蜜桃般的臀部，带着阴茎在智秀的蜜穴中捣乱，一面用小狗的方式表达内心灼热的喜爱，舔舐智秀的脸颊，弄得她笑出声来：“不要舔了，Limario……全是你的口水。”  
“那妈妈再叫一遍今天在电影院里面的那个词。”  
智秀心领神会，高高抬起了不停朝外淌水的阴户，配合男孩将下身插得更深、更销魂，然后两条腿将Limario的腰身完全锁住，在他耳边唤：“老公。”  
这一声呼唤像是带着魔力的咒语，话音刚落的瞬间，智秀轻柔的私房话就变成了从牙缝了挤出来的呻吟，房间里啪啪的水声也跟着重新响亮起来，身体中那灼热的、耕耘不辍的阴茎，此刻已然在她的包裹和挤压中难堪这幸福甜蜜的磨折，伴随着Limario闭上眼睛后喉咙里传来的若有若无轻哼，即将喷射出少年人盛大的生命礼炮来。  
“妈妈，”Limario猛然停下了动作，趴在已经不再有力气叫喊，只能断断续续呻吟的智秀胸口，衔住她充血挺立的乳头，“我不想戴避孕套。”  
“……那……就摘下来吧。”  
男孩如蒙大赦地伸手，三两下就把亮晶晶的保险套取下来扔在一旁，然后重新将套子下干燥的、尚且没能被她打湿的阴茎插进嫩肉中，却在发出舒爽长叹后脸色一变，再度抬起臀部时没能它抽离：“智秀……”  
“Limario……老公，抱紧我……”  
他旋即拥抱住继母娇小的身躯，然后被她此刻惊人的体温吓了一跳：“智秀，你的身体好烫……噢、好，好奇怪……我抽不出来，好紧……”  
智秀伸手轻轻捂住Limario的嘴，然后绕到他脑后去将他压了下来，前所未有的强烈性快感让这对情侣如暗涌中的水草一般心绪狂舞、身体亦震颤着，连接吻时他都差点被咬破了舌头，与往常比起堪称漫长的射精快要把男孩抽空，待到智秀松开大腿时，他已经没有丝毫神气的阴茎悄然从她的私处滑落，但这一切亦不影响他们在高潮后更加深情的拥吻。此刻的智秀，在Limario眼中已美丽到了无以复加的地步，她就是肉欲和美丽在无趣人间的化身。  
智秀抬着手臂挡在眼前调节呼吸，对于正从身下汩汩淌出的白色腥甜似乎没有太多收拾的意旨。Limario比omega先从空前猛烈的性高潮中回过神来，他撑起身体打开了床头灯。智秀一丝不挂的赤裸身体映入眼帘。  
“妈妈现在的模样应该被画下来。”  
“我个人其实不太介意当Limario的免费裸模。”  
“那最好不过。”他转过身，回自己的房间去拿工具，走到门口时忽然回头道，“下面……先不要擦。就……让它们这样往下流。”  
“我知道，”智秀永远擅长着同他讲这些叫人听了脸红半晌的俏皮话，“这也是你「绘画」的一部分。”  
  
他的脚步声重新由远及近，回到主卧里来后，Limario将那枚并不稀奇的胸针替智秀放回了她躺卧那一侧的床头柜上：“这好像是紫罗兰。”  
“我应当奖励Limario在园艺方面的知识进步呢，还是应该责怪你连自己家族的胸针图案都记不清？”  
“妈妈想要怎么样都行，”Limario戏谑一笑，拿笔开始在画纸上勾勒，“不过最好还是仔细地收捡起来，没几天就是父亲的葬礼，弄丢了找回来麻烦事小，被我那群姨母冷嘲热讽最讨厌。”  
她不应诺，但Limario只当智秀是真的困倦，因此也并没有追问什么，强留她在话题上的兴致，“智秀，你看着我的眼神很直接。”  
“——什么叫「很直接」？”  
“我不知道，这兴许是个很艺术性的词汇，但我实在是想不出来其他的形容词了。”  
她轻哼一声，像是想起了什么趣事。  
“以前有一天，我陪着你父亲一道去看过画展。有一幅画——哦不，两幅，让我印象很深刻。其中一幅是你要我给你念的那位俄狄浦斯王，另一副，在导览口中，好像就也是一幅「很直接」的画。”  
“这其实不是个贬义词，智秀。”Limario抬起头对她一笑，“相反，我觉得这样能让画家印象深刻。同样的，也能够让你，或者我这样的观众印象深刻。”  
“可她是个妓女，Limario。”  
他们之间的空气因安静而凝滞片刻，然后被Limario的两声干笑打破：“妓女……倒也……没太多不好。”  
“比方说？”  
“比方说？”Limario停下笔，看向智秀侧躺时被手臂支撑的眼神，然后摇了摇头，“这我无法断定，智秀。但如果真的如你所说，她「很直接」，那至少能说明她是一个相当有魄力的妓女，不是吗？比方说，敢于在明显不现实的时代里追求爱情……之类的。”  
“她的确很有勇气。”  
“为什么？因为真的和我说的一样追求爱情吗。”  
“是，也不尽然是。”  
Limario有些被她的谜语难住，“不尽然？”  
智秀伸了个懒腰，凌乱的发丝抚过乳房。  
“追求爱情，也放弃爱情。”  
“为了什么？”  
她违背了约定，一点也不让小画师省心地挪动到Limario身旁，将他抱住：“为了爱情。”  
“那你今天可真是把我难住了。”他把画纸同笔一道放回床头柜上去，“……明天还是不要早起了，妈妈，我想和你一起睡到近中午再起床才好。”  
智秀的手向下拨了拨Limario柔软的耳朵：“恐怕不行，明天早上我可不能睡懒觉。”  
再一次在继母这碰壁，男孩心里已经有了止损方案：“你一大早出门可以，但得替我买一支冰淇淋。”  
“天气冷起来，再吃冰淇淋会坏肚子的。”  
Limario决计不再同她讲理，伸出一根手指。  
“那妈妈就欠我一支冰淇淋。”  
  
  
  



	17. 一次訣別

当那两块沉默地被高高挂起在主卧窗前的幕帘因深夜又作阴雨的冷风飘动时，豆子般大小的雨点亦坠落在了这几日她没能抽出空来擦拭，故而积攒了几多灰尘的窗台上，发出比滴答声更粗犷的敲击惊扰。在窗外更辽远的天空中似乎点亮了两三秒毫无暖意、徒叫人在房间中觉得压抑与恐惧的闪电。不出几次喘息的空档，沉闷的雷声便追随着指引它的闪光如约而至，在天空中戚戚然地炸裂开。  
  
智秀站在窗前，凝视着这位高高在上的倨傲天神如何用他粗砺的、光与电化作的手指插入一片暗沉中，然后激起黑云飞溅在天地之间万千的眼泪。  
  
年轻的夫人抱着裸露在吊带睡裙之外的光洁手臂轻轻吁出声叹息来，将自己这份永难为少年人所知的伤感飘送进聒噪的雨声里去，然后掸落了指尖那根细长香烟的火星，让这点光亮熄灭在夜色里，温柔到发不出一点痛苦呻吟。在烟雾迷蒙了酒醒时分的面容后，她终于颓然地埋下了头，一时间不能断言自己叫太多人羡慕的酒量究竟是好事还是坏事，只能从此刻临别时分越来越焦灼作痛的内心角度出发，后悔自己没有在回家前多喝一杯酒——如此，沉浸在钝化了痛觉的麻木中的时间还能再长一些。  
  
在短暂却复杂的人生来路之中，她自诩并不是个常常埋怨、感慨命运苦涩的女人，但这一切于苦难中紧紧着生于她身体上的坚强，却又能轻而易举地、如脆弱泡沫般被床上那个小小少年在甜梦中一转身的轻哼戳破开，徒留智秀在他未能见得的时刻里回身来看着他，再把自己在雨幕作背景的漆黑画面中站成一树会呼吸的孤独与无可倾诉，满身的被冷雨浇湿的深绿叶片都深藏了最苦涩的汁液，所有为心事雕刻在心上的伤痕都浮现在树身。  
  
她不愿意再望见这方曾由自己精心打理过的小花园，生怕目光在见证过欢快过往的花丛中多停留一秒，都能再流淌出此时只能加剧刺痛她的画面来。而与她心绪万般矛盾地作着对的，莫过于已经抢先一步占据了脑海的种种画面，直叫颇不懈于怨天尤人的智秀也觉得命运果真如天气一样无情无常，她甚至没有来得及真正拥有甜蜜的小恋人多久，还有太多年少时便憧憬过的恋爱俗事没有做过。  
  
仿佛正是在昨日，肉欲似的流淌在肌肤上的灼热阳光还洒落在他毛茸茸的发隙间。当她第一次从花园里抬头向继子小房间的窗台望去时，唯一涌上心头的感受只剩下彼时挡在自己眼前的墨镜格外碍事，只叫她眸中那个高高瘦瘦的少年平白折耗了许多美丽颜色。因此她摘下墨镜，也在那时轰然推倒了原本耸立在自己与Limario之间那道名唤母子关系的高墙。第一次，她是那么认真地、假借那日阳光过于灿烂的名头眯起眼睛好仔细把男孩赤裸的上身打量。既看着他因胃弱而难显强壮的体格，也看过了造物拿樱桃酱一蘸笔尖，便点缀在小男生胸前的两枚粉嫩花朵。她能在心中断定，自己真正对Limario动心的时刻就是那个他扔下蓝色便笺的午后。  
  
在那之前，她心中期许的又是什么？这问题叫智秀一时语塞，好像同继子沉沦在爱河中已经是太自然而然的事，以至于她后来已经慢慢忘记了自己和Limario还在一片无法道明的暧昧中周旋，做着捕风捉影游戏时的心境。兴许只是图着少年人的有趣好玩，也是图着这个强迫自己要套牢贤妻良母身份的无爱家庭里除却丈夫之外唯一的异性。一直以来，智秀都保持着清醒的自我认知：因为见过的男人太多，所以那份本应为世道所珍视的自尊和羞耻心早就消磨殆尽。也出于这个原因，当她蹲在盥洗室的马桶前，把Limario勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，用明知小处男根本承受不住的下流技巧吮吸得他哀声喘息、哭泣求饶时，智秀心里也未曾翻涌起过一丝羞愧。她从中体味出的更多是枯燥家庭生活里难得的乐趣，却不料自己会沦陷其中。  
  
智秀缓步走到床沿，然后在曲下膝盖的同时伸手把睡裙抹平，跪坐在呼呼瞌睡的Limario面前，与他保持着轻柔发丝恰好能被对方的呼吸略微掀起的距离。已经到了这时候，她也不会再耻于承认这其实是自己想要的、在不让呼吸惊动Limario睡眠的情况下嗅到他香味的私心。也只有这样，才能给她留出最大的可能性来，最后一次在眼底真实地把Limario还没来得及完全长开的少年眉眼勾勒封存。  
  
越是像这样浪费着本就不多的时间流连在恋人的睡颜上，她好不容易平复下来的酸楚就越是汹涌，诱惑着她抬手抚摸Limario柔软的耳朵、毛茸茸的发旋和眉毛、鼻子与嘴唇，可这些势必会扰乱了Limario梦境的冲动最后还是一一被智秀按捺住，只自私地兑换成了一个悬停在少年人发丝遮掩的额头上温热而绝不留痕迹的吻。  
  
“至此，应该说再见了……Limario。”  
  
智秀在这个她难以忘怀亦难以释怀的名字前考虑过很多前缀。她想过自己究竟应当说“我的”，还是说“我最爱的”，但最后道别的话脱口而出时，一切前缀都再难以承载这个名字以及它背后代表的那个少年对自己的意义。  
  
很长一段时间以来——贯穿着自她不幸的、自不为父母所期待的降生起的人生中，智秀从身份各异的男性，抑或说是alpha身上得到的大多是和快乐幸福绝无挂钩的记忆，她更愿意称呼那些不论时光冲刷过去多少年，回忆起来都心绪难平的东西为伤痕。不论是生父几经掩饰也逃不过心思细腻女孩洞察力的、刻在眼神深处的嫌恶，还是继父留下的，在后来的很多年里都化身噩梦中黏腻的触手叫她窒息的强奸感受，亦或是那所托非人的少年男友眼睛都不眨一下就骗走了她积蓄的扯谎模样。  
  
唯有Limario，是她短暂又孤单的旅程上一个涂满了意外色彩的过客。智秀在他额头上不到三公分的位置屏住了呼吸，抿起嘴唇——当她还在过着居无定所、眠无定席且每一刻都要为着被警官抓捕而担惊受怕的少年暗娼生活时，常常拿粗糙道理夹杂着无奈的下流笑话来搭配棍棒，以期能好好鞭策这群情窦初开年纪少女的妇人，曾拧着固执地结交了男友的智秀的耳朵，把恨铁不成钢的唾沫喷到她爬满倔强表情的脸颊边，高声哀悼着宣布她在商品价值与服务态度方面的终结：  
  
你到现在还觉得凭着这样的身份对男人动心是一件可光荣、极了不得的事情？是不是还指望着我给你鼓掌？我告诉你，别以为我不了解你们这群女孩儿……一个个心里怀着什么烂想法，我都揣摩透了、明白透了！就当是我做一回好人，把警告的话放在这——  
  
你这小娼妓！一旦用了真感情，你他妈就完了。  
  
可她又如何能做到不对Limario用真感情呢？在踏进家门前，智秀对这段婚姻生活的计划也称得上是充满信心：不过是个刚上高中一年级的十五岁少年，就算是真的叛逆又能任性到什么程度去？何况她那时就已经从介绍的朋友嘴里听说了这家跟在父亲身边唯唯诺诺长大的男生有着如何好拿捏的性格。她也预想过不少戴上慈母面具后隐藏起过往的平静生活，在心中演练过很多次同继子在饮食起居中互动的画面，然后应验那个多年前的预言，走向毁灭。  
  
那女人懂得还挺多。智秀无声地绽放了一个苦笑。  
  
然而就在她用手掌将身体自木地板上支撑起来，叹着气徐徐转过身去时，Limario在她背后无意识闷哼出的梦话又把她牢牢地拉扯在原地动弹不得。  
  
“……呜，妈妈……”  
  
Limario翻身时，像是忽然感受到了身旁被褥的空荡冰冷一般蹙起了眉毛。虽然仍旧闭着眼睛，可手臂已经伸了出来在另一个枕头上来回摸索，将智秀大概一个小时之前悄然起身时轻轻捋平整的布料又弄皱。只得到冰冷回馈的男孩在智秀身后明显急促地呼吸起来，如坠入了他最恐惧的噩梦，在半梦半醒的泥沼里无法脱身。他又张开嘴朝眼前的黑暗中略带委屈地呼唤了一声：“妈妈……”  
  
但智秀心里万分清楚，自己已经失去了所有放纵情绪的借口。再不作出决断，今后无休止的纠缠就会作为此刻犹豫的漫长苦果，源源不断地找上门来。她僵直了身体，将被Limario的简单呓语打乱得无序的呼吸重新平复，待到耳边传来原本就累坏的少年轻轻的娇气鼾声，才如释重负地垂落下单薄肩膀，打开了主卧沉重厚实的门。  
  
家中的陈设除却那一幅尺寸夸张的摄影外分明都没怎么动过 ，大到座椅沙发、小到花瓶摆件，都仍旧扎生在她第一天乘车来到老宅时各自原本的位置上，在每一个智秀没有用湿毛巾擦拭的时刻无声吞噬飘忽在空气中的浮尘。但也在同一时刻，当智秀赤着脚踏过地板，从二楼摩挲着旋梯的扶手走下来时，这群本毫无生命力可言的陈设却也好像一瞬间都化身成了射出两道冷漠眼神来的看客，旁观着她如何以穿着一身远谈不上华贵衣服的方式全身赤裸，旁观她身心的赤裸又是如何告别了往日的诱惑与光彩，只留得从永远抹不平的眉心一路绵延到脚踝的伤痕。唯有鱼缸里的锦鲤们对她展露了分外的热情，满心以为出现时刻不同寻常的女主人将要给自己加餐，争先恐后地簇拥在智秀面前的玻璃上，溅起幽蓝水花。  
  
锦鲤终究只是愚蠢的畜生，读不懂映在玻璃那张脸上有怎样的情绪。它们也因为愚蠢而过得毫无烦恼，拥挤一阵后因为没能等到饲料四散游走，然后不多时便又遗忘了之前的记忆，兴高采烈地再度簇拥在一起。  
  
健忘太好——她放下了鱼缸顶盖，转身溃逃。

人总觉得畜生愚蠢，自己却容易相爱，难于相忘。  
  
  
Renzo拿食指扣在方向盘上，伴随雨点击打着汽车引擎盖的声响，无聊地敲动。因为没有打开雨刮器，所以挡风玻璃上早早地泛起了水的波纹，让别墅门口那盏不甚明亮路灯的光线更加涣散。  
  
“我虽然在今天下午就猜到夫人要走，但并没想到你居然会这样……”他食指一按便降下了车窗，恰好在智秀打着伞经过自己旁边时用绝对能压过水声的音量与她开门见山。他在心里可对这女人的秉性清楚极了，更何况下午的那场咖啡厅见面简直不啻是一场突击恶补：如果他绕着弯子非得先扔出一句不痛不痒的问候来试图引起注意，那多半只会错失这个同智秀说上话的机会，“净身出户。”  
  
她往身后一挪雨伞，尺寸不小的黑色布料上随之倾泻出一大片雨水摔落到她的脚边，然后又忽然害怕那少年半夜惊醒或是起夜来发现自己不在老宅里似的朝驾驶座的车窗弯了弯腰。Renzo这时才看清楚，原来背负着腌臜过往、却靠勾引老男人攀上高枝，也成了别人口中所谓夫人的妻妹竟然真为着一个什么大事都无力承担，恐怕只会躲在女人怀里吃奶的小孩从好不容易搏得的富贵生活里落荒而逃，连漂亮些，值钱一点的耳坠都没有带走。  
  
“那先生又觉得我应该以什么样的方式离开他？”  
  
他耸起肩膀，作出无奈模样，伸手把干扰了对话的电台音乐旋到了最小声。原本这辆淘来代步的二手车质量就不太好，吱吱呀呀夹杂了电流噪音的声响不减烦人。Renzo还想着在智秀面前挤出个和气的笑容来，毕竟像他这样遵从着社会底层生活教条的蝼蚁阶层向来最人金钱，既然从她手里得了好处，那就不能把气氛搞得太僵硬。  
  
可这笑容在智秀眼底却倒映得格外冰凉，根本没有起到什么缓和气氛的作用，因此Renzo也就在下一刻收敛了轻佻：“老实说，我也不知道，夫人。毕竟……我和你不一样，我自己又没有切身体会过在如此气派的大富大贵之家里生活的感觉。但如果您一定要我给出自己的选择，或是要我站在你的角度出谋划策，那我可能会说首饰、珠宝，再不济也该多带几件值钱的衣服。又或者说，其实我觉得你远远没有必要做这样的决定。”  
  
如同一切于泥沼中摸爬滚打后再也难以在意满身泥污的穷鬼般，Renzo才不会在和盘托出自己坑蒙拐骗的恶劣行径时虚伪掩饰或者支支吾吾：“既然夫人你已经给足了我封口费，不论是在少爷的亲属面前还是少爷自己跟前，我自然都会当以前的事从没发生过一样。你这么在意他，大可以今后依然和他以现在的名义生活在一起，这绝对没有什么不妥，又何必伤心断肠地做诀别。”  
  
他几乎要以为智秀脸上露出的怜悯神色是自己的幻觉，但紧接着两三次的眨眼在反复的确认后告诉Renzo，她的确算是在听完了这番冲着美好富裕生活而去的计划后，拿那种看流浪猫狗的眼神把自己打量。这眼神叫他觉得很不舒服，毕竟今晚他特意开车来这里，除了真心觉得她是个有意思的女人外，更多的是为了那份见证智秀如何从她引以为傲的身份重新重重跌落回泥沼中的恶趣味。但此刻她自上而下投射的目光毫无疑问击碎了他的臆想：“可能先生到现在还不明白……为什么我会选择离开Limario。”  
  
“我知道，”他自嘲一笑，“这个我还是能清楚的。夫人是聪明人，性格也强势，又怎么会和我说的那样，允许自己过着把柄捏在别人手里的生活。与其像这样胆战心惊着我随时会泄露你的秘密，也不知道将来又要付出多大的代价，不如现在就长痛不如短痛离开少爷。如此一来，就能把各个方面的损失都压低到最小程度不是吗？即使有一天我真的出尔反尔，你也已经没有留在少爷身边，他的亲戚们自然也就没办法说什么闲话……”  
  
还不等Renzo仔细地把家里盘根错节的利害关系分析清楚，智秀便调转了那把黑色雨伞的方向，像是已经觉察出了这场对话再无逗留的意义可言。这举动在他看来比起方才的怜悯表情还要让人挫败，甚至算得上可恨——她不需要就自己相当现实主义的发言提出任何辩驳，就能从另一个Renzo完全陌生的维度把他整个推翻，而这一切的过程只需要不出眨眼的瞬间就在她的脑子里完成，然后她再微微转过头来，拉远了两人之间的距离，让雨幕垂落在流淌着难听电台音乐的空气中间：  
  
“Renzo。我想我知道你为什么会和姐姐离婚了。”  
  
“噢，”他看见雨滴总算是把那滩在小超市门口就粘上去的鸟粪冲刷干净，心里却并没因为这个碍眼小污渍的消失而涌上什么喜悦心情，只因为如同他自己刻意在智秀面前提起那小男孩一样，对方也掌握了蹂躏他内心的方式——准确地说，抓到了他这种早就应该在臭水沟里把把柄都摔打干净之人内心脆弱的伤痕。Renzo对离婚这话题显得不大耐烦，他沉闷地应诺一声 ，此前并没有料想过智秀会搬出这件事来谈论。他摸过副驾驶座位上的烟盒想给露出了窘态的自己找点事做，可是在女人忽然反客为主的眼神中又因为烟盒空空爆发出新一轮的尴尬，“好好的。忽然说起我和你姐姐离婚的事情做什么？”  
  
出于紧张，或是别的随便什么原因。他不太愿意承认其实是因为自己不想——他害怕从站在旁观者角度、能把问题看得一清二楚的智秀口中听到对自己失败婚姻的评价。他将那视作绝不留情面的拆穿。Renzo扔下烟盒，拿右手食指和拇指把电台音乐扭得大声了一些，至少能在自己与智秀谈话的范围内盖过雨点声。

*I hurt myself today*  
*To see if I still feel*  
*I focus on the pain*  
*The only thing that's real*  
*The needle tears a hole*  
*The old familiar sting*  
*Try to kill it all away*  
*But I remember everything...*

“你好像对凡事的界定标准，都太自私。”说着这话时，智秀的语气已经比起刚见面时轻快了许多。他猜不透这女人到底在心里埋藏了什么情绪秘密，才能让她从不久前的分离中用这样快的速度振作起来，不向自己流露出一丝可利用的脆弱来，“你好像……并没理解感情这回事。”  
  
“你这话说得很冠冕堂皇……”他还想要竭力在这个反丢了颜面的时刻争辩些什么，好证明其实智秀作为身份确凿的不良女和丧家犬不比得自己高贵上多少，可偏偏后者连吐出一句辩驳的机会都没有给他留足就举着伞，沿三两块破损后无人更换的地砖走向背离自己车头方向的街尾，“可要是真扪心自问，你不也是这样的人吗？”  
  
天际毫无征兆的雷电闪光把回过头来看着自己的智秀映照得明亮又苍白。纵然是Renzo这样个头不矮的男人，在面对这份突如其来震撼时也收回脖子捏紧了方向盘。他上下滑动着喉结，本积蓄在舌根想要罗列的种种证据，都在这可怕女人麻木的、不见惧色的脸上撞了个粉碎，反倒成了扎得Renzo自己满口不适鲜血的玻璃渣：“你……”  
  
“你难道就能说，你不自私吗？现在我倒是明白了——金智秀，为什么你都到现在这种丧家犬、落水狗一样的地步了，还要在别人面前摆阔，好像你真比我格调高出了多少似的……说我很自私？”他已经被智秀过于露骨的指责弄得气急败坏，满心找乐子看看笑话的心态在这女人这里全部泡了汤不说还惹了一身不快。  
  
“你自己好好看看吧，最自私的人是谁？好了，虽然找你那套勉强的说法，不是害怕我什么时候跑去告诉那个小情人你之前的「好事」，但是我心里比谁都清楚——不要觉得只有你自己才能看穿别人内心的想法——你不就是害怕么，漂亮的智秀！你害怕在未来的某一天，一直在心里把你当个高贵无双的女神、恨不得跪在你裙子底下亲吻你脚踝的家伙，也是你想要嫁，又注定得不到的男人总算是没被你瞒住，知道了那些事。你害怕自己好不容易打野鸡皮囊里撑出来的高贵样子被戳穿……”  
  
“的确，你没有一点说错，Renzo。”  
  
全然出乎男人意料地，智秀没有因为他的揭穿变得窘迫。她只是垂下一直撑着黑色雨伞的手臂——起先Renzo还以为她只是因为这把大伞太重以至于她不得不换一只手或者是靠在车门上来缓解手臂酸痛，待到智秀把伞叶尽数收拢后他才明白，这女人今晚在自己面前呈现的坦然、平静乃至麻木都是承受过巨大痛苦后身体本能的应激，其实她早就该从内心深处崩溃了，才会任由落在汽车挡风玻璃上他都嫌力度太重的雨珠砸在身上，真正变成了方才他口中狼狈不堪的模样——若放在平日里，永远维持着得体举止和体面谈吐的夫人是如何也不会干出这种疯举止来的。  
  
她郁结难平的眉间滑落了数枚雨珠，紧接着是愈来愈多难以分辨来源的水痕，将她充塞了叫人艳羡的美丽，此刻却也分外苍白的脸孔上诸多未曾出口的情绪割裂细碎。总精致娇俏地微微卷起、披散在肩头的长发很快就被盛大的雨势淋透，同她穿着的一身简单衣服一样紧紧贴在身上。布料在浸水后飞快地缩减去干燥时装模作样的那部分体积，亦显得此刻雨夜中站在车窗外的女人更加瘦小。  
  
连满身湿透的衣服都能在下一刻把她压垮似的。  
  
“你一点没说错。”她讲这句话在口中重复一遍，像是Renzo冲着击垮她自尊心而去的人身攻击里蕴含了什么宝贵的哲理似的，然后点了点头，“如果Limario能有和你一样的想法，那真是最好不过，就免去了无用的痛苦。”  
  
真是个疯子，这倒是从年少时候就一点没变过——他断断续续地从前妻和她生父口中听说过不少这女人从前被自己倔强性格鼓动着干出的荒唐事来——且无羞耻心。但到了真正把她坚韧的那面狠狠挫败，让她露出如今这副颓唐模样时，Renzo心中的快感却远没有想象中那么大。  
  
“你最好打着伞走路。”  
  
他重新打开雨刮器，在来时路上满怀的期待与恶趣味都跟那滩鸟粪一样被要命的雨点砸了个一干二净。Renzo相当记恨这一点，为什么她要忽然在自己面前提起前妻和那段失败的婚姻？还有她那副快把“你不比我幸运。事实上，你比我可怜得多”这句话烙在自己脸上的表情，直叫男人捏紧了手中的方向盘，愤懑之情难以抑制。  
  
“不了，”她极优雅地伸手把伞叶一一整理规矩，然后收起按在手掌中，“这会让我更清醒。”  
  
末了当她抬起头准备离开时，恰好与男人四目相对，但这次他已然再也说不出什么自认为伤人的话。  
  
“有时我觉得你很疯狂，”他凝视着不知疲倦地机械摆动在挡风上的雨刮，“但更多时候，你却叫我羡慕。”  
  
“因为我攀了高枝？”  
  
“因为你拥有着一个人全心全意的爱情。一直到了你要为着保全自己完美形象离开爱人的时候，他还是……像个傻瓜一样信任你，无保留地喜爱你。”  
  
她一笑，把乌色的嘴角拉扯出不足以带动着眼神做欢快荡漾的弧度，这美丽既是自嘲，亦是妥协。  
  
此刻，Renzo总算是可以断定了：  
  
那两行正从眼角向下流淌的正是眼泪无疑。  
  
“我所有的自私，是绝不想让他为难。”  
  
她来时，作为男主人多年后找的续弦妻子，因为过于张扬的年轻靓丽的皮囊而没能得到这个大家庭中其他人的认可。本质上讲，她只不过从一个未知枕边人的娼妓转换了身份，成为了拥有固定服务对象的娼妓而已。  
  
既因为她识相地没有提出任何关于仪式的要求，也因为那条男主人不曾开口对她提起过的规矩——智秀仅仅是留在他身边的、以容貌去拙劣代替另一个女人的玩偶。这一点智秀心中最清楚不过：每一次要使用替代品的这具身体发泄思念时，男主人都会冷声呵斥着让她闭上眼睛。  
  
智秀没有同Limario的父亲举行婚礼。  
  
在那个相当平凡的，甚至日期都没什么特别讲究的下午，她收拾好了旧住处的行李后就安安静静地以乖顺姿态来到了这个新家。  
  
如今走时竟然比来时还要悄声许多，连本可以回荡在街道上的脚步声都被冲洗一净。  
  
*I will let you down*  
*I will make you hurt*  
*If I could start again*  
*A million miles away*  
*I would keep myself*  
*I would find a way...*  
  
  
“少爷，你还是先回车里休息……”身材高大的John从Limario身后走上来，右手还捏着已经不断呼出到已经在掌心发烫的手机。他在离少年人还有大概两三米距离时停下步子，像是一时间没能在嘴里酝酿出更合适、更体贴的话来解释自己仍旧没能拨通耗子的手机号码这回事，所以只能在他身后低下头，憋出一句劝诫来，“找到夫人虽然也是现在的大事，但是毕竟你已经太久没有合过眼，最近还刚忙完先生的葬礼，我怕……”  
  
“他到底分给了你多少钱，才让你心甘情愿地做出这样的事情来，甚至能背弃在我父亲身边这么多年的情谊，连她要走的事情都不告诉我？”Limario没有回头，仍然面对着新竖起的、被花束环绕的那块十字架。静静倚靠在石质冰凉架身上的紫罗兰花瓣在经历了整整一天阳光的烤炙后已经呈现出萎蔫的状态来，微微蜷缩起了边缘。  
  
尽管他没转身，John还是能想象到又等待了一个多小时后的Limario现在的形容应该是如何憔悴。老实说，他前两天能在遭受了如此沉重的打击后，还打起精神来接过手操持葬礼这件事就已经远远出乎了John的预料。Limario给他的印象一贯是个不怎么能顶事的小纨绔，浑身上下，恐怕连脚趾尖都洋溢着脂粉气，遇事只会躲在女人身后哭鼻子——这并不怪他，John也知道他遭受了多少暴力对待。但恰好与他的想法相反，Limario在情绪崩溃的风口浪尖还是咬牙做好了这件事——John原以为小少爷会一边哭一边打着电话满世界找妈妈，但事实是当他第二天赶到老宅时，Limario已经穿戴整齐站在了门口，尽管脸色很差。  
  
这也是唯一没有让John意外的一点。从那天起这小少年的精神状态就变得相当糟糕，好在平日里最爱数落夫人的那几位太太见她已经不在场，也像是悟出了不该在这关键时刻招惹早已展露出性格中冲动暴躁那面的Limario一般都选择了闭嘴，因此先生的葬礼办得还算顺利。  
  
“他根本没分给我钱！……而且，不，不是我不告诉你，少爷。”John被他的逼问弄得有些着急，一开始涉及到钱的问题更是叫粗犷的司机火冒三丈，要说被骗，他自己也有一份委屈塞在心里，“我不知道夫人会因为这件事离开！在那之前我根本就毫不知情，那人只是说今天拜托我帮他进来一趟，此后他又做了什么我根本不知道……”  
  
他绝对无意撇清自己同这巨大变故的关系。智秀从老宅中离开那晚，他恰好在外面喝到烂醉，连半夜耗子给自己打来的好几通紧急电话都没有听到。待到第二天他迷迷糊糊地被电话铃惊醒时，来电的人早就从耗子变成了Limario——John在家里开了十来年的车，却从没有一次像那天早上一样听见电话那头Limario如此急切的声音：他好像是笃定智秀半夜里忽然的离开必然通过了家庭司机，所以在忙音结束后，听到男人的应诺时格外激动地询问司机是否接送过夫人去什么地方。说是询问，可是那语气是相当不容否定的。  
  
也就是在那天早晨，John才得知自己同耗子的计划已经被这个滑头鬼暗中做了手脚，原本简单的、靠艳照敲诈一笔钱来滋润生活的打算已经朝着让这家庭分崩离析的深渊飞速堕落而去——这是他从未料想到的。  
  
Limario昂起头，看着在灰蒙蒙天空中打旋转圈了许久的鸽群扑腾着翅膀朝与自己相去甚远的城市另一头结伴飞去。这些习惯了同居民分享生活空间的小鸟这会儿也应该回教堂附近的广场去向散步或观光旅游的行人讨吃食了。失去了这群活泼生灵的天空，极快地在翅膀的扑棱声愈行愈远后恢复了沉闷的安宁与寂寞。  
  
“你先回去吧。”  
  
Limario已经连续两天来这里发呆。John因为猜不透他脑子里的想法，也只能把他毫无言语的静默站立划入到发呆范畴中。他虽然总是不开口，John还是会心领神会——起码在少爷面前做一做样子地举着手机到远处去尝试拨通那个高个子男人的电话号码。毕竟这是在他同Limario摊牌了原本的打算后，自己绞尽脑汁能想出来的唯一获得夫人行踪的消息。少爷这段时间变得格外沉默。想也知道是之前夫人留给他的联系方式应该都没用了。  
  
“再过不了多久恐怕天就要黑了。还是早点回去休息的好，少爷。说不定明天还能有新的消息。”  
  
Limario对他的提议抛出否认的方式就是保持沉默。John心知自己虽然没能从耗子那分到一笔敲诈的钱，可始终与夫人的离开脱不了干系。如果再执拗地触怒Limario，多多少少会被迁怒——他可不想因此丢掉工作，故而不再劝诫，转身准备背对着Limario离开墓园，然后脑子里忽然想起什么要事还需要借自己的口传达给不想受叨扰的Limario来一般站定：“少爷，转学的手续已经办好了。”  
  
少年如今虽仍然在佣人帮忙洒扫做饭的情况下住在老宅里，可Limario的叔叔像是很怜恤这个接二连三丧失了监护人的侄儿似的，执意帮他转学到了几个堂兄都在的高中去上课。传统的寄宿制男校当然不比原本Limario上学的那所高中自由，因此他也知道，往好了想叔叔无非是害怕自己的精神状况出问题，往坏了想，说得直白一些就是把自己安排在眼皮子底下，周围还有堂兄们盯着，迟早也能把他变成一个指尖的提线傀儡。最最不济，都能把他牢牢抓紧在手心——被残暴地除尽了羽翼的鸟儿，还能飞到哪里去？恐怕一生都只能寄宿在施舍者的屋檐下乞求吃食。  
  
John离开后，Limario松开了原本抱在一起的手臂，眼神从比起刚才时分更加暗淡、已经弥漫出蒙蒙夜色的天空挪回到那张以十字架为背景的方方正正小照片上，与十来年前的男人隔着这层薄薄相纸凝望，亦于无声中印证着跨越了数十年的血脉诅咒。  
  
“所谓的失去，原来就是这样的感觉？”  
  
他明知这个给自己带来了无尽折磨与痛苦的男人此刻——以及永远都不能再对他的任何问题作出回答，却还是在抢在照片上的英俊男子之前挪开眼神问道。Limario曾以为自己绝不会体会他的心境，亦绝不会原谅他的苦楚，如今却把双手踹进了裤脚不够长、窘迫地露出了脚踝的西裤口袋里，动摇了深深钉在心中的第一个“绝不会”。  
  
“我原以为——”Limario的舌头在口腔里转了一圈，就好像此刻他已经在眼眶中故作坚强地打了好久转的眼泪一样，他抬起手，毫无成熟感可言地拿带扣子的那侧胡乱刮过酸胀的眼珠，“她会永远留在我身边。”  
  
Limario的自我评价并不高。也正是因为这样的原因，他不是没有在心里做过对未来最糟糕的打算。但他原以为，就算是今后智秀对自己越来越显山露水的坏脾气与该不掉的恼人幼稚感到厌烦，而选择从他身边离开去拥抱别人，那些糟糕日子的来临也终究会因为她对自己的无限温柔而变得像夏天的夜晚一样，慢慢地将天幕黑下去。  
  
父子间的对话仍旧不比从前充沛多少，在Limario话音落下后，萦绕在他耳边的，就只剩下裹挟在风的絮语中、饱餐一顿后的鸽子们扑腾翅膀飞翔的声音和唱诗班的孩子们涨红了脸齐齐唱出的、音调高昂的赞美诗。  
  
我属于祢，祢是我永远的福分。

我只想日夜在祢殿中献上敬拜。

定睛在祢的荣美，世上一切变暗淡。

除祢以外，我还能有谁？

能不能就让我留在祢的同在里？

能不能赐我力量让我更多爱祢？

主啊......  
  
我哪都不想去，只想日夜在祢殿中。

献上敬拜、全心全意来爱祢!

夕照洒落在他因泪痕而闪光的面颊上。  
  
夕照沦为他被苦楚击垮后，眼泪沿着擦拭的手背渗进指缝的见证。  
  
夕照将他投射在草地上的身影压缩不少，就像一小堆被什么人随意抛留在此处的垃圾。


	18. 風雨欲來

石墙中学建校至今已逾一百年。  
出于相当的自信与高傲，不论几十年间来来去去换了多少届领袖，都从未将这个一讲出口便叫旁人咀嚼出冷硬意味的校名做过变更。自从创立最初时设立分学年的两个中学部并制定了严苛的考试制度后，石墙便以其纯粹、封闭而拔萃的男校名号蜚声内外，且培育出的商政精英数目相颇为可观。而这其中就包括那位广受争议、在执政期间不仅力克众议，还掀起新一轮舆论高潮、成功打回了关于第一版少数性别（群体）平权法案请愿的总理先生。  
这位严词拒绝为受教育程度普遍不高的omega群体开放选票仓门的铁腕豪强尚在石墙中学念书时，曾从同窗那里得过一个颇为响亮但不算光彩的外号：“蝮蛇”。——这是一种毒性狠烈而冷血的爬行猎手。因为成绩优异且在师长面前的绝对行端坐正，总理先生每一年都能出任学部部长。  
要知道，在石墙这样绝对封闭、一星期只放一天假且少有学生情愿走远路回家的学校里，兼职运行着监察委员会的学部部长手中所掌控的权力在一群不过十七八岁的少年人中间绝对够得上遮天程度：少年人大多是爱抱团而排异的，最为炽热的权欲中心莫过于能在众多奖惩上都抛得出分量话的部长。  
学部部长于明处把握的种种权力自然不用赘述。更重要的是——倘若能幸运地依附在他的身边成为附庸，就可以躲过太多潜藏于这座高大石墙背后阴影之中的、难为外人所见的暴力虐待，尤其是对初来乍到的新生和转校生而言。  
这其中的门道，几乎可以算石墙中学几十年不变的潜规则或晦暗传统，若真的要追根溯源问起每一个参与过虐待菜鸟行为的学生，他们必然也会怀着满腔委屈，高声辩驳道：任何人都是从被盥洗室的马桶水里浸湿头发和衣领的狼狈模样走到现在的，却绝对缄口不言“向来如此便必然正确”这背后逻辑本身的荒唐，然后拿出一万倍于骑士的忠诚来维护这项饱含恶趣味的集体发泄活动及其滋生的歪风。  
男孩们的公共休息室里还回荡着一股夹杂在腥臊气里、叫人皱眉的烟味。诚然，从理论上讲，当地毯上托着的那个老式座钟指针笨重滑过十点后，就到了整个高中学部的就寝时间，但在这钉在走廊墙壁上已逾百年的死板规矩之下聒噪跳动的，不巧适逢一群内里着火、向来不甘无趣的十七八岁男孩心脏。在房间中留下刺鼻气味痕迹的少年们甚至懒得在意兴阑珊于这场校园暴力后把门带上，因此十来分钟前刚被揪着湿漉漉黑色卷发、从卫生间马桶里重获呼吸权的十五岁男孩不得不在意识重回躯壳后使力从渍满尿味的木地板上挣扎而起。  
原本这样出格的恶作剧应该交由如今的学生部长秉公处理，再按照规定章程对这群早已不能再简单用「恶作剧」来轻描淡写盖过其恶行的天生撒旦处罚扣分。——但事实上，哪怕换成此刻正滑坐在白色墙根边挠动自己如海草般纠缠着的头发的转学生都知道：坐在这被拥趸爬满的高位上的家伙，可不比已经毕业、被挂在校史陈列室荣誉墙上的往届历任者们铁腕，他分明有着这样于一个普通学生而言莫大的庇护能力，却仍旧选择站一旁当个看客，少年在马桶里呛水时曾拼了命地睁眼想看清楚这个伪君子可恶的模样（也是同一天的入学仪式上，这家伙身为代表，做了有关维护学部内基本秩序、杜绝校园暴力的发言），然后又在一片充塞满了愉悦的嘻嘻哈哈声中被按下了头颅去和泛黄的马桶眼进行一番令人反胃的舌吻。  
年轻的转学生一时间也分不清自己究竟是出于心有余悸还是别的什么原因，一面愤懑着在权势滔天的家庭下汲取了剧毒养分的恶魔们如何钻进少爷们体面又高贵的皮囊之下，再恣肆地拿自己这样传统观念上出身自然比不过他们的“暴发户家的转校生”来发泄满腔暴力欲望，一面又突然令自己胸口一闷、恶心得想要呕出内脏地侥幸着那个被扒掉内裤、哄笑着掰开臀瓣的可怜虫不是自己——拿那位「斯文败类」部长的堂兄「衣冠禽兽」的话简单来说，就是他的姿色还不够漂亮、不太像omega。如此，他才得以从少年人们的魔爪下逃过一劫。  
乱蓬蓬地生着满头黑色卷发的少年晃了晃脖子。因为被拎着头发长时间而也早已变得僵直的脖颈在昏暗中发出“咯咯”几声，伴随着他自喉咙深处淌出的小心翼翼的叹息，好像这样就能帮助他把那可怜虫撕裂了心肝的惨叫声晃出脑海，却适得其反地让好不容易清醒下来些许的脑袋又涌上一阵牵扯着头皮的火热刺痛，硬生生地在他的感官中扎得发疼。想也知道，这些都来自于在他在被拖拽着头发来休息室的路上磕碰出的伤。  
他的体格比孱弱小鸡壮硕不了半分，因为头痛而不住嘶嘶地抽吸起来，然后捂住肿胀的后脑勺靠在门板旁尽力保持着虚弱的平衡，近乎绝望地等待着脑子里翻滚的疼痛先一步偃旗息鼓，却未料到自己在身体情况平稳下来之前等到的却是休息室大门倏然洞开时在周遭原先静谧如死水的腥臊空气里带起的一股凉风。  
是该死的学生纪律监察委员会——这个自石墙中学建校之初起就运作起来、大行揭发陷害够当，以至于如今早就塞满了想要大捞特捞的脑满肠肥纨绔子弟的部门，绝对称得上是滔天权贵们最虔诚的走狗。即使当真在巡夜时撞破了这档子发生在卫生间、又蔓延到公共休息室里的暴行，估计也会看在那几个公子哥的面子上权当是自己眼神不好，差点酿成误会了学长和同窗们气氛正逐步走向高潮的迎新仪式的大过错。可要换作是如今只有转校生孤零零一个人被扔在地板上的情况，那就自然要另当别论。而监察委员会里这群估计平日里连那本两百多页校规都没翻过两三篇的傻瓜们，也应当能在毫无校内靠山可言的转校生面前破天荒地打身体里挤出几分公正无私、严格行使权力的假模假势来，把他弄去关禁闭。  
少年甚至是呼吸都在此刻屏为静止，他绷直了僵硬如石的受伤身体站在门板后，庆幸着、亦苦于这扇厚重的门板已经将自己和巡夜的监察委员会分隔开来——他已经快要把着长在口腔根部的几颗大牙齿给咬得在松开的瞬间发疼，生怕拉开了距离的一瞬间它们就不争气地直打颤。然而一整天没吃什么东西后变得不堪重负的双腿可再也承受不住突如其来的压力，抛却了仍旧苦苦支撑的意识，拿一双膝盖在空旷的休息室木地板上砸出不小的声响：  
“啊——！”  
在被手电筒径直照射到脸上、质问自己为什么在宵禁时间莫名其妙地出现在了与宿舍相去甚远的公共休息室之前 ，他抬起一双手臂颇无济于事地交叉遮挡在身前，仿佛这种脆弱的防守姿态能给他最后一点尊严勇气，然后在纯属于他意料之外的紧张沉默里绷紧了十根手指，连修剪方正的指甲都快要扎进掌心的软肉里去。安静地直两人身畔流驶而过的每分每秒，在少年人看来都是剜在心尖的最刻毒磨折，一个接着一个地在死寂之中把他预料过的暴力行径否决，然后再将他不留情面地拉扯着扔进更深的、对未知下一刻的畏惧中去。  
偏偏最奇怪的是 ，对方在明显能把他抓个现行送去交差的时候选择了保持沉默，尽管他还并没有积攒到有足够的胆量松开手臂去抬头望向站在门口的人，那如待在牲口一般被凝视着打量的不适感觉却真切无比。这应当是一双相当冷刻的眼睛，盛满了不为外界荒诞悲喜所动的平静，亦绝不是带着温度的柔软情绪得以觅得的出口，深深烙印着这对深黑宝石主人的气质。少年透过冷湿手臂的缝隙窥见了眼前人踩在地板上的皮鞋，然后是尺寸恰到好处、手工制作的合身长裤。一连好几天连绵的阴雨亦没能在这位讲究绅士的衣裤上遗下半处泥点。  
正在他进退两难着不知道自己应不应当站起身去硬着头皮领过惩罚的空档，头顶上蓦地飘来了一句轻飘飘的简短赦免：“起来吧。”  
这如濡湿的天鹅绒般低沉的男人声线与高雅的腔调，却不啻是在转校生的脑子里轰然响起的两声炸雷。甚至不需要太多思考时间，他就直接从得到允许的片刻庆幸里直接堕入牙根也因为恐惧而咯咯上下颤动的深渊:“你......”  
被男孩报以满腔畏惧的青年男子仿佛早就见惯了这类场面似的，并不意外地把他的怯懦照单全收，然后步履轻柔地径直走进休息室。借着大窗户外学校路灯的微弱照明，少年才又壮着胆子抬起头确认了一眼这颀长身影主人的身份，好将他的样貌与神态仔细地同早上自己框进眼底、投掷愤怒的潦草肖像作着一次又一次的比对。  
被爱偷懒的学校维修工钻了空子疏于修理、此刻正为大小飞蛾扑棱着翅膀环绕撞击的照明灯将苍白灯光投射过蒙尘的大窗。正微微弯腰，把精巧的小提袋放在满桌烟头旁边的青年因埋首而在额际垂落了好几缕乍眼看去似乎是是深棕，细细打量后才觉察出黑色的头发。也是这些在养长了后又微卷转变得柔顺的小小幕帘，将他早已褪尽了幼稚神态、同温柔与天真作过诀别的脸颊遮掩些许。  
有别于石墙中学中其他追求硬朗风气的人们，他蓄到肩膀的长发仿佛天生地与这番抑郁深蓝情调相辅相成。待到他重新转过头来，看着站定在门边，双手贴着裤缝线喉头发紧的少年时，后者也才有机会在短暂的相互凝视里，小心把这个身高看上去已经超过180公分、足足比自己高出了一个头的瘦削男子仔细打量，然后在心里盘算着想要顺势瞥过他胸前那枚名牌。  
“你是不觉得疼吗？怎么还站着这里一动不动的。”就在他已经快眯着眼借助弱光把那几个字母看清楚的前一刻，男子忽然结束了同他面面相觑的状态，侧过身去，取出了手提袋里的瓶瓶罐罐来摆在散落满桌的烟头旁。少年不太敢相信自己耳朵的判断，因此无法断定部长在第二次开口前发出了一声叹息。他一点也不像是白天那个颇春风得意、不愁无拥趸环绕的家伙般轻轻吐出一句，“先过来坐下。”  
“部长好像不需要特别职守夜班，所以你是专程折返回来看我的？”尽管一开始的恐惧已经消弭，他仍旧未能铲尽心口警戒敌意。  
那青年听过他这句有些质疑意味的话后，抬起头来再度同他的眼神在凄凄的灯光里交错：“你有什么想说的吗？比如问一问，为什么半个小时前在盥洗室的时候，我站在旁边看Ennio亲手把你按进马桶里一句劝阻的话都不说，这时候却趁着你最虚弱的时候跑来当老好人？”  
倏然被男子读透了心思的少年有些发窘，积攒在喉咙底眼看就要喷薄而出的怨怼也被对方点破，此刻倒消散得没了踪影：“......的确是有这个意思。”他对自己心头汹涌而至的被震慑的软弱有些气恼，一时间甚至觉得黏在头皮上的伤痕都更加羞耻地刺痛起来，因此在半道上被迫咽下了话语后，还是在个头惊人的学生部长面前勉强挺直了身子、好显得他自己也不完全是个懦夫般地说，“但你应该有理由。”  
被不费力气地瞧破了身份的部长在窗前站定。他的面孔在灯光的散漫照射下麻木又煞白。一种无法言说却分外强烈的直觉在少年人的心底盘桓而起，冲撞着他初来乍到、对这座高耸石墙上为风霜雨雪所凿刻出的伤痕一无所知的心房。惨白的、羸弱的灯光既是照亮，也是萦绕在这个青年男子身畔迷蒙的雾气，平添出太多叫人看不透他面容下欢喜或悲伤的神秘。他让少年人因这缘由想到了此前在鉴赏课本里翻到过的那些早就残缺的塑像，尤其是那一道当他侧过身去时，将他同读不懂心事的夜色分隔开的面部轮廓。  
——无需再多用庸俗的标准比对。他是个为美丽所盈身的青年人，但少年在他身上全然找不出任何如今正被爱情灌溉的痕迹，在他眼底同他木然神情的裂纹中满满堆积的只有孤单。  
“我在那样的时候，”他开口解释道，“不 ......在像那样的......无数个类似的时候，都没有资格与能力去当着他们的面反对这些做法。”  
“说到底，你还是会因为堂兄的关系把自己同他们划归同样的阵营而已。”当斯文的伪君子卸下白日里岸然的面具、极偶然（亦或是刻意）地展露脆弱一面时，少年还是气不过他为自己尸位素餐谋求借口来搪塞的行为：这学校里大部分仗势欺人的家伙都是一丘之貉。  
“我没这样想过。”男子把消肿止痛的喷雾打手里轻轻抛出，罐子无声落在转校生身后的沙发上，“如果我真的有这想法，就没必要来看你一眼 ......和你一样的人并不少，［无必要］实在太多。”  
“那你想做什么？”少年实在是弄不明白他兜兜转转又绝不点破的话。  
他脸上忽然涌现了叫人意外的坚决，纵使在话音落下后转校生还想就自己的问题补充两三句，在下一刻也近乎本能地闭上了嘴。  
如果是在今天晚上之前，他一定会选择对外人保持绝对沉默，纵然再为来来往往的少年人们投掷难托信任的目光，也不会把这些话从心底说出口来埋下隐患、日后招惹祸端。但这留在学校中的最后一晚，对他来说格外特殊——他已经被提前预定了今后人生的行迹 ，甚至因为优异的艺术天赋不需要再同大多数人一样钻进书本里等待升学考试的甄选。因此，早晨虽然还履行职责性质地作了报告，他其实明天就要离开石墙中学，自然也会把部长职位卸任给叔叔早已从中安排妥当的继任学生。  
“等。”他生硬地吐出这个字眼，而后抱起手臂转身埋下脸，一瞬间两年来所有承受过的不幸又涌上心头。青年抽吸了一声，填补作答后忽然陷入沉默的气氛——也因为鼻尖一酸。  
“你想等他走了，就重新借着身份职务之便把大小事情的权力重新攥在手里？”这话刚一说完，少年就因为自己的愚蠢大感惭愧：尽管有年龄差和堂兄弟之分，其实部长和那群恶霸的头目同级，同一年毕业理所应当。  
“不......”他背离了涣散的灯光，朝更加晦暗的门洞迈开步子，看似并不打算把这场秘密的、断然不能为纨绔们知晓的见面时间维持得太长，“我只是在等一个时机。”  
正在云里雾里打转的男孩跟上他的脚步，险些在黑暗里打翻满地的瓶瓶罐罐：“你要到哪里去检查？还是说我一开始就猜得没错，你作为部长回来休息室并不是因为监察委员会每天晚上例行的巡夜。”  
青年人似乎对这个一而再再而三从少年口中蹦出来的称呼感到不适，他转头无奈地放下原本紧绷的肩膀，然后与转校生一同在微微隙开的门缝里沉默地等待着监察委员会成员们的脚步声彻底消失在走廊的另一头。这扎眼的躲闪又一次框在少年眼中，就跟这个明明身居最高位置的家伙还不把自己同纨绔们当一路人一般。青年轻轻叹息，主动压低的声音直接略过了警告他不要再大吼大叫的环节——经历了两年多相当“刻骨铭心”的男校时光，他的性格早就从原本半大不小的少年肉体里被各式各样的糟心事拉扯改变，自然比起十五岁时的还要谨慎得多，“你不用再像那样称呼我了——叫我Limario就好。”  
Limario早在白日结束后就卸去了背负于满身的职务，却唯独在面对着一个无关紧要、今后不出意外也绝对会成为陌路人的转校生面前才感受到了片刻压力的释放，宛如刚刚从脸上揭下张面具来时，新鲜又冰凉的空气争先恐后涌入感官的浑身震颤。而紧紧伴随在这份来之不易的阶段性解脱之后的，是当他以赤裸模样，毫无防备地站在未知的来路前时几乎要将他再次压垮的迷茫。  
——等待！这个简单的、任谁也能轻轻松松抛出的词语，是折磨了他两年之久仍旧没能给出一个答案的魔鬼，也是如此之长的时间以来，Limario晦暗更甚童年时光生活的唯一主题。他在又一次的抛弃后痴傻地驻足等待一个很大概率上绝不会到来的结果，等待他那段绽放于夏日的爱欲之花一夜枯萎背后真正的原因，哪怕仅仅是来自昔日情人敷衍式的“我对你旧情不再”，也远远好过从司机口中得到的谜底。  
纵使这条伤痕早就在心底结痂了两年之久，Limario仍然不愿意说服自己去相信John给出的解释——和所有深陷热恋、无可自拔的男人一样，他一旦将这借口同智秀最后那晚奇奇怪怪的表现——不，甚至只需要她温柔的呼吸、荡漾的眼神和若有若无的微笑联系起来，都会难以承受这场由智秀精心编织的始乱终弃的背叛。这一切不解和不甘的源头，莫过于到头来Limario发现，好像只有自己才是那个对未来抱有期许、乃至于不在乎承担禁断恋情为外人所知晓后，所必将招致的风霜雪雨的人。这无疑是将姨母们的讥诮也好、堂兄的凌辱也罢远远地甩在后头、超越他承受能力的痛苦。  
Limario虽然在那之后没再开口说话，他的寡言在少年眼中倒也成了一种对自己安静尾随的默许。从公共休息室到琴房的路不算太远，但需要绕过两个旋转程度惊人的大楼梯，光是靠着扶手向下望去就足以叫尚且不熟悉学校构造的少年晕头转向，更别提在昏黄的走廊夜灯下更添几分诡异气氛的画像——他甚至弄不明白这些面色严肃得如同一个模子出来的绅士们到底还有没有活在世界上，这群姓名刻在画框下小铜片上的贵胄就跟石墙中学本身差不多，延续了好几十年毫无变更。任石墙之外的世界如何变化，起初猪猡似的被以培育之名关押在条条框框下，而后沐浴在暴力里成长起来的先生们脸上都写着相差无几的暮气和死板。当然，说这话时必须把身为校园“活力源泉”的恶霸头子们撇开——他们是役使猪猡的更上等人。  
“虽然这么讲话显得冒犯，”少年撇了一眼楼梯拐角处扑腾着两三只飞蛾的肖像，“但我总觉得这些道貌岸然挂在这里的每个人都很可笑...... 也许，从我本没资格的角度评价，他们也是够可悲的。”他把目光从摔落了飞蛾后回归落寞的老旧灯光里收回到Limario上楼时也一样挺得笔直的后背，一面因为上楼梯时的体力不支喘气，一面在心底默默感叹Limario的傲人肩宽。和自己不同——想必没什么人敢像捏鸡崽一样欺负身材高大的部长，“现在倒是被挂在走廊里给我们这些可怜虫看，以前也少不了感受马桶的滋味。”  
这句话刚一出口，他就意识到了自己的口无遮拦。尽管不久之前才自作主张地臆断Limario凭借高大身材能免受校园暴力的事，但实际上他并不了解对方的过往。好在Limario并没有对小少年提出的论断提出什么看法来——他甚至没有讲两三句反驳的话来说明至少自己没有承受过马桶水刑，这让转校生在松了一口气的末了回过神后又把心提到了嗓子眼，也就是说……尽管Limario如今的模样和地位看上去任谁也难以将他拿捏，他也同所有刚入学时经历了地狱日子的可怜虫们一样没能逃过霸凌。  
“下次，他们要还揪着你的头发把你的脑袋往脏马桶里按，你可在也别逞强了。这样不仅脏，更重要的是很容易呛水。”Limario拿钥匙插进走廊尽头那扇门的匙孔时得益于他用力的轻柔，只发出了极微弱的摩擦声。这处远离宿舍与公共休息室的琴房，其实才更算得上是他在石墙中学里的独处空间。在宿舍里需要收拾的东西无非是一些简单的换洗衣物和小杂物，琴房里的可就远远不止这些，“当他们开始把你往下压，你的鼻尖已经快要蹭到水面的时候，就记得一定要像上游泳课的时候一样屏住呼吸，顺便紧紧地把嘴和眼睛都闭上，越久越好。”  
Limario私人琴房的面积自然比不过豪阔的公共休息室，但小少年还是在跟着他背后踏进房间时就被满屋子繁复却陈列有序的各种杂物和稀奇的小玩意儿吸引走了目光——与其说这里是Limario的琴房，倒不如说也是他的画室、午休间以及孤单的吸烟室。与走到哪就随意地将烟头扔到哪的痞子们不同，蓄着长发的Limario就连吸烟这种事也总是颇艺术家做派地把自己一个人关在小房间里做，绝不让外界无必要地觉察他某个夜晚长久的失眠。  
打琴房的门口粗略地向里面望去，最先能引起人注意的反倒不是那架被摆放在木地板正中间保持缄默的琴，而是一座从外形上来看应当是什么艺术作品，但此刻正被一整块胡乱蹭上了不少颜料的布遮盖了模样的雕塑。待到Limario并拢了食指与中指，拿关节“啪”地一声敲开琴房的门后，小少年定睛时就能看到空气里因Limario走动而被带起的微小尘屑正在那块黄色的油布上愉悦翻飞。他的脚步有些沉重，兴许是因为总算来了个能再放松一些的地方，只是在少年朝窗口走去时淡淡瞥了他一眼，就随手一抛，将房间的钥匙扔在了小桌上的肖像旁，然后把自己沉沉地埋进沙发里，解开了两三颗胸前衬衫的纽扣。  
“这副肖像上的女人是谁——我是说，方便跟我透露一下这位女士的身份吗？”少年的手越过盛满了烟蒂的烟灰缸，将那副尺寸不过手掌大小，却被Limario妥善封存起来的潦草肖像捏在手里仔细打量。画上的女人可不像是他熟悉的意大利女郎，准确地讲，这应该是个颇为风韵的亚裔，她侧躺在被褥凌乱的床上，伸出一只手撑着额头朝绘画者的视角看来，另一只手并未对全然赤裸的美丽身体有所遮掩，而是很放松地搭在披散头发的脑后，任由乳尖尚且因激情而挺立的胸部袒露在画家面前。少年转过身时眼前刚好闪过微弱的火光，伴随着空气里极轻微的爆裂声，他看见Limario在沙发靠背上昂起头，喉结上下滑动着从口腔和鼻腔里同时沉沉地呼出迷蒙的烟雾来。  
“你问她？”Limario伸出手，把这张小小的、早就为自己所日夜摩挲过的肖像重新放在手心，“一个朋友。”  
“噢，无语冒犯，但我总觉得当您的眼神汇聚到这副肖像上时，脸上总有些……显而易见的悲伤感。”  
“是吗？”Limario抬起头，好像伸手就能把少年口中的悲伤感一把抓住拉扯下来似的摸了摸脸颊，空气里传来他胡茬和掌心摩擦的声音，“我还以为自己现在不这样了。你是没见过我最开始那段时间的样子吧。”  
“什么？”男孩被他乍一听像是搭话，其实根本就是自言自语的一番说辞弄得有些云里雾里，只好放下了自己对肖像的好奇心，转而走到油布前站定，“可以看吗？”  
“当然可以，反正明天我还得开毕业之后的作品展览……这东西也要拿出去示众，今天晚上提前给你看一看又有什么关系。”Limario点点头，然后忽然脑子里涌现了奇妙想法似的，自沙发里站起身来走到琴边，“其实你在这房间里看到的每一个女人的形象，不管是圣母也好，天使也罢，都是同一个人而已。我这两年来不断地在不同笔触下重复着同一回事。”  
“除却那位女士很好画的原因，就只剩下一个让你无数次重复描摹她模样的理由——她其实不能算是你的朋友，对吧？这问题会不会显得我太冒犯——”少年拉扯下油布的瞬间，Limario也走到门边把房间里的白炽灯关上，充盈在这小小空间里的又只剩下月光和从街道散落进来的微弱白光，流淌在雕塑的女人脸上时倒别有意趣，竟像是要将这个怀抱着遍体鳞伤圣子的母亲自无生命的塑像中解脱出来，让她能够悲痛出声一样，亦更叫人察觉Limario所赋予她的、早已远超了一般的同类型作品里圣母这一角色在姿容上的美丽。同样的，这绝不是一个白人女郎——她赤裸着身体，有着令人难以言喻的艳情和魅力。  
“她的确不能算是我的朋友。”Limario深深吸一口气时，烟头在他的两根手指之间烧得通红透亮，他和少年一道用目光在圣母面颊上逡巡，“她是我母亲。”  
“噢，”少年眨了眨眼睛，“如果不是你的语气这么坚决，我几乎都要以为是我自己听错了。”  
这实在不是少年人的过错。毕竟这句话从Limario口中一说出来就点燃了几分叫人好奇又脸红的气氛。  
“也许你再听一听这个就不会再觉得自己有所误解。”他同以往一个人在琴房里时一样把烟头插进烟灰缸里去，然后迈步走到男孩身边，伸手轻轻抚摸过在夜晚的寒意里增添了几分冰凉触感的琴盖，“有没有喜欢听曲子？我可以弹给你听。”  
“我连音乐家的名字都记不住。”少年看着他放在琴键上的手指，“随便什么都好。你想弹什么，还是你有喜欢的音乐家或者曲子？”  
“不是喜欢，”Limario的手指在琴房寂静的晦暗里清脆敲出了第一个响声，少年总觉得自己并没有看错，一定是Limario在这个小小的房间里度过了太多寂寥而痛苦的时间，因此再度坐在琴前、轻轻抚摸着它时，Limario的动作与眼神都像在看着心爱的女人一样温柔，“是觉得颇有些共鸣，他们在说我自己的故事。”  
早早地在进校最初就被完全无法融入的小团体成员们打上了“暴发户家庭出身”标签的少年的确此前从未听闻过这只曲子——他甚至并不知道维瓦尔第又是什么人，最多在模仿着Limario说出这个名字时觉得这家伙的叫法很拗口。一种难以贴合Limario心境的窘迫叫他站在一旁，显得与因琴声而变得更有诗意的夜晚格格不入。好在青年并没有放任他在这囿于身份的小小窘迫中停留太久，便开口同他讲解起了这支光听上去绝对和夏日扯不上关系的《夏》：“一场暴风雨就要来临。”  
紧接着，这场他口中的暴风雨以更深、更压抑的气氛从琴声中脱身而出，宛如风雨欲来之前夏日夜晚独有的闷热浪潮般轻轻碾压过他的感官。  
“——然后，灌木丛里的小昆虫有所察觉。”  
“它们应该正在很惊慌地往外爬了，因为会害怕被暴雨降下后上升的水洼淹没。”  
Limario从演奏中抬起头，第一次拿少年看来颇赞许又温柔的眼神看着他：“你说的没错……淹没。”  
“不对，这哪里像是夏日晚上的暴风雨呢？要我说这曲子从开头听起来就简直是在形容一场灾难。”他为了减少自己在这段演奏中紊乱情绪的作祟，侧过身去面对着那座题材绝算不上新颖、对角色刻画却肯定能招致艺术界争议的《圣母怜子》雕像。  
连少年这样艺术造诣不高、乃至称得上一窍不通的家伙都能品出微妙的情意来，尤其是当他在乐曲的演奏渐入佳境、伴随着Limario的手指敲击在琴键上，落出如潮水般被推入高潮的情绪时，圣母微微埋头望向怀中基督的面孔就涌现出越来越多罪恶的暧昧。他敲落乐声的手指是情意，描摹在雕像上的每一处痕迹亦是狂热的爱意——直让人纵使站在看客的角度，也情难自已地如同乐曲中那片飘摇在夏夜暴雨里的树叶一样随着Limario情绪的高低而不断起伏，直到一曲终了，月亮的光芒也如瞬间注入了生命的情浪般，最终自她脸上退潮而去……  
  
“想不到今年回学校来看看，偶然参加先生的作品展览，还能欣赏到如此美妙的作品。”一只戴着白色手套的右手悬停在雕塑正上方圣母的面颊旁边，从展厅顶部投射而下的灯光将他大手的阴影丝毫不差地盖在雕塑上，“可能还是因为工作关系，我如今都快有职业病了，时常在想如果我们能用优秀的艺术作品在治疗过程中加以辅助，也许那些症状较轻、发现异样较早的自闭症孩子的治疗效果会更好一些。”  
“如此粗糙不入眼的拙作能承蒙您的厚爱，我真是诚惶诚恐。”Limario从年轻的医生身后走来，“如果刚才我没有听错的话，先生是研究孤独症方面的专家？”  
“如果您愿意把[专家]这个词去掉，那我可真是感激不尽。”青年接过他奉上的精巧酒杯，“很荣幸见到你 Limario。Kiko她经常在我们这些家人们面前聊起你，能在这么年轻的时候就小有建树真是不容易。”  
“哪里。”Limario抿嘴一笑，心知现在谈论的重点早就已经从雕塑回到了自己身上，“哥哥你可瞒不了我，Kiko呢，只要是一提到我，必然是没什么好话的——您妹妹曾经可亲口跟我说过，我是她最讨厌的男人。”  
“连我都知道女孩子最爱说反话，这么简单的道理，Limario怎么会不懂？我看你不是在装傻吧，哈哈。”  
医生话音未落，一双温暖的柔夷便已经从Limario西服的腰后轻轻环绕过来，然后微微用力，将Limario衣衫下结实的身体拥抱着:“哥哥说得没错，他就是在装傻。”  
温柔倚靠在Limario身后的女子穿了一身能保证自己在晚宴之中维持全场焦点地位的红色长裙。当她终于选择从笑着打哈哈的浮夸社交里抽身而出，转而软绵绵地趴在Limario身上时，浑身散发出的醉意早已浓烈得惊人。其实以她一贯抛在社交场合里的身份来说，同Limario作出这样的举动远远超越了失格界限。  
但今时可与往日不同，尽管花枝招展的Kiko在名媛们眼里还是个攀高枝成性的小模特，甚至是从堂兄枝头攀到了堂弟枝头的浪货，但Limario毕竟是莫名其妙倒了大霉，家里的情况更是不容乐观。据那几位把嚼舌根当成人生头等爱好的墙头草们风传，Limario不知道从哪搞来了他亲叔叔在生意场上多方勾结、逾越红线的大批记录，凭借着这点可怕的神通，竟然就在短短一天之内，亲眼见证了冷暖人心与炎凉世道如何在老头被扳倒、他夺了家里的权后朝他脚下蜂拥而至。  
实际上，就算她原本是Limario堂兄那个倒霉蛋的女朋友又怎么样？拿那些难听一点的闲话来说，倘若一个人下定了决心不再顾及脸面，那才是真正的成功。她好像是Limario与他原本所处的、一潭死水般生活中的一条小小的不知疲倦的鱼，活生生顺应着Limario无需说出口的意愿来将这个铺满了秩序的旧世界弄得天翻地覆。站在旁观者角度的小姐们到底没看明白她为何抛却了那个明显更好拿捏、能为漂亮女人把脑袋别在腰间的愚夫，转身一个劲往Limario怀里头也不回地飞奔，纵使碎裂满地的名节也要同他待在一处——这在明眼人眼里已不仅仅是毫无廉耻，更有些下贱的意味在。  
表面上看，这对从未在社交关系里公开过关系（一旦突破最后的礼仪廉耻公开关系，估计他们也会在下一刻迎来社交性死亡）的情侣与寻常热恋情侣的区别不过是男子木讷一些，女人更主动一些而已。但如果是遇上对情爱这些小事有些洞察力的有心人仔细观察，倒不难发现每每在两个人的接触中，最显而易见的都只有她的一厢情愿。这样形容或许有些伤人自尊且把Limario形容得过于无情，但能窥出门道的人谁又能不在心底感叹一声:这个分明光彩万丈、毫无必要纠缠在一个无心人身边的女孩，在这段绝大部分情愫都出自她自己臆想的关系里纯粹是由于一开始身份的特殊而被Limario利用来扳倒堂兄了。  
“都已经醉成这个样子了，先回家去休息吧。”  
在周遭女人们爆发出的小小哗然中，她娇俏地一转身，继而面对着身材高大的男子，伸手搂住了他的脖颈，毫不避讳地展露出眼神中的柔媚和对他的倾慕。  
“好啊……但你得送我回去。”  
末了，她借着七分醉意和三分勇气，终于如愿以偿地趴在了Limario肩头，在他耳畔吐息，将细碎的暧昧情感秘密又大胆地传递在只他们两人之间，为在场其他无从知晓她心境的愚蠢看客们留下永远亦美丽的谜题：  
“……送到我……床上去。”

  



	19. 鴛無鴦意

Kiko柔软的指腹轻巧又颇具有挑逗意味地滑过男人背对着她、整理她那一大堆乱七八糟香气四溢的衣物时于她视野之中暴露无遗的后颈。Kiko格外喜欢这个外面场合里老是板着一张脸、叫人难以接近的男人掩盖在垂肩的长发下的脖颈，她喜欢在静默中大胆从背后拥抱住Limario时，用自己的侧脸轻柔磨蹭着生在那一方小小天地上的纤细绒毛——它们象征着Limario冷刻外表下外人难得一见的和煦与柔情——至少这些她从不质疑的、也许属于自己臆想的情绪，早已在男人对她一次又一次突破纯粹友情界限的默许之中如愿遂心地绽放。  
也正因为对男人这种生物的过分了解、甚至可以说得上是全然把握，Kiko对于Limario心中的某些坚守也只不过是多次明示了自己不屑的态度。此话不假：她的的确确在很多次的软磨硬泡和四下找寻门路打听的过程里，收集来了许多关于Limario心底那女人的残碎泡影。  
故事的最初，Kiko站在与Limario相去甚远的位置，注意力却并未放在手中摇晃的酒杯亦或正温情拥抱着自己的男人身上。她自第一次见到Limario起便为他所全然吸引——Kiko不得不承认这是自己那一家子虔诚、近乎愚昧地信奉上帝的亲戚们给她带来的些许负面影响，在情场的周旋捕猎游戏里一贯以潇洒放荡著称的她自那以后便转而笃信了命中注定、上帝授意之类的荒诞说法。  
红衣的女郎微微歪头时， 脑海里便能在顷刻之间迸发出许多有关彼时眼前那个少年的有趣想法，譬如她是如何好奇着他刻满了心事、郁结千重的眉心，譬如她又是如何好奇着他单独自热闹的、每个人都理应至少在面孔上充塞八分欢喜的宴会上悄然抽身，去到阳台上吸烟的原因。  
诚如她在那之后心中所坚定的观念——自己与Limario的相遇和相知，是冥冥之中某种只能将这份怨怼转交给昏头脑上帝的安排。他恰好就站在那，原本并不应该在来来往往的人流之中瞬间攫取到自己堪称宝贵的注意力，但恰好又可耻的，Kiko这一缕属于兄嫂的试探眼神就轻飘飘降落在了他的肩膀上。偏偏凑巧的，这罪过要推给那天晚上柔和吹拂在他身畔的晚风，为Kiko的开场白平添了许多令人无鼓起拒绝底气的温柔。她学着男人的模样，毫无娴熟气质可言地将两条裸露在红色长裙之外的光洁手臂支撑在厚重围栏上，然后任由头发随着两人之间暧昧鼓动的空气轻扬着。  
“你这烟瘾可不小。刚出来这么一会儿你就快抽完了一支烟啊。”Kiko纵使是在没有刻意作出娇憨模样时，她那副浑然天成的媚骨也能在挂怀话语脱口而出后让对面的人酥软半晌。她不必学着世间情爱里太多女子那般，刻意为之地在心悦的男人面前微微撅起嘴唇来，然后任月光映照在自己珠润的唇瓣上、颇有些小小心机，让它当自己勾魂夺魄的帮凶。  
——只因她自母腹之中便生就了如此诱人的五官。也恰好正是这副跳脱了传统审美、却又偏偏俏皮地落在了取巧角度边缘的模样，为她一路不甚费力地来到Limario的堂兄身边铺就了饱受非议——而她本人自然 也丝毫未曾把这些恶名记挂在心上的另类道路。  
与Kiko第一次说上话的Limario，在她永久的、泛着甜蜜色彩的回忆之中显得木讷又有些愚鲁。她伸手将自己已为微醺所模糊的视线潦草支撑住，然后看着自己的挂怀尽数飘进Limario的耳中后，他不为所动的模样。这并未浇灭Kiko内心熊熊燃烧着的对这男人的兴趣，尽管此前她从未在情爱游戏里出演过这样主动的角色，但这些经历的空缺并不妨碍她歪着头，既娇憨又可爱地醉酒红着脸道：“我只知道你哥哥说你话特别少、性格十足内向，不曾想过你好像远胜于此，实际上是个傻瓜。”  
然后，她亲眼目睹了Limario在长久的、身边空缺着女人温柔角色后被自己巧妙挑逗时飞快越过面容上的难堪神色。她勾起嘴角，深刻知晓在这时刻，保持沉默就是纵容情绪在两人之间疯狂发酵的最好方式。他好像并不知道如何单独应付女人。准确来说，当他自泥淖中挣扎而出，为自己争取到了极短暂的自由呼吸机会时，Limario会选择投身到更加封闭、无可理喻的空间里去，好像是个什么天生爱把自己关进昏暗钟楼里去安安静静舔舐伤口的小小野兽。  
他放松搭在栏杆外的手指微颤，在聒噪的虫鸣与夏夜闷热鼓动的热流中抖落了些闪亮并不逊色于天幕星星的烟灰，然后低垂下睫毛看着这些比萤火虫甚至是流星更加短寿的小小光亮随风湮没在遥远的、模糊难辨的音乐声里。  
“不是很快，”他昂起头，目光仍旧没能如Kiko心愿地与她在总算被Limario打破的沉默里相触。这话说出口没过多久，Limario抬起另一只空闲的手掌，轻轻插进被风吹乱的发隙之中，将它们细细地拨弄到耳后，然后指了指自城市高空向下俯瞰时堪称无垠的灯火，“它同我一起，抽掉了半支。”  
  
“Limario，你知道那时候的你在我眼里看上去就像个傻瓜一样吗？”她咯咯笑着从背后重新把Limario抱住，这一次比起寻常清醒时分尚且比较克制的撒娇要来得结实很多，以至于Kiko隔着Limario的衣服偷偷感受到了他明显加快了许多的心跳。  
这让醉意正浓的女孩心尖涌上了酥麻又甜蜜的快感，仿佛在这场持续了两年的拉锯战里，终究是她以守候在Limario身边的方式取得了胜利——而Kiko本身也有这个自信，她从不主张把Limario 从自己常理认识的男人群体、尤其是alpha男性的群体中挑选出来放在一边：至少有一件事，Kiko可是无比确信的——她能够，并且曾经许多次从Limario眼中洞察出了无可抑制的性欲和对爱的渴望。尽管平日里这家伙总爱把自己的生活约束得像打中世纪一路活到了现代的古板绅士，但他也挣脱不了来自身体本能的渴求。  
Kiko绝不引此为耻。恰恰相反，Limario无可回避的个人欲望是她拿捏在手中的筹码，只不过她需要花在Limario身上的时间与精力比起其他男人来得要多太多，她也不是没有在这之前自导自演过好几出自己与Limario之间差点擦枪走火的戏码，可惜恰好也就在每一次她以为自己就快要以情欲和心理依赖蛊惑他到怀中时，后者都能在Kiko眨眼的短暂瞬间里，把那点可怜又可贵的动摇打面孔上冲刷一净。  
Limario刚把Kiko寓所内一大堆买来只穿过一两次就准备扔掉的衣服整理到一处，准备抱起这堆香气四溢的纺织品朝盥洗室旁的洗衣机走去。与两年前那个事事都缺不了女人打点的小少年截然不同——与Kiko明里暗里纠缠不清的这两年来，得益于她放浪的性格以及与堂兄各玩各的守则，每次她一喝醉，照顾这个醉醺醺美人的重担就自然而然地落在了他头上。  
“你能先松开我吗，Kiko？我现在忙着把你穿过的脏衣服拿去洗一下。厨房里的醒酒汤火暂时还没人去看着。还有，你到底多久没洗碗了？就算你在家只吃蔬菜沙拉，那些盘子堆在一起太久也会招惹耗子，况且你还有在吃外卖，那些剩菜......”  
“嗳！你都不回答我的问题，我为什么又要回答Limario的问题。”她可不会随随便便地因为Limario一句绝无愠怒意味的话就把手从他身上放下来。Kiko乐得承认，自己一天比一天更加沉醉于他身上淡雅、极少惹人烦恼的信息素味道。乍一闻上去时，她也曾觉得Limario的信息素就和他本人大多数时候一样，透着叫人不太愉快的干涩苦味。这味道时常让她回忆起自己也远算不上幸福的童年，像是为伤病和孱弱所折磨的岁月里总是萦绕在鼻翼下挥之不去的草药味道。  
但随着她在对Limario的感情逐渐失去自控、愈陷愈深的幸福下坠之中，这气息几乎成了她无数难眠夜晚中，对第二天毫无新意的、无聊的白日重新挂上她卧室窗帘时分的期待原因。她是那么渴望接近他、拥抱他、看着他永远叫人心碎的布满冷刻的眼睛，也是那么一厢情愿地狂喜着从他逢场作戏的眼神里挖掘出全世界只有她一个人视若珍宝的欢欣来。  
她早已习惯了身边有Limario信息素味道的日子，如今这气息已经不会再引她堕入童年伤痛的泥沼中，只会让她深深为安全感与满足所包围。如果说Limario轻轻嗅起来时像是某种草药，那就是治愈她的灵药——对此，Kiko无比笃定，深信不疑。  
“你很想从我这里知道问题的答案 ，但你的答案对我而言却是可有可无的。”Limario像是放弃了与这个温柔撒娇小赖皮的对峙似的，在呼出一口气时缓缓放下了肩膀，“好了。你再不松开我 ，这些衣服就又要堆到明天去了。还有你厨房池子里那些碟子——你总不能指望看见老鼠出现，然后在家里的橱柜那儿爬上爬下乱产仔吧？那些粉色的、蠕动的肉团。”  
“听Limario这话的意思，你好像很不喜欢孩子？那你以后要是做了父亲可怎么办？”  
“这些好像和你没什么关系，Kiko。我今后和谁结婚，生或者不生孩子，连我亲生母亲都不会操这份闲心。”他到底在Kiko这么唯一一位情感和智力水平都还不赖的半个知己面前能有放松机会，“但我的确不喜欢小孩。该怎么说？你知道的，可能因为我的童年？我至今并不懂得、也不想学着去懂得如何与思辨能力都烂透了的小孩相处，或者是身为人父。”  
听完Limario这番话，Kiko在他背后咯咯笑了两声，轻巧的震颤透过怀抱传递到了男人的胸口，“好嘛，言归正传。Lili你又怎么知道，我这里就一定没有你想知道问题的答案？而又是怎么知道，我心里某些问题的答案，对你自己而言是可有可无的？譬如，你一直在暗地里派那几个——脑子里的水一歪脖子就能顺着耳朵往下淌的部下去找的金智——”  
接下来时刻飞快浮现在转过身来的Limario脸上、那样难以抑制的惊诧神色可一点都没出乎Kiko的意料 ，但尽管如今这情形早就在她的想象之中，当Kiko亲眼目睹了Limario是怎样在自己甚至没来得及把那女人的名字完全说出口的时候就急切地转过身来后，心里还是无可避免地汹涌上了许多不悦情绪：譬如酸楚，亦譬如不平。  
她为Limario此刻明明正面朝而凝视着自己的一双黝黑眼眸中找不到一丝一毫为名为Kiko的女人牵动的情潮、哪怕是一点点感动也好而分外酸楚委屈，也为Limario听到这消息时倏然闪过面颊的惊喜交织而微微愤怒。发生在她眼前的，由这么一个小小的姓氏发音而引发的剧烈反应毫无疑问击碎了Kiko长久以来囤积在内心的那点希望和盼头，原来她终究是过分高估了自己在Limario心中的分量。Kiko漂亮的嘴角在Limario完全能收入眼中的视角之内，因为小小嫉妒而失态抽搐起来。纵然这样，她的模样依然是任哪个有怜香惜玉之心的男人看了都想为她轻轻拭去眼泪的柔媚。  
“你用得着作出这么夸张的反应吗，Limario？我真应当拿一面镜子来让你好好看自己现在的表情，看看自己的眼神...... 你吓了我一跳。”遗憾的是 ，Limario虽然百分百看见了她委屈抽动的面部肌肉和已经泛起红色的眼圈，Kiko仍然没能在两人短暂的对峙里收获到任何来自他哪怕出于绅士风度的关心——他简直就是种种诡秘的都市怪谈中那一类偏执狂，不为欲念之外的任何因素所动，只因为自己那句尚且没能全然出口的俏皮话就换了个人似的把她深深凝视。  
Kiko完全有理由相信他能为了那女人做出更夸张的事情来，但就在她要强地别过脸去，不再将自己的脆弱面展露给Limario看（Kiko原以为这举动总能在某天起到作用，而现在她总算是看清了自己这番搞笑的臆想）时，他也终于意识到了自己的反应过度一般沉沉叹了口气，低声道：“对不起，Kiko。对不起...... 对不起，真的对不起。一定叫你害怕，我这样子太凶狠了。”  
“今天回来的车上，我靠在你肩膀旁的时候，我还那么天真地想过今晚——噢不，今后，所有没有痛苦的幸福生活中的主角，总算能是你和我了，Limario。我以为我等到了。”她把目光重新小心翼翼地落到男人抱着手臂、背对着自己的画面上，“关于我和你之间的故事，我以为能用奇妙这个词语来概括是最合适不过的。我曾经、现在都不止一次地幻想过你能分清楚过去与当下的区别，能知道究竟是谁在你最不堪、最痛苦的年岁里陪伴在你身边，哪怕你在烂醉成一滩后抱着我时脱口而出的还是你那些奇奇怪怪的暗语、你那些听了叫人难堪的乱伦称呼和下流话，哪怕你我都到了这般早已愉悦寻常男女关系的地步，你却依然没有将它付诸实际——在我这两年以来漫长的等待中，你没有。”  
“我觉得自己有资格说这些话，也绝不因为今天我是喝多了，才能鼓起勇气这样讲，Limario。我觉得你的反应过于夸张，这不是在开玩笑。大家不是都走到这一步了吗——？”她重新踱步到男人身前，温柔地踮起脚尖，替Limario把几分钟前因为情绪失控而垂落到额际的长发重新别到耳朵后面， “我陪着你从一个孩子成为了如今真正的男人，我陪着你......经历了种种磨折与苦楚，你应当报答真心于我，你知道吗？”  
身材颀长又瘦削的男人木然任由Kiko的手指意犹未尽地磨蹭过自己的脸颊，待到Kiko的话音落下、她怀揣着一万分期许，亦在另一面预留了一万分绝望地等候着他回应许久许久后才开口。他微微垂下了睫毛，让同样潜藏了更多期许和小心翼翼试探的眼神洒落在Kiko的大红色唇畔，只可惜这份期许并不为了她。  
“你刚才说的那些话——意思是不是你其实已经在我之前有了她的消息......”  
这一次，Limario等到的仍旧不是来自Kiko正面的回应——确切地说，在他把最后那个词当着脸色已经瞬间晦暗大半的女人说出口的同一时间，那个来自Kiko的充满了失望、愤恨和嫉妒的耳光就炸雷似的在他的侧脸啪地一声响起，于之前好歹还为彼此保留了最后一丝体面的静默里，把他们纠缠不清了两年的古怪关系拉扯到了Kiko被引燃的怒火里熊熊燃烧。  
她在手掌重新垂落到身旁时，凝视着Limario长了些青茬、暂且还没来得及修整的侧脸，看他像个破烂布娃娃一样毫无生气地耷拉着，快要到胸口的脑袋如何因为自己这一记用尽全力泄愤的耳光摇摇晃晃，叫人没什么来由地联想到了在风里跟着哗哗颤抖的垃圾袋。  
“没有，我告诉你，没有，以后也不会有。你就是个疯子，为什么你是终究不能明白，我不管她曾经在你生活里扮演过怎样的角色，你始终就是被她甩了，甩了这个词你懂不懂？既然是她先在恋爱关系里放弃的你，那你还在执着什么？”  
和小时候吃了父亲的耳光一样，Limario抿起嘴唇，感受到了火辣作痛的侧脸肿胀后的不适。若换在他的个子甚至比老宅那个餐桌高不了多少的年纪，Limario准能被父亲的一耳光活生生打出鼻血来，然后伴随着嗡嗡耳鸣声摇头晃脑地一屁股坐在地上。好在如今他的个子已经到了比眼前的女人快要高出两个头的水平，纵使是因为一瞬间冲上脑门的眩晕摇晃身体，也还不至于回到小时候那般被风一吹就倒在地上的情况。  
“你如果还觉得不够泄气，那就再多打我几次。”他在Kiko面前站定，而此时女人的酒气与醉意早就因为一阵怒火上涌退却了大半，她看着寻常生活中对自己可谓关怀备至的心爱小男人眼中熄灭的神采，不知为何，自己也瞬间失去了原本剧烈撞击在心口与脑门中的那份冲动，取而代之攀附上心尖的，只剩下回首来路时莫大的自我悲哀。  
“来吧，权当是我对你的道歉。”他一边这样说，一边伸手轻轻握住Kiko原本垂在腰侧，尚且因为那个动作不小的耳光隐隐发麻作痛的手掌，“你想打我多少次都可以，我知道每次提到她你都会这样，不论我已经重申过多少次你我的关系。”  
她是如此一厢情愿地沉浸在经过了Limario默许后、由自己静心编织的美丽幻梦之中不愿醒来，也不愿相信、或者说不愿意直面这样一个现实：Limario从第一次见面开始选择了不拉开两人间的距离，这一举措本身就是有所图谋的。他彼时拥有的太少，而想要争夺的却是一整个家族的权柄。为着达成今日的目的，施舍些、逢场作戏些温柔给手中唯一的筹码，将她骨子里那点狐疑与野性完全驯服好为自己所用，简直就是Limario应尽的义务，而他也确实做得很好。  
——他的确远远不止一次地向Kiko表露过心迹，但心高气傲的情场老手又怎么会把他那两三句简单又竭力维护体面到晦涩的话语变成路障，摆放在自己奔向Limario怀抱的道路上呢？他甚至也许多次让“愧疚”这字眼从那张常常因烦恼和琐事闭出一道坚毅线条的唇间淌出。这一切只因Limario分明知道，守候在他身旁的女人想要得到的，恰好是他无法交付的真爱。也由此，他自欺欺人地满足Kiko夸张的物质欲，从不在后者有所需求的时候多眨一下眼睛。  
这是一场你情我愿的交易，且从未变质。  
“不用了。”她的双臂支撑在腰边，饱满柔软却又欲露还掩的胸部随着加重的呼吸剧烈起伏。那句为过激行为道歉的话已经在喉咙里上下了半天却还是说不出口，“就这样 ，没什么必要了Limario。”  
“……那就好。”Limario点点头，率先于Kiko之前重新捡拾起了洒落在床上的衣物，将这些单薄的布料一一搭在自己的臂弯。看着他恢复缄默后很快和缓了态度、明显就是在给自己这场争吵的台阶下的模样，Kiko刚想在他旋动卧室门时伸手拉扯他的衣服，下一刻就被Limario悄无声息地躲闪了这个动作。  
“我还是再让人给你房子里安一个洗碗机的好。你自己看看喜欢什么颜色的，简讯里告诉我就行。”  
这回Limario的意外举措引起了她的注意，如果光是抱着要洗的衣服出门去也就算了，偏偏Limario在一回头时还伸手带走了扔在床上的外套和手机，脸色虽仍旧风轻云淡，可摆明了就是今晚不再与自己一同休息的模样——她的脑子里警铃大作，眼疾手快地在Limario的食指勾走车钥匙之前把那个小玩意儿抓了过来紧紧攥在手心，然后朝房间墙壁上的挂钟看去。  
“Limario，你清醒点行吗？我记得今天晚上喝醉的人不是你，是我才对吧。这都什么时候了，这么晚了你还想开车去什么地方？”嘴上说的话虽然仍然保持着四五分嗔怪的强硬气息，可Kiko藏在背后那只攥着他车钥匙的手还是暴露了她最真实的内心想法，因为Limario突如其来决意的离开止不住发颤——她对这件事毫无把握，也不知道他这一去还有没有回心转意的一天。于是她干脆在Limario露出无可奈何表情的空档里顺手把他的钱包也拿过来，与车钥匙一并遮在背后。  
Kiko是个聪明的女孩，为了将心爱之人留在身边，恨不能把事事掌握于手中，却又唯独低估了Limario的倔强程度——在她任Limario说什么好话也不肯把手机同钱包还给他后，Limario对待她的一腔好脾气也终于被消磨殆尽，逼上了绝路：“Kiko，就当这些事全是我的错好不好？你可不可以不要这么任性，我想我们都需要好好冷静一下。”  
“为什么你总是在这种时候求我，就不能让我也求你一次？”她再一次在Limario面前微微歪着头，蹙起眉来看着已经三两下把西服外套穿回了身上的男人，“你好像从来都知道，却又从来不把我的想法和感受当回事……Limario！”  
“你要去哪，Limario？等一下，你说清楚，Limario！”  
而被她一次次呼唤着姓名，摇摇晃晃地扶着墙壁和门框跟在背后的男人像是终于忍受不住她的窒息温柔似的，脚步声咚咚地溅落在寓所的旋转楼梯上。这处选址在寸土寸金繁华地段的房子由他支付款项购置下来，作为Kiko的新住处还不算很久。他们两人之间从不将行事原因戳破得太明显，但在Limario心里，不论是买房子让她好歹有个名义上的家，还是借着专业之便一手包办下Kiko新家的装潢大小事，都毫无例外地局限在“报偿”范围内，不论如何也没夸张到同男女之私有关。他 的步伐一路踏过从卧室铺到了二楼走廊的柔软地毯，于追在他身后却又叫他不应的Kiko眼里，每一处Limario头也不回离开的地方，在短暂地、于空气中掀起了小小喧嚣后，便迅速为无边的寂寥与惶恐吞没，好像此刻这个她仍旧想要通过藏匿车钥匙来挽留的男人一面走动，一面就顺道把她屋内映照温暖的灯光也彻底没收了似的。  
“你好好休息吧，Kiko。”他在临出门前还是叹了口气，转过头来重新把目光汇聚到这个退却了聚会上浓郁妆容后，脸色泛起一阵阵揪心煞白的女孩，“回房间去好好地睡一觉，比起在这我这里浪费时间好得多。”  
“那你什么时候回来，Limario？”  
这个问题出口得分外不合适，以至于抛却在男人面前后，向来在太太们口中习惯了寡廉鲜耻的她也不再有底气得到答案。  
“就当我没有来过，Kiko。”  
Kiko在许多次荒诞宿醉后醒来是，也曾被满腔的悲观占据身心，设想过自己与Limario会以如何的方式分别，却从来没有一种像而今的这般唐突又潦草。这是她自打和Limario相互认识以来头一次，她完完全全不知道Limario行踪的时刻。以至于待到她怀揣着期待、又立刻在下一秒落空期许地一夜无眠了之后，Limario也仍旧没有如她预料之中的那样为了车钥匙和钱包对她服软，折回她的寓所来取这些小东西。Kiko别无他法，只能把找到Limario的最后期望放在自己打给他家里那中年大块头司机的电话上。  
她靠在徒然多放了好几张座椅的餐桌边，扶着浑浑噩噩在梦境与现实之间跳跃了几个小时后，仍旧隐隐作痛的额头：“John，是我。”  
“噢，”那男人的声音听上去闷声闷气，就像又在便利店外的路边停了车，开着收音机昏睡了一晚。他虽然为人相当不修边幅，在待人接物上倒是颇有一套。自Kiko以不体面的身份忽然出现在Limario的孤单生活中之后，John可谓比Limario家中那几位以分享家长里短为乐的太太们有先见之明得多，早早地就Kiko小姐、Kiko小姐地叫得朗朗上口。最耐人寻味的是，Limario对于他这般朝向明显的阿谀奉承从未有过半点意见——实际点，兴许是他根本没注意，“是Kiko小姐，怎么了吗？”  
她想起以往无数个醉成一滩烂泥之后的早晨Limario逼迫着自己捏住鼻子喝牛奶、吃早饭的日子。  
他那副该死的、一本正经的、最为可恨的、最为可爱的眉目，一声不吭地洗完了衣服后还没放下的衣袖、刚刚好贴合着身材，围拢在背后打出一个蝴蝶结、配色又土又丑的围裙，他垂下头又起身来要看着她、全然不经意伸手把头发往后捋时滑动在修长脖颈上的喉结，还有他刻意保持在两人之间的距离感，那份无关情爱、出乎交易关系的关怀。  
他应当是个完美的情人、完美的丈夫，为着真正心爱的女人也可以成为完美的父亲，而绝非自己口中那种学不会爱与被爱的傻瓜，可Limario却执着于一个甩掉自己、不辞而别的不伦初恋。  
——这女人所享有的，真是奢侈无比的幸运。  
思绪滑到这里，Kiko皱着眉头在嘴中叼起一块烤过头的吐司，随后在末了还是选择把早餐换成了一根烟。  
“没什么......我打给你就是想问一下，昨天晚上你有接送Limario去什么地方吗？”  
John的回答既让她放下了胸口担忧着Limario安全的大石，却又重新在她郁结不平的心里填上新的堵：“少爷……昨天晚上的确有回过家。但那时候都很晚了，大概是凌晨好几点钟了吧——他忽然拿老宅子里那个一百年也难得用上一次的电话把我从瞌睡里拉起来，让我送他去车站一趟。我还有些困惑呢，为什么少爷明明没有喝酒还是不开车……”  
“我知道了，谢谢你，John。” Kiko自指尖掸落烟灰，套着拖鞋的脚把当初Limario亲自挑选的餐椅踢开老远，连听筒另一头的司机都被这阵忽然响起的刺耳摩擦声吓了一跳，“......你等一等，John。我还有事情想要问你。”  
“只要是Kiko小姐您想知道的，我自然都尽力回答。”他觉察了女孩情绪中逐渐上升的烦闷，干涩地陪笑几声后不难猜出这位比寻常小姐们放浪上一百倍、也由此在少爷的大家庭里滚了满身骂名泥泞的大美人，准是又同烂桃花缠身的Limario发生了什么震荡程度不小的争执。说实话，John虽然作为家里的司机——严格意义上，他同佣人并无区别，故绝无资格在主顾背后多嘴议论这些八卦，但他还是时常在心里慨叹：脾性与外形上都最得Limario喜爱、总是能把小少爷治得服服帖帖的女人，从来只有智秀一个而已。  
“我想听你说一个人的故事……只要是你知道的，无论长短详略，还请全部讲给我听。”  
“Kiko小姐真是太幽默了，我就是个开车的，平时少爷都不怎么爱和我这种人讲话，根本就没什么共同话题，我又怎么会有太多了解呢？”  
“金智秀，”她呼出的迷蒙烟气彻底把漂亮的五官模糊，“金智秀，你家少爷的继母，他的初恋，他以前秘密情人。”  
“那个分明玩弄了他的情感、一声不吭地甩了他，他却还是在我这里念念不忘了两年的女人，先生——你一定知道的——她太有名了，不是吗。”  
John已经把嘈杂的电台音乐调得小声了许多，然后随手捡起身旁一罐头天晚上还没喝完的啤酒，因为电话那头年轻女郎展露来意之后不再遮遮掩掩的气势微笑起来：“噢，不错，Kiko小姐。你是说夫人！夫人她——的确……但是在我正式回答您的问题之前，我还得请您稍微原谅我的冒昧，允许我先唐突问一个小问题：少爷和Kiko小姐确认过恋爱关系了吗？”  
这个简单的问句一出口 ，就切实化作一段着生了满满荆棘的藤蔓，直把捏着手机的女人勒得说不出话来。  
在长久沉默后传来的一串忙音里，John不太确定自己是不是听到了什么东西坠落到地面后，旋即狼狈地摔了个稀烂的清脆声音。  
  
年轻不过二十岁出头、两根眉毛颇照应着风风火火脾气、凌厉横卧在眼眶上的客车站窗口实习售票员，总算是在连天的呵欠里数完了噼里啪啦撞击着空旷大厅吊顶灯的飞蛾，盼到了那根绝对摆脱不了缺少保养而生锈嫌疑的座钟时针跟个腰椎间盘突出的老太太似的磨蹭着挪过凌晨两点的下班时刻。  
她也学到了往日里值守夜班的老同事们给自己泡上一整杯浓浓速溶咖啡的习惯，端起内容还剩下大半的咖啡杯一饮而尽，不料却在刚放下杯子、视线从杯身遮挡里回归正常时冷不丁和窗口外忽然出现的男人打了个照面，差点把满满一嘴的热咖啡喷到玻璃上——这可一点不假，她最近从借来的老职员那的乱七八糟小杂志上看多了鬼怪故事，上夜班时心里总是阴戚戚地发毛。  
撇开那些乌七八糟城市怪谈里的开膛手杰克、神秘杀手杰夫之流不说，人员来往密集又杂乱的老车站外，也总少不了浑身着散发不愉快呕吐物气息的醉鬼，或者是那些没人知道她们在哪个alpha胯下被搞大了肚子，还无事人似的把烟屁股叼在嘴里、手里捏着张破烂A4纸四处寻找呆瓜乘客签字募捐、伺机偷钱包的吉普赛骗子。  
“噢，先生。您可真是会挑时候，快要吓死我了。”她向下裂开嘴角，咬着牙从被自己睡趴的小抱枕下面拉扯出两三张卫生纸来，好把刚才洒落到电脑键盘上的咖啡吸干净，口中嘶嘶倒抽凉气，“我不得不说，实在是很抱歉——但是麻烦您抬头看一眼左手边的那个座钟，要么看看头顶上电子显示的时间也行，已经凌晨两点，窗口已经停止售票，我也马上就要下班了……”  
好吧，老天爷——这真是个英俊的男人，尤其是当他听完了小售票员这段机械性的客套话，抬起头来看着她心急火燎地把手放在窗口后面的门把上，准备背上包就关灯下班模样的时候，那双在老旧灯光下闪烁着的漂亮黑眼睛真不啻是一对动人情蛊。小售票员被他满脸倦容下无法被掩盖的英丽攫走了注意力，待到她回过神来时，这个青年男子已经从套在上身的皮夹克口袋里抽出两张崭新钞票来递进了窗口，她讷讷地注意到这个长发男子的指甲被他修剪出了干净又圆润的形状。  
“不好意思。”黑眼睛的男子露出一副相当为自己耽误了别人下班时间而愧疚的模样。他的言谈比起客车站外面随处可见爱撒尿的醉鬼们来说简直是天上地下，任小售票员怎么看都不像是流浪汉。然后他昂起脖子，向后退了两步抬头看着挂在售票窗口上的车次表，“抱歉了，我可以加钱——作为您的小费。”  
“……好吧，您想去哪，先生？有的话我可得先说在前面，明天最早的车次都要等到早晨五点半。如果您想搭今天晚上离开罗马的客车，能去的地方可不多。”  
小售票员看着他，然后在伸手捏过鼠标的时候打了个大呵欠，自眼角升起许多水雾。  
“我也不知道，只是想找个地方散散心。”他垂下肩膀，把目光从车次表上挪开，“不如小姐给我推荐一个好去处？说起来……我还没有认真旅游过。”  
“噢，这样吗？先生！没有好好踏上过旅程的人生那可真是有点儿无聊。”她将铅笔柔软的那一头从嘴里抽出来，在纸质地图上轻轻敲打了两下，然后换到另一头，画出个小圆圈把那个点从稀散的城镇中凸显出来。  
“这，怎么样？”  



	20. 聖母憐子

“您此前去过这地方吗？”小售票员把碍事的咖啡杯往左手后边推了推，好让Limario能更清楚地看见这个意外般凸显在大城市旁边，四周也并未牵着太多道路以至于全然称不上交通枢纽的城镇，“像您这样的先生......不消说，肯定是在首都城市里呆惯了，很少见过乡野风光吧？今天晚上也是凑巧，最后一班车正好就是去这边的。”  
她一面说，一面拿食指和中指把中性笔夹在手里，朝还没做出决断的男子挥了挥：“乡下风光还是很不错的。”  
“我以前好像在什么报刊杂志上看到过这个小地方。”Limario的指甲盖在那个陌生的小黑点旁边犹豫地滑动了两三下。他在口中咀嚼了几回这个不知道什么时候被扎到自己记忆分类中“不重要”部分的地名，潜在的直觉却又老让他无法挪开眼睛地把它当做一个特别存在——到底是什么时候？是不经意撇过小杂志时跃入眼帘的字母，还是周末放假独自在老宅浑浑噩噩开着电视机睡觉时听到的旅游小广告？  
——他实在是不知道。一打算从大堆混乱无序的单身生活里揪出特定的某天来细细追溯某个特定的细节，Limario的脑袋就直泛涨，就像要从某滩黏糊糊的巧克力酱里捡什么小玩意儿一样困难。自从那个被他黏腻唤作妈妈的女人从家里不辞而别、也从他好不容易有了些起色和盼头的生活中悄无声息离开后，Limario每逢石墙放假时就过上了和老宅相顾无言着敷衍而去的假期生活：纵然有能占用掉一整个下午加晚上时间的活动，也无非是顺应着堂兄的意思，去作陪充斥着太太们此起彼伏尖笑声的牌局，而后自然而然地输给她们——这是颇需要他不动声色表演的重任，以此慢慢地在牌桌上一点一滴地洗刷掉从前自己为着与继母的不伦之恋，在太太们面前留下的恶劣印象。顺便换取两三句她们在叔叔枕边的好话。  
譬如夸奖他去了石墙后变得比原来成熟了许多，又譬如赞许他在叔叔授意下被选上学部部长后总算是“同原来被你爸不知道从哪昏了头找回来的那一位带坏后的样子好了太多”。Limario在这种情况下总是陪笑，绝不对她们麻雀似的嘈杂浮夸附和着的、加诸智秀的恶劣议论抛出丝毫反驳，直到让真真假假批驳、试探的太太们也要为他与腌臜过去彻底决裂的决心竖起大拇指来。  
每每他精彩的临场表演到了破碎在女人们欢愉哄笑中的时候，连Limario自己也会在又一次对智秀的无声出卖后迎来内心的莫大空洞：不是极偶然的，他眼前错乱无序的牌桌会逐渐模糊，转而在Limario眼前如水波一般推挤出一张属于智秀的、模糊的面容——那副叫他身为形容高大的男儿，却好难拿自己的正眼去瞧上一眼、哪怕在心中明了只是幻象的容颜，然后在绝对私密的静默里如此注视着他，直到他好容易克服下去愧疚的情绪，再施施然冲他绽放一个含义未卜的遥远微笑。  
那挠人心肝的东方美人的幻影，最终会湮没在太太们牌桌上新一轮的嘈杂之中。一如每一个没有智秀躺在枕边与他共同安然入眠的夜晚，当Kiko口中属于他那份「无可辩驳的肉欲」如浪潮般拍打着自己的肉体礁石，亦是他进行了一场混乱、濡湿又燥热的自慰后……仓促有力地射精时呈现的眼前景象：他孤单躺在床上，手指尚且羞耻地蜷缩在一起，捏住已显出颓势、不再雄风勃勃充血的阴茎，于消散得狡猾又迅速的情潮里无数次目送智秀泡影的毁灭。空气里总是弥漫着一股叫他烦躁的精液腥气和信息素的微苦涩味——哪怕这些都来源于他自己。它们敦促着Limario赶快起身去淋浴间，把弄到身上的脏东西都清理干净。每到了他在切身索求过自我欺骗的性高潮后，作为代价的空虚总是成倍地把他吞没，冷眼旁观他如何捕捉不到爱人的幻影。  
而他总是更加成倍地在那时于心中堆积暴躁和抑郁。这份原从少年身上找不出痕迹的坏情绪，如今也作为他从孩子变成了男人的代价似的在他身上扎根，并且恣肆生长开去。Limario虽不愿意承认，但他甚至在命运开玩笑般安排的因缘际会与无疾而终里，慢慢学会了理解当初同样失去心中所爱的父亲。事实上，他变得越来越像那个已经从家里被抹去了生活痕迹的男子——他的眉宇变得比十五岁时凌厉许多，但又并非是叫人生厌的赤浓。有幸遗传自母亲的温柔双眼更多时候只燃烧着了无意趣的黯淡。远远看上去，兴许真的会让粗心的家伙把他与那位已经不在人世的家主混淆起来。  
小售票员扶着额头酝酿了好一阵语言，然后顺着他模糊的印象替他点了盏灯，期许能从他的朦胧好感里摸索出确切回答来：“噢，这地方很长时间以来都比较疏于发展工业，现在去都还能看到大片大片的农田。其实要我说，肯定还是春秋两季到像这样的乡下去是最合适不过——不论是草间嫩绿还是秋叶泛黄，都别有一番风味。”  
“那就感谢您的建议了。”年轻的绅士点了点头，然后因为这小困难的解决从胸腔中长吁了一口气。售票员忙着办理业务的间隙也曾抬起头来，拿眼角余光悄悄打量这个青年。她看见Limario在售票大厅昏黄的灯光下随着吁气而放松下身体，也看见了那些原本无所捕捉的愁绪从他眼角眉梢流淌出来时，又如何濡湿了他三两缕贴在颊边的头发。  
“真是不好意思……”  
“抱歉？”  
就在他行将离开大厅时，她叫停了Limario轻柔摩擦在地板上的脚步声，让他回过头来，重新用那双哪怕是初见时分也会叫人长久难忘的黑色眼睛把售票员注视着。这泛着水光，莫名惹人爱怜的模样总叫她不合时宜地联想起了宠物店里那些等候着主顾来随意挑选的、可怜的小毛绒玩具们，说它不能激起女人心中保护欲绝对是打错特错。可与此同时，他眉宇之间刻满的疲倦又绝不止来自于小猫小狗那样无忧无虑的打闹生活。  
“我猜——您一定有南部血统吧？我觉得先生你的眼睛很有西西里岛人专属的奇妙感觉。”  
“是吗？”尽管对自己如今颓丧的外貌有一两分信心，Limario还是在对方摆明了夸奖容颜时有些不好意思。他在短短的一秒钟之内接连眨了好几次眼睛，就跟准备用睫毛把周围空气里的灰尘都掸干净似的，然后抬手在鼻尖蹭了几下，“那您可要猜错了，因为我父亲是罗马人。”  
“噢，那母亲呢？”  
“我的母亲……”Limario的脑子忽然卡在作答的半途中，一时之间竟忘记了素未谋面的生母究竟是哪国人。他唯一能从脑海里调遣出的画面，只属于当时打着伞去旧公寓时，在父亲生前遗留的书桌上看到的那张旧照片。她比父亲的身材要瘦小上足足一整圈还不止，纵然在合影里保持着端坐姿态，也不难判断她在父亲面前是一枚轻捻指尖就能揉碎的花瓣。正是这样瘦小的、婉若春风的生母，给予了Limario痛苦漫漫的生命，“她是韩裔。”  
Limario自然还记得许久以前，在那顿父子之间简单午饭时刻，那则由父亲轻描淡写地宣布于自己的消息：那则他已经给这个残破家庭寻觅来了新成员，并且很快就会与这名年轻韩裔女子结婚的小新闻。彼时这消息在埋头吃饭的Limario那里并没有掀起太大的欢喜波澜——于那时的少年看来，与其说这个突然出现在生活中、必将打破一切他竭力维持在自己与父亲之间紧张平衡的女人是来填补家庭缝隙的继母，倒更不如说她就是他生活纯粹的毁灭者。况且，Limario吃不准这位继母会不会也和父亲一样滥用暴力。比方说，父亲经常踹碍事的杂物，也经常踹自己很长时间内赶不上同龄人平均身高，甚至比这差出了一个头的儿子。  
“那可真是太巧了，”售票员隔着镜片的眼神里忽然闪烁出凑巧的光芒来，“如果你有兴趣的话，真的不妨考虑去一趟这地方的韩国城——您知道的，绝大部分韩裔移民都是上世纪九十年代左右伴随着一阵创业浪潮到这边来的，可是命运哪里会善待每个怀抱期待的人，谁说不是呢？这些韩裔其中只有很少一部分人做餐馆和赌博发了家，后来大多都从韩国城搬走了，流入了罗马，要么就是米兰，继而成为老板、富豪之类在主流社会能掌握部分话语权的人。说实话，先生：请您不要责怪我的迂腐和冒犯，因为我对这个群体的一小段流浪史很有兴趣，兴许如今他们的后代也和先生一样，早已以通婚方式融入意大利民族了。这是一件很奇妙的事。”  
“韩国城啊。”Limario此前可并没从任何渠道了解过这个族裔聚集地的消息。他能从父亲留下的残缺记录中拼凑出来的事实并不多，只知道生母应当是同父亲在罗马相识的，具体在那之前她又做着什么样的工作，身为人子的Limario一概不知。想到此处，他便不免有些愧疚。尽管生身母亲甚至没能陪伴过自己一天、一时与一刻，他还是无法从内心轻易割裂自己与母亲的关系：这是感恩，也是他骨子里对母性的无尽依恋。至于后来成为他继母的智秀，更是不用赘述。直到她离开后的第二年，他作为曾经智秀的秘密情人，都对这个同床共枕过女人的过往一无所知，“借此发达的人离开了，那剩下的住户仍旧泡在简单的服务行业里填饱肚子吧。”  
“一直到现今也是一样，先生。”售票员冲他挑起眉，手掌捏成拳头竖起一根大拇指来不怎么避讳地朝售票大厅外的那皱缩黑影指了指，“能够从廉租房钢筋水泥的丛林中脱身而出的，多少都是受教育水平能垫在脚下作阶梯的家伙们，剩下的大部分人都只能拖家带口，继续攀附在韩餐馆和更不堪的地方养家糊口。您看到外面那个打扮得跟吉普赛骗子一样的流浪汉了吗？其实他就是早年生活失意落魄后的小餐馆老板。但总的来说，这样的流浪汉比总是拿着张破纸骗人，还爱偷钱包的吉普赛骗子好很多。他们更爱喝酒，暴力从不外泄，不像吉普赛男人一样是警察局常常的座上宾——先生，他们更喜欢打老婆，也打孩子。你说，东亚人是不是都爱这套？”  
Limario张了张嘴，但最后还是一句话都没有说。对于失败的父亲和失败的家庭，他的切身体会多到懒于陈述。  
“如果您是个这方面风物摄影的爱好者，那应该会很满意我的推荐。这地方一直到现在都有禁而不绝的暗娼在工作，要我说，警官们简直就是在和老鸨玩打地鼠游戏，这种事哪能断绝呢？又不是每个人都能体面地生活，但每个人都得生活呀。您所能想到的不太体面活法，在韩国城这方小天地里都能大开眼界。她们卖淫，药物滥用问题也相当严重，端盘子和擦皮鞋反倒成了正经人干的事呢。”  
“其实，”Limario本来在这话出口的前一刻还有些犹豫，但到最后他还是把自己唯一知道的那点事说了出来，“我母亲的出身应该不是您口中所说的成功人士那一种，具体我并不清楚——她已经去世很多年了。”  
“我很抱歉，先生。”看上去还有很多话没来得及同Limario分享的售票员因为他这突如其来的开诚布公被堵在了一半，然后她像是猛然间意识到自己的表达欲过于旺盛了似的伸手挡在口鼻前干咳了一声，“那您会讲一些简单的韩国话吗？去韩国城游览的时候能管上一点用的，那边很多服务工作者——尤其是开小饭店的人，意大利语说得非常差。他们小范围内团聚在一处的文化其实很排外。我可以教您两句点菜用的短语。”  
Limario脑子里飞快地闪过了他模糊记忆里，两年多以前智秀嗫嚅过的、自己听不懂的话，可惜他现在于平静的面孔下绞尽脑汁也模仿不出来那些发音，自然也无法乘便请教了：“那就麻烦小姐了。”  
  
售票员小姐在Limario最后离开时，也没忘记提醒他一定得小心沿路上那些看起来绝无危害、可怜兮兮的乞丐，不论他们是头发乱蓬蓬凝结的小孩还是刻意将肢体残缺裸露在衣物遮蔽之外的成年人，都绝无例外是偷儿。Limario在轰隆隆的发动机声音里三两步迈腿跳下巴士后，走到了车站出口的路灯旁，打量了一眼倒映在纪念品橱窗里的自己。已经到了这个点，摆满了不知道产自何处毛绒玩具和造价低廉小手工的纪念品商店自然和这条街上大部分的门店一样熄着房间里的光亮，因此借由路灯照射进充当了落地镜的橱窗中他的身影也就更加清晰：Limario惊觉自己竟已经有好几天没有刮过胡子了。再这样下去，他只需要再去纪念品店旁边的24小时超市里买上一罐啤酒，再往街沿上一坐就能凭借这头长发活灵活现地扮演潦倒的流浪汉：不对，或许还需要身上臭臭的。  
虽然并没有把扮演或是真的颓废成流浪汉列入计划中去，Limario还是在与橱窗中的高个男子对视片刻后转动在座位里蜷缩得有些发疼的脊背，走近便利店去准备给自己买上几罐啤酒来消磨注定的失眠时光。找一张床来睡觉对他而言的意义绝没有常人想象的那么大。自从智秀从他身边离开后，Limario就不再对温软床榻有什么留恋了。不论是在Kiko家公寓的沙发，还是在老宅主卧的床上，又或者是高中的宿舍里，他都只是在不停地换着地点和方式做着同两件事：失眠，还有偷偷想念。  
他走到花花绿绿陈列好了含酒精硬饮料的货架旁，思索着应该用不了再多走两步就能找到摆放啤酒的货架 ，然后冷不丁地差点在货架拐角一堆挂得老长的廉价避孕套旁边，和同样正在购置什么东西的男人撞个满怀，那男人的反应时间比Limario的要来得漫长许多，一直到Limario接连向后撤了两步，然后伸手在胸口摆了摆打算为自己的莽撞道歉时，这家伙才木讷地往Limario的脸上看了一眼，像是颇有些不满被打扰。他此时才弄明白这个身形比自己短上不少，白色短袖遮掩的手臂上却虬起肌肉的亚裔男人怕是早早就木桩似的杵在了这里。  
“先生，你站在这里会影响其他人走动。”  
眉眼不善的男子在他说完这句轻飘飘的劝诫后，却仍旧挡在Limario跟前。此刻，Limario也忽然注意到了他在酷热天气里不合时宜地搂在怀里、看了就叫人脑门直冒汗的涤纶外套。便利店里开足冷气尚且如此，更何况是一出门就难罩住两件衣服的室外。这奇怪的行经叫青年人不免在质疑里多生了一层警惕。他两手空空，对方的手臂倒是作合抱状，藏在不知为何鼓鼓囊囊的外套之下。趁闲偷懒的收银员是个二十出头、戴着“欢迎您光临”印花鸭舌帽的小伙子，早在Limario毫无防备进门时就睡着了，连那串电池行将耗尽后破具有重金属风格的门铃声都没把他从梦里揪醒。换句话说，此刻在便利店里陷入古怪而沉默对峙的只有Limario和这个剃净了短发的男人。  
“不想多管闲事就滚开 。”他最后瞪了一眼还没怎么弄清楚情况的Limario，然后背过了身子，好让自己结实的背影彻底把安在墙角上的摄像头画面遮挡。  
Limario此前从未亲身遭遇过这般明晃晃的偷窃：他在错愕浮现里假意闭嘴，然后垂下头作出即将从白衣男子身后经过的模样，趁着这一秒钟的空档抬头朝自己未能得见的货架看去，吃惊发现原来这一侧还站着不止白衣男人一个人，跟在这中年壮汉身旁、射来的眼神同样不怀善意的是个看上去年纪不过十岁上下的男童，面貌倒是和男人有五六分相似，这还是他并没长开的情况。一到Limario望见男孩怀里抱着的大大小小食物，他就彻底明了了这对小偷父子在做什么：“先生。如果只是你独自来便利店行窃，也就是你一个人在店员报案后去警局受罚而已。你怎么还能教会自己孩子也偷偷摸摸，所以是准备彻底毁了他的未来么？”  
这男人像是在听完这番话后很想发作，却又于抬眼打量Limario的过程中慢慢皱起了眉毛。或者说，那堆估计从他出生起就没修葺过的杂毛此刻在眉心凝聚成了倾注他不满情绪的草垛：“你是......生面孔？”  
“就冲着你这种高高在上拿着道德标尺自责别人的语气——小子，你是从哪个大城市来这里观光的？刻意带上了你们的假仁、假义和藏在照相机里的假上帝，好仔细瞪大了惊愕的眼睛来瞧一瞧到底是如何种类的臭虫在这里生活，好比低头观察一个蚂蚁窝似的。对你们来说，这样的旅途还挺奢侈吧？”  
“摆在我眼前的这一切，并不需要上升到所谓的道德标尺 。”Limario看着这对父子被戳穿了行窃却仍旧悠然自得的模样，不免有些无奈。他并非没见过为人的诸多行为之中那些丑恶面：恰恰与之相反，尤其是转到石墙中学念书的这两年，Limario实在是近在眼前地摹印下了许多超越施暴者、或者说是罪犯们身份与年纪的罪行。但这次不一样——从前的他，不得不在表兄摄取于叔叔的威严下进行一时一刻也不能松懈的表演，装作一个对诸般丑陋无所触动的提线傀儡，而现在的Limario翻覆了自己庞大家庭中的风雨，也就不再需要套着帮凶的皮囊。  
“噢！”中年男子抱着手臂转过身来与Limario对峙，他那对浑浊的、了无生气的珠子从糊满眼屎的眼角翻滚着朝上，冲着正以严肃却礼貌姿态面对着自己的青年翻出了个巨大白眼，“这位——乳臭未干的绅士，我猜接下来你是不是就要准备拿报警或者是直接把我扭送进警局去这种措辞来威胁我了，是吗？”  
“不尽然如此。在那之前，我想——先把打瞌睡的收银员叫起来，让他把监控录像截取下来再送到警局去更合适。”  
完全出乎Limario意料的，这男人在他搬出监控录像后几乎是立刻转变出了一套低头的态度。只见他抬腿碰了碰身旁那个黑瘦的男孩，然后自己先蹲下身去松开了手臂，任遮掩在涤纶外套下面乱七八糟的生活用品和啤酒在便利店地板上一阵叮当作响最后归于平静，手掌却仍然可疑地藏在外套下面：“好吧，正人君子！如果我现在把这些玩意儿放回去而不够成确切偷盗的话，你能不能考虑一下不将这件事捅到警局去？”  
Limario的注意力尚且汇聚在中年男子并未揭晓谜底的手掌上。有别于两年前那个吃根冰棍都能偶尔闹上两三天腹痛腹泻的柔弱男孩，他在整整接受了两年石墙中学或理论或“实际”的格斗课后，早就在白色衬衫下把随着年龄增长而发育起来的身体训练得比过往任何时候都要结实。他的拳术教练可是正经地叮嘱过他：千万不能在同人有任何忽然出手可能性的时候，分散了观察对方动向的注意力。然而也恰巧就在Limario犹豫着、在心里思量片刻要不要提高警惕，上前去用鞋尖踢掉对方那件外套的时候，一直安安静静待在男人身旁的小个子男孩忽然上了发条似的钻了Limario注意力顾此失彼的空子，抱着一大堆面包和速食罐头从货架的另一头飞也似地逃窜而去。  
“站住！”被低劣伎俩戏弄的青年人反应得倒也不算慢，尽管那外形黑瘦如小猴的男孩在货架处一转角就消失在了Limario眼中，他也还是能够通过不远处其他货架传来的碰撞声大抵判断出这男孩的动向来。因此，Limario在下一刻就从中年男子身侧抽身而去，准备迈开腿去追赶上这个矮个子小孩——并且，Limario在内心重重发誓，他在蒙受欺瞒后接连于心中念了好几次上帝的名讳才压下满腔怒气：这次，无论这对满肚子坏主意的父子如何挤弄可怜模样，他也绝不再心软。  
Limario转过身去想要追赶小孩的这一动作正中男子下怀，只见男人歪着眼瞥见他就快也要消失在货架处的背影，然后从捂热到出了满满一手心黏膩汗水的掌心下亮出一把足足有二十公分长、方才与Limario说些废话来拖延时间那阵他就一直奋力在涤纶外套下拆开包装的水果刀来，猛然从蹲伏的姿势绷起身子，紧握着刀柄的右手手臂虬起成团的肌肉，拳头带着雪亮的刀身在灯影下一路刺破空气，在逐渐汇聚力量的过程中划出一道恶毒的弧线朝他攻去，目标正是Limario急于搜寻男孩踪迹、毫无防卫的后背，却不料青年人最后的一丝警惕嗅觉在刀尖快要把白色衬衫刺破、捅进血肉的时刻于Limario脑海中警铃大作。  
只在一瞬间，刀尖落点下的Limario差点便无可躲避，只好仓促扶着摇摇晃晃的货架朝满满一墙、口味各异的膨化食品贴紧了身体，随后被哗啦啦向下掉落的糖雨洗了个头，却也叫准备全力一刺的男人铺空、狼狈地握着水果刀栽倒在地板上，毫无疑问在此刻博弈的局势里硬生生吃了个最下风，只能抬头阴鸷地将Limario瞪住，绷紧浑身的肌肉预谋下一次反扑。情况原本正朝着有利于Limario的一侧好转去，奈何他十来秒前躲闪水果刀的动作太大几乎震动了整个货架，此刻忙着朝左右踢开那些零食和摔破后滚出满地板甜浆的水果罐头。  
也就是趁着Limario从瘫软的黄桃上抬起腿来想要从自己手中抢夺刀具的几秒钟，他还治其人之身地叫本就踩在滑腻地板上动、动作不便的青年同样扑空。Limario虽然对这个眼神狠厉的男人调取出了足够警惕，却偏偏疏漏了格斗之至关重要的一点：从始至终，天性纯善的青年可都没有料想过这些家伙会为了面包和果酱在出刀时下狠出杀招——哪怕刚才差点就被捅穿心脏也是一样。  
因此当他保持好身体的平衡、侧过身来想要重新以巧劲取胜，桎梏住男子的浑身蛮力夺取水果刀时，后者已然再次高高举起了闪着银光的凶器从他头顶刺来。这一次，那柄长刀更是毫不留情地直接朝Limario映照着超市灯管摇曳冷光的深黑瞳孔直直而去，甚至未曾给他留下细细回忆人生中诸般遗憾的机会。  
  
拾阶而上，尽头右拐就能找到的207办公室墙外挂着今晚留下来值班的倒霉蛋姓名，除了他之外的同事们今天都能早早下班回家去休息，而作为初来乍到小菜鸟的Badoglio却得趴在左右手肘旁全堆满了卷宗的办公桌上打瞌睡。他从警校毕业有一段时间了，不过骨感的现实与他学生时期各种惩恶扬善丰满理想的对比实在是太过残酷，以至于初出茅庐的年轻人在光荣上任了半个月协助治理移民聚居点的小警察后就心生怠惰：每天的工作都像是复制粘贴了前一天的同样路线，唯一谈得上有点刺激的还得是跟他那位脾气好过停车场流浪橘猫的老师去和那些地下暗娼斗智斗勇。老师总说，现在这块地方的治安倒是比几年前好了许多，从前贩毒闹得猖獗时，乱象频生的程度绝非每天爱对着警匪片幻想英雄生活的Badoglio所能想象的。  
“嗳。我到宁愿这群混吃等死的小年轻什么时候能干出一番大事来。”他把中性笔别在耳后，就像在临时别放一支由同事偷偷呈递来解压的香烟。韩国城已经很久以来都没再闹过什么骇人听闻的大案。事实上，连见血的家庭纠纷都少的可怜——这个原本就难以长久维系的少数族裔聚居地近几年来正在以肉眼可见的速度凋敝，临街那些乱七八糟挤在一块的小商铺在新年后都接二连三地关门了不少。或许是经营不善导致的倒闭，又或许是一家人决意要离开这个小小东方贫民窟，至少得为后代谋寻一个有正规幼儿园和小学可上的地方生活。像这样沉沦在重油厚垢的小餐厅和屡禁不绝暗娼旁的成长方式，哪能培育出来像样的小孩呢？Badoglio在台灯的光束照耀里眯着眼打了个呵欠，然后随意从老师今天临走时从档案室里抽调来让他检查的陈年卷宗里抽出了一本来，用左手食指轻轻隙开了封面，拿疲倦的眼神打在纸张上——像样的孩子培养不出来，少女母亲倒是不少。  
Badoglio曾经不止一次向老师质疑过重温这些乱七八糟陈年旧事的意义在哪里。越是久远的案子，背后牵连的头绪也就越难以捋清。何况这地方人员流动混乱、缺乏管理，十年前还有猖獗的灰色势力流动，就算如今抱着“以前的某某事件其实是被人顶包才结案”这样的想法来重新梳理，能收获的线索也寥寥无几：至少在韩国城里，大多数亲历者连人都找不到。自然，年轻人这番充满了功利色彩的唯结果论招致了老师的强烈批评。Badoglio又往后翻了一页，直到瞧见了那张犯罪嫌疑人入狱时拍摄的半身照和其下的人名，他才猛然想起这个浑身笨肉大块头好像就是老师特意叮嘱过自己好好关注的那个十年前强奸了自己继女的汽修工。老师似乎对当年那位年仅十四岁的受害者颇为关注，今年春末时候，原本与Badoglio一同工作的师兄在被调离 这座城市之前还特意叮嘱过他，有时间就别忘了去打听打听当初那个女孩的下落——只不过这事儿已经被他抛在脑后了。  
紧急处置电话的铃声不啻是一记猛然打响在青年人身后的炸雷，要知道他不到五分钟前才刚刚感叹过了如今片区的治安好转不少，这通象征着突发事故的电话铃就彻底把他能偷懒 一整晚的小愿望打了个粉碎。一般来说，遇上小餐馆里顾客和老板那点鸡毛蒜皮的经济纠纷，他们可不会上升到打电话把警察也叫去听自己用聒噪粗鲁母语骂街的程度。与此同理，那些蜗居在廉租房里得过一日遍且过一天的夫妻也不会在吵架到殃及咖啡杯和餐盘的时候选择搬动警察——事实上，就Badoglio观察而言，就算快要被家中的唯一经济支柱实施家暴，那些一贯甚是专长于忍耐的东方女人也绝不会向异族男人高声呼救：兴许在这些拿大半生命与青春来哺育小蜗牛的可怜女人来说，这是贞洁有伤、不清不白的象征。她们视与白人男子有关联为淫荡铁证。  
“你好，这里是警局。”猜不透原因，亦完全来不及做深呼吸这些浪费时间动作的青年人在正式工作后第一次独自处理突发事故。而这级别的意外，就算是他的老师这两年来估计也少有经手了。他接起电话，“请讲？”  
“我们刚刚接到了一则来自韩裔社区24小时便利店的报警，报警人自称是便利店值夜班的店员。噢，他强调了一遍自己只是在帮店主舅舅打临时工，今晚是他第一次值夜班没有经验所以睡着了。报警人称自己在睡梦中被打斗声吵醒，他害怕自己遇上了抢劫所以不敢第一时间上去看货架后面发生了什么，呃......所以他一直趴在收银台后面，等到一切都安静下来，随后有人推门离开后才钻出去看了看，然后就报警了——他说有个黑色长发的年轻人正横卧在他家便利店的地板上，流了很多血，看上去像是被之前走出去的家伙接连捅了很多刀。他先打电话叫了救护车，不过这会儿救护车还没去：据说是出诊费太贵了，议价不和......”  
“你们能不能捡有用的事简短说清楚！”Badoglio甫一听见流血和携刀伤人，手臂上的汗毛就跟着紧张树立起来，偏偏这个负责连接报警电话的专员和报警的家伙一个比一个磨蹭、废话连篇。他合上卷宗，从办公室的椅子里站起身来，然后伸手拿过了手机揣进外套口袋里。尽管的确犹豫片刻，但为了保险起见，末了他还是拿出手机来给老师发了一则简讯，“24小时便利店太多了，直接给我地址！”

那只手仍旧在他眼前来回摆晃，试图引起注意却又害怕沾染血迹似的小心翼翼。但Limario提不起力气来直起脖颈跟着那只手掌挪动眼神，只能从口鼻中愈来愈沉地吁出气流来，晕热被他脸颊紧贴着那侧的地板，此外发不出别的声音——对他来说，要完整地说出一句话来实在是奢侈又痛苦的事情，哪怕是去想一想牵动声带，Limario都能感受到被那柄水果刀捅穿过的皮肤下、脏器受牵连而跟着振动起来后剧烈的疼痛。他有些不甘，亦十分难以割舍，但最后还是在眼前模糊掉的男人身影里合上了眼睛。光是忍受心脏搏动、向四肢百骸与白色地板泵出鲜血的痛处和失温就已经足够，何况在明显朝向无力与晦暗的下坠过程之中，先前搏斗时刻根本来不及涌上心头的千万种悔憾竟比本能的求生欲更先一步占据了自己的心房，然后趁着他此刻完全无力反抗、只得默默承受剜骨之痛的时刻将他割裂为比身体更残破的碎片。  
Limario没来由地想起了自己曾经在石墙中学的图书馆借阅过的，一本绿色封皮的薄薄图鉴，专讲人体冻伤的知识。书里提到 ，经过事实案例考据而言，绝大多数最终死于严重冻伤的受害者都会全身赤裸着被发现——这现象尽管吊诡，却有着同样叫人唏嘘的原理：深度冻伤后的可怜人会与常理恰恰相反地产生温暖的幻觉，甚至远不止是温暖，而是炙心的炎热。由此，他们才会在最后时刻脱掉倒也没什么御寒能力的单薄衣物，带着甚愉悦、幸福的笑容走向死亡怀抱。  
Limario在两年前遭遇了家庭变故后，从某种程度上走上了属于父亲的老路。他将无可寄托的精神世界交付给上帝，亦将天父作为一切秘密不可多得、用不泄密的倾诉者——他由衷地感激这位无言的、从不惹祸、只在他痛苦祷告时将他慈爱凝视的朋友，也由衷感激上帝等同于对冻伤者恩赐的那般，予以自己的最后赐福：终于，他的耳边不再回荡着惊惶年轻人此起彼伏的尖叫，亦不再回荡着他那一大串替自己开解的道歉或者是关于救护车坐地起价的解释。Limario的世界倏然宁静下来，身体如堕梦境一般轻盈舒缓，又像是回到了某个亲密无间的怀抱。他虽闭着眼睛，生命也正随着时间静静流逝，但心中无比明了：眼前浮现的、正轻哼歌谣朝着自己微笑的母亲，也不过是比“肢体的温暖”好不上太多的最后慰藉。  
“妈妈已经......很久没有这样看过我了。”  
他心知肚明眼前的智秀只是个泡影，然后选择对自己多少仁慈些，不去想这一刻的虚幻幸福还能维持多久。今天的智秀在Limario眼中格外美，大概是因为当他即将走上末途时，在短短一个夏日里所经历过的所有的、每一个她都被他小心翼翼又最后奢侈地尽数打回忆里搜刮而出，竭力想要紧紧抓牢。他还能在鼻翼下嗅见燥热的初次见面时，智秀从父亲的新车后座迈下一只高跟鞋后争先恐后又绝对羞耻地涌进感官的香味：她像是世间过多超越Limario形容、叫他失语的美丽花香之和。她的举止难掩往日轻佻，昭告着她天生的多情和感性。  
“宝贝喜欢我这样看你？”  
他的母亲浅浅一笑，指尖浮动穿行在少年柔软的发隙中。他还能回忆起智秀与父亲讲着亦庄亦谐的顽皮话时，作为局外人的自己听在耳中感到羞怯又讨厌的，她的笑声。她是Limario生命中无可捕捉、只能须臾欣赏婉转啼鸣的莺燕，她在亲手编织的罗曼史里歌唱爱情，然后为Limario留下她骤然离去后、受摧于一夜风雨的满树空枝。  
“我听神父说，”他于宁静中描摹智秀润泽珠光的嘴唇，她微微抿起、如浅蓄着一池春水般留存笑意的模样 ，“死神是个贪心的神祇。若是遇上了能博得他喜爱的逝者，他会以亲吻的方式从人们嘴里攫走那些人的魂灵。”  
“你想让我吻你吗，Limario？”没反驳地，母亲更加向下低垂了头颅，直至他们的额头在一片冰凉触感里相抵，“没有什么想说的了？亲爱的......你身上好凉。”  
  
Badoglio刚帮着好不容易说服临时工男孩儿请来的急救医生把这个出奇轻盈的大个子抬上担架，就听到后者嘴里飘出来一句什么乱七八糟的话。他虽然手忙脚乱，却好歹没忘记以往出现场时老师念叨过好几次的习惯，赶忙扶着尾箱敞开的车门，弯下腰把耳朵凑到了那男人嘴边：“老兄，你在说什么……诶，等下，等下，他有话要说……！你能再说一遍吗？”  
“你们这些警察能不能等到把病人送去医院抢救，情况稳定下来再问东问西？再来晚点命都没了，就这么急着问话吗！”同样十万火急的急救员显然不满他强行堵了急救的行为，伸过手去想要顺势关上车门。  
“你快点呀老兄！”Badoglio涨红了脸与急救员角力，直觉告诉他这是一句绝对有关案件真相的重要证据，“求你了，就再说一遍，说完就走！”  
他只不过是伸手去想试探对方的鼻息，不料就在催促时反倒被这个本应气若游丝的男子紧紧抓住了手腕，力度大到就是他这样受过专业训练的警察也要抽一口冷气叫痛的程度，最可怕的是这家伙的手心分明还有一道伤口。Badoglio在动弹不得中竖起耳朵，却不料收获了从警的短暂生涯以来的第二道平地炸雷。  
  
“我爱你……”  
  



	21. 他鄉故知

“您真的得把他带回家去。托管费的事，恕我冒昧……今天下午给您打过电话后，我就先自作主张去帮承灿他退掉了这学期还没用掉的那部分。实在是对不起，我们做老师的也知道这话说着太过伤人，承灿妈妈。但事情的情况就这样摆在大家眼前：托儿所上下的所有老师，没有一个能看得住他。今天已经不是孤例，以往大大小小类似的事情我们都没好意思跟您说。”  
虽然自称为老师，但在一堆年龄不大的孩子们身边、从早晨六七点到晚上八九点都形影不离照顾着的女青年在镇子上这所小机构里扮演的角色，更像是需要同时分散精力到许多孩子身上的保姆。南部的冬天并不寒冷，但是接连两三天的降温像是在抵抗力不强的两三岁幼儿群体里抛掷了一枚颇具震撼力的炸弹，光是处理接二连三感冒反复的孩子就已经足够叫她心焦，更加雪上加霜的是——如今托儿所里这个象征着老大难问题的男孩儿差点害她把饭碗都丢掉。  
她叫这个对意大利人而言颇为拗口、一听就是异族人名的字眼时，被唤作承灿的男孩正从他母亲因窘迫而并拢在长裙下的膝盖上支吾着挣扎下来没多久。不同于托儿所里寻常孩子那样有了需求便对家长表明，还差几个月便要过两周岁生日的承灿与坐在老师对面满脸尴尬的母亲毫无眼神交流——他仿佛并不懂得拥抱与爱抚的意义，也丝毫没展露出这个年纪小孩哪怕再顽劣也应当抱有的一点懂事情绪，纯粹将她的怀抱视为桎梏，恨不能早些回到自己世界之中去一样，身为话题中心却把两个成年人远远地扔在了身后，嘴里的声音含混不清，绝非完整的词汇。  
“您也看到了，他的情况。其实我觉得自己今天再说什么都只是多此一举，您作为承灿的生身母亲，想必比我们这些托儿所老师对自己儿子了解得更多。”老师试图在人母面前尽可能多得显得怜悯无奈而非嫌弃，但当两三步开外的男孩又不知道抓起了什么东西往嘴里送时，她脸上的不甚耐烦径直冲破了为职业守则苦苦紧绷的怜恤。她站起身来走上去，两条手臂伸进这不叫人省心孩子的腋下然后不顾力道不适地将他从办公室的地板上拖拽而起，重新摆在仍坐在椅子上的女人面前，“这真的不是我们不情愿的问题。承灿他——好像完全不在乎外人，或者说老师，也许还有父母对他的一切要求与指令。这一次还是能被我们及时发现的吞肥皂，下一次谁又知道他会做什么？”  
这番话出口得不算客气，但着实因为孩子给好几个老师都惹了大麻烦的智秀讲不出一句辩驳的话来：她深吸了一口气，为了方便工作而盘在脑后、赶来托儿所时也没来得及放下的发髻在办公室冷色的灯管下莹莹映光。此时此刻，留给自己的辩白与求情措辞还剩下什么？难不成要把情况和盘托出，告诉这个已然对孩子耐心尽失的女老师，其实承灿在不久之前刚被确诊了自闭症吗？这话叫智秀没来由觉得可笑——好笑之余，她捏着孩子衣袖的手掌也因为无可选择的紧张而濡湿起来。  
她实在是没有多余时间来顾影自怜，也没有多余时间来大倒诸如“不幸的家庭各有各的不同”这样虚无缥缈而势必又臭又长的苦水，尽管她在儿子确诊那天晚上的的确确因为造化的弄人崩溃痛哭过一回，但生性坚强的智秀亦发誓那会成为自己最后一次碎裂在承灿面前或身后平静面具的时刻——她无论如何也不能比孩子先崩溃，毕竟身后空无一人的滋味智秀绝不愿意再叫承灿体验一回。她是如此怜悯、又如此深爱着这个从她身体中孕育而出，也给她好不容易风平浪静下的生活带去了新一轮无休止折磨的男孩。她毫无保留地剜下自己人生头一回笨拙地为人生母的爱，然后交付给这个连一声完整的妈妈都叫不出口的小小孩童——只因为承灿从那以后便是她与那段尘封两年淫艳罗曼史的最后交集。  
小孩子还没来得及长开的眉目虽然因为叫母亲难启齿的病症而显得呆滞痴傻，却仍旧杂糅着一切属于智秀与她情梦少年的特质，尤其是那双宛若被诅咒于血脉传承里的温柔眼睛。尽管承灿的复刻并不臻于完美，却总能让智秀从他发呆的模样里有意无意地捕获到Limario的残影。这分明不可触碰的泡沫时常叫年轻的单身母亲感到困苦与无奈，而一切掩盖在智秀心里、已经由她决意着要带进坟墓里去的故事都不会为承灿所知。  
智秀为此深感愧疚。两年前的她原本以为自己做出了可预期范围内影响最小，也是对Limario未来生活最有好处的选择，可万万没想到落了个伤害一对父子的结局。不论是想来必然痛苦过万分的Limario，还是如今连托儿所老师也不再愿意照顾的承灿，都因为她的自作聪明而受苦。  
小家伙在医院呆头呆脑地被下了确诊的那一刻，她甚至没来得及给悲伤情绪打开闸门，仅仅是牵着他咸鱼一样倔强地在自己掌中挣扎着、不知道又想逃离母亲跑去哪里独处的小手，像是被坏心命运的一道闪电劈得大脑空荡荡一般保持沉默。直到走出医院的晚些时候，后知后觉的智秀才在抱着承灿路过电线杆旁的流浪汉时为恐惧所吞没：此后，她的儿子好像再也没有资格去好高骛远些了不得的成就。不，甚至是智秀在怀孕时的期许：让他像大多数普通人一样健康平凡又幸福地过上一生——对于被打上了终身不祥标签的承灿而言，这也是句奢侈的愿景。他的确是已经跳脱了平凡的定义，可落入的确实无底深渊。与此同时被从他可爱的头颅里攫取走的，还有那份感知幸福的能力：这让承灿成为了极度缺乏共情能力的人。  
若是年龄与他相仿的一般孩子，到了接近两周岁的年纪也早就该对父母展现出旺盛的表达欲望了。他们见着树梢上跳跃在每一根枝丫间的鸟雀，便会伸出胖胖的手指来、欢欣地在小嘴里含混上一句：“这是小鸟”。若是见着蜜蜂萦绕在道路边丛生的野花旁，纵使有些害怕，也还是会按捺不住好奇心抓着绝对可信赖的父母的手臂去凑上一番热闹。这个年纪的孩子应当是无忧无虑又频出妙语的诗人，而承灿自始至终都只做了一件明确的事，那就是把智秀当做陌生人。和对雀跃的鸟儿、起舞的蜜蜂毫无兴趣一样，他对偶尔会露出愁容（自然，他无法领会到其中含义）的母亲也从未表露过欢喜，宛如一只生来便居住在琉璃屋中、极漂亮亦无法怀揣到温暖的瓷娃娃。  
按理说，就算是生活条件流于一般，像他这个年纪的小孩多多少少也应该都能从嘴里有样学样蹦出一两个简单词汇了：譬如妈妈、爸爸。但承灿与众不同——他从不讲话，或是说些至少明确的、意有所指的词语。寻常时候，他沉默得像个漂亮布偶。而生了气时，嘴里便叫嚷些母亲与老师都一头雾水的东西。与承灿一同被家长托管在老师处做游戏、年龄稍大的几岁孩子里从不乏口齿伶俐的个例。他们自然便老是爱拿有些痴傻特色的小混血儿来取笑。几岁孩童对世界的认识基本算是没有，自然对善恶的分辨也不像是成人那样分明。也因为这原因，孩子们之间的嘲弄与玩笑往往是最纯粹的。  
为了抓紧时间，在承灿两三岁左右好好干预这原因不明的自闭症，智秀将自己一年多之前借款经营的花店转了手，托付给了如今聘请了她上门去教授插花课程那户人家的太太。其实彼时智秀心里格外清楚，自己能在行情并不乐观的风口浪尖上及时出掉店铺，有八九成原因都需要感谢那位善良夫人的怜恤——这位花店的老主顾比智秀更快地搭上了叫家中丈夫心生厌的人老珠黄特快列车。与其说是因为喜爱智秀的园艺技巧才当了她的常客，毋宁解答为是太太在家里与牌桌饭局上再也没能找到知心的朋友来听自己抒一抒郁结，譬如近日以来如何同家里那位势如水火，他们又是如何因为没有孩子的事情从白天吵到了晚间新闻时段：“我自己的处境，又能比智秀你好上多少呢？不过是同为女人，实在看不下去小孩的苦处。”  
抹过一层暗色口红的太太大抵是世界上除却智秀之外最怜爱承灿的女人。她时常趁小男孩卧在母亲怀里熟睡、或是在花店的角落里静静发呆时，颇温柔地抚动承灿微微卷起的柔软头发：“儿子这么漂亮，也是一种福气。”  
智秀则总是在她抛出这句不在其位、不知其苦的艳羡语句时浅浅一笑，安慰她几句无关痛痒的漂亮话。  
“夫人今后会有孩子的……感情的事难下定论。”  
她便是如此攥着这笔来之不易的钱，然后将其细细掰开来，一点点充塞进自己早已从医生那里明晓的无底洞中。比起一遍又一遍调动全部耐心教他讲话而言，更糟糕事永远排在后面等着给她沉重打击。就譬如今天：智秀原以为承灿尚且能在自己为了给他换特殊学校而尽力工作时乖乖待在普通托儿所里，却无论如何也没想到他捣了这么大的乱子，唯一值得庆幸、亦值得她深深后怕的是：好在及时发现承灿异样的老师把那块肥皂从他嘴里抠了出来。  
如今平白无故受了大惊吓的老师们已经给出了统一的明确意见：恐怕一来难与小孩们合群，二来总因孤僻举动惹人厌的承灿，再也不能得过且过地留在开价不高的托儿所里了。在智秀顺利找到一家经济能力尚能负担的特殊学校之前，他都必须跟在母亲身边——除此之外别无可去。  
智秀蹲下身，手掌绕过承灿那颗毛茸茸、却又好像空洞无物的头脑，为男孩围上了一条厚厚的卡其色围巾，末了将他带了从自己身为人母的生活中强行挤出来的那点圆润可爱的脸庞也包围住，只露出了小家伙那双无辜扑闪着睫毛、颇为惹人怜爱亦叫人受骗的小狗似的湿漉漉眼睛。  
承灿——智秀和Limario唯一的儿子，此刻活像只蓬松柔软的小企鹅，呆呆地把两条掖藏了手指的袖管垂在厚衣服两侧。  
“承灿，妈妈的好孩子。来，乖乖地跟妈妈一起给老师说再见。”智秀轻柔地在蹲下时扶正了这只小企鹅的肩膀，然后轻轻施力将儿子从地上抱起，鼻尖几乎抵在承灿的头顶。小孩的发隙正柔和地飘散出洗发香波味道。尽力与他人的交流能力上从出生起一直到现在好像都没什么太大的长进，承灿的体重倒是不甘示弱于健康的小孩，按照医生给出的参考值稳步发展着。这叫抱着穿了厚衣服承灿的母亲有些吃力，也在心里暗暗叫苦：她分明记得自己初见Limario时对方还是个瘦弱的小少年，呆若木鸡地杵在客厅地板上，几乎快要和身旁的衣架融为一体。  
况且不论她如何尽力地叫他安逸些，后者都难以觉察这苦心，也遑论体恤她——不出智秀所料的，承灿又一次拆了自己的台，分明没把母亲的话放进小耳朵里去。他虽然正被智秀抱着，眼神却根本没停留在正对着自己的老师身上，注意力自然也不在此处。  
智秀对自己与亲生儿子之间多发性的尴尬沉默习以为常。在经历过最初承灿被量表确诊时快赶上天昏地暗程度的一番崩溃后，其实年纪也不过二十出头的智秀便拿盥洗室水龙头放出的凉水冲刷掉了自己的脆弱面，在这样的尴尬沉默里继续闷声扮演着单身母亲的角色，为两年前发现自己怀孕后所做出的决定负责到底。  
起初——当智秀意识到这枚属于过往孽缘的种子已经在自己的身体里悄声萌芽时，她还临时租住在环境过得去的青年公寓里，忙着筹措打理花店的芜杂事情。从一段感情中走出来——何况他们并非是因为对感情的淡漠与倦怠而分开，给智秀留下的负面影响并不比留给另一个人的浅上多少。尽管从狭义上讲，的的确确是她主动抛却情人、做了逃兵，让Limario在一夜风流后转醒时被硬生生推向烂摊子。那段时间她的健康状况并不好，失眠时刻比起困倦缠身时占了大头，月信也随着生活节律的破碎化而紊乱不堪：至少在当时接连两个月没在内裤上见红的智秀看来，这一切都不过是内分泌失调的外在表现。这份对承灿的误解一直持续到了大抵半个月后，增减无常的食欲和每天早晨刷牙时难以遏制的干哕终于在智秀脑子里拉响警报。  
她小心翼翼地将眼神从卫生间快要凝滞的空气里挪到验孕棒上、再唰地一下从脖颈红到了耳尖，彷如那晚雨后带着土腥味的晚风又坏心坏意地簇拥到了她的鼻翼下、叫她无可闪避地好好回忆起那天晚上自己是如何与Limario颠鸾倒凤，又是如何在情迷意乱之际同意了他为着片刻的无间亲密摘掉保险套的请求、然后她彼时十五岁继子的阴茎又是如何深深插在叫男孩顶礼膜拜的阴道深处射了精。智秀也不是没有慨叹过自己后来的愚蠢：若放在她十来岁、还混迹在韩国城的少年时代，自己要是能遭遇一个月都没来月信这样的邪门情况，早就会紧张得坐立难安食不下咽、在心里仔细盘算着究竟是哪里出了问题。  
但绕是这副心肠曾经历铁打，智秀也仍旧动容了。  
她在公寓逼仄的盥洗室里长长地舒出了声叹息，理智在脑海里叫嚣，智秀自然比谁都清楚这样的生活环境并不适合生孩子——在她尚且能购置摇篮的情况下，房间里也绝对没有足够的空间还能再腾出来给一个婴儿使用。  
如果当初自己真的能像这样克制住心里对旧情人的留恋和自私念头，选择在回忆到了这孩子根本就是酒后行事留下的意外时就去悄悄地花上一笔小钱将他处理掉，想来如今自己的生活也不会拖得如此艰难。  
但不论是当时方才萌发了种子的她、还是如今已必然要搭上自己余生来教会承灿生活自理的她，都忍不下那个心去抹除紧紧捏在手指间的两道粉红色横杠。自分别之日起，智秀无时无刻不怀念着Limario：她时常、总是能在梦里见到他充塞了怨怼和深爱的眼睛，看着他的眼眶中如何流淌出不可饶恕，再将自己的双腿钉在原地，好好目送回忆中的十五岁少年人终于流完了眼泪，背过身去消失在人生拐角的末途上。其他时候，她也偶然在梦里重新拾起那些残碎的爱抚和亲吻的碎片，想起自己曾经是如何居高临下、以绝对优越的掌控权诱奸了不谙世事的继子。她想起属于Limario那份涩涩的信息素味道和他黏膩巧克力一样灼热的怀抱。  
这份诱惑叫智秀难以拒绝，也是她唯一能在今后生活中留存的、自己与Limario的联系。用那位把十来岁的智秀耳朵揪得火辣辣刺痛、朝她吐唾沫、不让她偷摸去找小男友约会的鸨母的话来说，她是个十足的下贱胚子——总是在明知不可为时，还要固执选择感情用事。  
智秀没有什么时间细细品味这些自己一手酿就的苦果。从托儿所抱着已经被正式除名的承灿出门后，原定在当天晚上六点半上夫人家去的插花课程可并不会因为她儿子突如其来的一遭意外而向后推迟分秒。  
“待会儿到了阿姨家之后一定要乖，听到吗？”她替承灿捋了捋被风吹碎在眼前的微卷头发，生怕后者被扎到眼睛又迟迟不会跟自己说。用医生彼时颇为遗憾的话来说，承灿是个相当标准的孤独症儿童。他对外表达的能力与欲望都基本为零，很难说他对亲人抱有感情——后面这半句是她熬夜上网查资料时看见的。  
男孩趴在母亲肩头，并不知晓由于自己在托儿所午休时刻不守规矩跑去吞吃肥皂的事，母亲很可能要为找特殊学校多失眠上好几个晚上。与此同时，往小了说，也耽误了智秀晚上赶去预约好的家庭里教授插花课程的时间。  
“虽然我知道我们承灿非常懂事，但妈妈还是要多叮嘱你一句，”智秀轻轻用手掌在男孩的小屁股下面托举起他的重量，“在阿姨家乖乖玩自己的，不可以大喊大叫，有听到吗承灿？当然，如果你不舒服，一定要……”  
全然没来得及作出反应地，正抱着孩子匆忙赶路的智秀在这条小路转角时也因为满脑子叮嘱承灿的事而忘记了放慢脚步，差点重重地与拐角另一头的来人撞了个满怀——这还不是最糟糕的，这年轻女子还捏着一杯刚从店里结过账、一口没喝的热咖啡。就在她即将与智秀碰到一处时，妙龄女郎反应更快一步，连忙向后撤了段距离。纸杯的包装哪里算得上严丝合缝，碰上这么大的动作幅度自然也就跟着她的挪动溅落了不少咖啡在地上。  
“真是抱歉……”智秀为着自己的过失难堪不已，但叫人困惑的是，眼前这位分明与自己素未谋面的女郎在被撞洒了咖啡后不但没露出什么愠怒神色，反倒有些吃惊似的伸手把挡在眼前碍事的发丝悉数捋到耳后，用一双美艳中透着凌厉的眼睛在她脸上反复打量。智秀则因为对方古怪的行径更加受窘——天知道，她早已在这一年来的单身母亲生活里被彻底地磨蹭掉了十来岁时那点脾性，如今就连境况远不比Limario殷实的夫人家都成了她所能触及的天花板。如果承灿是个健康的孩子，她倒也能凭借对花店的打理让自己与儿子都过上殷实些的生活。只可惜命运作弄，像是真有人在暗处窥探着她写满了无耻和无奈的人生似的，誓要将她骨血里最后那点自尊和坚强都损耗。  
“我去另外帮你买一杯吧。”  
“不，”红衣的妙龄女郎朝她挑了挑眉，目光飞快地从智秀肩头熟睡的承灿身上挪开，“……这没关系。”  
  
  
Limario在极富节律性的沙沙声中醒来。他在意思迷蒙的半梦半醒之间，边已然在头痛欲裂的脑海里分辨出了打自己身边传来的这阵削苹果的声响，却在刚想要睁开眼、从平躺着的床上坐起身来好好看清楚眼前人模样时不小心又无可避免地牵扯出了身体上一连串还需要漫长时间去愈合康复的深深刀伤，就连手掌也被纱布层层包裹，属于那晚记忆中的疼痛感像是从断掌伤痕处一路灼烧进的大脑。  
“啧……你总算是醒了啊，阿诺德·施瓦辛格*？”Badoglio刚听见病床上的声响，就准备按住尚且没切到尽头的苹果皮圈，从银光闪闪的水果刀上抬起头来看着这位同劣迹斑斑的汽修工在24小时便利店打架的“硬汉”：因为头部也有受伤，Limario早在刚送到医院抢救那天晚上就被医护剃掉了他那头在年轻警探看来娘炮味十足的长发。将近一个月过去，他原本光滑到可怜的头皮又不甘示弱地替自己掩饰住了伤疤。只可惜不论是小警员还是他那位来看过Limario好几次的老师生活都过得颇为粗糙，当然也就没想起找个理发师来帮病人修剪一下他这头微卷的黑色短发。  
“我这是在……”Limario在眼前隙开了一道窄窄的缝，然后被病房里没拉上窗帘时从户外乱窜进来的阳光刺痛了好长时间没见光的眼睛，匆匆瞥一瞬就合眼作罢，只能凭借对自己断片前记忆的努力追溯拼贴出整件事情的来龙去脉，“我这是在医院吗？”  
“你不仅是在医院——事实上，你已經躺在医院这张床上、昏迷有整整一个月了，兰博*先生。”那颗放才被削好的苹果在Badoglio唇齿间迸发出清脆的崩裂声，然后他将水果刀折叠起来重新放回Limario的病床边。小警员总算是完成了几个月以来比泡在207号办公室看陈年卷宗还要无聊上一万倍的看护陪床差事，不由得心情分外愉快。他连从椅子里站起身时都莫名觉得飘飘然：“既然他已经醒了......老师，那我就先回去了。”语毕，他就带着那阵轻快跟随在脚步后的风离开病房。Limario这才反应过来自己身边还站着旁的什么人，埋藏在生性中的警惕叫他吃力地抬起手来遮挡在眼前，借着这点来之不易的阴翳看见了那个正背对着病床、不知道朝窗外眺望着什么风景的身影。  
身材高大壮硕如熊的男人穿着一身不大合身的警服。制式虽然陈旧，做工也比不得前一阵子刚从病房里哼着小调离开的年轻人身上那套精细，却在清洗熨烫到一丝不苟的模样里隐隐约约透露出远大于小警员那副松垮造型的威严来。他转过身时，侧面并没能完全地抵挡住在病房窗棂雀跃的阳光。后者争先恐后涌到Limario脸上，亦有光束狡黠地自青年人宽大手掌的指缝间淌出，直刺得他在大梦初醒时一双眼睛直发疼。被Badoglio毕恭毕敬称作老师的老警官并未将Limario突如其来的不适当做大动静，只不过在搬过椅子坐在病床旁边时顺便伸手，从堆满了水果和各类乱七八糟营养品的柜子上替他抽来了两张卫生纸，再静默地看Limario如何艰难抬动一双裹在厚纱布里的手，拿露出了一小截的指头缝夹着纸张揩拭眼泪。  
“心情放轻松点，至少你現在應該能走路了。刚从一场大病里醒来总是这样的，小伙子。”他拿起那柄由学生轻放在床头柜的小小水果刀，重新将它打开，横亘在自己与Limario之间。透过窗户的阳光裹挟着鸟儿的啼鸣照在银亮的刀身上，继而汇聚成了一团温度更高、更为炙热的光晕，浇筑在Limario因气血不佳而泛白的脸孔上。男子的嘴唇因为缺水干涸而微微开裂，他原本想那对深黑色的眼珠挪到老警官手中紧握的那柄水果刀上，但很快在有所动作的下一秒就因为光束的晃眼而败下阵来。  
“炙热的阳光——叫你难受，是吗 ？”老警官微笑时，满颊黑白错杂、远远看去和头发灰作一片的胡须也跟着嘴唇的上翘，挪出一个粗砺但叫人心安的平和弧度。他的声音叫Limario想起了那些自己只在书本故事里知晓过的、面目模糊不可辨别的慈爱父辈，又像是一张将他病痛身躯温柔拥抱的毛毯。Limario的目光顺着他的的肩章一路向下，瞥过了老警官挂在左侧胸口的名牌。Limario在叫人脸庞发烫、发痛的阳光炙烤下眯起眼睛，细细拼出了他的姓名：  
“C－A－S－P－A－R，Caspar先生？”  
“噢 ，年轻人，不比如此生疏。你的年纪恐怕比我的亲生女儿还要小上五六岁，叫我Caspar叔叔就好。”  
“Caspar......叔叔。”Limario眨了眨眼睛，看着Caspar在手掌之间悠闲玩弄那把水果刀，“我在医院里像这样昏睡了整整一个月，是吗 ？”他现在只能向上追溯到那穷凶极恶的惯偷父亲高高举着刀朝他扎来的最后一幕，至于在那之后自己又是如何搏斗（亦或是没搏斗？Limario只觉得脑子里一片空白）、如何被对方活生生扎成了刺猬，他都一概不知。  
“Badoglio说得一点不差。此外，他那天晚上着实被你吓了一大跳。”Caspar警官站起身来走到窗前，然后难得体贴地为眯起眼睛同自己讲话的Limario拉上了百叶窗。整个病房霎时间便因为明亮的阻隔和没开灯而昏暗下来 ，“要我说，他这孩子虽然平时总爱说些恼人的俏皮话，也爱油嘴滑舌、好高骛远，但总归按在你头上的这两个外号没什么错漏。如果你还能回忆起来 ，我很有兴趣听你分享分享，在那种情况下直接空手去接刀刃的心理活动。”  
语毕，他靠在窗户边朝Limario等待了一会儿。只可惜被抛过了问题的青年人扶着额头闭眼思索一阵，也实在不再记得什么Caspar口中叙述的、活生生记录在了24小时便利店监控里的画面：“我不记得了，Caspar叔叔。”  
“在你昏睡不醒的这段时间里，你的那位朋友跟我提起过，你其实是刚从石墙中学毕业的高材生吧？”Caspar重新拉开椅子，坐回到Limario眼前。他别在腰间的那一串钥匙也因为这番动作哗哗作响，直盖过了挂在不远处墙壁上电视里新闻速报的声音。竖起耳朵细细聆听一阵乱七八糟的新闻，Limario才终于得以断定，现今的确是一个月之后了——而且已經時至午後，“她找来医院的时候，的的确确被你身上的伤吓了一大跳，尤其是这两道：在手掌中间见骨的。她特意告诉我说，你可是个在罗马小有名气的青年才俊——我可以这么形容吗？她对你的叙述很有感情，我做这行许久，我听得出来，那姑娘很喜欢你——不论是弹琴还是作画，你手上的伤恐怕今后都会在这些方面给你遗留不小的问题。”  
“朋友？”Limario蹙起眉毛，却也与此同时地在微微抬起了一些角度的病床上放松下身体，目光呆滞地落在电视屏幕那一方小小的天地上，内心并未因此掀起太大的波澜，反倒因为意识到自己清醒后又得同Kiko卷入恐怕永无止境与宁日的纠缠之中而略有烦闷。在对待Kiko的问题上，Limario总是陷入矛盾：一方面，他比任何人都深深了解Kiko待自己的真心与付出。也是出于这样的想法，他满足了一切能在关系与物质条件允许的情况下能做到的任何来自Kiko的要求。但在另一方面，Limario也同样比任何人都清楚这个与自己贴身共舞了两年之久女人的内心究竟抱着如何的打算。他因为对一片无果情爱的坚守，自然无法同她逾越这层彼此看破不说破的关系。由此，Limario时常在对Kiko相处的无爱中感到愧疚。  
“她是什么时候找到我的？”  
“有一段时间了。早在你被姓朴的捅成重伤后的第二天，这位年轻的小姐就一路从罗马按图索骥到了医院。我们这边的常住人口不是很多，稍微给街边流浪汉一点钱，就能打听到你想知道的城市八卦和街头斗殴。她真的很聪明，不是吗，小伙子？她是那么聪慧、年轻、靓丽又明艳，就像盛开在枝顶、生性最爱迎风的那枚月季。与此同时，即便是如此美丽的女郎，却也没能逃脱命中注定唤作情爱的磨折，她在漂亮的眼眶中没能盛住眼泪，然后在陌生人面前像这样——她伸手，并不淑女，率性地拿掌根磨蹭过发红的眼角，像前一秒显露在自己脸上的脆弱并不存在一样。”  
“听上去，”Limario缓慢地在枕头旁与被褥上摸索着电视遥控器，想要换一个内容稍微轻松些的频道，“Caspar叔叔对我这位朋友有很深的感情。”  
“嗯哼？其实不是。”老警官从上衣的口袋里拿出两根碎巧克力棒来，“她叫我想起了一个以前的老朋友......吃吗？毕竟你已经整整一个月都没吃过像样的东西了。蓝莓味和花生味，你更喜欢哪一个？”  
“随便吧，反正我都没有吃过。”此言不虚，Limario原本就不爱吃这种叫人发腻的甜食，礼貌性地侧身，从Caspar手里接过碎巧克力棒后，他也只是捏在手里，并没有拆开包装。他毕竟是如此体面的贵家子，对廉价的热量不感兴趣。  
“如果你那位朋友说的都没错，那小伙子你一定认识我的老朋友。她在十五岁之前，经常被我请去警局里一道喝茶聊天来着。只可惜在那之后我很长时间都没再见过她，一直到两年前。你认识她吗，Limario？”  
“她的母亲给她起了一个......在族裔里不大起眼的名字。”  
“她叫金智秀。”  
  
1*阿诺德·施瓦辛格（Arnold Schwarzenegger）：美国知名动作影星、健美运动员，硬汉派的代表人物。其代表作为《终结者（The Terminator）》系列电影，施瓦辛格在电影中扮演了一名被唤作“终结者”、半机械半血肉的赛博格杀手，穿梭于时空之间执行追杀任务。  
2*兰博（Rambo）：美国系列动作电影《第一滴血（First Blood）》男主角，由西尔维斯特·史泰龙（Sylvester Stallone）出演，与Badoglio此前提及的施瓦辛格同为影视硬汉派的代表人物。影片中作为越战退役军人的兰博归国后在小镇居住，却饱受警长的欺凌，而后甚至被陷告罪名。该片第一部讲述了他逃入荒野陆林，以游戏击队战术对付警方及国民警卫队的故事。  
  



	22. 一眼回眸(上)

“Limario。”  
Kiko抿住深红色的嘴唇，吸了一口气。她随意披散在两侧肩膀上的头发看上去有些干燥，随着瘦削的肩膀在深重的一呼一吸之间上下浮动。Kiko说这话时，汽车挡风玻璃外的喷泉广场上蓦然腾起了一大群还嫌她与Limario 之间尴尬看客数量不够多的鸽子。这些平时在周末里被赶赴教堂做礼拜的信徒喂得滚肥的灰耗子一个个都插上了两只翅膀，极讨人厌地盘桓过周内没什么行人的教堂广场，掀起一阵扰人清净的聒噪。  
Limario倒是比起Kiko有来得太多的、照拂在这些城市寄居小生灵身上的耐心。他的睫毛在收到Kiko呼唤时快微不可见地轻轻颤抖了一下，蓬松缭乱的黑色卷发一侧恰好抵在被太阳攀爬得有些发烫的车窗上。他的模样不论是在自溺单相思的倾慕者眼里，还是在Kiko永远不可触碰了解的秘恋情人眼中，都是如此叫人切心欢喜、真心哀愁。任谁多放纵眼神在他心事重重的面容上停留片刻，都必然会被他这份值得怜恤与深拥的纯真折服，好像一头打盹在淡淡雾凇里，睡眼迷蒙的小熊。  
他催生着每一个灌溉爱慕于此的女人在心底萌生黏膩的、温情的母性，然后与那份纯粹挑动心绪的男女之爱一并在愈陷愈深的柔软陷阱里翩然起舞、紧紧交织，如交媾的姿态一般心甘情愿地朝未知模样的深渊下坠。  
那可怜的女人，几乎便是为着他而幸福又愚蠢地堕入阴司了......  
而每一次当她主动呼唤这男人的名字——于Kiko内心的感觉，就好像自己正站在与Limario相对而立、遥望着对方，再渐渐无可避免地拉开彼此之间距离的离岛上。不论她呼喊到了如何声嘶力竭的地步，终究都只能在河岸边愈渐聚集的迷蒙雾气里垂下头来，独自将这份涩口的无所得吞吃满腹。她早就应该料到如今自己的处境——事实上早在Limario办理好了出院手续、迫不及待正式从医院搬离、宣布自己已经康复，又折腾着这副原本还需要大小药片吊着状态的身体、越着几万英尺高空于云间颠簸来西西里岛前，她就已经分外难得地与Limario难得地恳谈了一番。  
Caspar看人的眼光太狠太毒，而Kiko也的确是个聪明的女人：她早就该料到Limario在得到那女人下落后的振奋，也不应该对他毫不成熟、像个丢了魂的可怜鬼似的一路急匆匆出发找人的举止感到意外。他们早于简单结束在医院病房那场恳谈里就达成了共识。男人好像总不比女人在感情方面来得敏感，大多数时候甚至还要从次次难以尽兴的床笫之事上来得出同床共枕的女人已然变心、另有心爱情郎的结论。而对于Kiko与Limario这对——他们甚至并不合适于这样亲密无间、极具暗示性的词语。不论是在公开的社交场合还是在夜灯骤灭后的公寓房间里，她与Limario从来都仍旧只能用单独的两个人来一以概之。  
对于他们而言，这样以物质条件和明显目的紧绷着维系的奇怪关系，哪怕之间有着一丝一毫的震颤，那份属于Limario的心绪不再也能为Kiko所轻而易举地觉察。比起Limario出院这段时间以来的种种紧张、欢愉与愁绪而言，在Kiko心里留下了更深刻痕的，只有在那次谈话后她得出的结论：原以为只要坚持着站在他身后的位置，就能得到曾经期许一切。如今看来倒全是泡影。  
共识是成熟之人的退步，也是情爱里属于理性那一部分的妥协。  
尽管两年以来自己已经同Limario发生了太多或精神或物质方面胡缠乱绕、剪不断理还乱的欲说还休之事，待到她在很长一段时间里都深深恐惧、极力抗拒的这最后一刻来临时，曾经还能容忍她在自私花园里为自己编织出美丽梦环的种种细节在如今都不得不以冰凉又血肉模糊的姿势摆在她与自己曾经无比爱慕、求而不得的男人面前被一一否决。  
比起羞于面子上挂不住，或是如同烂俗流行情歌里那些佯装出大彻大悟模样唾弃爱情的女人们一样深感青春错付，Kiko更多的精力仍旧纯粹又不知悔改地放在了彼时站在病房盥洗室里、背对着她的Limario身上。这段时至今日对Kiko而言也算不上愉快、甚至是有些叫她在每次于脑海里回想起来都觉得委屈而受怕的回忆，伴随着已然从教堂屋顶扑棱着灰白翅膀呼啦啦盘旋回喷泉上方的鸽子，一道在她的眼底与脑海中不住旋动、流淌，就好像某汪池水中被激起的深深螺旋，难以数计的灰白色块就是行将溺亡在冰凉水流中、不断向上挣扎、盘旋并腾越的细小气泡。  
  
她在最晚的时刻知道了自己两年以来所有纠缠和任性的无用，因此也在那一时刻选择了用尽可能温柔的目光凝视着他在心情躁郁时刻，抬手褪去上衣后赤裸的后背。  
她把目光从他伴随着自悲惨童年起，为年岁增长所淡化的种种伤痕上移开，她偷偷地咬起了舌头，她在身后捏着手提包的两只手都传来湿漉漉的触感，她凝视着没开灯的盥洗室里、镜中Limario憔悴的病容，他缺血发白的脸孔、抿成一条微折线的嘴唇和被哗哗流动的自来水打了个透湿、或黏在额际或半支棱着的黑色卷发，她凝视着Limario倒映在镜中精瘦的、属于一名青年男子，亦属于Alpha的身体，她凝视着他支撑在水池两侧、带动肩膀微微耸成两轮小山的手臂，她凝视着Limario流畅的肌肉线条和他胸口淡褐色的乳首，直到他倏然闷声按停水龙头，叫再不为光束填充、就快要彻底落得空旷的盥洗室里回荡着从水槽边缘淌下的流水声，自然——也就在这一瞬间阻截了所有意图从这场溺水中逃窜的气泡。  
Limario没有遵那群医护的叮嘱，仍旧我行我素地光着脚在冰冷地板上走来走去，这一回算是吃了自己发呆时候的苦，待到Kiko 推开门发现他正盯着镜子发呆时，水龙头里淌出的冷水已经把他那条淡蓝色病号裤浸湿了很长一截。  
但这也好像就是Kiko唯一的所能。那一面挂在盥洗室里的镜子，便好似一幅盛满了Limario孤独的画，而不论自己如何调整在他身后投去眼神的位置与角度，终究都无法成为那个与他肩并着肩、共享一切欢乐与哀愁的人。  
她好像永远都以一名看客的身份，站在画卷之外。  
她甚至不是什么花鸟、抑或是何种风景。因为倘若真要坚持这一种论调，便应当摒弃世俗观念里那些刻板的教条，纯粹用一对青年男女相处时的思考方式来琢磨这幅画卷。当Limario置身其中时，他目光所及之处，就好像都会被这位在春日里、以芬芳百花为冕的少年赋予堪称“美丽”的鲜活魅力。而那些远远坠落、摔碎在他身后，并未出现在他眼底的内容，自然也不会是花鸟或风景。乍一听上去，这论调颇为刻薄狭隘又有辱她在这段感情中的人格，但事实的确如此，亦是她要接受的。  
Kiko只能远远地目睹发生在Limario身上、所有的幸与不幸。不论这幕凝结在他画卷里的天空究竟是遭遇了霜电，还是暴雨。  
当Limario终于能无需借助护工搀扶就从病床里站起身来、自己摸索着墙壁去盥洗室小便时，他才颇意外地与医院盥洗室镜中倒映的自己打了个照面。  
说他气色不大好都属于委婉描述。镜子里吊着一双不甚和睦大眼的男人头发缭乱。他原本不是这样，亦很是擅长无意间用这对眼睛激起她人的怜恤之情。但不知道为着何种原因，皮肤下的血肉越是随着年纪增长填充起这副高大的身躯，也慢慢改变着褪去了孩子气脸庞的模样，他就越是与从前湿漉漉的可爱模样渐行渐远。间或地，Limario也会在胡思乱想时从脑海里隙过一丝从亲戚们的牌桌上听来的碎嘴。兴许他真的与自己此生最讨厌的男人越长越像，在成为可鄙模样的不归路上狂奔。  
在被种种遭遇粗暴地剥去最后一层幼稚的皮后，此刻站在镜子前自我凝视的他比起以往任何时候都更血肉模糊。一双尚算结实的臂膀宛如竹竿般晃荡在袖管里。他在镜子前歪了歪头，露出困惑的神情，然后伸出骨节凸起的手指抵在下眼眶不远处，向下将指甲盖按得发白。他好好地、仔细地凝视着倒映在镜中显现出红色血丝的眼珠，然后是这道凌厉的眉毛、他上半张脸的全貌、攀附在脸颊两侧泛青的胡茬、最后是合拢在一处，横出一道干涸线条的嘴唇。  
“……真的很像。”  
片刻，Limario三两下把上身这块遮丑的布料拉扯下来，轻轻抛在身后脚边的洗衣篮里。  
与警察们加在自己头上既戏谑又佩服的外号含义不同。Limario从未觉得镜中这个脱掉上衣、露出变得更加丑陋上身的人配称英雄人物：如果说一切现实或烂漫故事里的英雄至少都能为所爱之人提供庇佑，那自己拿出来、摆在智秀面前的又曾经是什么呢？Limario绷紧了手指，在脑海里搜索一番，最后得出的竟然只有十五岁时脾性使然的少年任性、来自他大家庭的尚可言说的深重压力、她不能在那时对自己言明的万般苦衷和少年折磨人的妒忌。  
Limario一瞬间提不起勇气来，甚至不知道自己究竟要如何以这副模样去面对两年来朝思暮想的人。智秀如若看见了他在年岁里徒长的身体和愈来愈颓丧的样子，又会露出什么表情来——他不敢想象。如果说在他不明事理、一直在心里孩子气地怨怼着将他彻底抛弃给混乱生活的智秀时，Limario还能以此为自己沦丧、颓废的借口，那么如今他在彻底明了彼时智秀三缄其口的“苦衷”后，自己作践出的形容已然成了Limario心底对继母最大的愧疚：他用罗马的整个夏天让智秀爱上了她，然后叫她自己率性冲动惹出的祸端买单，最后再糟蹋了两年来分别的时间，一点也没有完成智秀那份小小的期许——  
他并没有好好长大。  
除此之外 ，尽管知道在这一点上智秀对自己并无要求（她在做出这样决定的时候，便已经是打算把父亲这样的角色彻底从孩子的世界中抹除了），Limario仍然在心底惴惴不安：他也没有做好成为他人父亲的准备。尤其是当他望向镜中的自己，从自我的每一个角落中都找寻出另一个噩梦的痕迹时，这莫大的、来自家庭与童年的悲哀几乎要将他吞没。兴许智秀的确是为着他做出了彼时所能决断的最好选择，而他也的确成为了大多数人眼中春风得意那一类青年，可Limario内心深知：在这些真正需要他担负起责任好好面对的问题上，自己一事无成。  
假使他哪怕施舍给Limario一丝一毫的温柔，如今同为人父却措手不及的少年人也不会如此不自信。  
爸爸……，爸爸，爸爸……父亲！  
Limario在心里这样默默呼喊着，却只觉得万分陌生，就像自己脱口而出了一块夹杂沙砾的小小鹅卵石，又像正气喘吁吁地奔跑在足以浸润发丝的某场细雨里，呼喊着这句象征一切权威、尊严与不可仰望的咒语，直到喉咙和胸腔都快被扑面而来的细密绵针充斥、扎得他喘不上来下一口气，也扎得他内脏生疼。  
“傻瓜，你站在卫生间里一动不动的是要做什么？”Kiko那时已经接替了大部分护工的工作，到傍晚时分就会准时带着准备好的餐食，出现在这间单人病房里。Limario对她在这方面的一意孤行早在许久前就有过婉辞，但Kiko反倒是随着两人关系的愈渐加深和熟稔而懒得再同他辩驳上大半天：无论什么时候处事都相当雷厉风行的她选择继续做行动派，只需要在对应时间推开门、静默坐在Limario对面拆分精心包装的餐盒，他便也不会对自己的逾矩多言什么。  
Kiko虽然在两年时间里很少有反过来照顾Limario的时刻 ，但她十分享受与心悦之人如此安静的独处时刻——为此，年轻的女郎也时常陷入万分纠结的地步之中：一方面，她应当比谁都希望Limario能快点从堪称飞来横祸的伤情里恢复；另一方面，越是留恋陪着他吃饭（毋宁说是她自己找到了机会让Limario陪着自己。Kiko知道，如果不是因为这件事，恐怕自己连今后与他在无话可说的单方面温馨里吃一次饭都会成为彻底的奢侈）的时刻，她也就越是不期望Limario办理出院手续的那天来到。  
“你来了？”Limario将一双手掌撑在镜子上，忽然像断线木偶般颓掉了满身气力，沉沉地垂下懊丧的头颅。他像一头落魄的雄狮，连满头窜生的毛茸茸黑发也丧失了精神，难再去言甚威风，“我这段时间里……给你添了很多麻烦，Kiko。于情于理，我都应当给你说声谢谢。”  
她轻笑一声，很多时候Kiko都乐得看Limario这幅刻意与自己充客气的模样。尽管他会努力在措辞和举动里保持着刻意的疏远，事情不也一样发展到了如此地步：“好了 ，Limario！我知道你还有一大堆关于其他问题的道歉没来得及跟我说呢——不过我这个人，虽然脾气不大好，对你我可是非常宽宏大量的，这点你只管放心就好：今后我不是还有大把大把的时间来听你跟我道歉吗！看看你这幅样子，还是先把衣服穿上，坐回来吃饭吧。”  
“你是什么时候来的？”Limario好像这段时间还病得有些迷糊，抑或是Caspar警官对于昏迷不醒这段时间乱七八糟杂事的解释还不够清楚。总之，病恹恹的他并没有因着Kiko这番话乖乖从镜子前转过身来。他只是颇机械地滑动喉结，从嘴里滑出了句浑身上下都紧簇着尖刺的问题。  
Kiko在他这股执拗脾气又发作时不甚意外。她知道——自己这时就算奋力趟过这道横亘在她与Limario之间水温冰凉的小河，估计也难以同从前还能无所顾忌冲他撒娇时一样把他深深拥抱住。因此，她换了一种拥抱的方式，将手臂交叠在胸口、斜倚着盥洗室的门框以看向Limario高大的背影：“在你被……在你住院后没多久。承认这点对我而言好像也没什么丢人的，毕竟我很在乎你，懂吗？”  
Kiko又在嘴里咬起了舌根，然后是下嘴唇。她不知道在这时候到底应当如何斟酌这个行将出口的词才能得体又确切。如今这番进退两难的模样映照在她这样昔日里万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的情场高手脸上甚是搞笑。在经历过上一次的歇斯底里将Limario气走后，Kiko在这方面也习得了适当的收敛：她怕“我很爱你、我应当比世上任何人都更加爱你”这类型蛮横的话再次激怒Limario。  
但后者好像完全没把这番在Kiko喉咙里酝酿半天的说辞当回事，他好像只关注了一下这句话的前半段——因为早在Kiko还没来得及说完的时候Limario就点起了头，这画面她看得一清二楚，所以此后那一小截他也说得没那么有底气了。Limario将手掌覆盖在镜子上，然后看着画面如何在他的手指缝隙间慢慢模糊下去。  
“明天我需要办理出院手续，你也不用再陪着我在这边忙碌了。我让John开车来接你回家去休息。”  
“等等，”Kiko困惑地眨了眨眼睛。Limario这番突如其来的话叫她一头雾水，“我怎么不知道你明天就要出院？Limario，你能不能别又开始拿自己的身体开玩笑……医生明明建议你多静养一段时间，难道罗马家里真的有什么金山银矿等着你去采吗？”  
“我不回家去，Kiko。我不回你家，也不是要回我家。”他被女人这一连串既质问又责怪的连珠炮弄得不安起来，却仍旧在Kiko面前保持了克制与勉强和善的态度，“我还有其他的事要办……”  
她一愣神，自与Limario相识以来就深埋在心中不可言说的恐惧如打开了魔盒般飞快地奔驰向四肢百骸，然后针扎般钻进她身体的每一处缝隙，直叫她此时此刻在恐惧面前无所遁形：“那警察是不是跟你说了什么？”  
出乎Kiko意料地——一向拿不出什么坚硬态度来对付她的Limario这一次干脆不再将问题接下去，他只是在“警察”这字眼从Kiko那边脱口而出时昂起脖子，深深苦恼地吁着长气。Limario愈是这样保持缄默，那份抓挠、煎熬着Kiko内心的无可替代恐惧便愈是剧烈，她三两步走上前去，抓过他原本支撑在镜子上的手掌，再将男子一双流水冲洗过、冰凉凉的大手紧紧贴在自己脸颊两侧，强迫着Limario的眼神同自己在已然急剧缩短的距离里交汇。  
她想要看到些画面，或者至少是一丝来自于Limario的、与自己有所关联的情绪，什么都好——如若不是那样，她在Limario眼底又同那一株自作聪明、在窗台上搔首弄姿、垂落烦人茎叶的绿萝有什么区别？  
“他到底跟你说了什么，Limario？”  
他将自己与Kiko一切逾矩动作的词典都焚毁，从她脸颊上轻轻挪开了一双手掌，像是有许多话都需要对怀揣执念的女子解释，但最后还是放任自己沉沦在了对她深深的歉疚之中——尽管从世俗的观念上来说，Limario已然给了Kiko一个非亲非故、亦非伴侣的男人所能给予的最好待遇，他仍旧无法在心里为自己开解负罪感。不论是做情人还是做朋友，他都从来没有成功过。不仅如此，不论是作为情人还是作为朋友（尽管这“朋友”关系充满了你情我愿的利用，也在事实上并不为Kiko所认同），Limario都能准确无误地不同的女人造成深重伤害。  
“这其实是我的……”这话甫一出口，Limario便觉得自己这样讲太过自私，难免会叫Kiko觉得受伤。即使到了这时候，他仍旧不希望自己与她之间的纠结记录上再多添一笔，今后再令自己愧疚，“这恰好是那件我一直以来都在遣人去寻，却迟迟没有回音的事，Kiko。我想还是不告诉你的好——这话真够愚蠢的，是不是？明明我越是这样强调，你肯定就越想知道。抱歉，Kiko。我是真心的。”  
她倒是比Limario想象之中的模样对这消息接受得快，但有些不甘地就着他对自己察言观色的这点空档，翻动手腕反手紧紧握住了Limario的一对手掌。Kiko的手背在磨蹭过男子的手心后传来了丝丝凉意，他先前在裤缝磨蹭了两下的手心又不知道为着彼此明了的原因出了层薄汗。  
“是……她？”  
“是她，是智秀。”  
“噢所以？”  
这回应在Kiko看来相当自乱阵脚也相当逊，她甚至忘记了在刻意吐出的“噢”音节后适当装作满不在乎地拉长一截声音，但光是看着Limario念出那个与他而言的咒文时眼中蓦地点亮的光彩，她就是忘记了。  
“她怀孕了，Kiko。”  
说这话时，不等她先对此消息作出任何惊诧反应，Limario就先在说到怀孕时把声音闷了下去。这应当是他鼻子酸楚的前兆——这极少地展露在Kiko面前的脆弱表情，此刻因为这复述自Caspar的短短一句话而重重砸红了Limario的眼眶。他决计不再让对方看着自己情绪失控的样子，抱着手臂重新转过身去面对着挂满水痕的镜子。  
“她怀孕了，我却什么都不知道——！她根本就没有联系过我，哪怕是一个电话、一则简讯、一个字眼都好！可是就是什么都没有。如果不是这次机缘凑巧，我可能余生都不再有机会得知她如此折磨自己的消息……”  
“你想说什么？”她同样困惑又震惊地皱起眉毛，一时半会儿难以捋清这道炸雷的来龙去脉，只能凭借自己一直以来对男人与Alpha的解读来揣摩Limario此刻内心的想法，“Limario，你的意思是你想去接那小孩回家让他冠回你的姓氏，还是在埋怨她没有及时告诉你……”  
“这应当是两个人共同的事，Kiko。”Limario深吸了一口气，“这个孩子的诞生，原本就应当是我与她共同承担的事……不，不仅仅是这个小孩的事，而应当是这一切，可惜我此前从不明白这样的道理，竟然在无数次她那样试探着我时——！我看不透她那时的微笑，究竟有着如何的意义，我是个蠢货，十足的，Kiko！究竟有几次？她那样朝我问起，她提起自己的「苦衷」、万般不作辩解但求我原谅的青春谬误，她尝试着在我们之间提起那个字眼、那个她引以为耻的少年身份，然后我竟一丝一毫也不曾觉察她的意图。我没能在那时伸手将她紧紧抓牢，告诉她不需要于我身前犹豫，说上一句：那些都无所谓。”  
Limario的两只拳头都贴在镜子的水痕上，片刻后自拳心向外晕染开两团迷蒙的雾气。  
  
「今年春末时，智秀曾经回来这座城市找过我。当时我特别惊讶，全然没料到她会以这样的方式出现在我面前。你懂那种感觉吗，小子？一个你寻寻觅觅了好多年而不得，最后干脆都快放弃了找寻念头的人忽然一下自己找上门来——噢，你先冷静一点！没错，我的确是知道她如今住在什么地方，做着什么样的事，但恐怕你得先做好心理准备，咱们今天的谈话注定轻巧不了，小子。不论是我快要和你说到的那些过去还是现在，都没有什么值得你高兴的。其实我一直都不确定自己是否应当告诉你这些事，如果你没有在昏迷这段时间一直喊她名字的话——真是太丢人了，嗯哼？不过也从侧面证明了你对她的感情。」  
  
当Limario再度抬眼、深深凝望向镜中时，这幅叫人讨厌的、病恹恹的男人的脸，忽而变回了那个只有十五岁的少年模样，仿佛前一刻他还坐在老宅二楼房间的旧书桌上，摇晃着双腿舔舐继母给他偷偷藏在冷冻室里的橙子味冰棍。仿佛前一刻他还躺在那张柔软的大床上，睁开眼睛就能看到主卧屋顶上没再堆积飞蛾枯尸的吊灯，一伸手就能触碰到智秀那侧堆叠整齐的被褥，连寻觅一根美人的头发丝来端详都是奢望。仿佛前一刻他还没出息地躲在继母的怀里，自父亲那里受过委屈后，一言不发地与同样不甚幸运的她一道在逼仄的偷情里分享温柔。  
  
「老家伙我——就直白点说了。她是来找我寻求经济方面帮助的……其实，也就是借钱。而且这借款并不是一笔小数目，因为她那时就算是已经出掉了经营的花店，也一样难以填补她儿子的医疗费用。有时候上帝就是这么爱捉弄你我这样的凡人，真的。如果那孩子身体健康，以她原本的生活状况，又怎么会到那种地步。」  
「嘿。瞧我这老东西拐弯抹角的，不过这话真难启齿……但我觉得总得、早晚得跟你挑明了，不然你还能在浅薄的负罪感里高枕无忧上好一段时间：那男孩是你的儿子，而且就当时她给我看的自闭症诊断书而言情况可并不好。请原谅我对你所经历种种痛苦的不理解，我是因为亲眼目睹了她从小到大乃至如今的苦难，才会这样偏私——你应该不会不认那孩子吧？请原谅……我这把老骨头的质疑，实在是干这一行太久，见了太多不负责任的败类……噢，她爸爸其实也是这样的杂碎，请给我些时间，因为这些事真是一时半会儿太难讲清楚……」  
「智秀是个很苦命的孩子。」  
  
随后，那一排挤在二楼窗棂上的小小麻雀都因为天空中灰黑的骤然倾泻而惶惶然四散而去，那些可爱的、温柔的夏日画面如废弃纸张般被扯碎、揉作一团，取而代之的是镜中越来越陌生的男人面目，他晃荡在24小时便利店惨白灯光下的仇恨模样，还有那柄高高举起、从头顶一路劈裂空气捅向青年人脆弱眼球的雪刃。  
  
「也恐怕只有你先当着我的面承诺不会抛弃她和那个病孩子，我才能有信心告诉你接下去的所有事……关于我所知道的，智秀这孩子从未解开过的心结。」  
「关于她的少年时候，关于她的出身、她的家庭、她的经历……毋宁说是遭遇。」  
  
当灯光构建的帷幕被那柄水果刀倏然割裂、坠为两半后，重新站在Limario面前的，已然不再是片刻之前那个汗津津的、刚刚自监狱里刑满释放不多时的汽车修理工，而是那个将一头柔顺的黑色披肩长发梳得整整齐齐、肩膀上还挂着两道蓝灰色书包肩带的十四岁少女。尚未从烂泥似的公立学校辍学的她好像很容易害羞，在与Limario片刻的视线交汇后便挪开眼神，两条手臂交叠着背在身后，上半身套了一层不属于她、亦完全不合身的拉链涤纶外套，从手臂到袖口都印着语法狗屁不通的字母花纹，看上去像是男人淘汰的款式。下身倒是一条恰好能勾勒出刚进入青春期的女孩美丽曲线的牛仔裤，但她站立的样子是如此不自信，以至于直叫人把她当天生的营养不良。  
  
「二十来年前，伴随着一批亚裔移民的创业热潮，她出生在这座小城里。不过我要说明的是，她的生母可并不是这些好歹正儿八经想着开小餐馆度日的人。」  
  
还不等Limario张开嘴冲她咧出个微笑，一只极讨厌的手掌便闯进了画面里，然后拖拽着少女的耳朵、直教她蹙起好看的眉毛，口中呼喊着妈妈来求饶。他看着她漂亮的左耳被拉扯成触目惊心的血红色，然后整个人伴随廉租房“砰”的一声关门响动消失在前去向生父讨要又一个月抚养费的马路上。未几，她重新以更加狼狈、两手空空的样子出现在画面的中央，头上顶着来自大肚子中年女人无甚底线的咒骂与羞辱，好像一件未能圆满实现自身价值的商品，正捱着赔钱主顾的打骂。  
  
「如今再次被我们逮捕的，这个带着儿子在便利店偷东西，还挥刀捅伤了你的男人……其实到这，我自己都不知道应当如何给你解释。但我不能不说，而且必须要说，我得告诉你，这只是一个开端。」  
「从前的汽车修理工，就是那孩子母亲改嫁后重组家庭中的继父——在八年前某天她没能讨要到生活费，从生父家门外步行回家后……」  
「粗暴地强奸了尚为处女的她。」  
  
当Limario伸出手时，镜中的指尖仿佛也沾染了属于智秀深刻痛苦的殷红。这不是世上任何一种值得欣赏与玩味的花朵，恰恰与之相反——它溅落在水池中的每一滴痕迹，都能绽放开满树钻心剜骨的痛楚与耻辱，然后如同可怖怪物张开了血盆大口般在水中晕染开去，最后成为被时间所稀释、难寻痕迹的过去。  
“我那晚当真该杀了他。”这样凶狠的念头在男人的脑海里骤然引爆时，连站在Limario身后一言不发的Kiko都惊诧于他赤裸的上身猛然因炙热愤怒虬起的肌肉。他的拳头原本马上就要砸碎这面镜子，却又因为那抹小小的身影重新出现在了眼前而温柔地停留在最后一刻，转而摊开手掌去轻轻抚摸每一道水痕，仿佛它们正是干涸在十四岁智秀脸上的眼泪。  
“好吧，我不能，我还得……”  
  
「自那之后，这孩子便发誓再也不要见到与禽兽别无二致的继父了。她离家出走，然后和那时绝大多数断了教育的小女孩儿一样混迹于乱七八糟的团体里，自我放纵、自我沉沦，出卖她自认为的那一副早被玷污的身体。」  
  
她明明作着和青春期年龄更加严重不符的成熟打扮，却当再度于镜中与Limario遥遥相望时，没有轻佻地冲他勾起手指、抛个媚眼或是等候他像个花花公子似的吹响一声口哨。她只是微微歪着头，将两条手臂垂落在身侧静静凝望着他，脸上刻着过载到麻木的不幸，手里攥着避孕套。这模样并没有维系太久，或者说是Limario已经忍不下心去从Caspar的描述里想象她落寞时分的样子。但他并不能因此侥幸逃脱深重的自责感，因为很快，这张少女的脸庞便渐渐模糊而去，重新浮现在眼前的仍旧是年轻、漂亮、迷人、优雅的继母那张难觅裂痕、温柔和煦的面孔。  
“你是我真正的男人，Limario……”  
智秀眼中还闪烁着情动的光芒，那是为少年一往无前的真挚深深打动的感触。就好像他们再度逾越了彼时属于父亲或是此刻属于镜子的阻隔，亲密无间地拥抱在一起，然后以热恋情人的方式安抚彼此，他们因欢畅淋漓的偷情而怀抱着轻轻发笑，也为着对方遭受的苦难而亲吻眼泪。  
“而我曾经又是那样地给了她希望，摆阔、装大度、以期在她眼里更像一个男人似的说些漂亮的场面话，然后将这份漆黑人生中唯一的期望沉甸甸地抛掷与她，叫她欢喜、叫她忧愁，叫她夜不能寐，最后选择了委曲求全！”  
倒映在这面镜子里智秀的美丽面容倏然消散，只留下了Limario一开始站在盥洗台前面时就与他面面相觑的、自我的倒影，还有那些如今令他深感懊悔的言行。  
  
「可她是个妓女，Limario。」  
「妓……」  
「嗯……倒也、没太多不好……」  
「比方说?」  
「比方说？……这我无法断定，智秀。但如果真的如你所说，她[很直接]那至少能说明她是一个相当有魄力的妓女，不是吗？比方说，敢于在明显不现实的时代里追求爱情.....之类的。」  
  
“Limario！快住手，你在干什么！？”  
Kiko的力气哪里比得上Limario这样的青年男子，因此也只能在他于自己猝不及防时抬起手臂来、挥出拳头将镜子砸出一片骇人花痕时尽自己所能地拉扯着他的肩膀，“有什么事不能好好说？非弄出这些吓人的动静！”  
“我心里有了些决定，Kiko。”  
他将眼神从镜子里转了回来，然后把为自己所深深不齿的所有怯懦都抛在碎裂的镜中。  
  
  
“半年前负责给你做全身体检的家庭医生，不是特别在回执报告里说了要让你少抽点烟吗？”俏丽年轻的红衣女郎将手肘撑在完全放下的车窗上，用掌根支撑着自己充斥满面的无奈，“我这次跟着你来这边，不也是为了盯着你，害怕你又在康复期间乱来吗？”  
她被广场上这一群呼啦啦在自己面前扑棱着翅膀，朝天空高高飞起的鸽子惊扰了飘飞于缄默车厢里的思绪，有些困难地讲自己的失落情绪基于成年人应有的素质逐一剥离打散。而当她忙忙碌碌地做完了这一切芜杂事情后，正坐在副驾驶上的男人已经不知在刚才什么时候趁自己没注意点燃了香烟。  
“你刚从那边的医院办完出院手续几天？当初在机场不是还跟医生和警官约定得一本正经，说自己绝对会好好爱惜身体的么？Limario，你在听吗?能不能转过身来，好好面对着我？好歹我还算你的死党吧！”  
Kiko扶住额头，拿他这幅无动于衷的模样竟是丝毫办法也没有。大概是直到最近这段时间她才了解，以往自己与Limario交流之中的万般顺利大多都源自他的经常包容与时刻容忍。一旦Limario因为某个人而重新被唤醒了身体里那部分难以忍受委屈、想要被温柔拥抱爱抚的灵魂，他就好像变成了一个更加不属于自己的、令她深感陌生的人。这是属于Limario的脆弱面，他的脆弱、敏感、多情以及对怜恤的渴慕。这一切的、小男孩一般的秉性，仿佛被这越发靠近思念之人的情怯给点燃了。  
“喂。你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
坐在她对侧副驾驶位置上、刚“倏”地一声将安全带从胸前抽离的男子在她唠叨这句话时手指夹着细细的香烟朝她匆匆瞥了一眼，好像是在应付这句太过关切自己的朋友实在忍不住脱口而出的叮嘱。不过Kiko心知肚明：Limario比谁都要紧张——尽管目前为止他们还一无所获。  
他微微抿着嘴唇，喉结在脖颈上下滑动了几次三番，最后还是咬了咬下嘴唇，伸出手指调了调音乐声。  
他朝汽车电台的音乐声里吁出一口意味难明的叹息，侧开淡青色的下颌望向自己那一边的窗外。自上次出院后，由总算是想起把这档子事好好解决的Caspar叔叔开车载着他去剪头发时顺便让理发师替他修过这些青茬之后算起，Limario又有接近三四天没有打理这群一点也不顾他糟糕状态在颊边疯长的愁绪了。  
Limario伸出那只正夹着香烟的手，将无名指和小拇指插进头发里去，然后胡乱搅出了一阵清爽宜人的香波清芬，最后再被滑到手指尽头、簌簌下坠回睫毛前的几缕帘幕遮住了眼睛。与此同时，这头已经在理发店简单修理过的细碎黑色卷发也巧妙遮掩住了那场激烈搏斗在他脸上留下的永久伤痕。  
Limario不甚在乎这种程度轻微的破相。实际上，早在两年多之前他这张脸上就已然留下了那群叽叽喳喳嚼人舌根太太的抓痕，只不过尚且比不得这次不知如何剐蹭上脸的伤疤明显。Badoglio给他起那一大堆乱七八糟的硬汉派外号倒也不是纯粹的无稽之谈：他的确是在那晚硬生生拿手掌去接了汽修工劈下来的水果刀，吃了那么多伤还能大难不死、甚至是在短短一个多月之后恢复到了出院水平。  
“我在听。”Limario的声调紧绷，但他在与Kiko讲话时的语气里还是拿出了一大堆变故发生之前的那份温柔。  
如果遇上了不明情况的过路人，兴许当真会自然而然地将他们二人划入“正在因为什么不起眼小事闹着甜蜜别扭的俊男美女情侣”行列。  
“对不起，Kiko。但我心里现在有些乱。如果你不喜欢味道，我就下车换个地方，到那边去。”  
“我还以为你能因为总算赶到了地方，快要见到朝思暮想的人而高兴——顶多不过是在这么大一点地方费神找人而已。”Kiko轻哼一声，旋即锁上车门以暗示他不必特意离场，“然后我就发现，现在自己真是越来越难看懂你了。不管是今天，甚至还是那天在医院。你为了这些事如此自责，有这样的必要吗？嗳，你真是个……傻瓜！”  
还不等Limario对自己的指摘做出回应，她便自知争论无果而不再纠缠着他的低落情绪，“行了。你抽完这支也别再抽，等休息到差不多时候，再出发去问一问这条街上小商铺的老板吧。”  
语毕，Kiko打开车门朝稍远处不仔细观察还不大容易发现的那家咖啡厅走去。  
“等着，我去买两杯咖啡。”  
  
那柄由Badoglio轻放在床头柜的小小水果刀横亘在他与Limario之间。  
透过窗户的阳光裹挟着鸟儿的啼鸣照在银亮的刀身上，继而汇聚成了一团温度更高、更为炙热的光晕，浇筑在Limario因气血不佳而泛白的脸孔上，他的嘴唇因为缺水干涸而微微开裂。  
Limario原本想将那对深黑色的眼珠挪到老警官手中紧握的那柄水果刀上，但很快在有所动作的下一秒就因为光束的晃眼而败下阵来。  
“因为炙热总是叫你难受。是吗，孩子 ？”  
“——天生地，畏惧着属于太阳的炙热。”  
“就像是畏惧着真相的炙热一样。”  
“不，”他回答道，“那我也要拥抱着。”  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	23. 一眼回眸（下）

“可我还不想让你出去，妈妈。你至少得再多陪我一会儿，得一直在这、就在我眼睛里，到天全都黑下来了才作数。我可是好不容易才等到……他，又和那帮子朋友出去打球。恐怕只有上帝才知道下次我又要枯坐上多久。”  
饱满汲取着继母宠溺的小男孩头发凌乱地躺在客厅的沙发上。他原本没打算在做爱时出了满身汗水后重新套上衣服，但智秀这媚人又轻柔无骨地趴在他肩膀上吹拂过芷兰芬芳，一面轻轻咬着男孩儿的耳垂，一面抓着这枚小肉珠羞赧的时分轻轻嗤笑她小男友的敏感，净会讲些蛊他心神话语的漂亮嘴唇开开合合，便拿出“你可当心了，心肝——不穿衣服会感冒”之类糊弄光屁股小毛孩的话来威胁Limario。  
每每在这种时候，智秀总是以假乱真地表现得太像一个母亲：她的每一个吐字都精确无误地坠到温柔体贴的落点上——抛却那只正极富男女之情地抚慰着Limario赤裸胸口的手而言。她的指腹在小男友浅褐的乳头上打转，惹得这头早已被她驯服的小雄兽在裙下囚笼中发了阵惹人怜爱的呜咽。智秀向来精通此道。她深知如何才能让柔软桃子的肉身充血坚挺起来，不论上下。Limario只得乖乖地在几分钟之前跳下沙发去捡起被自己扔到鱼缸边的薄衬衫，然后三两下将进门时衣服胸口还没来得及摘掉的名牌轻抛到鱼缸的顶盖上，惹得这群记忆力不过几秒钟的栖水蠢蛋在簇拥至水面、洞开口腔时受了惊吓，于一片波光艳艳的幽蓝中四散开，向水草深处逃窜而去。  
Limario美丽的继母就这样看着他站在不远处的地毯上拿一群呆头呆脑的畜生撒小脾气，片刻后再毫无避讳之感地面朝着自己抬起腿来，三两下把随手扯过的内裤套在下身——她把这个新手男友的青涩和率性当珍贵的可爱之处来看，然后在后者抬起腿心急地冲沙发迈步而来、却险些被瘫在地上那条该死的西裤给绊倒时笑出了声：  
“Limario，你只管走得慢一些。妈妈又不会跑。”  
“但你说的没错，我正是怕你跑了。”  
当他重新将脑袋安安稳稳地枕在美丽妇人并拢起来的两条大腿上时，Limario没忘记趁着这撒娇之便，抬高手臂去搂住此刻智秀正温柔弯下的柔软脖颈：  
“我最害怕一回身时就找不着你了，妈妈。要么是一睁眼。只要眼皮开始打架，我心里就很是不安。可我又转念想过……在这世界上，哪里还有给了人家礼物，又硬生生抢回去的道理呢？虽然我以前好像没收到过礼物。”  
他是如此迷恋属于智秀的、这全世界独一份的甜蜜味道。它应当是某种像他这样愚蠢男孩叫不出名字来的花卉香气，又好像被她巧手布置在客厅的果盘里、因为难有客人享用，所以随意又慵懒地朝着腐烂面目一往无前而去的水果——越是香甜迷人，就同样地越是摇摇欲坠。Limario的脸颊被继母的发梢拿柔软轻巧地撩拨作痒。  
“嗳。我前几天本来说起要趁换洗衣服这段空档把你这条西裤拿去改一改尺寸，”智秀微微伸直腿，趾尖变能勾到不远处那条可怜兮兮的长裤。她最近新涂抹了大红色甲油的脚趾恰巧抵在被Limario粗鲁扯开纽扣的西裤门襟上——即便是换做平日里小东西尿急，也不会这样胡来：刚进家门后，Limario那条阴茎从被解放的裆部挺了出来。她脸上显露出烦恼的神色，家庭琐事总是叫人操心，“结果就这么给我忘在脑后了。Limario，你在暑假里窜了太多个子。除了改以前的长裤外，也很有必要买几条新的*。”  
“都依妈妈——不过这事又有什么好急的？妈妈好像又在故意转移话题、故意不答应我刚刚说的话。”  
Limario干脆等到智秀刚想伸出右手去替继子拂开这些小小烦恼时，在唯有此刻亲密无间地倚靠于沙发上的两人之间，露出了不经事顽童那样幼稚的表情：Limario朝智秀撅起嘴唇，然后将这份留恋、不满与孩子气一股脑地扔到她荡漾笑意的眼底。  
年轻的夫人先是安安静静地将继子这通奶声奶气的抱怨照单全收，然后抚摸过他生来就不安分、平白钻出了多余发旋的头顶。尽管这份属于Limario小小牛犊般倔强脾气的铁证平日里会为他蓄长的头发所掩盖，可终究在与他同床共枕过的女人面前成不了什么秘密。智秀是如此了解她蜜桃似的男孩，就像心知肚明他身上什么地方最甜蜜，而何处又最柔软，当舔舐到某个位置时，他又会从喉咙里滑出如何脆生生的、宛若被咬下一口青涩果肉的求饶。  
这份了解成为了彼时萦绕在智秀心头的愁绪。但纵横欢场好些年来收获的经验已然教她在人前卖笑这件事上比谁都轻车熟路，更何况当对方只是个毛茸茸地挂在梢头、还没来得及红透的小桃子。  
“呜！……还是妈妈根本没认真听，早就忘了！”  
智秀柔软的指腹最后选择了停留在Limario还不甘心撅着的嘴唇上，她本想就Limario今天也没能叫人见着一丝改观的倔脾气说上一两句俏皮话来调调情，可那些好歹需要经过一番思考酝酿才能脱口而出来、惹得小男孩满脸通红的闺中密语还是不比他淘气的行径来得快。Limario趁着继母正摩挲自己唇畔的这短暂一刻，竟不知害臊地张开嘴，将她接近半截的拇指都含在嘴里。  
“我当然没有忘记，但今天可能不行，Limario。”智秀抬起另一只手，把挡在儿子眼前乱蓬蓬的黑色头发向上捋开，感受着手心传来的湿漉漉回馈：他总是这样，并且表现得越来越明显——横冲直撞、颠鸾倒凤。明明已经离Limario回家之后那场交媾的开初已过了快半小时，男孩干净的、没有一丝疤痕的漂亮额头上还挂着大片汗水。这都得怨他自己不是个擦枪即走火的快枪手：Limario叫女人掏空了气力去欢笑又啼鸣，他是智秀天生一对的坏冤家。  
“不过要我在这里陪着你休息一会儿倒是可以的。看你这满身的汗水......不要忘了洗澡。等我想想，上次给你买的衣服是放在哪边的衣橱了......？”  
她的抽身和撤退一向老练到叫少年人抓不住机会挽留，也没什么辩驳余地。智秀只消满眼抱歉地朝Limario望一眼，他就又只能听话变回叼着玩具球渴望得到温柔垂怜的庭院小狗。Limario滑出几声委屈的、拿成熟情人别无他法的呜咽，然后侧过脸用鼻尖和嘴唇在智秀背着父亲悄悄摘下了婚戒的手指上磨蹭：“那妈妈得和上次一样先给我念完一个故事、等我彻底睡着了才能走。还有，不可以在我还能睁开眼睛偷偷看到你的时候出门。”  
“我怎么能知道，你又会在何种时候偷偷睁开眼睛看我呢！”智秀被他这通乍一看长篇大论约法三章、其实蛮横不讲理的要求弄得忍俊不禁，她在心里短暂地忏悔了一下，为自己把Limario从一个害羞怯懦得在餐桌上连想要吃什么都不敢擅自举动的小男孩，彻彻底底地以溺爱灌注成了自己怀抱中炙热任性的小小阿波罗。  
话虽如此，自然也是智秀在绝对道理上更占优势一些，但她与Limario之间的关系可从来不是什么绝对道理就能一以概之的。智秀的确溺爱着Limario：她给了Limario一种全然不同于以往那种只能自门缝中窥视太阳与父亲威严生活的人生体验，叫他到那时为止尚算短暂的生命历程里奇迹般地初绽放了名为“被人心爱”的感觉。这对Limario而言无疑是一堂未知结果的体验课，在他们的每一次拥抱、亲吻与交媾中源源不断地叫他痴迷，亦叫他以最虔诚信徒的身份自她的阴道而入、朝拜属于女神的圣殿，最后教会他：什么又是身为一个男子的快乐与哀愁。  
“到现在为止——这本书前面的故事，都已经讲完了*。”智秀哗哗地翻动着从二楼Limario房间取下来的那本神话故事集，也不知道他自己到底有没有在无聊时翻阅过在那之后的其他内容，因此只能用手指沿着留有折痕的那页纸张一路向下摸摩挲，然后弯曲起食指，轻轻蹭过Limario凑上前来认真辨别页面内容时无暇顾及是否被恶作剧的鼻梁，“Limario，你这孩子......现在倒是不再嫌弃我讲故事噜苏，又知道缠着我给你念书听了。”  
智秀说这话时正捏着书本的硬壳封面，她的脸色难得地微微发窘。不得不说，这方面的确是智秀的短板——每当她照着爬满纸面的单词向下念去时，都难免会遇到些拗口又陌生的东西 ：她不太懂这些文绉绉的遣词造句和生僻词。即使如今智秀已经将自己彼时离经叛道的灵魂成功肢解，再塞进现今二十来岁、贤良温驯的躯壳里，她自年少时候便缺失的那部分教育（哪怕她在垃圾学校里时成绩的确糟糕。在未能念满三年的初级中学时光里，智秀没少因为永远的一问三不知而吃体罚。坐在末轮的好处大抵是不必被胡编乱造自己艳情八卦的同学拿水笔在衣服上写“公交汽车”和“黄皮猴子”：尽管自己那时连男朋友都没谈过一个，但拥挤在校服里蓬勃发育的青春期肉体已经叫坏孩子们妒忌万分）以及它在智秀灵魂深处所凿刻的自卑都仍旧存在，并且总在类似的时候无比真切地阵痛，只不过是当她站在Limario面前时更容易表现出来而已。  
“妈妈不要冤枉我。”早知自己会得逞的Limario笑嘻嘻地撑起身子，朝智秀的怀抱深处钻了钻，“俄狄浦斯王的故事上次已经念过了？噢，我想起来，他真是个可怜人。既然这样，那这次干脆就接着页码往后念吧，反正妈妈不论是说什么我都觉得顶有趣……你在找什么？”  
“找个结局好点的故事念给你听。”智秀哗哗翻阅过书页，后半部分还没打开过的纸张在Limario鼻翼下散发出说不上来的清新味道，“可我放眼看过去……你喜欢的是什么样的故事，Limario？这本书想说的东西太芜杂。”  
如果单单是感到生活无趣，想要从故事里找寻些荒诞的乱伦刺激，便能轻松地在其中看见被逾越的禁忌。而对于好奇着奇特爱情的人而言，他们也能从字里行间发现拥挤在性交、复仇与死亡中的情感*。  
“的确有太多啰嗦的东西被写在里面了——你如果不介意，还请替我跳过宙斯的部分吧，妈妈。我不太喜欢他……不过我觉得单纯想找结局「好」或者「不好」的故事，反而不同于前两者这样容易。因为它本身想表达的、让人理解的，不单纯是这两个结局其中之一，而是某种……定格在一瞬间的永恒。就像是停滞在某个点上、停止工作的指针。不过都是情节中人物在各自处境之下作出决断后迎来的结果。”  
“小泰迪熊，你这样子真的很可爱——当你打起精神跟我一本正经地絮絮叨叨你那粗糙因果论的时候。”  
智秀在颊边勾勒起一个温柔的笑容。她真是爱看Limario如此种种的模样，当年轻的男孩灌注认真在某件事上时，恐怕连Limario自己也不知道他的神情有多迷人。他总会像个成熟男子似的蹙起眉毛，并非为了在情人面前展露什么强硬态度，却相当有吸引力。  
“你教我想起了些许久以前的人和事，或好或坏，但都无一例外地笃信着因果在冥冥中决定命运的力量。而我从前不信这套，Limario——打小便不相信。在目睹过太多行坏事的人却依旧能心安理得生活下去的样子后，我只觉得简单幼稚的行为结果论很荒诞：世上本不存在报应。”  
Limario日渐成熟的模样让智秀有些来由地感到小小男友的可靠。尽管这份可依靠未免太过虚无缥缈，亦不啻是她在自私幻想中的自我侈谈。她在认识到自己陷入又一轮胡思乱想时轻轻甩了甩头脑，原本对着Limario露出的那番包容笑意在头脑中顷刻的降温后析出酸涩的结晶，然后凝固为她转瞬即逝的苦笑。  
她从Limario着生柔软头发的脑后悄然、欢喜、哀伤、无怨尤地凝视着他，就像注视着将有天光明亮的地平线。  
Limario自然错过了从她脸上接二连三略过的这些复杂神情。他只是莫名觉得今天的智秀语气里好像带了些不同寻常的愤慨，而她无力埋怨着的事并非自己脑中所想。他并不争辩，只是把手指轻巧点在智秀翻开书页的正中间。她刚想开口，没想到这次唤作Limario先自己一步沿着那行自念了出来。她的目光瞟过书页右上角三角的折痕，像是Limario早就已经在这里做过的标记。  
“接着，俄尔普斯拂弦而歌：下界的诸尊神祇，凡俗一切生灵末途的主人。我为爱妻而来。缠绕我妻子玉足的狠烈毒蛇*断送了她花样的年华。我祈求您，冥界的主人。我恳求您调度她流逝如梭的生命之纱。万物皆为您所辖，冥界是寿数尽头、尘缘终焉。您统御着渺小的人类，待她侥幸安度天年后，终究会归来为你们的属民。如果欧律狄刻不为残酷的命运所赦，我决心不回去——就让两条人命凑成一双，以飨冥王与冥后的欢心。”  
“俄顷，”智秀自然地接过他话语的末尾，顺着琴师的自陈向后阅读。她的声音此刻反倒不比得Limario来得那样激越，“自古以来头一回，复仇女神被泪水濡湿眼眶，亦为痴情男子的说辞深深打动。冥王与冥后皆不忍心回绝他的恳求，遂唤出新添入阴间亡魂之列的欧律狄刻——她因为脚伤而跛足。俄尔普斯得了应允朝她伸过手去，接应妻子遁离幽暗冥间。而这唯一的条件，是俄尔普斯在走出地狱之前决不能回头看欧律狄刻一眼。”  
“他们沿一条狭窄的小径而上，穿越凝滞死寂。在层墨叠黑中爬上陡峭的幽冥道——自人间洒落的细碎微光点缀在并不遥远的前路，一对情人紧紧交握的手指因若有若无的阳光温暖而颤抖，仿佛一切美好的愿景、幸福的未来已然触手可及……”  
“在即将触碰到冥界与人间边境之际，满怀着对妻子的思念与不舍，俄尔普斯心怀怜爱地回头望去。只在一转眼间，上一刻还与他十指缠握的欧律狄刻便滑落深渊。”  
“他向爱人伸出手臂以期攥紧唯一的希望，指隙所得的回馈却只剩下虚无缥缈。”   
“再一次坠落死亡，但她对丈夫并无怨尤。唯怨爱人用情至深，意料之外、情理之中，一眼回眸。”  
这可怜的女人已为泥土销骨，且与丈夫阴阳永隔。故事之外的Limario却仍旧稳稳地躺在智秀怀里。  
“这算是个有点糟糕的结局，Limario。”智秀把故事集合拢，轻轻放在那团色彩错杂的水果旁，“他因为太着急也因为太爱欧律狄刻，做出了错误的决定。的确，有时候这样下意识的动作很难控制……”  
“我倒并不像妈妈这样想。”Limario侧过脸，与她额头相抵。他们这样做时，好像关系中那层肤浅的肉欲冲动总能为深层次的倾慕所取代。这举动是温柔而无害的，比激烈的舌吻来得更柔情满满，“这个故事一定是男人写的。他们找了许多借口来为俄尔普斯万中不可有一的过错开解，将他粉饰得深情又无辜，好像最终欧律狄刻的二次死亡已经与他作了切割一样……他们想竭力讲好一个用情至深的遗憾故事，叫后世无数看到这段文字的男女长吁短叹、感伤悲秋。可我偏偏是蠢钝又实用主义的人，智秀！我能了解的仅仅是俄尔普斯作为一个丈夫、一名情人，在最后一刻选择回头看向她和她身后所有的晦暗、泥泞，然后就这样抛却了欧律狄刻，他做不到全然地爱，叫她再次于记录者的笔下毫无怨言地——死去了！如果换做我是俄尔普斯，那么这个永恒的模样也就与书里不尽相同。”  
“那可能不是俄尔普斯的错，Limario。兴许欧律狄刻自己原本就从没对与丈夫一道回去这件事有所期许，因为……”智秀的目光扫过Limario因情绪激动而泛红的耳尖，她一瞬间百感交集，却也同样地在这个瞬间如芒在背、似鲠于喉。智秀心中那份盲目而荒诞的期许又剧烈跳动起来，泵出一大堆痴心妄想。直到她回过神来凝视着Limario尚未全然挣脱稚气的身板，凝视着他进屋时随手扔在地板上、滚出满地课本的书包，然后她迎来哑然失语，只在喉头一上一下之间便浮现出了又一个祥和无事的微笑，仿佛默然承受过风暴后归于平静的海面。  
“万一是她自己在最后对俄尔普斯说的呢？”  
“说什么？”Limario彻底转过身，朝智秀投来裹挟困惑的眼神。在Limario的理解范畴之内，智秀应当是最能看破这份男人伎俩的人——她分明对继子的把握分毫不差，又为什么要在如此明显的美化倾向问题上看不清。  
“回过头来。”她说*，“回过头来，俄尔普斯。注视我被毒蛇*咬伤而跛掉的脚踝，也好好凝视着我身后的晦暗与泥泞。好好记住你眼前的所见，不要有所愧疚，因为我的命运早已注定只有一条路可走，那便是坠入地狱。”  
“不是这样的，妈妈。她才不会这样做。”Limario轻轻呼噜了一声，“不论如何，回到之前的讨论上来……正是因为我太过在意看到最后时的那一刻永恒，所以我才会这样。我常在想「如果换成我，又会如何去做」。”  
“说到底，Limario还是小孩子心性，好像不大愿意承认自己也和我一样偏爱书里好一些的永恒。”被主动岔开了话题的继母自然也就不再与他深究书中人的故事，但总归比Limario的戛然而止要撤离得慢一些，因而也留下了一句假如：“如果换作我自己是欧律狄刻，肯定不愿意让他回头看到这些脏东西：我没有她的这种勇气，当真。即使是选择再一次坠入深渊，也必定是主动放手而已。即使这样会叫丈夫觉得困惑、深受欺骗，也比回头更好。”  
“我的确偏爱——并且是想要得到，而不是被动地从既有的安排里获取。这不是妈妈所认为的那种简单因果论，譬如「善有善报恶有恶报」。这更像是一种基于众多教训而产生的行动欲。”Limario此刻已经开始睡眼朦胧，“反正啦，都是我得来的体会。我只是在假设自己能获取幸福，而自己的确也很想得到。”  
“假如你当真回头去看了那些……”  
“我不会回头。我看不到。我不想看。”  
他笃定地回答，然后栽倒在智秀怀里沉沉睡去。  
  
门没有锁。  
这扇装潢考究的门甚至没关，就这样半开地掩在Limario两三步从门前小院落迈过后、登上小阶梯便轻易可及的手边。他上下滑动了好几番喉结，眼神扫过空无一物、定是许久都没有启用过的奶箱，还有不远处正停在院子右侧围栏旁的那辆黑色轿车。这份眼底的收获不免叫男人深感沮丧，因为只消一眼Limario就能判断这辆车应当属于这家庭中某位自己绝无认识可能的男主人。唯一能让他确信心里判断的只剩下不久前Kiko与他告别时，带着玩味神情抛给自己的那番话——Limario又惧又喜地在她自唇间吐出智秀的名字后便握紧了方向盘。  
“你猜猜看是怎么回事，Limario？刚刚我去买咖啡的时候恰好撞见了某个重要人物。”她语气轻巧地在空气里点过两三道波纹，便无疑在Limario本就惴惴不安的心里引来了好些炸雷，“但她好像很有什么急事似的，抱着小孩很快就走掉了。原本还想就这样跟她多说两句，但话到嘴边我又觉得这样好像有点越俎代庖。还好我没跟丢她……就在离这不太远的地方，看样子像是回家了。”  
回家这字眼叫站在陌生门前的Limario攥紧了裤缝线两侧的拳头。以医院里老警官所说的那些情况来看，智秀早在年初不久便为了筹措医药费转手了一直在经营的花店，并无可能用短短几个月就购置到地段和装潢都颇为气派的新宅。因而Kiko嘴里的回家，于Limario眼中有着远超这字面意义动作的深层解读：她多半是带着小孩改嫁了。  
单身母亲难以承受抚养压力转而改嫁以期寻求家庭支撑原本是很正常的事，但在此时此刻、知晓了她与她背后全部故事的Limario看来，就像是智秀已经抢先一步彻底朝这二十多年不得随心顺意的命运低下头了一样。在不得见继子的智秀眼中，想必Limario也应当正过着按部就班又春风得意的青年生活，至少不会为着艳情绯闻缠身而苦恼。  
倘若自己当真就这样趁着门没关严的空档走进去，其实无疑是彻底辜负、踩碎了这两年来智秀留存的苦心。他踩着的那双白净亚瑟士鞋子*所即将闯入的不仅仅是他未知的、很可能是智秀改嫁后丈夫的宅子，更是智秀于漂沦中好不容易停泊下来的又一处港湾、她的新生活。这往后的日子不论好坏，自然都不应该再有叫做Limario那男人的行迹，也不再为着他而谋划。  
Limario再次回到原点，正如那个两年多之前，尚且瘦得像是客厅里衣帽架孪生兄弟、头发蓬乱毫不起眼，对应当如何面对继母一无所知的男孩。如今空长了一副高大身躯的男人光是站在门前就已经被耗尽了勇气般：他既想越快越好地推开门去，沿着走廊跑进每一个房间，声嘶力竭地呼唤智秀的名字，然后紧紧拥抱住她，又迟迟地为自己今天不速之客的身份搜刮不出一句开场白来。  
最终，这份注定要在智秀新生活里搅局的深重愧疚没能在Limario心里战胜自己对她如痴如狂的思念——他伸出手，只觉得从心尖到四肢百骸都灼热难耐得像正被炙烤着，手指方一触碰到门把，又痛又痒猫儿抓挠似的折磨就叫他刻不容缓地绷紧了全身筋肉、毫无迟疑地悄声推开门板。Limario的喉头因为紧张而干涩发痛，更叫他呼吸几乎停滞的，是工整摆放在玄关旁的一双尺寸小巧女式平底鞋。高大的男人像团被风吹皱的垃圾袋般蜷缩起身体，蹲在掩过门后因没开灯而显得格外昏暗的玄关旁细细打量着这双有点磨损的女鞋。他十五岁时看惯了智秀蹬着高跟走来走去的样子，从在外面未见过她穿这种端详半晌也看不出品牌的货色，心里不禁升腾起许多愧疚。Limario伸出右手的拇指与食指将另一双孩子穿的奶蓝色童鞋提在手里，有些失神地望着上面洗刷干净也仍旧模糊的公仔图案。  
Limario脑海里上浮起了许多胡乱的猜想，但最终还是站起身不舍地把那双加起来都赶不上自己巴掌大的小鞋子放回原处。鞋底落地时，他耳边传来了一声极其轻微的脆响，原来是这双踩在脚下会发出滴滴声的小鞋子作祟，好在玄关仍旧昏暗一片，给Limario留够了更多偷摩挲公仔图案的时间，心底有些柔软非常的地方让他挪不开腿。  
正在Limario悄声叹息时，他忽然被从小腿传来的一阵摩擦触感扰乱心绪，毕竟自己背着主人在没得到允许的情况下进入宅子可不是什么见得光的事，与做贼没什么太大的区别——唯一不同大概是他不为着钱财而去，只想见一面于他而言比世间所有财富都重要上太多的人。Limario虽说刚从医院出来不久，但毕竟身体素质不算差，加上年轻气盛，反应速度一点也不比遭受飞来横祸之前慢上一星半点。就在他穿着短裤、皮肤裸露在外的腿间快滑落什么东西的前一刻，Limario眼疾手快地转过身去、微微屈起膝盖，只伸出了一侧手臂便轻而易举地把这团还没来得及看清的小东西接了个正着，然后只在大约两秒钟之内，Limario就被自己弯腰扶在小腿与手掌之间这芝麻大点的小人把手指给咬了——他瞬间“嘶”地倒抽了一口冷气，在凝滞的安静里又不能发出惊动他人的叫喊来，只得腾出另一只手，快速绕到这孩子背后，然后托举着屁股将他捞到眼前、咬着牙压低声音道：“快松开，小……”  
但在这句行将出口的“小朋友”滑到舌尖时，Limario又哑然了——他静静地与这头见面就乱咬人的小野兽对望着，自己还张着嘴，但一句话都说不出来。一岁半的孩子牙齿远没有长齐，按理说即便是咬人也应该痛不到哪里去，可是这个小屁股坐在他左手掌心的孩子就算已经被抱离地板、与大人面面相觑也不愿意松口，仍旧固执的咬着Limario右手那块肉。一双泛着水光、惹人怜爱的小狗眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛自己是全世界最无辜的家伙，然后才因为保持一个姿势咬得累了似的松开力度，积蓄满嘴的口水乱糟糟地糊在Limario手背上，然后滴落到印着和鞋子上图案有明显色差米老鼠的衣服表面，闪闪发光。  
“看！”口齿不清的小孩趴在年轻的亲生父亲肩头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着一点都不怕被别人听到的话。他讲不出连贯的词语，因而只能如同一只刚刚开始学舌的小鹦鹉般机械性重复着含义不明的字眼，“看，看，看，看……”  
“要看什么？”Limario抱着这团比面团还柔软的小人手足无措，生怕自己一个不留神，这双骨节分明的大手就把儿子给捏坏了。饶是他最开始独自在家尝试着做面包的时候也没这么焦头烂额过：这是他的儿子，由他乱七八糟不堪生命里奇妙结合而生的小东西，比手心的面团还难拿捏，手指微微用点力就能触碰到这小孩咚咚的心跳声，真是叫Limario不知如何是好，只能学着他偶然见过的父母们的样子把他抱在怀里抖动，可始终不得要领。他小心翼翼地挪过眼神偷偷打量胸口这枚柔软的黑色脑袋，打量他与自己如出一辙的发旋，心尖都被小孩嘴里含混不清的喊声拉扯得快碎了，“好好，乖噢，不哭不哭……”  
他的目光跟着怀中小人咿咿呀呀扭过头的方向而去，最终越过巨幅的、僵硬拥抱着一对陌生男女的结婚照，落在门缝紧闭的房间外光洁的地板上。  
  
“……先生……下午好，尊夫人有跟我提前约过今天在家上的插花课程。不知道这个点我方便进来吗？”  
她牵着承灿的那只手在男人开门的瞬间再次朝后躲了躲，被从怀抱中轻轻放下后就一直跟在母亲身后安安静静的男孩也出奇懂事地跟着智秀挪动的手臂向她的衣摆后移动了些距离，“只是现在情况有点特殊，以至于我还来不及跟夫人说起……她今晚应该很忙碌，所以一直没空接我的电话。这是我儿子，可能需要在上课的时候格外借用一个房间来叨扰您和夫人了，真是抱歉。”  
出乎智秀赶路时的预料，她本以为今天在托儿所耽搁了太多时间，想必约好了上课的太太会多少带着点愠怒地在家里等她，说不定连自己将承灿一道带进房间里的请求也难答应。可万万没想到的是，当她在心里组织好了道歉的言语准备好好解释一番时，给自己开门的竟然是平日里并不多见——老实说，基本上只出现在太太关于家庭杂事抱怨里的那位男主人。  
这位年纪比智秀大上不少，却仍然被她私下客气地以姐姐称呼的贵妇人时常在照顾她生意时牵着智秀的手抱怨上一两句自己家里那位惹人厌的丈夫。因为婚后很长一段时间的无子和丈夫家庭观念的传统作祟，夫人与他的婚姻颇有些名存实亡的味道。有些话反倒在乖巧的外人面前更能说得出口，因此智秀没少听闻这些积压在床脚的埋怨。  
“噢……她今天碰巧有点急事要处理，还没到家。这样吧，你一个人带着孩子在外面也不像话，干脆先进来坐一会儿怎么样？我去给她打个电话。”在厚实头顶留了一个板寸发型的中年男人顺势把门拉开了许多。智秀此前对他的职业有所耳闻，但的确没想到一个医疗器械生产从业者的体型能看上去让人误以为他实际在赚着什么不知名的黑色利润。拿脑满肠肥来形容他兴许有些冒犯，但绝不夸张。经历了一连几天的降温后天气并不热，可他仍旧穿了件相当轻薄的灰色无袖上衣，下身的短裤长度也堪称不雅，仿佛前不久前刚从被子里起来，连一身用来见客的稍稍体面的衣服也懒得换。  
智秀从他的衣着上挪开眼。她想到了些不太美妙的回忆，但自己不论如何也没理由在给自己提供过关键帮助的客人家庭面前露出不耐烦的神情来，因此只得选择忽略掉眼前这幅唤起陈旧伤痕的画面。  
“既然夫人还没到家，我带着他也不太方便，不如我给夫人发个简讯改天再……”  
话还没来得及尽数出口，男人就已经把拨通了电话号码的手机递到智秀耳边。她不好推辞，也只能轻轻一点头表示感谢，然后伸手扶着古怪滑腻的手机后盖，心里翻江倒海起一阵难以言说的抵触：“您好，是我，智秀。”  
“智秀！……我等这一天可太久了，但今晚现在的确还有些杂事在手头没处理完。这样，你先在我家里做做客，等我回来再上课不也一样吗——最多二十分钟。”  
人情与物质上的双重亏欠让势单力薄的单身母亲在电话这头没能抓住什么辩驳权，她只得牵着承灿的小手，嘴里轻轻说一声“打扰”，然后侧着身子尽量从男主人身侧不发生接触地挪进房间里去。承灿临进门时又犯了往日里那般小木头人似的浑劲，在男人无言微笑的衬托下显得固执又叫母亲颜面尽失。她抬起手想拍在儿子的背上督促他快些迈步，却又狠不下心，最后只能多说两声道歉。  
“在叔叔阿姨家里不能大喊大叫，知道吗承灿。”她蹲下身，替儿子捋了捋满头赶路时被风吹乱的黑色头发，“如果你想上厕所，也不能直接脱裤子就开始，知道吗？第一时间告诉妈妈，让我带你去卫生间解决。”  
“令郎真是憨态可掬。我老婆之前还跟我说起令郎的情况，不知道在转手店铺后有没有起色？……吃点水果吧，都是昨天才买回家的。”男主人在智秀拘谨地坐在沙发靠左的那侧后扯起脸皮冲她微笑一阵，好像正竭力把和善可亲从随年岁增长而层层堆叠的皮肤纹路里挤压出来给她看似的。他仍旧远远地站在智秀对侧，手里拿着一盘看上去像是不久前才从冰箱里取出来的果盘。这男人应当很少做家务或是为来客操劳，以至于根本懒得考虑天气转凉还有没有人能消受冰镇水果的问题。当他挤着那条蓝色的抽绳短裤朝客厅走来时，智秀眼角的余光瞥见他裆部布料下跟着抽绳一道晃荡的下体痕迹，不禁后背一凉，紧绷起了原本放在两边膝盖上的手指。  
她本不应该对着有恩于自己的人家这般警觉，可事实上的确如此：墙上那张巨幅婚纱照旁挂钟的指针已距她打完电话时挪过了十来分钟，此刻却仍旧不见夫人的踪影，取而代之的是她这位明显没穿内裤的丈夫——在一个带着孩子的单身母亲上门时刻意不穿内裤，背后的用意已经不是智秀能静下心来去细想的。她的呼吸急促起来，眼神飞快地游走过事先进来时因为“给夫人留着”而没关紧、仅仅是半掩上的门，然后是承灿所在的房间。她隐隐约约地在诡异气氛里觉察出了叫人胆寒的不安，这不仅仅是源于少年时的遭遇，更源于在这秩序分明、等级严苛的社会里，作为最易被蹂躏的女性omega那份深深刻入骨髓的警惕——关于被偷盗、被抢劫、被凌虐、被强奸（或是轮奸）与被杀害。  
“谢谢……他还小，医生说如果能够积极配合治疗，以后说不定也能和普通的孩子一样正常上学。”她在艰难又尴尬地咽下几颗葡萄后无处可躲，只能在对方不由分说又故作亲近地落座在自己身侧时尽可能地再拉开些距离，否则眼看着手臂就要与他的相触碰。又一次的，她被那股讨人厌的汗味包围。  
更要命的莫过于就在她还没准备好找借口带着承灿离开时，男人就先一步颇可怜单身母亲遭遇般地握住了智秀的双手——与其说是握手，毋宁直接解读为对她最后那丝反抗能力的禁锢。  
“我很喜欢令郎，其实是羡慕。你肯定也知道……她什么都兜不住往外说。我和老婆的婚姻生活因为无子而名存实亡很多年了，我是个传统的人，离婚这件事太不体面，也多少会落人口舌。因此，我和妻子商量过之后，做了个对好几个方面都百利而无一害的决定。”  
他粗短如德国腊肠的紫红色手指攥着她那双难以捏成拳头的小手，像是分外享受此刻智秀的愤怒、惊惶与挣扎似的，任她在自己手中使力到涨红了脸也无法脱离，然后分外愉悦地笑出声来，再开口时连声音也飘飘然起来。智秀虽然仍衣着完好地坐在沙发上，但因为挣扎和惊诧而浸透了内里衣衫的汗水好像也抽空了她的力气般，让她只能眼睁睁看着坐在自己面前的男人因为这无果挣扎挑起的别样情趣而勃起，在深蓝色抽绳短裤上顶起一个鼓包。  
“我们帮你筹措医药费，而你替我们生个孩子。”  
语毕，他觉察出智秀气力的耗尽，轻松而急迫地腾出一只手来想要从她衣服的下摆伸进去摸索，不料恰巧碰到了她内衣胸前的那排扣子，顿时不耐烦地躁动起来，干脆起身用膝盖将她的两条腿牢牢压实，然后不顾布料摩擦与疼痛地拉扯智秀身上制式颇保守的衣服，因为尚且把她的手压过头顶按在沙发上，所以这会儿并不急着全部脱掉，不过是图着让她露出上半身来解燃眉之急而已。  
“啧啧……她之前可没跟我说过你肚子上有妊娠纹。不过这也不是什么大问题，反正再怀孕时不一样会撑开吗，你说是不是这个道理？”  
他刚想趁着智秀声势渐弱时松开手去脱掉裤子，不料今天算是碰上了相当难拿捏的“硬骨头”，明明事前自己已经把这场景交易的利害关系说了个一清二楚，她仍旧在得到片刻放松时奋力从自己身下挣脱开，衣衫不整如一只受了惊的鸟雀般作着无用扑腾，捂着胸口想要朝小孩的房间里跑去，却被身后显然多了几分震怒的声音喝住。  
“你想上哪去？”  
这头，智秀看着听到声响难得做出反应的儿子一脸茫然地站在房间门口，羞愤的心情无以复加。她并不知道自己在承灿心里扮演着怎样的角色，但从始至终不论收获如何，她都始终竭力去尽到身为人母的职责。如今这角色的一切威严、肃然和高大都在承灿面前轰然倒塌。因此，在被一切都咎由自取而来的窘迫生活挤压之下，一贯坚强的她在面容上露出痴傻又茫然的裂痕。  
“我们都是为孩子好。这件事本身没有错，你不妨把它理解为两个家庭之间各取所需的互助……”  
“我早成过结了。”她最后一次拍开男主人的手，然后把身上垂落的衣服片捋平，“我不可能……”  
“噢？那可真是太遗憾了，不过就算要不了孩子，我也能开出让你无法拒绝的条件——这次需要你给出的可比生育简单得多，小姐。我知道你现在虽然还有所保留，可儿子的治疗问题向来是个无底洞。我这人不开慈善机构，但很乐意与美丽的女士做一做生意。”  
他没料到这话甫一出口就成了对智秀莫大的刺激，以至于后者在他拿“生意”来形容这种拿钱卖身的行径时猛然向后退却了好几步，拉起小孩的手就想要朝门口跑去。且不说在绝对力量的悬殊相差前这尝试有多可笑，智秀还没跑起来便被脑子里突然窜出的一阵晕眩把最后的清醒冲散得溃不成军——她懊丧、后悔亦咬牙切齿，从没想过他真的对自己动了迷奸这样的卑鄙念头。在恍恍惚惚之间，智秀于眼睛艰难隙开的一道缝里看见承灿尚且踩在几米开外地板上那的那两只米色的小袜子。  
她的眼睛发酸发胀，只能在逐渐的脱力中朝他哀求。  
“承灿，别看妈妈……”  
虽然浑身都提不起劲，智秀却仍然能在脚步声和呼吸声之间分辨出，男人在关上门后急于扑到自己身上时并未来得及锁上房间的门——她在心中哀哀地想着，同时无可避免地在心里一面滴血一面嘲弄着自己，这对夫妻都把事情做绝到了如此地步，难道男人还有在妻子面前锁门的必要么？他们蹂躏过的是智秀所剩无几的感激和信任。  
“哎，好不容易睡一次，我觉得刚才还是过于简单粗暴了。怎么能这么随意，弄得一点仪式感都没有了。”  
她耳边传来男人窸窸窣窣脱掉无袖上衣和抽绳短裤的声音，随后身畔传来一阵布料坠在旁边时掀起的、带着汗味的气流。他很像是想在难得一换的床伴面前一展雄风，却当伸出手指拭过omega的下体、收获满指干燥后有些不满：“儿子都这么大了，还打算在我面前装处女么？”  
紧接着，那份曾直捣智秀内心深处的恐惧再次缠绕、挤压着她不堪重负的心脏，少年时烙印在脑海中的灰色回忆像是受了今日同等屈辱的感召一般兴奋地复苏，那张时常出现在噩梦之中的继父面孔与正用力扳开她双腿、用结茧的粗糙手指抠弄她下身的男人面孔在可怖的灰黑中重叠，汇聚为光线更难以透出的阴影，朝浑身赤裸、仿佛永久地死亡于十四岁的的少女张开了黑洞洞的腥臭巨口。  
智秀惊惧却无能为力的眼眸中倒映着男主人兴奋涨红的脸，她在他拉近距离快要与自己唇齿相交时梗着脖子侧开脸去，这也耗尽了她最后所能调度的一丝力气，因而在他又一次被这些小小反抗激怒、站起身来要喂她吃几个耳光时，她再无还手之力，只能合拢眼睛承受苦痛绽放，然后在脑子里嗡嗡的轰鸣声中睁不开眼。  
“你这个婊——”  
他粗野的嗓音终结得分外干脆，宛如一台老式收音机在彻底报废那一刻毫无征兆的戛然而止。这句还没完整出口的脏话伴随着喉咙里的一阵抽搐，连裤子都没提就共同倒在床边的木质地板上，惹起几番嘎吱声。  
智秀在突然被安谧吞没的黑暗中屏住呼吸。  
她不知道这突如其来的安静又代表着什么，仍旧挤不出力气从床上爬起来，也就无法细细确认方才还把自己压在身下欲行不轨的男人是不是当真突遭心梗还是别的什么疾病发作倒在了地上，她亦无法断定自己是否已经安全，能否带着她唯一的牵挂离开这幢魔窟。她不知道这男人究竟在葡萄里用了多大剂量迷药，直到现在也只能保持着被残暴拆开、衣不蔽体的样子，更不知道那件内衣胸前的纽扣崩了几颗。  
她暴露在空气中、带着难以淡化疤痕的小腹原本被从窗户缝溜进来的冷风吹得发疼，但极忽然地，像是有人特意去关上了窗户似的，房间里的温度逐渐变得暖意融融——半分钟后，总算是在木然的脑子里捋清情况的智秀才意识到这份暖意绝非房间里的无中生有，而是有人轻轻拿从身上脱下来、带着体温的宽大外套将自己包裹起来了。他的味道像某种干硬的坚果，一点也不讨女人喜欢。  
他是未施人工调香的、纯粹的冷涩。在专属于他的温热针织物缝隙里，细细密密地穿插着烟草味。这是与她成过结的Alpha对她独有的温柔，不论两年时间里她为了自我控制用过何种药物，这化学的制剂、科学的奥秘亦难以阐明在他们静静地拥抱、无声交换着气息时，一对伴侣之间难分难舍、不可分割的羁绊。这味道既熟悉得叫她不敢相认，也陌生得叫她不敢相认。  
智秀发肿的眼缝淌出一左一右两道眼泪歪斜进发隙中，她根本不用睁开眼睛，身与心强烈的归属感就已经搏动在浑身上下的每一处血管中，为她带去温度与鲜活，也让她经受过的每一处伤痕都比从前更钻心剜骨地疼痛，让她比以往任何咬咬牙就能坚持下来的时刻都更委屈，只因他是她的灵药，也是她的魔咒。  
“智秀。”Limario如是呼唤她的名字，他很是激动，也很是急切，隔着浅浅的距离小心翼翼打量她的神色。  
智秀并不想从口中说出这个显而易见的答案，并非因为她把分别决定看作是自己与对方的一场角力——只是在这一刻，她才深切感受了从内到外身心完全的崩溃：毫无疑问，由自己苦苦维持的、告别Limario的生活在此刻正式宣告结束，他像是不懂这份苦心，也从来没有长大过一样，仍旧固执地选择界入到她的生活中来。  
兴许比起那些曾给智秀留下过深刻伤痕的男性，他才是她此生最应当讨厌的男人——毕竟与人希望总比与人绝望更可恶些。可就算再借给她一万分果决和狠厉，智秀也战胜不了在脑海里不断叫嚣、跳跃的小小私心。无关任何理性的、对于各自光明未来的考量，仅仅是想象着他不甘就此相失人海的样子，她便抛不出一句掺杂决心的话。  
又岂止是在此刻说不出对他断然拒绝的话——若不是为不可言说的身份、太可畏惧的种种世俗规矩所熔铸的镣铐紧紧缠缚，智秀当真想与他重温旧时百无禁忌的好梦，手捧满满的、偷窃而来的幸福快乐恣肆挥霍——可她毕竟不能。分享放逐永远只是这段不伦之恋中最可耀眼、可宝贵亦稀少的一部分，这些对前途光明的Limario而言毫无必要的风雨，自然不能成为他未来道路上的绊脚石。  
在无可缓冲地摔落回现实生活与短暂地自我欺瞒之间，她终究还是犹豫片刻，最后选择在尚且能为Limario所拥抱的时候奢侈亦惴惴不安地享受。  
她总需要找个时间同他言明其中利害，再让他回到明亮的、体面的、光彩的人生中去。  
  
  
智秀说不上来Limario到底哪里变了，但在他捏着吸满了药水的棉花球轻轻为自己擦拭额头和面颊上的伤痕时，她不由自主地躲闪开了来自Limario的温柔眼神。也许是因为他突然窜到过分地步的个子让人有了不同于往些时候的力量感，又或是为着当Limario撸起衣服的袖管时，露在外面的手臂上、不同于智秀记忆中画面的细细汗毛。  
Limario如今已经是男人了。他高大、颀长、丰神俊朗，从鬓角顺畅而下、与腮边相接的淡淡青灰色光是看上去就能让人想想出齐整又粗糙的触感。唯有埋下头认真把棉花团送进药水罐里去吸水时露在她面前的几个发旋，还能唤起智秀关于他当小男孩儿时候的回忆。  
“这几天还是都不要碰水的好。”Limario在完工后长吁一口气，然后拧紧了大大小小从药店里新买来的各色罐子，将这些用处不一的玩意平整码在小床旁的桌子上。起初与她乱七八糟的抑制剂盒子摆在一起，在他看清包装盒上的字眼后没出声，只是静静把这部分药盒收了起来。  
智秀与他在床沿边相对而坐，Limario背后是顶上堆了好几本儿童读物还没来得及收拾的电视机。屋子不大，但好在收拾得相当干净。挤在餐桌旁的冰箱门上还贴着买零食附赠的磁力贴。这三两只手舞足蹈的小猫小狗衔着显眼的商标，簇拥着贴在近旁的啤酒起子。唯一还能允许她在被家庭压力困扰的环境下坚持些生活情趣的，只剩下公寓房间窗台的小小天地。她出门时像是忘记了关窗，以至于那盆漂亮的琴叶珊瑚顶端被鸟雀便溺。分外眼熟的花花草草让Limario想起了许久前那个属于夏天的炎热午后，他第一次主动同闯进自己生活的美丽不速之客搭话——而那时他甚至并不知道智秀拜托他帮忙抱在怀里的那株红花学名叫做琴叶珊瑚。这些能让他在那之后怀念女主人的小物件，都被Limario努力又颇手笨地照顾成了疯长在老宅庭院里不再开花的野植——忙起来后没人提醒打理的胡子。  
智秀的右手边躺着宛如无事发生，已经熟睡的承灿。他们在Limario回过头后陷入短暂的、各自埋下头亦各怀心事地保持沉默，直到智秀深吸一口气，别过头去看着儿子一起一伏的胸口。一天到头，他也唯有在安谧入梦的时候才能少给母亲惹些麻烦。  
“笔录做得怎么样？”  
Limario故作随意地伸手挠了挠后脑勺的头发，跟着智秀一道远远地瞄着男孩睡梦里撅起的嘴唇，可爱得紧。越是这样看似轻松地远离他们彼此心照不宣的话题，他心里就越是焦虑。原本在脑子里反反复复排演过无数次的画面，竟没有一次能给如今的Limario一点实际性指导。  
他感觉自己在智秀面前仍和光秃秃的衣帽架没两样。  
“很顺利，没什么需要担心的。”  
Limario在回答完后张了张嘴，原本还想主动跟智秀说些别的——若是换在以前，他早就太多次于清醒与睡梦之中幻想过自己与她再度相逢时要怎么样向她索求一个答案。可到了这一刻真正来临时，光是远远看着智秀披散在肩膀上暗淡的长发，他就已经被难以言明的愧疚击倒了。他们坐在智秀几个月前换租的公寓里，这个相当“一体化”的房间衬得人高马大的Limario像误入其中的巨人。  
进门只需要打开餐桌上的灯，整个房间就不再需要多余照明。他不知道智秀是不喜欢白色还是怎样，总之她被映照在散漫灯光下的皮肤更加暗淡地透出黄色来，脸上也不是为光影所恶作剧的结果：Limario看着她，而她的确比起两年前离开时变胖了一些，或者说是有点病态的浮肿，他分不太清楚，也不敢在她再次开口之前轻举妄动，生怕自己说多错多，叫她不高兴。  
“你是什么时候来的，Limario？”  
他不安，像是面临考校，又不知道智秀究竟为什么这样问，又到底想要从他口中得到怎样的答案，又只想做那个在她心里拿一百分的人。  
“三四天前。”Limario舔了舔嘴唇。他很想伸手去握住智秀此刻还紧张绷起的手指，但在心里翻来覆去思索后还是选择先把手掌按在床单上，“我经历了些事……”  
“那你打算什么时候走，Limario？”  
“我没有打算走，智秀。”  
“嗳……明天是周一，Limario。就算你请过假，我记得学校当初最长能一次性批准的假期也不超过五天。”  
智秀像是背上不大舒服。她伸手朝后扶着腰，激起了床板一阵轻微的声响，然后重新把散落到眼前的长发向后整理了两三次。 房间里的温度有些闷热，因而她的穿着也比较简单。隔着那件单薄的白色长袖，Limario能在她肩膀上看见若有若无的内衣肩带。他只瞥了一眼，便立刻觉得颊边燥热得可恶，在心里数落过自己几句没出息。  
他其实并不是个很能把持住自己的男人，但这份叫人害羞的冲动只在智秀面前有很强的表现欲。  
将智秀还在为自己在旧中学种种杂事操心的样子尽收眼底，Limario心里柔柔地泛出酸楚的温馨。但今天他并不想谈那些属于自己的事——他不乐意拿那些本就扫兴的东西出来叫智秀担忧，况且不论如何都已成过往。他偷偷朝智秀那侧的床垫挪了挪位置，然后伸手轻轻用指尖触碰她同样支撑在床沿的手指，但也仅止于此。  
“我后来换了所学校上课，今年夏天时就从那边毕业了。原本按计划要去大学报道的，但是……”  
“但是什么？”她抬起头，脸上带着Limario无比熟稔的担忧，但很快在下一秒智秀就认识到了自己的逾矩，她从Limario手边轻轻收回手指，像溪流中无可把握、悄然逃遁的小鱼。  
“但是我在毕业晚会之后那天深夜乘车去作短途旅行，然后很倒霉地在一家24小时便利店里被小偷给捅了——这个直接导致我没能及时到学校里去报道，警官先生陪着我在医院里整整躺了一个月。”语毕，不等智秀在被一阵阵后怕弄得惊惶时，Limario就轻轻搭起双手在她面前把上衣脱了下来，露出还能看出粉色新肉的伤痕。  
智秀被他预先毫无告知的脱衣服动作弄得不太好意思。她干咳一声，宛如与Limario此前更像是两个陌生人或普通朋友，而非早已把对方身体赏玩了个遍的情人。尽管从很小的年龄起她便同各式各样的男人亦或是披着人皮的垃圾打交道，也错误地为如今不知道是死是活小毒贩子交付过少女怀春的真心，但那些名为淫荡、放浪与游戏人生的标签从来都是往日生活在她身上烙印的疤痕。在面对除此之外的所有男人时她兴许还能显得游刃有余，但在Limario面前——尤其是此刻，智秀心里空空落落没有底，也不知道自己的手指到底该如何安放。  
两年来，她又怎么可能一点也没有想念过Limario。  
“Limario，你是在故意气我。你知道这样最管用。”智秀在听到他被捅伤这事时就显得坐立难安。她小巧的手指又抓在了床沿旁，带起了床单的根根褶皱。更不消说当她亲眼看到这些自己离开前还没出现在Limario身上的疤痕时——这哪里仅仅是刺在Limario身上？眼神每略过一处，她的心便也像是跟着被剜去一处血肉般难受，“你……”  
“你还是早点回去吧。”犹豫半晌，智秀还是放弃了原本酝酿到嘴边就快忍不住的那番说教。  
“要回去也可以，但我要和智秀一起。”Limario伸出手，替坠入甜梦中、对父母之间纠结谈话一无所知的承灿掩了掩被子，“还有他。”  
“Limario，现在不是你闹小孩子脾气的时候，这也不是能容许你使小孩子脾性的事……”  
“现在与以前不同，智秀。我知道你在担心什么——”Limario扶着额头，竟不知道该如何把自己和叔叔堂兄这堆难理头绪的事一一解释给她听，“但我可以向你起誓，你不必担心家里的人和事会造成什么影响。叔叔如今因为账目方面的问题正在接受审查。倘若那几个嘴碎的太太们还想邀你去难捱的茶会，恐怕还得等我一个同意。”  
他虽然并不打算拆开解释其中细节，但智秀是何等聪明的女人，只等Limario话音一落，她的神色便复杂了大半，既像是惊讶，又深感无奈地看着他闯祸小孩似的抠弄手指的模样。她深深呼吸：“你做的？”  
“如果我狡辩说「那些事都是叔叔和堂兄做的，我只不过是顺水推舟让他们倾覆」，智秀一定会不高兴。”Limario咧开一个苦笑，然后将自己暂且没有把握去触碰智秀的手指一一交握，两侧的大拇指因出汗而难以相互磨蹭。再一次的，他的喉头也因为在心爱的女人面前紧张而阵阵发苦。Limario已经默默决定：倘若今天她因为这构陷叔兄的行为而对自己心生厌恶，他也不会祈盼怜悯地去辩解这些复杂家庭关系中的种种冷刻、算计与羞辱，最多不过完完整整地承受这足以让他干哕出眼泪的疼痛而已，“如果我只想要乖乖地躺在父亲留给我的财富和你走后的满地狼藉上睡大觉、不明不白地恍惚过今后的年年月月，那确实没有必要把事情做到这种地步。可你笑我顽固也好、蠢钝也罢，智秀——我是想要与你一同度过今后生活的，因而我没有选择当个懦夫、说不上话的余地。”  
“你到底明不明白自己在说什么？”智秀不敢就这样接过Limario抛来的美好愿景里叫人痴醉的幸福，也在同一时刻被内心翻涌的歉疚吞没。如今横亘在她与Limario面前的竟只剩下那些绝对不可言明的过往，而她还没有告诉着披荆斩棘后站在自己面前骑士的是——它们无法逾越。这次换她在Limario热切的、小狗般动情的注视里暂失分寸。  
最终，智秀犹豫许久，揉皱抛弃了许多挤到了喉咙的话，千言万语的叮嘱、劝慰和忏悔都在舌尖结冰，凝固成一句低落溃散的弃权。  
“你还是早点回家吧，也别再一个人走夜路了。”  
再一次，智秀懊丧地愤恨起许久前自甘堕落后沾染满身泥淖的模样——比任何时候都更强烈。如果她不曾亲眼透过他温柔的许诺窥视到近在咫尺、天光将明的地平线是多么饱含诱惑，如果她不曾几乎攥紧与平凡而幸福生活相拥的机会，那她本也可以同十来岁时一样麻木亦潇洒地活着，并不为自己破烂般人生来路的大小遭遇感到痛苦。  
“你不懂。Limario。我不配。”  
出乎她意料的，这明明出口就会惹人一头雾水的话在轻轻着落于两人之间后，换来的却是赤裸着上身的Limario对这份阻隔在他们中间最后那段冰冷距离的温热终结。这拥抱来得意外又恰如其分，像是他对自己这般快要兜不住的脆弱情绪照单全收的抚慰，也好似自今天见面时起两人这各怀心事的猜谜语后他主动奉出的和解。  
他们拥抱得格外长、格外久，互相以温柔的鼻息摩挲过彼此脖颈后柔软的肌肤与毛发，就像两株同样扎生在枯瘠沙漠中、随经行的微风压低枝梢相互致意的树，枝枝覆盖、叶叶交通，竭力奉献出自己来之不易的葱郁。  
“「如果换作我自己是欧律狄刻，肯定不愿意让他回头看到这些脏东西：我没有她的这种勇气，当真。即使是选择再一次坠入深渊，也必定是主动放手而已。即使这样会叫丈夫觉得困惑、深受欺骗，也比回头更好。」”  
这话实在是太过耳熟，以至于当智秀花了一两秒回想起它的出处时，不禁颊边微微一热。她没想到自己曾经有意无意地随口说过的话，竟然一直被Limario记挂到了今天。只不过这份感动还没在她心里悄悄盘桓上一会儿，对Limario忽然抛出这句话背后用意的体会就让她紧张起来。  
Limario轻轻松开了手，悄然从床边起身，转而屈起两条膝盖蹲在智秀跟前，握住她的两只手掌贴合在自己脸颊两侧：“我在便利店里遇到了小偷，因为出声阻止而被他用刀捅伤住进医院。负责这桩案子的警官说我在昏迷不醒的时候也没怎么消停过，一直念叨他老朋友的名字。”  
他清晰地感受到智秀的手心正渗出汗水，刚想在这番陈述间穿插上两句轻松些的话来让她不那么紧张时，却被智秀极用力、惊惶得宛如受了烫伤般抽回手掌的动作弄得有些措手不及。待他整理好语言再抬头看她时，这次已经换到智秀把指甲盖掐得泛白。Limario也知道这其中很多话题至今对她而言恐怕都难以启齿，因此他顿了顿，也不急着再去追逐智秀的手指，而是给她留下了些空间。  
“你如果还不够放心我的坦然——关于我到底了解到了些什么，你只需要简单地问，我来回答是或者不是，别的不多说，行吗？”  
“……我的……出身家庭？”  
智秀试探着投出第一枚问句，哪怕心里翻腾的魔鬼已经把她的肋骨给撞得生疼，她还是把气色不佳的嘴唇咬了又咬，最后只选出了个最无关痛痒的角度来。  
她太害怕了——哪还有十来岁时随随便便地套着一条破洞牛仔裤到警局问询室里满口扯谎的散漫轻松。  
“嗯。”  
Limario轻轻点头，面色却绝不会叫人觉得怠慢。在给过智秀回应后，他像是害怕深究起某些细节来会刺痛她似的马上将嘴唇紧闭成一道坚毅的线条。  
“14岁的时候……我从公立学校辍学了。一方面的原因是文化课程跟不上进度，另一方面是因为与母亲改嫁后重组家庭的彻底决裂。”  
“我知道的，不必担心。”  
他替智秀把头发别到耳后，这次她没有躲闪。  
“而我出走的根本原因……是……”  
不论时隔多久，每当这件事浮现在心头还是喉间，无法为时间这庸医所治愈冲散的恶寒都会卷土重来，抢在她简单带过这件事全貌之前堵住话头，让她倍感难堪，以至于语无伦次——好在全神贯注与这噩梦般可怕体验搏斗着的Limario及时重新握住了她的手掌，才让她免于在这份终身纠缠的羞愤痛苦里溺亡。  
“我知道。”Limario在自己的话音落后让此刻情绪分外敏感的智秀胡思乱想，因此又柔声道，“不论是那件事，还是在那之后所有被命运作弄的遭遇——都过去了，智秀——现在有我陪在你身边。”  
“所有的他们、它们，无一例外，全部都过去了。”  
这一回当智秀重新看向Limario眼底时，他连已然耗尽了反应速度、用拇指指腹替她拭走眼泪的动作都太慢——她当真人生中头一回毫无顾忌、真心实意地在所爱之人面前全然袒露脆弱亦伤痕累累的一面。她分不清此刻自己究竟是在为委屈，还是感激、喜悦、惊诧亦或是悲伤而流泪，只得在汹涌的情潮漩涡中紧紧握住他的手，看着Limario在床边慢慢由一开始蹲着的姿势转为单膝跪地，然后温柔而虔诚地细密啄过她的每一处指节，让她在绵柔的亲吻中逐渐松开紧绷的手指。  
唯有轻浅的呼吸声是Limario的伴奏。  
“如果我的欧律狄刻不为残酷的命运所赦，哪怕是冥府地狱、无间深渊，也要捣碎摒弃、共返人间。”  
“Lim……”智秀对她最亲密名字的拼读还没结束，便被站起身来捧住自己脸颊的情人用亲吻消声。唇舌甫一触碰时，她便脸红地听见Limario低沉声音里欲滴满足的叹息。智秀的一双手都扶在他手感结实的赤裸胸口上，掌心随着亲吻不断加深时动作的变更而不留神蹭过Limario充血挺立的乳首。他腾出一只手掌来托住智秀的头，在每个耗尽了心神、以至于两人都不得不心有惦念地分开嘴唇急促喘息时偷偷抓紧了时间端详智秀在散漫黄色灯光下的脸。他看着她涂抹过药水与伤痕一道晕染出斑驳色块的眼角，也看着她并不体面、将满身憔悴彰显无疑的眼袋，她牵扯出银丝后因竭力而不住吁吁喘息的嘴唇，她像是因为作息或是别的什么身不由己原因在左侧嘴角裂出的血痕，和那一小块在最初接吻时有些扎人的唇上皮肤。  
Limario一点也舍不得再这样吻她。他生怕用错了力度把她揉碎，却又忍不住在智秀迷蒙着眼神、微微撅起嘴唇时继续品尝那抹她所独有的味美。  
“抱我，Limario……”  
“我正抱着你，妈妈。”他初听到这句焦灼如蜜的呢喃时，紧张得赶快收拢了一双环绕着智秀的臂膀，却在下一刻发现被吻至情动的女人早已难餍足于用小手前后摩挲他光裸的胸膛与脊背，没再蓄长的指甲正有意无意地挂蹭过他腰间的裤子，随着一声娇憨的轻哼在他背上划出几道不痛反痒的浅浅指甲印，当真是地火着天雷，在男人心里胜过千百道猫儿抓挠的心慌心痒，“……妈妈……”  
“呆子，不是那个「抱」，”智秀像是对乖情人关键时刻的不解风情有些生气，拇指加重了一点力度磨蹭过Limario的乳头，惹得他滑出一两声不着调的闷哼，“是深深的抱，男人之于女人、Alpha之于omega那样的抱……”  
话已至此，两个人已经心意相贴、酝着太多互陈耳鬓的话要说、两年来空缺于肉身的激情要弥补——智秀微微低下头，发丝从额际垂落，然后把一双小巧的手从Limario背后撤了回来，指尖一齐轻轻钻进环绕他结实小腹的裤腰 。彼此早已记忆于心的信息素味道因成结而铭刻的熟稔雀跃着交织在一呼一吸之间，她甚至还没有替Limario解开裤子的纽扣，手腕就已经同他勃起的阴茎隔着布料磨蹭起来。她抬头看着Limario那副自己无比熟悉的可爱痴傻表情和他吞咽涎水时上下起伏的喉结悄然发笑，然后主动贴近他的脸颊，蜻蜓点水般奉上盛馔开宴前仪式性的轻吻。  
可偏偏就在这时，她与Limario流淌在彼此脸颊上灼热的呼吸冷不丁被半夜苏醒的孩子哭闹声给硬生生搅散。  
“Limario……你先转过去，”智秀起初是一愣神，而后比Limario快得多地回过神，三两下替他把解开了一半的裤子纽扣还原回去，然后扶着他的肩膀将他与自己尽可能地拉开到“安全距离”。而当她忙不迭地收拾完这委地的激情后，Limario才极艰难地消化完了现在还不能办事这个残酷的现实，“我光顾着和你……都差点忘了，承灿他每天晚上这时候都会吵肚子饿。”  
她哄孩子似的拍拍Limario的脸颊，“不是什么大事，很快就好的，Limario。你先转过去等我一会儿。”  
“你喂儿子吃东西，为什么要我这个名正言顺的爸爸转过去？”正在得趣时被心肝情人莫名其妙推开老远的Limario此刻心里对承灿的那股子父爱可谓瞬间跌落到了冰点，他不太甘愿就此作罢，故而在智秀开始解扣子时仍忸怩着不愿意背过身去，随后他倏然在插着手的口袋里攥紧了拳头、呼吸急促起来，“等一下，这是——”  
“承灿他还没有……断奶。”关键性词汇虽然已经在智秀口中带过得格外轻飘飘，却还是在本就一触即燃的情人间引了声炸雷。Limario捂着眼睛、嘴里支支吾吾地转过身去，听上去倒很像是语无伦次的道歉，不过真正引起了智秀注意的还是他在电灯泡昏黄光线下通红透亮的耳朵。  
“他耳朵的形状和你的一模一样，Limario。”智秀故意趁他不好意思的时候说些火上浇油的调笑话，然后看着Limario跟随自己的暗示摸了摸耳朵后继而羞赧地整个捂住的样子发笑——她不敢动作太过，又怕呛着小孩，只能尤为费劲地一面憋、一面笑。  
智秀真是好久没这样被纯粹的快乐弄得辛苦了。  
“我可以申请自己先把裤子脱掉吗，妈妈？”Limario背对着她站得笔直，两只手掌百无聊赖地反复蹭过裤缝线，在空气里发出焦虑的摩擦声。  
“大概还有一会儿。万一你把裤子脱掉之后自己先「结束」了怎么办，Limario？那岂不是因小失大？”  
“我何尝是那种人——”  
“第一次在草坪里你五分钟不到就……”  
“那、那是因为得到妈妈，太紧张了。”他被熟悉的、智秀往日信手拈来的俏皮话调戏得满脸通红。说实话，Limario并不记得自己在人生初体验时当了快枪手，没想到智秀竟然对这事如此挂怀，这让他不禁羞赧非常，不再等智秀的允诺，便三两步走到窗户边“哗哗”地拉扯过窗帘，然后由肩膀带动着手掌一阵上下脱掉了外层的裤子，然后是那条把勃起阴茎压迫得难受的内裤。刚想忍不住伸手去撸动这祸根解馋，下一秒就被片刻安谧后悄然来到身后抱住他腰腹的智秀拿捏过了把柄。  
她替Limario泄火的手法原是很熟练的，不过因为阔别两年后对他增长的尺寸有些惊讶而显得略微生疏，但也很快就找回手感、恢复了熟稔，柔情撸动所激起的酥麻快感灌醉了男人的骨髓，叫他快要站不稳。  
“自己没少做这样的事吧，Limario。”智秀的另一只手来回抚摸过Limario的胸腹，最后被炙情难耐的他握在掌心动弹不得。她动作一滞，似是不经意、却又绝无可能被身前男人忽略地停顿，“是吗，告诉我？”  
“如果不然，那我还能怎么办？”他的声音闷闷地传来，伴随着说话时胸口的振动，“但你的便是特别。”  
智秀沿着茎身向下温柔滑动到末端，然后伸出无名指和小指来轻轻挠动Limario挂在把柄之下的囊袋，调戏着他最脆弱的身体部位：“那再来些更独特的。”  
片刻后，她松开Limario的下身想要走到小冰箱旁边的墙壁去关灯，却被恋恋不舍的男人反手把手腕扣在掌心，只得又与他搂抱纠缠着，在刻意压低的坏话声音里费了些时间才让房间里那枚黄色灯泡休息。  
单身母亲基本无性可言的生活虽然省事，也让她勉强能适应下陪伴着孩子共同分享毫无隐私可言小房间的日子，却也让如今在黑暗中抱着Limario脖颈、将手指仓皇插入他的发隙里、必须紧紧地拿舌头向上顶住口腔才能忍住沸腾欢愉的智秀亦痛亦乐，每到这张本就难以承载太多重量的小床因Limario的抽插而接连发出太明显嘎吱声时，她都不得不扳开欢畅正酣的男子，小心确认这动静是否吵醒了那不该被吵醒的小家伙，直到小床上的响动已渐入她或他都难以自持的佳境 ——即便受制于客观条件，他们只能用传教士这样保守的姿势亲近，智秀威猛的小骑士还是单枪匹马地在她的私人花园里顶撞出了一片沼泽。他的腰每在漆黑之中下沉些，智秀便进一步丧失自己薄弱的清醒、从嘴里淌出诫之又诫的婉转啼鸣，然后在她因情潮奔涌而呈现出可爱血色的脸上绽出亦羞怯亦放浪的笑意。  
Limario为智秀紧蹙的眉头心旌神荡，霎时间，好像就连如此的至亲之举、肌肤相亲，都不能再传达出他对身下女人这份极复杂又分外纯粹的爱。他看着智秀闭上眼睛、张开被吻得微微肿起的嘴唇后从她唇角流进枕头里的涎液，知道她大抵要到高潮了，便在最后畅快的极乐旅途之前刻意放慢抽插的速度，每进出一些，便指望着提醒智秀这牵动四肢百骸的酥麻快感都由他耕耘而出似的，埋下头笨拙地啄一啄她上半张嘴唇那枚心形肉珠，将她口中发颤变形的母语悉数吻至舌尾、狼吞虎咽下肚去。  
“我快要到了，智秀，智秀……”  
“妈妈……！”  
Limario的声音带着哭腔。  
她是高傲的神祇，宛如自海底而生的瑰丽，又好像逡巡于缥缈宇宙的天使。  
她时而欢欣满溢、时而充塞氐惆的眼神每在他的肌肤上游移一寸，他便听见金马车在天幕中穿梭的轰鸣。  
她洒落在漆黑中的簇簇爱情，绽放成流淌过他肌肤的繁星，至此，他不必在雾霭沉沉的晦暗中枯守今生。  
她是星河、是皎月、是他虔诚吟诵的赞美诗。  
她是朋友、是情人、是他眉间心头的苦相思。  
她是母亲。  
——自那个他很长时间都没有勇气去回想的夜晚后，Limario已经太久没有再唤起过这个注定在他一生中都独特无比的称谓了。  
“让我带你走。”  
他们在肉体的情潮渐退时，仍最怕相失地交握十指。  
他牵着她小小的手，沿一条狭窄的小径而上，穿越凝滞死寂。在层墨叠黑中爬上陡峭的幽冥道——自人间洒落的细碎微光点缀在并不遥远的前路。  
“明天一早就走，智秀。”  
他美丽的母亲却好像有了异议，半晌没有出声。  
“妈妈，你睡着了吗？”  
“还没有。”她勾起手指，将Limario两只软软的耳朵向下折动，变成类似飞机机翼的模样，煞是可爱。  
“恐怕明天一早不行……Limario。”  
“可是，那……！”Limario倏然乱了阵脚，从心尖到眼底都掀起一阵兵荒马乱，然后归于柔软的乖巧。  
“好吧。都，都听妈妈的。”  
“我还有更要紧的事去做。”  
智秀再一次、又一次，毫不意外地套牢了这只毛茸茸的小熊。  
“算我欠你的，Limario。我们去买冰淇淋。”

（《母親》全文完）

（Let this love be eternal :)）


End file.
